The Witch, the Dime, and An Old Friend
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: How far would Magica go to get Scrooge's #1 dime? And is she willing to compete with the greediest woman in the Klondike?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N EDIT: Reposting. So if this seems familiar it is because it is. :)**

**Rated PG-ish for some drinking, sexual references, and uh…well just read.**

**Author's note:**

**Some of this story (and I'm sure it may) contradict itself (as well as "ducktales" show and the comics) It is based on each the show and the comics and if you have watched and read these, you know the show contradicts some of the comic material. Also, the show is set in a more modern world (therefore contradicting the time period). It is hard not to make this story a little more modern, being in the modern world we are living in today. And you'll also find I add new characters as the story goes along. I think that in the comics, Magica has a mother. I know there's a Granny de Spell, but I'm not sure if there's a Mama de Spell or not. Well, there is now. And you'll see lots of new ones as you read on.**

_**CHAPTER 1: The Witch, the Dime, and An Old Friend**_

Scrooge McDuck and his family were sitting in the living room of the huge mansion, after dinner. After a bit of thinking, Louie said, "Uncle Scrooge, tell us about our parents."

This startled Scrooge, and he got all nervous and started pulling at his collar, sweat pouring down his face. "Uh…well…" he started.

"Come on, Uncle Scrooge…Please?" the three triplets said in unison.

"Oh…they, uh…died in a plane crash. The end."

"Mr. McDuck!" Mrs. Beakley, the nanny, exclaimed, appalled. "That was certainly un-called for!"

"Quite, sir," Duckworth, the butler added.

"I'm a busy duck," Scrooge said hurriedly, "and I don't have time to be telling long stories…."

"You just don't want to talk about it, because it brings back too many memories, and you can't handle it," said Mrs. Beakley.

"I _can_ handle it, I'm just _busy._" Scrooge gave Beakley a -shut up, can't you tell I'm making up excuses not to talk about it, be quiet -kind of look.

She ignored this look, or didn't get the message one, and said, "But the children only want to hear of the parents, Mr. McDuck. They don't remember them, you know…Is it too much to ask for their uncle to tell them a story of their own parents?"

"Well…"

"And who better to tell them than _you,_ Mr. McDuck? You are an excellent story teller…"

"Well, that is true…heh heh," Scrooge said, flattered. "All right, boys, come in sit in me lap and I will tell you a story of your parents."

"Yea!" the boys exclaimed, and hopped into their uncle's lap.

"Well, you see lads, your mother was my niece, your Uncle Donald's sister. Their mother was my sister, Hortense, your grandmother, whom died from a terrible illness a while back. Della, your mother, and Donald, I didn't really see too much of them when they were young, because…well, I was too busy making heh. But I saw a bit of them when they were a little older. I do know this, though: your mother had a bad temper…"

"Like Uncle Donald?"

"Yes, like Uncle Donald…they got it from their mother. Hortense had a temper like none other. I didn't think she would ever find a husband, for she would only yell at him all the time. But she did. She found a man with a temper just as bad as hers. His name was Quackmore Duck…"  
"Um…not to be rude, Uncle Scrooge, but we wanted to know about Mom, not Grandma…"  
"Ah, but the stories I could tell ya, lads…"  
"Another time, Uncle Scrooge…"  
"Alright," he chuckled. "Well…let's see…Della found a man named…uh…John Quacker…"

"Did you make that up, Uncle Scrooge?"

"No! I just, uh, had a little memory lapse. My memory's not what it used to be!" his face turned a very bright shade of red. Anyway, she married John Quacker and I soon found out I was going to be a great uncle."  
"Quackeroonies!" Dewey exclaimed. "She was going to have a baby?"

"That she was, Dewey."  
"A boy or girl?" Louie asked.

"It was _us_, stupid," Huey said.

"I'm not stupid….stupid," Louie retorted.

"Now, now boys," Scrooge reprimanded.

"Sorry, Uncle Scrooge," they apologized.

"Ahem. As I was saying, you boys were very cute little ducklings when you were born, lying in your little crib…"  
"We all slept in the same crib?" Huey looked slightly disgusted.

"Aye…you were quite small…But it wasn't two years later…that it happened."

"What happened?" they all asked.

"Your parents were…riding to Scotland to visit Della's mother's homeland…and the plane crashed…and…they…they…" Scrooge said dramatically as though he could not go on.

"Died?" Huey said simply.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He started to cry unrealistically.

"Here, sir," Duckworth handed him a hanky, which he blew his nose on.

"Thank ya, Duckworth."

"Where were we when it happened?" Dewey asked.

"With your Uncle Donald. Then a few years later, Donald went into the Navy and had to leave you with me. And so I thought, I cannot possibly take care of these boys by meself. I'm far too busy, so I set out to hire a nanny. So I put an ad in the paper. Millions of ladies, and even some men, called, but none of them seemed right."  
"You mean cheap enough, sir?" Beakley asked.

"Well, that too, but then Mrs. Beakley called. She said that she would work for free if I would give her and her granddaughter, Webbigail, shelter. So I thought, 'she's perfect!'"

After a pause and some thinking, Scrooge stayed silent. He felt a little sick to his stomach. "Lads, I've got some business to tend to, so run along and play."  
"Ok, Uncle Scrooge…" the boys left their uncle and went to their room upstairs.

As they walked upstairs, Louie said, "Gosh…I wonder what got into Uncle Scrooge…"

"I don't know. He'll be fine…" Huey said. "Let's go play catch in the park!"

So the boys grabbed their ball and gloves and started running toward the door, when Mrs. Beakley stopped them. "Where are you boys going?"

"To the park."

"How nice; you can take Webbigail with you."

"Aw… Do we have to?" Huey groaned.

"We're going to play baseball…She wouldn't want to play…" Dewey added.  
"She can watch," Mrs. Beakley said. "Webby, dear! Would you like to go to the park with the boys?"

"Sure, Grammy! Just let me get my quacky patch doll and I'll be right down!"  
"Just enough time for us to skedaddle without her…" Huey muttered.

"Huey! You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Beakley warned.

About a minute later, Webby was ready to go. It was always Webby's dream to be accepted as an equal with the boys and she always jumped at the chance to play with them.  
"You're taking your _stroller_ to the park?" Huey said disgustedly.

"Yes. How else is my dolly supposed to get there? She can't walk, silly…" she giggled.

When they got there, the three boys started playing catch and Webby sat down on the grass with her doll, watching the boys admiringly. A few minutes later, though, a pair of hands came through the bushes behind her and grabbed Webby. The little girl tried to scream, but a hand was over her mouth. Webby was then quickly tied up and stuffed in a bag, muffling her screams.

"It's ok, little girl…" said a sort of high silly voice. "Once Magica gets your uncle's dime, and takes over the world, then we'll let you go!"

"Don't tell her that, you imbecile!" said a polish accented woman.

"What's she gonna do? She's all tied up?" said a bit smarter and lower voice than the first.

"Take her back to Mt Vesuvius. I've got business to take care of. Once I get dime, I will come home. So go, go, go!"

"When do we get our part of the deal?"

"You think you're so smart, because your name is Big Time…When I take over world, you can have whatever you want!"

The silly one spoke up, "Like a big pizza with cheese and pepperoni and sausage and more cheese and mushrooms and…?"

"Is all you think of is food, Burger? What about Scrooge's money bin? Now, that's the good stuff!" said his brother, Big Time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go!" She waved her hands at them and poofed them to Mt. Vesuvius.

"Now," the witch said to herself. "I've got to disguise myself before the little ones realize the girl's gone. _Pink is her bow and the winds may prevail, change me into that darling Webbigail_!" (Poof!) She laughed maniacally. "I've got to do something about my voice. This would not convince anyone. It sounds nothing like that wretched girl! _Not only her body, I need also her voice, give me Webbigail's voice so I_ _can rejoice!"_ (Poof!) "Excellent!" She laughed evilly, but with Webby's sweet voice.

So Magica de Spell now was impersonating Webbigail Vanderquack. This was to be her best plan yet into be stealing the dime. Who would ever suspect little darling, sweet, innocent Webbigail? She could get the dime easily. Soon she would be ruling the world, she just knew it. She picked up the child's doll and went to the spot where Webbigail was playing and sat down.

A while later, Huey said, "I'm tired of playing catch. Are you guys?"

"Yeah…"they agreed.

"Come on, Webby. We're going home," Dewey said.

"Finally…I mean, uh, I'm coming…" and started coming toward them.

"Aren't you gonna bring your stroller with you? Or are you going to just leave it at the park?" Huey asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, of course. How silly of me to forget…" She chunked the doll in the stroller and rolled it all the back to Scrooge's place.

When they got back home, Mrs. Beakley said, "Oh, you're back. Did you have fun, children?"

"Yeah!" the triplets exclaimed.

"What about you, Webby, dear?"

"Uh-huh…" Magica said absently. Last time she checked, the old #1 dime was on display in the library. So that's just where she headed.

"You can't even read! Why are you going into the library?" Huey asked, mockingly.

"So? There's nice picture books to look at!" she shot back, but as sweetly as she could, so not to arise suspicion.

"Are there picture books in Uncle Scrooge's library?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know; I've never looked…" Louie replied.

"I've never looked for _any_ books in there," Huey added.

"Would you like me to help you pick out a book, Webby?" Beakley asked.

"No, I can manage."  
"You can't even reach the shelves!" Huey teased.

"I'll get a ladder!" Magica snapped, irritated.

"Ok…no need to get snappy…"

Magica was tired of talking with the foolish boys, so she continued on to the library. "If I was a dime, where would I be?" she looked around. "Aha! I would be…right out in open…How foolish of him to leave it out like this! Someone could be stealing it…Someone like me…" And sure enough, it was just sitting in its case in front of one of the book shelves. She hurried over to the case and grabbed the dime. "But what if it is phony? Only one way to find out…" She pulled out her amulet and put the dime on it. Lasers of light started shooting out of the amulet. She started to laugh evilly, well satisfied. She had finally gotten Scrooge's #1 dime and it had been so easy to get.

Just then, she heard a voice. "Webby, dear, are you ok? I heard a noise, and…" Mrs. Beakley poked her head in the library and saw everything was in order and Webby looked fine.

"I'm just peachy, Grammy. Never been better," she smiled, but only a smile Magica de Spell would smile. Not an innocent Webby smile. It frightened the nanny slightly.

The real Webbigail was at Mt. Vesuvius with the Beagle boys.

"You'll never get away with this!" she exclaimed, all tied to a chair.

"Sure we will. All we gotta do is keep you here till Magica gets back with your uncle's dime…if she gets the dime…"  
"She'll get the dime, Burger. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's tried a million times before and failed every time."

"True. You have a point there, brother…"  
"I'm gonna tell my Grammy!" Webby shouted.

"What's she gonna do?  
"Or I'll tell Uncle Scrooge!"

"Well, right now you're all tied up, so shut up!" Big Time said.

"When's Magica gonna get back? It's been forever and I'm hungry!" Burger complained.

"It figures. You haven't eaten in...What? 10 minutes?"

"Actually 14 minutes and 11 seconds."  
"Oh jeez!"

Just then, a big poof appeared in the center of the room and there was Magica, in her normal attire: black dress, black heels. She laughed maniacally. "I did it! I've got Scrooge's #1 dime!"

"Oh no…" Webby whined.

"Get the brat out of here!" Magica ordered.

"But she'll tell!" Big Time said.

"Oh no she won't…_This girl should be in her bed sleeping, remove all of her memory of this evening!"_ she cast her hands at Webby and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Burger asked.

"She is in her bed at Scrooge's place. She will remember nothing of this in the morning."  
"I'm hungry! Can I have my pizza now?"

"No!"  
"What about Scrooge's money-?"

But before he could say "bin," Magica had cast her hands at them and they disappeared.

"We're home!" Burger exclaimed.

"We're in jail, you idiot!" Big Time shouted.

"We'll it's a familiar place. It's practically our home. We've spent most of our life here…"

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have agreed to help Magica," Big Time began pacing the floor of their cell. "We always fall for her tricks! 'I'll get you out of jail, if you help me get Scrooge's #1 dime!'" he mimicked Magica in his best accent, which wasn't very good. "Ha! She didn't tell us she was gonna put us _back_ in jail! She just uses us…"

"Oh look! Look, Big Time!" Burger exclaimed. "Ma brought us chocolate cake!"

The policemen handed them the cake and walked off.

"Ooh! There's a shovel in it, Big Time! Yummy!"

"Maybe we can dig our way out…" Big Time scratched his chin in thought.

"Ah-ah-ah! I get to lick the shovel first!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Back at the mansion, Scrooge was sitting in the living room, holding a picture of a younger Donald and Della Duck, his niece and nephew. He sighed, and then thought to himself, "I feel horrible for lying to the lads like that…But they are too young to know the real story of their parents. It would…scar them for life, I imagine. I lied for their own good. Yes…So that makes it ok….Doesn't it?"

He sighed again and Mrs. Beakley poked her head in the room and said, "Mr. McDuck, you seem really down. Why don't you go swim in your money for a bit before bed? That always cheers you up."

"Aye, I think I will. Are you going to bed, Mrs. Beakley?"

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Mr. McDuck."

After a nice swim in his money, Scrooge went to go tell his #1 dime goodnight. "Goodnight, my little darling dime…" he said affectionately, and then realized, to his horror, that it was gone.

"Blow me bagpipes!" he exclaimed. "Me #1 dime is gone!" He gulped. "Now who would want me dime?...Magica de Spell! That witch has been after me dime for years! But how could she have gotten it?...Oh that doesn't matter. I must find her and get me dime back before she does any damage."

He started toward the door and then realized he was going to need a plane.

He rushed to the phone and dialed his stupid, but skilled pilot, Launchpad McQuack.

"Launchpad. I need a plane."

"Now? But Mr. McD, do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes, but this is an emergency. I need you to give me a ride to Mt. Vesuvius!"

"Magica giving you trouble, eh, Mr. McD?"

"If we don't hurry, the whole world will be in trouble!"

"Huh?"

"Launchpad. She's got me #1 dime!"

"Wow…How'd that happen?"

"I don't know, and don't have time to find out. We've got to hurry!"

"I'm on my way, Mr. McD!"

Scrooge scribbled a quick note and stuck it to the refrigerator in the kitchen just in case anyone wondered where he went. It looked like this: _Gone to get me #1 dime back from Magica de Spell. Launchpad's taking me. Be back soon, Scrooge._

"Can't this plane go any faster?" Scrooge asked impatiently, thinking of all the horrible things Magica could be doing with his dime in hand.

"Can do, Mr. McD."

He went as fast as the plane could go and ended up crashing right into Mt. Vesuvius. _CRASH!_

"Typical," Scrooge said, as is expecting it.  
"Sorry," Launchpad said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Are you okay, Mr. McD?"

"I'm fine! Now let's go get me dime back!" He straightened his top hat on his head, rolled up his sleeves, grabbed his cane and hopped out of the plane.

As soon as they stepped inside the volcano Magica called her home, they saw her in the middle of the big room with a big, black cauldron with stuff bubbling out of it. A spell book on a stand beside her, and she was waving her arms around and shouting spells. When she finished, she looked up and saw her visitors.

"Oh, Scrooge, I'm so glad you're here!" She cast her arms at them and shouted something and made them locked up in a cage. "I wouldn't want you to miss this!"

"Miss what?" Launchpad asked.

Her raven (who was her brother Poe de Spell whom she had accidentally turned into a raven in a spell gone wrong years ago. She has been trying to find an antidote since) squawked, "Magica taking over the world! Evermore!"

"You won't get away with this, you witch!" Scrooge shouted.

"Oh, won't I? Try and stop me, Scrooge McDuck!" she laughed her maniacal laugh.

"How'd you even get me dime in the first place, Magica?"

"By disguising myself as little Webbigail. Nobody noticed. It was so easy!"

"Where was the real Webby?"

"Here at with the beagle boys…Now what to do first?" she pondered aloud.

"Give back me dime!"

"Did you come all the way here thinking I was going to be handing over dime? After all these years of trying to be getting it!"

"Well…um…yes."

"Fool! You thought I would simply give it back? No!...Now, first I will rid Scrooge of all his money…"

"What? No!" But before he could say anymore, all of his money appeared instantly before his eyes in a big heap.

"Me money!"  
"Ah, ah, ah! It's _my_ money now! Next, I will free the beagle boys, because, after all, they _did_ help me and I'm sure they'd like some of this money." A few seconds later, the beagles appeared.

"We're free!" Burger exclaimed. "And we didn't even have to dig!"

"I had almost got a tunnel _started_…" Big Time sighed sadly.

"Oh hi, Magica!" Burger said, noticing the witch. "Do you got any food?"  
"No, but I've got Scrooge's money. Would you like some?"

"Would we?" Big Time said. "Of course we would."

"Here's a few bag-fuls." She conjured a couple of bags full and tossed them to the boys. "Take it and go before I throw you back in jail!"

"Ok. Thanks Magica!" They ran off.

"Oh…" Scrooge moaned.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Scrooge," Magica said. "I'll give you some of this money…if you work for it!" she laughed evilly again.

"Launchpad, what are we going to do?" Scrooge asked, hopelessly.

"Don't worry, Mr. McD, I've got a plan."

"Really?"

"Well…no…um…maybe I can bend these bars and we can get out." He pulled as hard as he could at the bars, but they didn't budge. "They aren't moving…" he said in a strained voice a she pulled.

"Fool!" Magica shouted. "You cannot escape! I'll tell you what. I will send you home." She pointed her amulet at them and they both appeared at Scrooge's house. By then, the whole house was in the living room in their pajamas, waiting for Scrooge.

"Did you get your dime back, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"No, lad. Now she has me dime _and _me money, too."

"Quackeroonies!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Scrooge said miserably. "She is far too powerful to be defeated by mortal…"

"Well, find somebody immortal that is more powerful than her," Dewey suggested.

"But who?"

"Do you know any other witches or wizards besides Magica?" Louie asked.

"Um…yes, as a matter of fact. Merlin's great, great, great grandson, Mervin. I'll call him right now. Duckworth, hand me the phone."  
"Yes, sir."

But when he dialed the number, he got an answering machine. You've reached Mervin the Magician. I've gone on a long vacation. Leave a message.

"Oh…you're no help," he thought. "Who else?...Ah! Magica's older brother, Magico. They hate each other. He'd be happy to help."

"He dialed the sorcerer's number.

"Hello? Magico de Spell. Who are you?"

"Scrooge McDuck."

"_Scrooge McDuck_? What do you want?"

"I need your help!"

"Why should I help _you_?"

"Because it is going to make Magica really mad."

"Magica! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, I…"

"Who cares! So, what are we talking here?"

"Well you know how the one thing in the world she wants most is me #1 dime…"

"Yes…"

"Well, she has it, and all the rest of me money. And if you don't stop her, she's going to take over the world!"

"Hm….I will do what I can, but I can't promise you I can do anything. If she has your dime, then she is ten times powerful than she usually is."

"But you're her big brother. You can stop her."

"I'll try, McDuck. I'll try…Where is she? Oh never mind. I'll look in my crystal ball…Ah. She's at Mt. Vesuvius…"

"Isn't she always?"

"Who cares!"

"Launchpad! Come on. We've got a fight to watch!"

"Um, isn't it a little too late to be watching television, Mr. McD?"

"Not television, Launchpad. A fight between Magica and Magico de Spell."

"Can we come, Uncle Scrooge?" the triplets asked.

"No lads. It's past your bedtime."

"Aw…"

"Goodnight lads. Goodnight, Webby."

"Goodnight Uncle Scrooge. I hope you get your dime back," Webby said.

"Yeah and the rest of your money too," Louie added.

"Me too, Louie, me too…Come on, Launchpad. We've got to hurry. The fight's probably already started by now.

And sure enough, it was.

"Any luck, Magico?" Scrooge asked.

"No! she's too powerful!" he tried to zap her, but failed.

Magica laughed maniacally and said, "You'll never defeat me, Magico! I have Scrooge's #1 dime! I'm 10 time powerful than usual!"

"I know…I know…"

"There's got to be a way to get me dime back!" Scrooge insisted.

"Well, there is one spell I can try, but it is very difficult, it being so powerful…"

"Well, try it! You can do it, Magico!"

"Well, I need one of _your_ quarters, Scrooge. Otherwise, spell won't work!"

"_My_ quarter? Why is it always _my_ money_? My _quarter, _my_ dime…"

"I don't know why…"

"Well, here…" Scrooge dug in his pocket and pulled out a quarter and handed it to Magica.

He took it and held it high in the air while reciting a spell. The spell must've worked, being as Scrooge's #1 dime flew out of Magica's hand and into the air. Scrooge caught it. "Ha!" he exclaimed. Magico then cast his hands toward Magica and recited a spell, forcing Magica to be tied to a chair. Her arms and feet were tied and she couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh…Magico!" she yelled.

"Ha ha! Magica's all tied up!"

Magica groaned and Scrooge asked if Magico could get all his money, including what the beagles took, back safely.

"Normally I wouldn't really want to help you, but since you helped me make Magica mad and got me a good laugh out of it, I will help you."

"Thank you…"

"Stand back." He cast his arms toward the big pile of money, and said, "_Black is night and light is day, put this money, and all of Scrooge's money back, I say!"_ And in a split second, all the money disappeared. "Now…_These bad bad beagles are all males, send the Beagle boys back to jail!"_

"We're home again!" Burger exclaimed.

"For the last time, we're in jail, you idiot!" Big Time yelled.

"Well, I don't see Ma coming to bail us out anytime soon, so it might as well be our home…"

"I guess you have a point."

"I'm hungry, Big Time…"

"What a surprise…" Big Time rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Magico!" Scrooge was saying as he shook his hand. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Seeing Magica suffer is enough for me!"

"Oh shut up, Magico! When I get untied…"

"Untied? Who says you're gonna get untied?"

"You are going to untie me."

"Really now?"

"Yes you are. Or I'll call Mother."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know! Shut up!"

"Let's go Launchpad," Scrooge said.

"Ok, Mr. McD…"

When Scrooge got back home, Mrs. Beakley was still waiting up for him to make sure everything went ok. "Did you get your dime back, Mr. McDuck?"

"Yes, Beakley…What are you doing still up?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright…"

"Well, I did. You can go to bed, now.""

"Alright. Goodnight, sir."

As soon as Scrooge got into bed, he sighed. Finally he could get to sleep, knowing his dime was safe again, only this time, locked in his money bin where it should be…

Scrooge and his nephews were sitting around in the living room after dinner one night, as they do whenever Scrooge isn't so busy. But he is busy a lot of the time, caring more about his money than family it seems sometimes. Despite this, Scrooge's nephews admired him greatly. Louie said, "Uncle Scrooge, I hope that someday I grow up to be just like you."

"Me too," Huey agreed.

"Me three," chimed in Dewey.

"Why is that, lads? Because I'm rich?" he chuckled.

"Nah…" Louie said. "Well, that too, but more because you're smart, strong, adventurous, brave, daring, and…despite your age, you're still always filled with energy and everything!"

"Despite me age! What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm old?"

"Um…no…not ex-exactly…" Louie said, a little frightened.

"What he means to say is you are not young…" Huey started to say, but then realizing what _he_ just said wasn't the best thing in the world to say, either.

"Or…uh…you're no longer 20," Dewey tried to make up for what his brothers were saying.

"Oh…it's ok, lads. I guess your uncle _is _getting old. You all _did_ get a rocking chair for me last birthday…"

"Oh, we didn't mean anything by it. You don't _have_ to be old to sit in a rocking chair…" said Louie.

"I know, but Doofus even said it was like his _grandfather's_ rocking chair…I could be a grandfather…if I married and had kids anyway…but I didn't…I stayed single and grew to be old and alone…"

"You're not old and alone. You've got us," said Huey.

"And you're only as old as you feel," Dewey added.

"And I don't know anyone your age as strong, brave, and daring as you, Uncle Scrooge," Louie said.

"Any stranger who saw you would think you were half your real age, because you are so strong and energetic…" Huey went on.

"Alright, lads. That's enough. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I am just an old lonely duck. I've got no wife, no kids…It's just me…and you three."

"You've got Mrs. Beakley and Webby, and Duckworth…and Launchpad and Gyro…"

"They're not family…"

"But they're _like _family."

"True… I guess they are like family. You're right lads. I'm not alone…I'm just old."

"Aw, your age is just a number, Uncle Scrooge," said Huey. "You're only as old as you feel…"

"100?"  
"Well, you're not even 100 yet…are you?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Scrooge hastily and flustered. "I've got a ways to go before I get there…"

"Well, see? There's a bright side."

"True…Oh well. You're right. It's just a number and there's nothing I can do about it. Well lads, go run along and play now."

"Why don't you come and play cowboys and Indians with us?"

"Oh, I'm getting a little too old for that, lads."

"No, you're not Uncle Scrooge."

"Just go along now, lads…"

"Ok…" they slumped off.

"Gee, Louie…" Huey said as they walked away. "You've always got to open your big mouth and say the wrong thing."

"I don't mean to…"

"Well, why'd you have to say, 'despite you age, you're still energetic'?"

"It was supposed to be a compliment! But he took it the wrong way…Oh I wish there was a way to cheer him up…"

"Me too…It's not like him to be sad and depressed…He's usually so happy and spirited…"

"Swimming in his money always cheers him up," Dewey pointed out.

"I have a feeling that's not going to help. Besides, he can do that himself. We need to cheer him up personally…but how?" Huey pondered.

"Buy him a present?" Louie suggested.

"He's the richest duck in the world. He's got everything."

"Not everything…"

"What are you saying Louie?"

"What's the one thing…or person, Uncle Scrooge wants most in the world?"

"Goldie!" Huey and Dewey exclaimed together and Louie nodded.

Scrooge was heading to the kitchen. When he got there, he opened the refrigerator and got some ice cream out. Mrs. Beakley came into the kitchen. "Ice cream, Mr. McDuck?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Aye…"

"It's almost supper time."

"So?" he protested.

"I'll tell you like I tell the children: dinner first, then dessert."

"Mrs. Beakley, I'm a grown duck."

"And don't you think you should be watching what you eat?"

"Mrs. Beakley, I'm depressed…Haven't you ever been depressed before?"

"Yes…"

"Then you know how I feel…And what do you mean I 'should be watching what I eat'? Are you saying I'm fat, Beakley? Well, maybe you need to take a look in the mirror!"

"Well!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mrs. Beakley. I'm just so depressed it's making me irritated."

"It's alright, sir. And, no, I wasn't calling you fat, I was just merely saying you should watch what you eat, because you never really eat ice cream, and I wouldn't want you to _get_ fat…"

"Oh, well, thank you for caring…"

"But you _have_ been sitting around lately doing nothing. Normally you'd be lifting money bags or at least swimming in your money…"

"Aye…I know. I've just been thinking about how I…er…never mind." He wasn't going to tell her how he had lied to the boys, because even Beakley doesn't know the truth. No one knew, except Scrooge and Donald basically. "Well, the boys just came up and told me I was old, and that kind of got me down in the dumps…"

"They just came and called you old?"

"No, they were talking about how they want to be like me when they grow up and how I'm so brave, daring, adventurous, fun…"

"Get to the point, sir."

"And despite my age, I'm energetic."

"Well, that sounds like a nice compliment."

"But it's also indicating I'm old."

"Oh, Mr. McDuck, you seem 20 years younger than you really are, though…"

"But I'm not…"

"You're only as old as you feel…"

"100?"

"Now, Mr. McDuck…"

"It's no use, Mrs. Beakley…I'm going up to my room." He grabbed the ice cream.

Mrs. Beakley went up to her granddaughter's room. "Hey Grammy!" Webby exclaimed brightly when she saw her grandmother appear at her door. "Wanna have a tea party with me and my dolls?"

"Sure, dearie…" She sat down in one of the pink chairs surrounding her little round table topped with a lacey white table cloth. Webby pretended to pour her grandma some tea.

"Thank you, dear…"

"You're welcome, Grammy…"

After a silence, Mrs. Beakley said, "Webbigail, may I ask you something?'

When Webby heard her full name by her Grammy, she knew she was being very serious and had something important to say. "Sure, Grammy," she put her hands in her lap and looked at her grandma as seriously as she could… "What is it?"

"Am I fat? And tell the truth now…"

"No, Grammy. You're just a big boned lady. Why?'

"Well, Mr. McDuck called me fat…"

Webby gasped. "Really?"

"Well, not exactly _called_ me fat…" She explained the situation to her granddaughter and she thought her adoptive uncle had been rude.

"He was just irritable…" Beakley said more to herself than Webby. "He didn't mean to say it. He thought I called _him_ fat, so he was making a good come back, is all."

"Oh…Well, you're are not fat, Grammy. Don't you ever think that."

"You're sweet, dear…"

"I love you Grammy…"

"I love you too, dear…"

Scrooge was sitting in his bed eating his ice cream and contemplating. "I guess I _have_ been sitting around doing nothing lately. I better start lifting me money bags again or I'll be old and _weak_ too!...but not now…Later…" Scrooge took a bite of ice cream.

As the boys were walking to their room, they heard a voice. "Huey…Dewey…Louie…Come here." It was Webby. They came, but with some reluctance. She probably wanted them to play with her. And the boys certainly didn't want to play with their adopted cousin. She was a _girl._

"Sit down. Have tea."

"Uh…" Huey started to say.

"Sit," she ordered. The boys looked at each other like "what's with her?" but sat anyway. "Now. What's wrong with Uncle Scrooge?"

"What do you mean?"

"He called Grammy fat."

They gasped. "No. Are you serious? He does know that's a good way to lose a nanny, right?"

Webby shrugged.

"So he just goes and calls her fat? Like, 'hey, you. You're fat.'"

"Well…" She told him what her grandma had told her.

"Well, it sounds like she called him fat first…" Huey said slowly.

"She did not. She was caring for his health. He misunderstood and insulted my Grammy!"

"He's just depressed and irritated because he's old…"

"But that's so mean that he would say that! When is Uncle Scrooge going to be un-depressed? I like the old Uncle Scrooge better. He's much nicer."

"I know. He'll be fine later."

"I sure hope so."

"We're going to the park. Do you wanna come?"

"Oh, no! I don't wanna go there again and risk being kidnapped by the beagle boys!"

"The Beagle Boys are in jail."

"They escape all the time…"

"True. Well, suit yourself…"

At the park…The boys were playing catch and sympathizing for their uncle.

"Poor Uncle Scrooge…" said Louie. "Now he thinks he's old _and _fat…"

"Yeah…Poor Uncle Scrooge…" Huey and Dewey chimed in.

"We need to formulate a plan to make him happy…"

"You mean…?"

"Yep."

"But how…?"

"Well…see this is what we'll do…" And the boys began formulating a plan.

In Scrooge's room… Scrooge glanced at the calendar and realized his birthday was soon. "Oh…I wonder what they'll get for me birthday this year. A membership to the Bingo Club? Well, as long as it's not another rocking chair…" he thought sadly. He sighed. "Well if I don't go swim in me money or do _something_ active, they'll get me a treadmill by me next birthday…I better go now. I'm not in the mood to swim at all…Oh…" he said as he scooted himself to the edge of the bed. "Here we go…" he said as he pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. "That took a lot out of me…That's not a good sign…"

He then walked all the way to his money bin and took a swim. After he was done, he thought, "Well, that _was _relaxing…but I'm still old…"

Just then, the phone rang. "Yes? McDuck residence," Duckworth answered.

"Sorry to bother you…" it was Scrooge's secretary, Ms. Featherby, "but Mr. McDuck has so many missed calls, messages, faxes, etc. that it's not even funny!"

"Shall I inform him about this?"

"Well, why would I have wasted my time calling if I didn't want you to tell him? Why isn't he coming to work? Is he sick?"

"He's been feeling kind of down…"

"Well he needs to get _up_ and back to work!"

"I will inform him of this."

"Thank you."

Duckworth went and knocked on Scrooge's bedroom door.

"What? Who is it?"

"Duckworth, sir."

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"What is it, Duckworth?"

"Your secretary called and informed me that you have several missed calls, messages, faxes, etc. and she wishes you would come back to work."

"Curse me kilts! I haven't been doing much work lately, have I?"

"You haven't been doing much of _anything _lately…" Duckworth muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said, 'no, sir, you haven't…'"

"Aye. I know. But I'm going to right now."

"But it's 6:00 sir."

"So? I've got a lot of catching up to do!"

When he got in his office, Ms. Featherby looked very flustered but grateful to see her boss back. "Why, Mr. McDuck! You're back!"

"Aye…"

"You've missed several calls…"

"So I've been told…"

"Would you like to hear them?"

"Aye…"

She pressed the button on the answering machine. "You have 42 messages. Message 1: Mr. McD, it's Launchpad. Um. I'm leaving you a message because you didn't answer your phone. Message 2: Mr. McD. It's Launchpad again. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Then there were about 30 more like that. "Message 33: Uh…this is supposed to be a crank call, but uh…yeah, so I'll just tell it to your face. I think you're a stuck up old rich guy! Ha ha! Go get some! Yeah!… Message 40: Mr. McDuck, I've created a new invention that you will probably want to invest in. It's going to be big. Just thought I'd let you know, because I know how you love money, Mr. McDuck! Message 41: , Shelman's Shoe Factory has burned down. You will get one more profit. May I suggest investing in Mallard and Co. Shoe Factory? That is all. Message 42: Mr. McD. This is Launchpad. Why won't you answer your phone? I haven't heard from you since the whole Magica deal. Are you ok? Sick? Anything? Let me know if there's anything I can do and I'll be there ASAP. I might crash a couple of planes on the way, but I'll be there. End of messages."

"42 messages and only _one _about business! This is my work. I should only get business calls here. But no…Launchpad calls me 33 times for no reason, a kid crank calls, and Gyro calls for his usual pestering about a new invention that usually turns out to be junk! I'm going to call them right now." First he called his pilot. "Launchpad."

"Hey! Mr. McD! What's up?"

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME 33 TIMES!"

"Because you wouldn't answer."

"Why'd you need me to answer?"

"To see why you weren't answering."

"Why did you call me the FIRST time?" Scrooge was getting pretty angry.

"To see how you were."

"Call the home phone for that! Home calls are for home, business calls for work! Now watch it or you'll be fired!" (SLAM)

Next he called Gyro.

"Hi, Mr. McDuck. Glad you called. I've created this new invention that…"

"I know. You told me. What does this invention _do_?"

"My invention makes it so you can get any TV channel as clear as crystal wherever you live!"

"Isn't that what cable is for?"

"Cable can get expensive, Mr. McDuck."

(pause)

"Not everyone is as rich as you, Mr. McDuck…"

"I know THAT!"

"There are poor people that cannot afford cable…people like me."

"True. Well, if this invention turns out to be not a piece of junk, then I'll look into it."

"Thank you, sir…"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your hopes up." (CLICK)

(RING….) "Hello? McDuck here."

"Is your heart running?"

"Aye…"

"Then you better go catch it, OLD MAN! HAHAHA! Sucker…." (click)

"Aye…Kids these days. They're so stupid. That wasn't even a good crank call…

After a while of work, Scrooge's secretary said, "Mr. McDuck, if you don't mind, I'm going to go on home. It's getting late…"

"Aye. Go ahead. I think I'll go too…" He was far too overwhelmed to do any work. All those stupid messages…

When he got home, he thought, "Maybe I shouldn't have even gone to work. Nothing has happened over the past few days. No calls except for my stupid pilot, science advisor, and an idiot kid…and the shoe factory guy. I'll be making a little less money, but what's a few dollars less? I'm going to bed…" He got into bed and didn't even bother setting his alarm. "I'll over sleep and not go to work. If anyone asks, I forgot to set my alarm…"

The next morning, around 10:00, Louie said, "Uncle Scrooge still hasn't gotten up yet?"

"Not yet…" Mrs. Beakley said as she was dusting.

"What's wrong with him?" Huey asked. "Is he sick?"

"Someone should check on him…" Dewey suggested.

"Just let him sleep, dear…" said Beakley.

"Alright…but when Uncle Scrooge doesn't want to go to work, then there's something terribly wrong…"

When 1:00 rolled around, Scrooge still hadn't come out of his room. Beakley figured she ought to go check on him, so that's just what she did. (knock, knock, knock…)

Scrooge pretended not to hear it at first. (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Beakley. Are you alright, Mr. McDuck?"

"Yes, why?

"It's 1:00 and you're still in bed."

"Oh…so it is. I must've overslept."

"You have not been sleeping all this time, sir." She opened the door and stepped in to see Scrooge sitting in his bed, in his PJ's, eating ice cream.

"Oh, alright…so I haven't been sleeping…"

"When did you get the ice cream? You haven't come out of here all morning."

"I came out early before anyone was up."

"I see…Well I can clearly see something is wrong with you. You have been depressed and you don't want to go to work. That is your favorite thing to do!"

"I know…"

"Mr. McDuck. I think you need to get out of the house for a while. Maybe take a walk in the park or something. Get some fresh air."

"You know what? I think I will."

"Splendid!" Beakley clasped her hands together happily.

So Scrooge got dressed and got his top hat and headed toward the door.

"Where to, sir?" Duckworth asked, a little excited to see his boss would be getting out of the house.

"I think I'll drive myself today, Duckworth."

"Are you quite sure, sir?"

"Quite. I need to be alone and get some fresh air to get away for a while."

"I see, sir. Don't hurt yourself." Duckworth knew from past experience of Scrooge's driving and didn't think it was such a good idea that he drove at all, but he didn't say anything.

So Scrooge got in the car and started it up. "Wow. I haven't done this in years…MANY years…" He drove very clumsily out of the driveway and so recklessly on the road that he was surprised he didn't get pulled over. "Hm…where to go? Do I really want to go to the park?" After driving a ways, he came upon a bar. "Hm…I'm old, single, alone, depressed, and filthy rich…What better place to go? But should I?..._Oh come on Scrooge, ol' boy!_...Where did that voice come from? _It's your conscience, stupid! Let's go!_ Oh, alright… Why not?" He pulled into the parking lot. When Scrooge was opening the door, he heard laid back piano music being played by some man. But as he started walking inside, people started to stare, and the music came to an abrupt stop. "Is that Scrooge McDuck?" come lots of whispers from around the room.

"Scrooge McDuck?" said the man behind the counter.

"Oh boy…" thought Scrooge. "This is going to be in the newspapers…" Then he nodded and said, "Aye..."

"Are you here to fire someone?"

"No…"

"Shut the place down?"

"I don't even OWN this joint…"

"Are you here to buy the place?'

"A dump like this? No. I'm here for what most people come here for…A drink."

"Oh! Phew…" he wiped his brow in relief. The piano then started playing again. After a while, a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and a red dress came and sat beside Scrooge.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure…" (Silence) "What's your name?"

"You DON'T know me name?" He thought that everyone knew him. After all, he WAS the RICHEST duck in the world.

"I don't think so…"

"McDuck. Scrooge McDuck. What's yours?"

"Um…Charlotte Johanson."

"That's nice…"

"Yeah," she took a sip of her drink. "So, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Scotland, but I live here in Duckburg."

" Wow…Can you play the bagpipes?"

"Why, yes, I can. Haven't played them in years, but…"

"Can you show me?"

"Um…sure…" Scrooge was nearly speechless, for the situation was a weird one, and plus, _'where was she going to get bagpipes anyway?'_

"Here you go…" Charlotte handed him some bagpipes that seemed to appear out of nowhere, but he figured he was just seeing things. "It's the alcohol," he thought. He wasn't used to it. So he played the bagpipes for her for a while. He hadn't played bagpipes since…well…since when he still lived in Scotland with his ma, pa, and sisters Matilda and Hortense. As Scrooge played, it made him remember his past. His parents…sisters…life in Scotland. While it was taking Scrooge down memory lane, it was boring Charlotte to death. You really have to grow up with bagpipes to learn to appreciate the unusual sound. Finally, Charlotte said as politely as she could, "Um…why don't you tell me about yourself…"

"What? Do you not like the bagpipes?"

"No… I love them," she lied. "I just want to know more about you…" she batted her eyelashes.

They talked throughout the evening and into the night, and for some reason, almost like magic, Scrooge began falling in love with this woman. He figured it was just the alcohol though. He couldn't even remember why he came in the first place. He would never lower himself to such a level as to come a bar…Stupid conscience… That night, Scrooge did a lot of things he didn't think he would ever do again. And before the night was over, Scrooge McDuck and Charlotte Johanson got married. Right there in the bar. They grabbed a preacher and a couple of witnesses and BAM! They got married.

The next morning, Scrooge woke up and you can imagine his surprise when he rolled over, opened his eyes and saw a woman beside him. "AHH!" he exclaimed. "Blow me bagpipes! Who are you? What are you doing in me BED?"

"I'm your wife," she said simply.

"WHAT?"

She told him about the night before.

"AHH!" he yelled again.

"Mr. McDuck?" called Mrs. Beakley. "Are you alright in there?"

"Um…yes, Mrs. Beakley!" He winced, figuring she would probably barge in any second, but when he heard footsteps walking away, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, why in the world would you want to marry me?"

"I love you."

"I'm old, though…"

"Well, I'm not as young as I look…"

"Well, you know we can't stay together, because we don't even know each other."

Charlotte started to cry a dry cry. Scrooge kind of doubted it was real, but nevertheless consoled her. "Now, don't cry…Come on, we met in a bar and got married when at least _I_ had no clue what was going on…"

"Can't we just try it? For a couple of days?"

"Um…I don't know. It'd be hard to explain to everyone…"

"You got married. What's to explain?"

"At MY age? Oh boy…"

"OH!" Charlotte stood up, waved her arms about and said a chant of some sort, a spell no doubt. In the blink of an eye and a POOF! And she black hair, a black dress, and black heels. Magica de Spell. "You fool!" she shouted angrily. "I was trying to be getting lucky dime and you ruin it!"

"And that makes me a fool…how?" Scrooge asked, a little angry, and ashamed of his self for not seeing through Magica's disguise.

Magica ignored him. "It came down to this. I had to disguise myself, get you to fall in love with me, and MARRY me to get it. I get THIS far….ERR!"

"And you thought you would actually get past the morning? You thought I would stay married to someone I don't know and go along like everything's fine and normal?"

"Well…I…"

"Exactly. YOU are the fool."

"Don't you dare call me fool!"

"And why not?"

"Because I am a witch and can turn you into frog…or poor person!"

"Oh, no, not that! Anything but that!"

"Then SHUT UP!"

(Knock knock knock) "Uncle Scrooge. It's Huey."

"Don't come in!"

"Why?"

"I'm…uh…naked!"

"Ha!" Magica said. "Brilliant…"

"Who was that Uncle Scrooge?"

"No one…"

"Oh yes it was…Mrs. Beakley!"

"No, Huey! Don't!"

Too late. He was running to get his nanny.

"Quick, Magica! Leave!" Scrooge panicked.

"No." She turned herself back into the brunette again. "And it's Charlotte." She laughed evilly, but in Charlotte's voice.

"Oh, you are so evil…" Scrooge spat angrily.

"Hey, it's either this, or you give me #1 dime."

"I'll take this."

"Suit yourself, darlink."

"Mr. McDuck," Beakley said. "I'm coming in there whether you like it or not." She opened the door, walked in and shut it behind her. When she saw what was in Scrooge's bed, she gasped. "Mr. McDuck! What on earth!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Beakley…"

"Wh-who is this?"

"I'm Charlotte…McDuck."

"McDuck…wait a moment. Don't tell me…"

"Hey, Scrooge, honey, you know, now that I'm the boys' aunt, we can get rid of this old hag you call a nanny," said Charlotte.

"Well! Mr. McDuck, when I tell you to go take a walk in the park, I didn't expect you to go get married! Especially to such a rude woman!"

"I can assure you, Mrs. Beakley, we aren't staying together. We met in a bar…and…"

"A BAR? You went to a BAR?"

"Aye. I'm a grown man…"

"I know, but…oh…" She clamped her hand to her forehead.

"I know. I was just as shocked as you are when I woke up this morning and opened my eyes to THIS…"

"Well, Mr. McDuck, it's what you get…"

The boys were bringing the paper inside when they noticed their uncle on the front page. They read the story. "QUACKEROONIES!" they all exclaimed. "Uncle Scrooge!" Huey yelled as they ran to their uncle's room.

"Can we keep her?" Dewey asked.

"I've always wanted an aunt…" Louie said.

"NO. We cannot keep her."

"Aw…Why not?" Huey asked.

"Yes, why not, darlink?" Charlotte asked.

"You know VERY well why not, smart aleck. And boys how did you…?"

"Newspaper," Dewey said simply.

"Oh boy, that quick, huh?"

"Come on, Uncle Scrooge…"

"I don't know her, boys. We'll actually…" he said thoughtfully. "I do…We ALL do…" he grabbed a hand mirror from his nightstand drawer and stuck it in front of her face. With all of Magica's transformation spells, your reflection will reveal your true identity.

"Magica de Spell!" the boys and Mrs. Beakley exclaimed.

"DRAT! Darn you Scrooge McDuck!" she poofed herself out of there.

"Boys," Beakley said. "I need to have a word with your uncle. Could you please go play?"

"Ok…" They left and Beakley shut the door and said, "Mr. McDuck. You know you are going to have to divorce that witch."

"Aye, I know…I'll get around to it…Eventually…"

Meanwhile, at Magico's castle, he had been watching the whole thing in his crystal ball. He often nosed around in his sister's life to laugh at her blunders…and if there came a time when he saw she was in real trouble, he might help her. But after watching this episode, he doubled over laughing. He literally fell over in his chair, landing on the floor, laughing. "Magica…and Scrooge McDuck. What a joke…what a laugh…What a DORK. _This_ was her idea of a scheme to get the guy's dime? Oh won't Mother be proud?" he said sarcastically. "Hm…Mother…I wonder what she would think of this…I'm not usually one to tattle, but I DO love to see Magica suffer…heh heh heh." He dialed Mrs. de Spell's number. "Oh Mother…"

"What is it THIS time, Magico? Let me guess. It's about Magica."

"However did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" she said bitterly. "What did she do this time?"

"Well, you see…" After the long story, he said, "So…she really did it this time, huh? You gonna take away her powers? Lock her away for eternity? Banish her away to Never Never Land?"

"I'm not going to take it THAT far…"

"What? Come on…"

"Magico. This is your SISTER we're talking about here."

"So? Your point?'

"Well, I will admit she's done something really stupid…but…I think taking away her powers for a while will teach her a lesson."

Mrs. De Spell summoned for her daughter. When Magica appeared before her in the middle of the de Spell kitchen, she said, "Oh…What did I do THIS time?"

"You know very well what you did."

"Did Magico tell on me again?"

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't."  
"Oh…He's such a tattle tale. I don't see what I did wrong anyway, Mother…"

"Magica, I know you want Scrooge's dime, but that was a little drastic don't you think? And I'm really starting to think you have a _thing_ for Scrooge…"

"What? Ew! He's an old man!"

"Magica. You've been around for centuries. You are not too young. But you are going to have to divorce him soon unless you plan on spending the rest of your life with him."

"Well, that WOULD be a good way to get his dime…But he'd never fall for it."

"And I'd be pretty disappointed in you, lowering yourself to his level…unless you DO have a thing for him."

"NO!"

"If you say so…"

"I say so. Now, can I go now?"

"As soon as I've taken away your powers."

"For how long?"

"A week. You got off easy, but only because I think you have a thing for him…" She smirked.

Her mother then pointed her wand at her daughter and drained her of her powers.

Mrs. De Spell poofed Magica back to Mt. Vesuvius and Mr. Poe squawked, "Magica's back! Forever more!"

"With no magic…" Magica said sadly.

"HA HA!"

"I feel really weak…" She plopped down into an arm chair.

"Magica's weak! Forever more!"

"For a week…"

"HAHA!"

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…I'll…"

"What? Turn me into a toad with your imaginary powers?"

"Er…why is Magico so mean?"

"Because you're mean to him."

"Am not!"

"Are too. And you're brother and sister. It's normal to be mean to one another."

"Do you think Scrooge and I should divorce, Poe?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter I suppose, but it was all in the papers and news. Everyone knows Scrooge is married to Charlotte Johanson."

"So? That's HIS problem…"

"Well…"

"What do you know? You're just a bird…"

"Hey. I'm your little brother…"

"Exactly." After a silence, he said, "You just don't want to divorce him, because you have a thing for him. You always have, you just don't like to admit it. There's always been a little something more to your little escapades besides getting the dime…"

"Have you been talking to Mother?'

"No. But it's kind of obvious, Magica. And I should know you better than Mother, anyway, because I'm around you more. 24/7 pretty much."

"Well, I don't have a thing for Scrooge. He's…old."

"Well, you're not YOUNG."

"And I'm not OLD either."

"Oh, yeah, just a couple of CENTURIES old…" Poe muttered. "You know you enjoy every minute you are with Scrooge. Especially all of LAST NIGHT."

"I did not. I bet _he _did, though. It's probably the first woman he's had in years, if ever."

"And vice versa…" Poe muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Then why would you come up with a scheme like that just to get the dime, then?"

"I know what Scrooge wants…"

"How do YOU know?"

"He's old and alone. He's not married and never will be…"

"Until now…"

"And he wanted a woman."

"SQUAWK! Well, I should hope so, Magica! You're weird. Forever more!"

"I'm going to lie down…"

(Ring…Ring…) "Hello?"

"Magica. Get down here right now and help me fill out these divorce papers!" Scrooge shouted.

"What's the difference if we divorce or not?" Magica said nonchalantly.

"Magica. Get over here now."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mother took away my powers for a week." What else could she say but the truth? She was too weak to think of anything clever to say. Scrooge couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Why?" he asked when he recovered.

"Because Magico told my mother everything."

"Ah…hehehe."

"DON'T EVEN."

"Sorry. Well, I'll get Launchpad to fly me over and we'll sign at your place."

"Ok. But I still don't see why we have to…"

"Why would you want to stay married to me?"

"I don't know…"

After Launchpad had crashed into the volcano once again, Scrooge made his way into Mt. Vesuvius and toward Magica. "Now, let's get this over with so I can go home and tend to my business."

As he came closer, Magica's knees were knocking together more than they already were on account of being weak. Her stomach was tossing and turning and her face was getting hot. _WHY?_ She wondered.

"Magica? Are you ok?" Scrooge asked. "You don't look so well!"

"Oh, I'm just weak because my powers are gone."

"Oh. I see. Well, let's not let that get in the way of our signings these papers."

He came closer to her and put the papers on a table beside them. After a moment of shaking and knocking and stomach tossing and near hot flashes, Magica fell to her knees.

"Magica! You are starting to scare me, lass! Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm not sure…" she trembled, a little frightened.

"Should I call a doctor?" Launchpad asked, trying to help.

"No," Magica said. "Scrooge. Sit down. You," she pointed at the pilot, "Go away. I need to talk to Scrooge…alone…"

Launchpad left out of the room, confused and Scrooge said, "Where should I sit?" He looked around for a spot, but saw no furniture.

"I don't care. On the ground for all I care…"

So he sat on the floor next to Magica. "Now, what is it, Magica?"

"I'm going to tell you why I am shaking so…"

"I thought you were weak from being powerless…"

"Well, that too, but I'm also weak for another reason."

"What reason might that be?"

"Seeing you."

"Seeing _me_? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, my mother was right. I _do_ have a thing for you. I always have, but I've always been able to overlook it before because of my powers. I could resist that thought and do what I thought I really wanted to do; what I thought was right. I see you and I am weak. My stomach is tossing, I'm getting feverish. I'm shaking so hard I can't stand."

"So that's why you didn't want to divorce me…" Scrooge said, seeing things clearer.

"Yes. I want to be with you Scrooge. And if you gave me a chance, maybe you'd want me too."

"Um…" This was kind of freaking Scrooge out. He'd never seen this side of Magica before.

"Please, Scrooge. Look at me. I'm a wreck."

"Well…" She looked pitiful. Maybe he should give her a chance. What did he have to lose? "I guess I've never really given you chance, because…well, you know. I never thought much of you…"

"I understand. But that is in the past. I no longer wish to possess your dime. Even if I did, I am powerless."

"True. But in a week, you will get your powers back and you'll be strong again."

"If I'm with you, I will not want any powers."

"But, say this all worked out your way…I married Charlotte. Not Magica."

"Um…I'll just…uh…" Just then, her mother appeared and turned her into Charlotte (with some reluctance) but left her voice alone and vanished.

"Thank you, Mother…Now, Scrooge. As you were saying…" She smiled.

His eyes bugged out at her beauty. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance. You _do_ seem different…"

"I_ am_ different. I'm a new person."

"But what will my family think?"

"They'll get over it."

"Ok, Launchpad! Let's go!"

"Did you get the papers signed, Mr. McD?" he asked as he walked back into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his boss and a beautiful woman (whom he recognized from the news) holding hands.

"Take us home, Launchpad."

"_Us_?"

"Aye. Me and my wife."

"W-w-_wife?"_  
"Yes, darlink," Magica said. "Wife."

"M-M-MAGICA? Oy…" he fainted.

After a while, Launchpad came to, and he said, "Mr. McD, come with me. I need to have a word with you alone."

"Alright, lad…" He followed Launchpad out of the room.

"Are you out of you mind, Mr. McD?"

"No."

"But…but…" Launchpad stumbled on his words.

"Launchpad, she's changed."

"That's what _she _says…but…"

"And I'm going to give her a chance. Now fly us home or I'll find someone who will."

"Ok, Mr. McD…" he sighed.

"There's a good lad…"

Duckworth opened the door when they arrived, saying, "Welcome home, sir…" but when he looked up, and saw Magica beside him ("disguised" as Charlotte, you remember), his eyes widened and eyebrows raised. Mrs. Beakley was coming around the corner saying, "Did you get everything straightened out, Mr. McDuck?" but when she saw Magica, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What in the…oh…" she fainted again.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie came running down the stairs. "Hey, Uncle Scrooge…Quackeroonies! Is that who I think it is?"

"It is, Huey," said Louie.

"It's Magica," said Dewey.

"This is your Aunt Charlotte," Scrooge announced. "But you can call her Aunt Magica if you wish, but she has no magic right now…"

"How come?"

"She got in trouble and her mother took away her powers for a week."

"…So you get your powers back in a week, huh?" Huey said.

"If I wish, but I don't think I'll want them back," replied Magica.

"Why? Don't you like magic?"

"I love magic, but not as much as I love your uncle. And when I have my powers, I tend to resist my love for him and turn it into hate…"

"Oh…so you love Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey said.

"Yes. Now stop asking me so many questions!" she snapped.

"Are you going to stay married to her, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked. "After all she's done to you in the past?"

"Well, heh, heh, I'm gonna give her a chance. I believe she's changed," he patted his wife's hand, in which he was holding with his other hand.

"Well, it's not the aunt we've dreamed of, but it's an aunt…" Huey said.

Just then, Mrs. Beakley awoke and sat up, looking around dazily. "I just had this horrible dream…" Then she realized that her dream was reality. "Oh…It wasn't a dream!" she exclaimed. Then she furrowed her brow and scolded, "Mr. McDuck…"

"Mrs. Beakley, don't take that tone with me…"

"I'm sorry…but, you…and Magica…"

"She's changed."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"From what proof?"

"What Magica told me."

"Which, being as it's Magica, whatever she said is probably not true."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to give her a chance."

"Ok. You're the boss…"

"That's right. I am the boss. And if you don't stop meddling in my life like this, I won't be your boss anymore, because you will be gone. PFFT! Gone!"

"Uncle Scrooge is acting a little strangely, don't you think?" Huey whispered to his brothers.

"Yeah," the other two agreed. "I think Magica is a bad influence…"

"Well, she _is_ a WITCH."

"Grammy!" called Webby.

"Yes, dear?" She walked into Webby's room.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not at the moment. What is it, sweetie?"

"Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Sure." She sat down at the table. Webby "poured her some tea."

After a while, Webby noticed her Grammy seemed very bored like something was on her mind.

"Grammy, what's wrong?"

"Well…it's Mr. McDuck."

"Did he call you fat again?"

"No, dear…"

"Good…then what is it?"

"Well…" She told her the basic idea of what was happening without the details that a little girl didn't need to know.

"What?" she squealed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Uncle Scrooge is married to MAGICA DE SPELL?"

"Well…yes…"

"Is he out of his mind? He needs to snap out of it!"

"If he doesn't do so soon, then he will when she gets his dime."

"Oh dear…"

"Well, it's what he gets sweetie…"

"I guess…" But after some thought, Webby said, "But what if she really _has_ changed, Grammy?"

"Oh, Webby, dear, it's just because she has no powers. She's weak. That's all. When she gets her magic back, she will be her old nasty self again…"

"Come my dear…" Scrooge was saying. "I'll show you to _our _room."

"Alright." They linked arms and walked up to Scrooge's room.

"Ugh," Huey said. "That's disgusting."

Duckworth spoke up. "I don't know what's wrong with your uncle, but he needs to snap out of it and come to realization that he's married to the woman that's made his life miserable by trying to take away his prized possession. That's her life: coming up with schemes to get his #1 dime. And we're supposed to believe that her powers are gone, she's in love with Mr. McDuck, and she doesn't wish to possess his dime anymore?"

"You're saying that this is all a scheme to get Uncle Scrooge's dime?" Huey asked.

"Precisely. Don't you think so?"

Upstairs, Scrooge said, "I've got to downstairs for a minute. I'll be back. Unless you want to come with me…"

"No. I'll be fine…"

As soon as Scrooge left, Magica's mom appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, Mother. Thank you for changing me back into Charlotte. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, when are you going to get dime?"

"What? Mother, I told you. I'm through with that. I'm here because I love Scrooge."

"You know the only reason Scrooge is tolerating you at all, is because you appear young, thin, beautiful…"

"Was I not these things before?"

"Yes, but now it's multiplied by a lot."

"So you're saying I was ugly before?"

"No, Magica. You were beautiful. You were my little angel .Now you are gorgeous, dazzling, beautiful. Any man would want to take you home with him. Scrooge doesn't like you for Magica. He likes you for Charlotte's body. Now why don't you just forget about all this, get dime, go home, and I'll give you your powers back early. You can move on to bigger and better things. And if you must have a guy, find one your OWN AGE."

"Mother. Go home. It's my life."

"Alright. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm disappointed in you, Magica." And with that, she disappeared.

"I'm back," Scrooge appeared at the door.

After a few moments, he said, "You know, this still feels a little weird to me."

"Why? It feels great to me…"

"Arch enemies that end up getting married. That doesn't seem weird to you?"

"Arch enemy? That's what you thought of me?"

"Well, not exactly, because my arch enemy is Glomgold…." He muttered. "And it's also weird seeing you in this form."

"I can get mother to change me back…"

"No!...I mean…The public will be confused."

"Just tell them you divorced Charlotte."

"No…there's already enough rumors…"

"You just don't want me to change back because you think I'm ugly…" she sobbed.

"That is not true. You are beautiful."

"Yeah… As Charlotte."

"Magica, you are pretty no matter what…Although you are especially pretty right now…"

"See?"

"Magica. Do you love me?

"Yes…"

"Then shut up."

"I told you…" came Mrs. De Spell's voice in Magica's head.

"How dare you tell me to shut up!" Magica shouted.

"I can do what I want!"

"They're fighting," Beakley said to Webby as they were eavesdropping on them. "That's a good sign. Maybe they'll get a divorce."

"Granny! Divorce is a terrible thing."

"In this situation, I don't really care."

"Yeah, me either."

A few evenings later…

"Scrooge?"

"Yeah, Magica?"

"I've got something to tell you…"

"Tell it."

"Oh…how do I say this?...I'm pregnant."

"Blow me bagpipes! How is that possible?"

"Well…"

"I know THAT! But aren't you …too…um…"

"Well!"

"I didn't mean…I…uh…"

"It's ok. Yes, a woman my age…um…yeah. Well, it might have something to do with me being a witch."

"But you don't have any magic…"

"I did at the time…"

"Oh," was all he said.

"So…this will be my first child…" Magica said.

"Mine too. Wow. This little adventure is just getting wilder and wilder."

"It sure is, but I'm liking it."

"Well…he he he. I suppose it _is _kind of exciting…"

"Yes. It is."

"I think everyone in this house besides you is either mad or ashamed of me."

"Don't worry. My mother is really mad at me. And if she found out I'm pregnant…with YOUR child…she'd kill me…what am I saying? She WILL find out…somehow or another…"

"Oh, it's ok. We'll get through this together…"

"Ooh hoo hoo….This is TOO much!" Magico exclaimed as he looked into his crystal ball. "I've GOT to call Mother!"

(Ring…)

"Hello?"

"Mother…"

"Oh lord…"

"Magica's pregnant," he spurted out.

"WHAT?"

"With _Scrooge's_ child."

"I'm trying to decide whether to punish her or to leave her alone because she's already disgraced the family enough."

"Punish her!"

"No…" Mrs. De Spell said thoughtfully. "I think she's being punished enough."

"No she's not! She's _happy_!"

"Ah, but her baby will have magic…"

"Oh! Ho ho ho…Is she going to be in for a surprise…"

"Yep. Now stop meddling in your sister's life and go do something useful."

"Yes, Mother…" he lied.

"So…" Scrooge said. "When do we get to find out what it is?"

"Oh, probably a few months."

"MONTHS?"

"Well, the baby won't come for _nine_ months…"

"NINE months?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"So…how about getting me some potato chips?"

"Huh?... Oh. Don't tell me. Pregnant woman are hungry a lot aren't they?"

"And irritable and cranky and demanding too…Is that going to be a PROBLEM?"  
"Well…I…"

"Because then you'll have to deal with stinky diapers and non-stop crying…"

"Oh dear…"

"Hey. It's what you get for…"

"Hey. It was your fault. You used magic to make me fall in love with you."

"Well…SO?"

Scrooge shook his head in silence. "We're going to have to keep this our little secret for now," he said.

"Ok…Hey, what's that day circled on your calendar?" she pointed at the calendar on the wall.

"Oh…That's me birthday…Aye! It's tomorrow!"

"Isn't that wonderful?"

"Uh…"

"Of course it is! I'm going to get you something special. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Uh…"

"Come on! What's something you don't have that you've always wanted?"

"Well, usually when I want something bad enough, I'll go and buy it."

"Oh, come on, there's got to be SOMETHING you want…"

"All I want is right here…"

"Oh, don't pull that crap…"

"What? I'm serious. I'm finally having a family of my own."

"And that doesn't freak you out?"

"No, not really. I've wanted this all of my life, and just when I think I'm too old, it happens."

"Wow. Most guys freak out."

"There have been others?"

"No. But that's just how guys are. Haven't you seen television?"

"Not much. I'm far too busy."

"Doing what?"

"Working."

"I see. So…do you want it to be a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"You'd rather have a little boy. That's how all guys are. Just like how all women would rather have a girl."

"Well either way, I'll love it just the same…"

"Me too…you know, this baby's going to be in for a treat. Growing up in a big mansion with a rich daddy and all…"

"And a having a witch for a mother…" Scrooge pointed out.

"Well, technically I don't have any powers…"

"But you could if you wanted to…Wait a minute. If you had powers when this baby was conceived…then…Won't it have…" He gulped. "Powers?"

Magica was silent for a moment. "I hope not. Because that could be a problem…"

"Aye, that it could…"

Magica sighed and then, changing the subject, said, "So, about your birthday. Are you excited?"

"If I was younger—much younger—than yes, I would be thrilled. But I'm blankety blank years old! Do you really think I want to think about being even older than that?"

"I suppose not…So what do you want for your birthday?"

"I told you. Nothing."

"Oh come now. I'll just ask Mrs. Beakley or your nephews for ideas."

She went out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen to find the nanny cleaning up. When she realized Magica came in the room, she put down her dish towel and wheeled around.

"Hello, Magica. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, you can. Do you have any idea of a good birthday present for Scrooge?"

"When is his birthday? Is it tomorrow?" Magica nodded. "Oh my goodness!" the nanny exclaimed.

"Well, do you have any ideas?'

"I'm not good at buying gifts. It was _my_ idea to get him a rocking chair last year, you see…"

"A rocking chair has got OLD GEEZER written all over it!" Magica said disgustedly.

"Well, it looks like as though you know what suits Scrooge without my help…"

"I know what NOT to get him, but what TO get him…No."

"Well, you're not REQUIRED to get him anything, you know…"

"I know. I just want to. I would want him to buy something for me for MY birthday, so I should buy him something. Remember the Golden Rule?"

"Yes…but how can you be sure he'd buy YOU something?"

"By buying HIM something. And if he still doesn't buy me a gift, I'll know he doesn't love me."

"No…you know he loves his money and is not going to fritter it away all nothing."

"But it wouldn't be on nothing. It'd be on me!"

"Exactly…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing," Mrs. Beakley said quickly. "All I'm saying is, that he rarely even buys thing for his nephews…"

"On their BIRTHDAY?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. If he loves me, he will buy for me. That's why I'm buying him a birthday gift."

Mrs. Beakley gave Magica a funny look.

"And because I love him so…" Magica added oh-so-sweetly.

"Or because you love his MONEY…"

"That is not true…I love both."

"Uh-huh…"

"Gift ideas, Scrooge, please," Magica said. "I've got to go shopping NOW, and no one is helping me."

"Whatever you buy will come out of MY pocket anyway, so…"

"No it won't…"

"I don't want you spending any of your money either…"

"Oh, I won't be spending MY money. I'll get my father to give me money. He always lends me money when I need it."

"Father? You have a father?"

"Yes, doesn't everyone?"

"Well, you never mentioned him…"

"Well, he left my mother when I was 3, but I've always popped over to his place every now and then to mooch off of him…" she laughed. "So I'll just…DRAT!"

"What?"

"I can't just 'pop over there' now…"

"Where does he live? Launchpad could fly you there."

"That klutz?"

"I see your point."

"And plus my father lives in England…"

"Oh. Wow. He must be rich…"

"Oh, he is."

"How rich is he, exactly?" Scrooge asked curiously.

"Not richer than you, Scrooge. No one is richer than you, Scrooge."

"He he he…I know."

"Hm…Where to get money?"

"Forget about it. There's nothing in the world you could give me that would beat the present I got yesterday."

"What?"

"You."

"Oh! You are sweet."

"I know…"

Magica had an idea. She suggested Scrooge go swim in his money, and while he was away and out of sight, she began making phone calls. Or telling Duckworth to, anyway, because people would probably freak out if Magica was calling them. She was planning a surprise party for Scrooge. She invited Launchpad (who'd bring Doofus), Gyro, Donald and Daisy (who would bring April, May, and June, Daisy's nieces), etc. Well, that was really about it. Scrooge really didn't have much family and friends. He's well known, but half the people in the world are either jealous or despise him. Everyone could come. She told them to all be at Scrooge's place at 4:00. He'd be at work then, so they could get the party ready in secret.

The next day at 5:00…Scrooge walked in the door. He hangs his hat. "It seems quiet in the house…Too quiet…" He wandered into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Beakley had started supper. She wasn't even in the kitchen. Duckworth was nowhere in sight. "Are me servants slacking off? This is very much unlike them…" He started up the stairs, but then heard a noise from the living room. He walked over to the dark living room, opened the door and stepped inside. The lights flipped on and a shout of "SURPRISE!" came from a small crowd of familiar faces (Mrs. Beakley was holding a cake with quite a few candles on it).

"Well, this certainly IS a surprise!" Scrooge said.

"Happy Birthday Scrooge—Mr. McDuck—Uncle Scrooge—Mr. McD" came a variety of voices.

"Why, thank you. But I didn't expect to have a party."

"You weren't supposed to. It's a surprise party," said Huey.

"Well, who is the sly dog, or should I say 'duck,' that planned this?"

"Me," said Magica.

"How nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she blushed.

"Thank you all for coming. Donald, however did you get the Admiral to let you off?"

"I'm finished with the Navy for good," Donald informed him with a proud smile.

"You're finished?"

"Well, actually," Daisy leaned towards him and said as quietly as she could, "The admiral had had enough of him," she chuckled as did Scrooge.

"And Daisy! How are you?" he then changed the subject before Donald could realize what she said.

"I'm fine. How are you, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Just fine. Oh, April, May, and June are growing up so fast! And…Mad Dog!" he realized there was an old friend he had met in jail at one time (long story) was standing in his living room also. "Is that you?"

"Yep."

"And you brought your mother with you."

"I don't let my mudder out of my sight anymore."

"I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well, I heard about your birthday, and I wasn't gonna miss it for the world! After all, you're the one that helped get my name clear, buddy."

"Well how nice of you to drop by to celebrate an old duck's birthday!"

"Oh, you are not old, Mr. McDuck…" came a few voices.

"Oh yeah? Well, take a gander at these candles!" he pointed to the humongous amount of candles upon his chocolate cake the nanny had made. "And isn't candles a little kid thing?"

"Nonsense, Mr. McDuck!" Beakley exclaimed. "It's tradition! Everyone blows out their candles and makes a wish on their birthday…"

"But that's A LOT of candles!"

"Oh, Mr. McDuck, cheer up!"

"Yes, darlink, cheer up," said Magica. "Blow out your candles and make a wish."

"Alright…" He drew a deep breath, but let it out when Mrs. Beakley said, "WAIT! We have to sing happy birthday first."

"Oh brother…" Scrooge said.

"….Happy Birthday to you...YAY!" they cheered as Scrooge started blowing out the candles. ….Took him a while though.

"Time to open your present, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey said.

"My present?...Well, as long as it's not another rocking chair…It's not another rocking chair, is it?"

"Oh, heavens no, Mr. McDuck!" exclaimed the nanny. "You've already got one…"

"They led him into another room. There was a big lump of something covered by a big sheet.

"What could that be?"

"Well, Mr. McDuck, it's something you've been wanting for a LONG time…Something you've tried to get, but sadly, failed so many times…"

"I give up!" he cried and ran over to the present anxiously and pulled the sheet off. It was a big pile of loot, basically. "Could this be the treasure of Laguta Cove?" Everyone nodded. "HAHAHA!" Scrooge got on his hands and knees and started kissing the money and jewels. Then he got up and said, "How on earth did you get this?"

Mad Dog spoke up. "I found a genie in a lamp and when he found out I knew you, then he granted me that wish for free. He said he really liked you, Scrooge, like he'd met you before or something…"

"The only genie I've met I wished him into a real boy…"

"It must've been his brother or something…" Mad Dog shrugged.

"Whatever happened to Genie, lads?"

"You kicked him out, remember?"

"Ah. Yes, well, thank you for my gift everyone…"

A little while later, after all the guests were gone; there was a knock at the door. Scrooge answered it for once, on account of being happy (because of the treasure that he got), but when he saw the woman who was at the door, he let out a yelp. He got a weird feeling all over him. "G-G-Goldie?"

"Yes…" she said with a smile.

"What, um, brings you here?" he said nervously.

"I just thought I would stop by to wish you a happy birthday…"

"Thank you, but how did you know where I lived?"

"You're the most famous duck in the world. Everyone knows where you live. And plus, your nephews are the ones that invited me, actually…" she admitted.

"The boys?...hm…" Scrooge said thoughtfully, wondering what would prompt them to invite his old sweetheart to Duckburg.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in, silly? I came all this way…"

"Um…" Scrooge said, panicking.

"Scrooge, darlink, who is at the door?" came Magica's voice.

"No one…" Scrooge lied.

"Scrooge, who was that?" Goldie asked curiously.

"Well, let me just see about that." Goldie marched into the mansion and ran right into Magica, who was rushing to see who was at the door.

"Who are you?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm Goldie O'Gilt, a…friend of Scrooge's," she found a little difficult to say "friend," because she had always wished it was something more.

"Ah…So _you're _Glittering Goldie, are you?" she said with a little disgust.

"Yes…Who are you?" she threw the question at the witch.

"His WIFE."

"Wife?" Goldie said, confused and hurt at the same time.

"Yes, WIFE. Got a problem with that, _Miss Glitter_?"

"Miss Glitter? Well, you little witch," she said, not knowing that Magica was actually a witch. "How long have you two been married?"

"Not long."

"Well, you better be happy I don't have my shotgun today Scrooge, you two timer!" She turned to leave. Scrooge was speechless. "Oh," she turned back around, handed him a card, and said coldly, "Here's your birthday card, you no good varmint. Have a nice life with your little _wife. _Goodbye, Scrooge McDuck." She wheeled around and left.

"Well, that was weird," Magica said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that woman was in love with you."

"I think she was…" Scrooge said, in a trance.

"How did you meet her anyway?"

"Well, I first met her in a soda shop. Glittering Goldie was her stage name. She was such a pretty lass singing up there on that stage…At first she was irritating, stealing my gold and whatnot, but that's beside the point. The point is, we ended up falling in love, and stuff happened from keeping us together. We've seen each other since then, but we always had to depart. Then I saw her today, and she went away…again." He sighed.

"You still love her don't you?" Magica inquired.

"What makes you say that?"

"You just told your wife a story of how you once loved some girl and you SIGHED at the end."

"Alright, you caught me. But I love you, too…" he almost pleaded.

"I know, but you need to go after her…" As much as Magica hated to say it, she knew it was true. "Spend some time with her. The poor girl came all the way here just to see you."

"And you scare her away…"

"All I did was tell her that I am your wife. I guess it just hit her hard in the heart to know that you moved on from her."

"Oh…Goldie!" Scrooge ran out the door and found that Goldie was still in the driveway in her truck. He opened the passenger door and slid inside.

"I was hoping you'd come after me…" Goldie admitted. "Did you leave _her_?"

"Not exactly…Let's go for a ride."

"Ok…" she started up her truck.

….

"And so that's what happened."

"So you are telling me that you married a pesky witch that has been trying to ruin your life, as well as the whole world, by trying to get your prized possession?"

"Well…um…yes."

"Why?"  
"I thought I loved her."

"But you found out that you don't really?" she said, hopefully.

"No. I still have feelings for her…" Goldie scoffed at this sentence. "But seeing you again made me remember how much I love_ you_, too. I love Magica, but I love you. I love you both in different ways, for different reasons. I can't just leave Magica. I love her, and it would break her heart."

"But if Magica's a witch, what If she's _forcing _you to love her? With magic, you know?"

"That's how she got me to fall in love with her initially. But her mother took her powers away because she was ashamed of her."

"What if she's bluffing? She might still have her powers."

"Well…"

"What if it's all a plan to steal your #1 dime?"

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. Being that close to you, being your wife…She could get the dime easily. You would never suspect your _wife_ to try to steal your dime, would you?"

"Well…"

"Look. I know you don't want to believe it, but I bet that's what it is."

"And she told me that she's pregnant," Scrooge blurted out, and then realized that was a really dumb thing to say to his old girlfriend.

Goldie looked disgusted for a moment, and then said, "That's probably a lie to make sure you'll stay with her, so she can continue her plan to get your lucky dime."

"Part of me wants to believe you, Goldie, and another part wants to believe Magica."

"I know that it's hard, but why don't you find out if my theory is correct, and if it's not, you can forget I ever said it."

"But how?"

"You're smart. You'll think of something. I'll stay in Duckburg a few more days."

"Ok…"

They pulled back into his driveway, she kissed Scrooge on the cheek, making him blush, and then said, "I'll see you later, Scrooge."

"See you, Goldie…"

As he walked back to the house, he was still a little dazed from the kiss, but also he was trying to take in all that she told him.

"You were sure gone a long time, Scrooge," Magica said. "What were you two doing?"

"We were only gone twenty minutes, and we were just driving around."

"Sure…" she said sarcastically.

"We were!" Scrooge insisted.

A while later, when Magica was alone in the living room, her mother popped in.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand it any longer, Magica! Here's your powers back. Now get Scrooge's dime!"

"Mother, no."

"Magica, have you forgotten what it's like to be a witch? How great it feels?"

"No, but I can do without. I love Scrooge and living in house with his nice family."

"Anyone would love living with the richest duck in the world in this big mansion with all his money."

"Mother, it's not because of his money. You don't understand…They actually accept me now. I'm not some witch to them now. I'm part of the family. It's nice to be accepted and to have family that cares about you."

"I care about you, Magica. But you're right. I don't understand. One minute you are my darling little angel that enjoys being a witch and despises Scrooge…"

"I didn't despise Scrooge. I just wanted his dime…"

"And _why_ did you want his dime?"

"Because it would make me more powerful…"

"Right. Wouldn't you like that? You could be an all powerful witch…You could take over the world! Remember? Isn't that what you wanted? You could have anything you want…"

"Anything I want…" she echoed her mother's words.

"And plus, it's obvious Scrooge has someone else he loves. He wouldn't love you at all if you hadn't put that spell on him in the first place."

"Oh, you're right, Mother…" she said miserably. "What am I doing with my life?"

"There could be one thing about all this…" her mother pondered out loud.

"What is that?" Magica said hopelessly.

"He wouldn't ever suspect you of trying to get his dime _now_…"

"You're right!"

"Plan carefully, darling. This is the perfect time to be getting the dime!"

"Ok, Mother. Thank you…"

"I've got to run. Make me proud, Magica. Chao!"

"Chao."

In the other room, Scrooge was setting up a security system just in case Magica tried to get his dime. As much as he would be disappointed in Magica if she tried to get his dime now, he really wanted to believe Goldie, and something inside him told him that she was right.

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge!" said Huey, as the three boys came into the room where their uncle was. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up a security system…" Scrooge mumbled.

"Do you think Magica is going to try to steal your dime?"

"Maybe…"

"Duckworth was right then!" Louie exclaimed.

"Oh, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey said.

"Yes, lad?"

"Did Goldie come by, by any chance?"

"Aye. She did. What made you boys invite her over?"

"Well…" the boys were looking at the ground, shuffling their feet. "Back when you seemed kind of down, we wanted to cheer you up, and we figured that was the best way to do it. Invite the girl you loved the most over to see you…"

"But," Dewey quickly said, "We didn't know at the time that you were going to be married when she came!"

"Yeah!" Huey said. "We had no idea!"

A little later… An alarm went off. "Someone's near me dime!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"I wonder who…" Mrs. Beakley muttered sarcastically. Sure enough, it was Magica.

"Oh, sorry, darlink, I accidentally knocked into your dime. I didn't mean to…"

Scrooge found this hard to believe, but he said, "It's alright. Just be more careful."

After failing the first time, Magica went to Mt. Vesuvius to perform a spell to get her shadow to have a mind of its own. That way, she could get the dime without setting off the alarm. Scrooge was standing watch, though. He was ready for anything. That shadow didn't get past him.

"And I was really starting to believe you'd changed, too…" Scrooge said, although expecting it, he was slightly disappointed.

"Well, I did, but then my mother gave me my powers back, and I was no longer weak. It made me remember how much I loved magic. And my mother made a point that you have someone else that you love and you wouldn't have loved me in the first place if I hadn't have put a spell on you. You and Goldie were made for each other. Here's my divorce paperwork filled out and signed," she handed him a stack of official papers. "Goodbye, Scrooge. We'll meet again…Next time I try to steal you #1 dime!" she laughed that maniacal laugh that Scrooge was so familiar with.

"Magica's back…" Scrooge sighed.

"How could I have been such a fool?" Scrooge was saying to Goldie later that day.

"You weren't a fool. You were just…in love. Sort of."

"I'm kind of glad things turned out like they did, though. Everything's back to normal. And we got to be together in the end…"

"Yep…"

"But it's not going to last forever, is it? Us, I mean…" Scrooge asked a little timidly.

Goldie looked down, saying nothing for a moment. Then she said, "Oh, Scrooge, I want more than anything for us to be together. It's what I've always wanted…"

"Then stay here with me…" he put his arm around her.

"But I belong back at the Klondike…"

"Then I'll come with you…"

"And you belong here in Duckburg, with your nephews…and your money."

"But you could move in with us and we could start anew. Changes are good…"

"That _is_ true…" she admitted.

"And I can't stand only seeing you once in a blue moon, Goldie."

"We could arrange to meet on certain days. Like, you could come to the Klondike for Thanksgiving and I could come to Duckburg for Christmas…"

"It's not enough, Goldie…"

"I know, but…Oh…I can't stand this. Until we meet again, Scrooge." She turned with tears in her eyes, got in her truck, and drove away.

He watched her drive away, sadly. "There she goes again…" he sighed. "I had _two_ women walk out on me in the same day. I think that's a new record…" he thought, dully.

Scrooge went into his office to find Big Time and Baby Face Beagle trying to get in his money bin. "Could this day get any worse?" Scrooge thought as he snuck over to his phone and called the police without the beagles noticing. In minutes, the beagles were in handcuffs yet again. "What about Burger?" Baby Face asked.

"What _about_ a burger?" the police man said.

"No, our brother, Burger. He's around here somewhere."

"Here I am guys!" Burger walked in eating a hot dog.

"You was supposed to be keeping watch!" Big Time yelled.

"Sorry. I got hungry!"

"Figures…"

The police were coming to cuff Burger. "Wait! Let me finish my hot dog, first!"

"That's _my_ hot dog," Scrooge said. "You stole it from _my_ refrigerator!"

"Sorry, Scroogie!" he shoved the rest of the hot dog in his mouth.

While Scrooge was sulking around in his money bin in Duckburg, back at the Klondike, Goldie was packing her bags. She had changed her mind. But she had to make a quick stop on the way to change into her "Glittering Goldie" dress. She thought it would be appropriate to meet him in that. She stopped at a random place in a dark alley that happened to be where Flinthart Glomgold's office was. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" barked Glomgold.

"A woman that needs a restroom," Goldie said confidently.

"There's a gas station across the street!"

"Sir, I don't think it would hurt you to let a lady use your rest room," she pressed on.

"Oh alright," Glomgold opened the door. "But make it snappy!"

Goldie came inside, Glomgold pointed to the bathroom, and off she went. When she came out in that dress, it certainly made Flinthart do a double take. "Trying to impress someone are we?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact…"

"Who?"

"My future husband."

"I'm impressed all right, but I don't think we know each other well enough to think about marriage…"

"Not you, you varmint! Scrooge McDuck."

"McDuck?"  
"Yes…"

"Is he expecting you?" he asked.

"No… I was going to surprise him…"

"Well it's a good thing that he's _not_ expecting you…"

"Why?"

"Boys!"

"Yeah, boss?" Two big, burly beagle boys came into the room.

"Seize this woman." They ran and got a hold of her, one on each side.

"What is going on here?" Goldie demanded, struggling to get away from the beagle boys, but they had quite a firm grip on her.

"Well, you see," Glomgold said. "I am Scrooge's arch-enemy, Flinthart Glomgold, second richest duck in the world, and I figure, Scrooge has got a lot already, he doesn't deserve you too. So I will make you _my_ wife, and I'll either lock you in a cage and just enjoy looking at you, or let you perform like old times… Me getting the profit of course. I might let you have 5%, if you're a good little girl…HAHAHAHA!"

"You're a cruel man, Glomgold…You won't get away with this!"

"Why?"

"Scrooge will save me," she said simply.

"How will he know you're here?"

"By the sound of this gunshot!" She shook loose from the beagle boys, pulled out her gun, fired it in the air, which made a hole in the roof.

"Uh-oh boss…You're going to have to get that fixed…" said one of the guards stupidly.

"I _know _that you idiot!" he yelled.

"Now none of you move or say another word," said Goldie, "or I'll shoot _you_." Glomgold and his two men froze with their hands in the air. Goldie walked out, continuing to point her gun at them until she was out the door.

When she got over to Scrooge's place, Duckworth answered the door. "Yes?"

"I'm Goldie, a friend of Scrooge's."

"Oh, yes, Miss Goldie. Mr. McDuck will be most delighted to see you! Come in and wait in the living room and I will go get him."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome…" He went and fetched Scrooge. "There is someone to see you, sir. They are in the living room."

"Is it a salesman?"

"Of course not, sir. I don't let in salesman. It is a woman."

Scrooge looked up hopefully. "It couldn't be…" he thought. "Could it?" He ran into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her. She was beautiful in her old "glittering goldie" dress. She saw him and smiled. They walked towards each other and then hugged. "You came back!" Scrooge said.

"Yep. I sure did."

"To stay?"

"Yes, Scrooge."

"Thank goodness…" he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, and she kissed him back. Then the triplets walked in and ruined the moment.

"Eww!" they all three exclaimed.

Within a week, Huey, Dewey, and Louie had a new aunt. And this time, it was not a witch. It was Goldie. The girl Scrooge had planned on marrying when they were both young, but something happened and he didn't think they would ever marry. But they did SEVERAL years later.

It was a very cheap wedding, because Scrooge refused to spend his money on the event. This made Goldie a little angry at first, not having a traditional wedding, but then she thought of who she was dealing with. Of course _Scrooge McDuck, richest, most miserly, tightwad in the world _would not spend a dime on a wedding. So they got married in Scrooge's mansion, Goldie in Scrooge's sister Hortense's old wedding dress. Nevertheless, the two perfectly matched star-crossed lovers finally ended up together. Webby was the flower girl, Dewey was the ring bearer, Huey the best man (Donald, being in the Navy, couldn't make it), Louie was the photographer, and Mrs. Beakley, being the only woman, was the bridesmaid. It was a cute enough wedding, for how cheap it was. Everyone cried, even Scrooge teared up a little. Goldie ended up bawling afterwards. She didn't think this day would ever come, yet it finally did.

As she came down the aisle in Hortense's wedding dress (which was still just as pretty as it was before), Scrooge thought to himself, "Wow. She is still just as pretty, if not prettier; as she was years ago…I can't believe we're finally getting married…"

As Goldie was walking down the aisle, she was thinking, "I can't believe this moment has finally come…I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry…" Too late. The tears came in spite of her.

They had their honeymoon back at the Klondike. They thought this appropriate, since this was where they met and it would bring back memories. They stayed at Scrooge's old cabin, where Goldie had stayed for years rent free, but that's not the point. The point is this is where they stayed on the honeymoon.

"There's a mattress on the bed now," Scrooge observed.

"Men," she scoffed. "Jumping ahead. We'll get there in time."

"What? Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_, darlin'. I just meant what I said. There's a mattress on the bed now. There wasn't before back when I was a prospector."

"Well, I went and bought one. Did you expect me to live in a place with a bed with no mattress?"

"I suppose not."

"Hey, let's go into town. For old time's sake."

"Is anything left of the town?"

"Not really," she admitted. "But some of the buildings are still standing," she said, sheepishly.

So they went into town and the first thing Scrooge noticed was _The Frost Bit Arms Hotel._

"This was where the _Black Jack Ballroom_ used to be."

"Yep. Where we met…" she sighed. "Lots of memories were made in that place."

"Aye…Like you stealing me gold."

"Hey, I gave it back!"

"Yeah, after you drugged me and kicked me out in the snow!"

"Hey, you gotta at least admit that I knew what I was doing."

"You had lots of practice, I'm sure…"

"I did," she smiled proudly. "Had to earn my keep somehow."

"_Earn," _Scrooge repeated with a scoff. "Stealing is not earning."

"Well, earning my money singing on stage wasn't near enough for a living, so I had to get my money _somehow_."

"Ok, let's not fight on our honeymoon. We've only been married a day and here we are fighting already…"

"You're right. This is ridiculous. This was all in the past. Let's get out of this town, go back to the cabin, and work on our _future._"

"Uh…" Scrooge said, confused. This was a weird thing for Goldie to say, being as they couldn't have kids, but she didn't mean it like that. Scrooge took it the wrong way though, and was left confused.

"What?" Goldie asked. "Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant let's worry about our future, not the past. We're married now. Let's enjoy our honeymoon while it lasts."

"Alright."

So they went back to the cabin and enjoyed their honeymoon. Enough said.

The end…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

** This chapter most certainly contradicts the comics, but I had not read the comics before I wrote this chapter. I just made my own inferences about scrooge's family. I went and changed some of it, like their names, but some of it could not be fixed without rewriting the whole chapter. So, sorry, but just pretend it's all correct and it'll be okay. More new characters in this chapter too! How exciting! Lol.**

After their honeymoon, Scrooge had an idea.

"How would you like to be my secretary at work, Goldie?"

"I am _not_ working for husband!" she said, appalled at the idea.

"You wouldn't be working for me, per say, because you won't get paid. You'll simply be helping me out and bringing me lunch."  
"Well…As long as I don't have to _make_ it."

"Mrs. Beakley will make it. You'll just bring it to me."

"Oh, alright. I'll do it."

"There's a lass."

"And," Goldie said, looking at the bright side, "this way we'll be together more. I won't be stuck at home bored and lonely."

"You wouldn't have been lonely. You'd just be away from me…he he. I can see how that's a problem…And anyway, I think my old secretary, Ms. Featherby, has been hinting to me that I better dismiss her soon or she'll quit."

"Why?"

"She's been working for me for years. She's probably getting tired of it. It's time for her to retire."

"Oh. I see."

"And plus, you're much better suited for the job. You're a hard worker."

"She is _not_?"

"Well…she's an old thing."

"Well, I'm not a young thing…"

"Oh. I keep forgetting. You're too gosh darn pretty…" Goldie blushed.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Vesuvius… "You didn't steal the dime?" Mrs. De Spell yelled.

"I tried, Mother. It is not easy task."

"Am I going to have to get it for you?"

"How would you go about doing that?"

"I could destroy Scrooge McDuck, his family, and friends and take the dime."

"Not good idea."

"No? Well, I have yet to see you come up with a good plan. It's been _how_ many years?"

"Don't remind me, Mother…"

"I'm ashamed of you, Magica…"

"Aren't you always?"

"Yes. You should've been able to get the dime by now! I should get Granny de Spell up here to see this. See what her granddaughter turned out to be…"

"No! Not Granny…"

"Then get the dime!"

"I'll try. I've been trying for years, Mother…"

"I'm aware of this," her mother said, angrily. (POOF!) She disappeared.

"Squawk! When will you change me back, Magica?"

"Whenever I get the dime, Poe."

"So never…"

"Shut up, Poe! I've been trying to look for an antidote for years and I can't find one…"

"Well keep looking…"  
"If you don't be quiet, you'll be a raven forever!"

"But I'm your little brother. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"You've been a raven for many years. I think you can stand it for a few more. Now, I need to transform back to my natural self." (Poof!) "Now, that's better."

When Mr. Poe saw Magica as her normal self, he squawked, "AWK!"

"Shut up, Poe!"

At the jail… "Look," said Baby Face. "We're all back together again. One big happy family."

"Yeah, does anyone have any food?" Burger asked.

"Boys," a police said. "Your Ma made you a cake. She must really love you boys, to keep sending food as much as you six are in jail."

"Yeah, good old Ma!...Food!" Burger exclaimed.

The police gave them the cake and walked away.

"I wonder what's in it this time?" Big Time said.

"A shovel!" Baby Face said.

"_Again?_" Baggy said. "That'll take forever, man…"

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Big Time said.

"Yeah, Baggy," said Bugle. "You gotta look at the bright side like boo bop de be boop de shoo poo pe doo!"

"Oh, stop it, man…" Baggy said.

"Lighten up, Baggy…"

"Oh, come off it, man!"

"Come off _what?_"

"Guys!" Burger exclaimed. "Stop fighting and let's eat!"

Mrs. De Spell popped back in. "And by the way, I heard Scrooge is married again."

"Already?" Magica said. "What is he, a man whore?"

"He married that Goldie O'Gilt gal…"

"Oh…of course. Ms. _Glitter_!" she spat angrily.

Meanwhile in Scrooge's office. "Miss Featherby…"

"Yes, sir?"

"I understand you've been working for me for many years now…"

"Yes, it's been quite a few, sir."

"So I've decided to give you a break. A long break…A permanent break."

"Are you firing me, sir?"

"No! Heavens no, Miss Featherby. I'm just simply letting you go. I'm sure you're tired of answering my calls and whatever else it is you do…"

"Well…"

"And I've already got someone lined up for your job."

"Who, sir?"

"Me wife, Goldie."

"Ah. Well, I hope you don't mind me saying so, sir, but thank you. I've been waiting for the day to come for you to dismiss me, because I'm not a quitter. I wasn't fixing to quit."

"I understand. You're welcome, Ms. Featherby."

"So how'd Ms. Featherby take it?" Goldie asked.

"She was relieved. As was I…"

Goldie looked puzzled.

"Because now she's off the payroll."

"Oh, Scrooge…" Goldie shook her head and chuckled.

"You know, when my sisters first hired that woman, I was angry, because it would be someone on the payroll…"

"Sisters? You have sisters?"  
"Aye. Hortense and Matilda. They don't around here, though."

"Oh, where do they live?"

"Well, last I heard, Hortense, mother of Donald, me nephew, and his sister Della, and her husband Quackmore moved back to Scotland. And Matilda, as far as I know, moved to Waddle Town."

"Way to keep in touch with your family, Scrooge…" Goldie said sarcastically.

"Well, I've been busy…"

Goldie just looked at him.

"Oh, it's horrible isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Why don't you try to get in touch with them? Do you have their addresses?"

"Maybe in my office."

"Well, as your secretary/wife, I'm going to go find them and track down your sisters."

Goldie found an old address book and looked through until she found Hortense and Matilda's addresses.

"I've found them!"

"That address book is decades old. I doubt if the addresses are still correct."

"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. But if you would've kept in touch with them, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"They could've tried to contact _me…"_

"You're the older one. You should've took charge. And something tells me they probably _did_ try to contact you, but you were so busy, you probably didn't notice."

"That's probably true…" he sighed.

They sent letters to both of his sisters and within less than a week, they got a reply from Matilda. It went something like this: _Scrooge! It's so wonderful to hear from you. I thought you were dead! I've tried to contact you since our little dispute years ago…You know, when you threw us out of your office? Well, at first I figured you were just ignorant, but I guess you could've been busy. I'm not going to scold you for not writing in the past, because you are writing now and that makes me happy! I don't know if you heard about our dear sister, Hortense, but she passed away with a terrible disease. Just a few years ago, actually. So it's just you and me now. And I suppose Father's out there somewhere. I'm still single, and I bet you are too. I'm living in Waddle Town right now. It's actually not too terribly far away from Duckburg. I'll try to come for a visit some day. I love you, Matilda."_

"I told you should've stayed in touch with your sisters. Now one of them is gone."

"Aye, I know…" Scrooge said sadly.

"What about your father? Don't you think you ought to try and find him?"

"He left Mother and we never saw him again. He could be dead for all I know…"

"It wouldn't hurt you to try to contact him. He's your father and he loves you…"

"Aye… But how? I don't know where he is."

"Maybe there's a clue as to where he is…Do you have any of your mother's things?"

"Aye. There's a box in the spare bedroom."

"_Which_ spare bedroom, Scrooge?" she asked, being as there was definitely more than one in their large house.

"The one on the second floor."

Goldie just looked at him. There was more than one on the second floor.

"I'll show you. Come on."

….

"Look! Here's a note. It was from your father…I'm a genius! Is says, _Downy, I'm sorry, but things just aren't working out, as you know. I'm going to live with my brother. Give the children my love, Fergus."_

"Uncle Henry! Of course! He lives in the apartments on Boxer Street in Goose Town.

"Wait. Here's something else. It says, _Here's my address. 123 Boxer Street Goose Town, Calisota 67346. Give it to the kids so we can stay in touch."_

"Oh, he really did care…And Mother lied to us! She said he didn't leave anything behind, including love for us. She didn't give us his address, either. Oh, I suppose she was thinking what was best for us…"

"Let's send him a letter! And then you better write Matilda back."

"Alright…"

Over the next week, Scrooge and Matilda caught up, swapped phone numbers and visited each other. But no reply from their father.

"He hates me because I never mailed him before."

"Maybe the letter just got lost in the mail. We know his address, though."

"Yes. We must go pay him a visit."

"You and Matilda must."

"Okay…"

The next day Scrooge and his sister took the bus to Goose Town. But when they got to their uncle's apartment, they were informed that their father had moved. He told them where he moved to and that it wasn't too far from where he lived. They stayed and chatted with their uncle for a bit and then continued their search for their father.

They knocked on the door of the old English style house. A woman answered.

"Yes…?"

"He must've remarried," they thought to themselves.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck and this is my sister, Matilda."

"McDuck? You are the master's long lost children?"

"Ok, so it's his maid…" they corrected themselves in their thoughts.

"Well…yes…" Scrooge said.

"Oh my gracious me! Come in and stay here in the parlor. I will go get Mr. McDuck."

She came back shortly with an old man with a cane.

"45 years," he said. "45 years and not a single letter." He sounded angry.

"Well…" Scrooge started to say.

"Me own children…If you didn't bother sending a letter for 45 years, why'd you bother coming here now?"

"Can we explain?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes, please do."

"We just now found your address."

"That is an old address. I've moved since."  
"We know. Mother never gave us your address, though."

"Typical. She was always so stubborn and hardheaded."

"Let's not get into all that…"

"Ok. Where's Hortense?"

"She's dead."

"Oh…" he paused for a moment, as to give a moment of silence for his daughter, then said, "So I hear you're the richest duck in the world, Scrooge."

"Yep…He he."

"And Matilda; you're a wonderful inventor."

"I don't know about _wonderful_, but it brings in enough money to get by. What about _you_, Papa?"

"Well," he chuckled. "I guess I'm pretty well off. I'm in a decent house…I also heard you got married recently, Scrooge."

"News sure gets around quick, huh?"

"You're the richest man in the world, son. Everyone knows everything about you."

"A bit scary if you think about it. But it's the price you pay for being rich."

They laughed.

"So you finally got to marry that Goldie O'Gilt…" his father chuckled.

"Aye…"

"Your heart certainly melted for that one. You came home that day saying you were moving to a place called _Goldieburg in Goldiesota_ instead of Durkburg in Calisota…She certainly got you a bit tongue-tied for her, eh, son?"

"Aye…" he gave Matilda a shut up kind of look when he saw she was snickering.

When Matilda recovered from her laughter, she said, "Why did you leave Mama, Papa?"

"Your Mother and I were having problems…"

"What kind of problems?"

"We just weren't getting along at all, so I decided it was time to move on. I left my address so I could still talk to you kids and we could arrange visits, but Downy, being her stubborn self, didn't give it to you…By the way, how is the old dirt bag?"

"Papa!" Matilda exclaimed.

"Sorry…How is your mother?"

"She's….dead," Matilda said with difficulty.

Fergus looked shocked.

"She died of a disease similar to Alzheimer's.

Fergus was silent.

"Are you ok, Papa?"

He didn't say a word; he looked as if he might cry.

"Father?" Matilda tried again.

"Leave him alone, Matilda. Let's leave him to himself for a while. Let's go explore his house."

After an exploration of the house, they decided maybe they should just leave and go home. Scrooge grabbed his cane and top hat and started to the door, but Fergus said, "Don't go, children. Stay a while."

They came and sat beside him on the couch.

"Just because I left doesn't mean I didn't love your mother. Yes, we had our differences and arguments. But I still love her. And it just broke my heart to hear that she's…that she's…dead."

"Oh, Papa…" Matilda patted her father's hand. She was getting a little teary eyed herself.

"We'll stay the night, Papa…" Scrooge said.

"Thank you children."

"Anything for you, Papa," Matilda sniffed.

Scrooge called Goldie and everyone to let him know what was going on. "Hello?" Mrs. Beakley answered. "McDuck residence."

"Mrs. Beakley…"

"Oh! Mr. McDuck…"

"Tell Goldie I won't be back until tomorrow so she'll have to answer my calls."

"Yes, sir."

"There's a lass."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again, children," Fergus said.

"We're really happy to see you, too, Papa," Matilda said. "We've missed you so much."

"And all this time, we were convinced that you were some bad man that walked out on Mama," Scrooge said.

"That's what your mother wanted you to think, I suppose. But it's ok, because we're together now."

"Yes…"

"But it's not going to last forever. We live apart from each other…I know! You two could move in with me…Strike that. You couldn't. You have your own lives…"

"You could move in with one of us…" Matilda suggested.

"Or…" Scrooge said thoughtfully. "We could all three live together…And make three times the money…"

"Oh, Scrooge," they laughed.

"I think it's a splendid idea," their father said.

"Me too," said Matilda.

"I could sell my house and get some money," their dad said.

"I could sell mine too. And with my inventions making profit…"

"Oh, this is just too good!" Scrooge excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"When do we move in?" Fergus asked.

"And how much is rent?" Matilda asked, a little timidly, knowing her brother's ways.

"You can move in anytime, and rent is free! You're family."

"Oh this is so exciting! I might miss Waddle Town a little, though…"

"You'll love Duckburg!"

"Oh, and Scrooge, I have an adopted daughter back in Waddle Town."

"Bring her with you. My adopted grand niece would love to have someone to play with."

"Great!"

They spent the night talking about this subject for a while, and then reminisced for a bit. Their father pulled out an old photo album and he ended up crying because it had pictures of Downy and Hortense in it.

"Well, children. I don't have but one vacant bedroom. Because the rest are filled with junk."

"It'll be fine, "Matilda said.

"I'm sleeping with my sister…" Scrooge said, jokingly, after they settled in for the night.

"Oh, you…"

"I hope Goldie doesn't find out I slept with another woman."

"Go to sleep, Scrooge."

"Easy for you to say. You're not married. You have no one to cheat on. You're probably thrilled to be sleeping with someone, for once."

"I would say something to that, but I won't, just because you're going to let me stay at your house for free."

"Did I say that?"

"Yes. You did…Why did you get married so late in life, anyway? Why didn't you just marry Goldie when you were young?"

"Well, it's a _long_ story."

"It like long stories."

"Alright. But it may take all night. I'm serious."

And it almost did.

"Awe…that's a crazy story. I'm glad it ended like it did. I'm happy for you, Scrooge."

"What about you? Have you ever met anybody?"

"Aye. I've met a couple. One by the name of Ludwig von Drake, I think you remember."

"Aye. He was a nice man. Why didn't you marry him?"

"Well…I met this _other_ man Johnny la Quack. We talked of marriage…but…"

"What happened?"

"I found out he did drugs and after I broke up with him he committed suicide. And people told me afterwards that he was trying to quit doing drugs because he didn't want to lose me…" she sniffed.

"Aw…That's a shame. I wish yours could've had a happy ending like mine."

"Oh, it's ok. I've got a precious little daughter, Wendy."

"Wendy. That's cute. My grandniece is named Webby, short for Webbigail."

"Awe…What made you decide to adopt her?"

"Mrs. Beakley, our nanny, it's her granddaughter, and they both needed shelter….What about you?"

"I'm single, lonely, and wanted a child."

"Ah. Well, you'll soon be living in a house with _five_ children, your father, you brother, a butler, a nanny, and my wife, your sister in law, Goldie."

"I won't be lonely anymore…"

"Nope. I can't wait to see the looks on my family's face when they find out three more people are moving in!"

"Will they be mad?"

"No, of course not!"

The next day, late in the afternoon…"WHAT? " Goldie exclaimed. "I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and now you've invited three more people to stay?"

"They're my family!"

"So?"

"Try to understand, Goldie. Papa wanted to be close to us…"

"He doesn't have to be _that _close! And you had to invite your sister, too?"

"It was the only way we could both be with father because we live so far apart!"

"Not the _only _way…"

"Well, it was the knowledgeable thing to do…"

"And as if _four_ kids wasn't enough!"

"I thought you liked the kids…"

"I do, but _five_? That's a lot of mouths to feed!"

"We'll have plenty of help. Why are you getting so upset over this?"

"Because it's ridiculous! And so sudden. You go visit some long lost relatives and then you come back and tell me they're moving in with us!"

"I know it's a little crazy, but let's just calm down and it'll all be okay.

"Calm down? Calm down? When I agreed to marry you, I understood I would be living not only with you, but with your nephews, adopted grandniece, nanny, and a butler as well! Now added to that is your father, sister, and her adopted daughter! What's next? Your uncles and aunts? Why not invite your _whole_ dang family up here? Better yet, why don't _I _invite _my_ family over, too? I'm sure my siblings would love to live in a big mansion! And my mom and dad…"

"Go ahead. There's plenty of room here."

"Oh!" She threw her arms up in the air. "You're unbelievable!" She stormed out of the room.

"Goldie…" he started to walk after her.

"And don't even THINK about coming after me!"

"Okay," he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. That'd be dumb _not_ to go after her, so here I go…"

He sat beside her. She was in the living room in front of the fire.

"Oh, Scrooge," she cried. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted and…"

"It's alright, Goldie. I understand it was a lot to take in…"

"I actually think it's really sweet that you'd do that for your father. When you haven't spoken to him in years, even…I didn't offer to take in _my_ parents and…and…Now they're in a nursing home!" she cried.

"There, there, lass…" Scrooge patted her shoulder.

"I mean, they're in good health and everything, it's just that it'd be so much easier, if they had someone there. You know, because they are at that age…"

"Yes, I know…"

"But I, being their daughter, didn't offer to take them in or live with them…"

"Neither did your other siblings…"

"I was the only single one at the time…"

"Oh."

"I'm going to visit my parents right now!"

A week later…Scrooge had rounded up the family to meet the new household members. When he got a close look at Wendy and Webby side by side, he realized they resembled one another.

"Do you see what _I _see?" Scrooge asked.

"Oh my goodness…" came voices.

"What did you say Wendy's last name was?" Scrooge asked his sister.

"Vanderquack. And the adoption agency told me Wendy had a twin but they were separated when they're parents died. Wendy went to one grandmother and the twin to the other grandmother. Wendy's guardian died, and I adopted her. They never said her twin's name, though…"

Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley stood with their mouths open. "Matilda," Scrooge said, with a chuckle, "Her twin's name is Webbigail."

"What a coincidence! You're grandniece's name is Webbigail!...Oh," she said softly.

"Webby," Mrs. Beakley said, "meet your twin, Wendy."

Webby stepped forward and said, "Hi. I'm Webbigail, but everyone just calls me Webby. I'm so glad that I have a playmate now. We're going to be best friends!"

"Um…yeah," Wendy was kind of almost freaked out with Webby's extreme hospitality, but nevertheless said, "I bet we'll get along great."

"Wendy can stay in your room, Webby," said Scrooge. "Why don't you show her the way and help her put her things away."

"Ok, Uncle Scrooge."

"Thank you sir, for letting me stay here," Wendy said.

"My pleasure, darlin', but please, call me Uncle Scrooge."

"Ok, Uncle Scrooge," Wendy smiled.

"Come Dad, Matilda, I'll show you to your rooms."

"I'll go get dinner started," said Mrs. Beakley.

"No, Mrs. Beakley," Goldie said. "_I'll _cook dinner. You go and see your granddaughter since you haven't seen her in years."

Mrs. Beakley looked surprised. She'd never had anyone offer to help in the kitchen except little Webbigail. "Are you sure, dear?"

"I'm positive."

Mrs. Beakley went to Webby's room. "Wendy, dear…"

"Yes?"

"Come give your grandma a hug."

"Oh, Grammy!" she rushed over and gave her a big hug. Mrs. Beakley was a little teary eyed.

"It's so good to see you dear. It's been so long."

"I know. I've missed you, Grammy."

"I don't know why they didn't just send you to me after your other grandmother…well…passed away."

"I don't know."

"Does Matilda treat you well?"

"Oh yes. She's the best mom ever."

"I'm glad to hear that, dear."

"I'm so happy me and Webby are together again."

"It's wonderful, isn't it? We have your Uncle Scrooge to thank."

"Yes."

Over the next few days, Scrooge was spending a lot of his time with his family (the ones that just moved in, that is). Goldie seemed to think he'd forgotten about her. He didn't really pay much attention to her anymore. It wasn't till a week later that Scrooge noticed that. It looked like something was wrong with her. He sat down on the bed beside her one evening.

"Is something wrong, Goldie?"

"You just now noticed?" Goldie spat bitterly.

"No…but…"

"It's just that ever since your dad and sister came to live here, you've spent all your time with them…"

"I _did_ just meet up with them not too long ago…"

"Is that _my_ fault? That'd be yours, Scrooge. You could've gotten in touch with them _long_ ago. But no! You cared only for your money. If it wasn't for _me_, then you probably wouldn't have ever even _thought_ to find them again!"

"Yes, I know, Goldie, and I thank you for that, but…"

"_But _you spend all your time with them, and…"

"You feel I've forgotten you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, don't think that, because I haven't forgotten you. Most definitely not. I love you very much, Goldie."

"I love you too, Scrooge."

"And I'll be sure that from now on I spend more time with you."

"Only if you want to, though…"

"Oh, I want to, alright…"

The next evening, the two love birds were sitting by the fire in the living room popping strawberries into each others' mouths.

Magico was gazing in his crystal ball, trying to find something to make Magica mad. And he certainly found it. He sent for Magica and she came shortly.

"What is it, Magico?"

"Take a look in my crystal ball."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She did, and grimaced when she did so. "Is that…?"

"Yep…he he."

"They're just sick!"

"But I thought you wouldn't care about it, being as you never really loved Scrooge. You just wanted his dime…Right?"

Magica gulped. "Right…So why did you want to show me this in first place?"

"Because I thought it was funny."

"It's sickening."

"Exactly."

"It makes me want to get his #1 dime even more…"

"Oh…Jealous, are we?" Magico teased.

Magica was listening. "…So I can take over world! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, won't Mother be proud?"

"She will! Then I can break those two disgusting ducks with a single ZAP! Ha!"

"Oh, Mother will be proud all right, that her daughter is so jealous, she'll steal a dime just to break up a couple…"

"That's not the _only_ reason I'm stealing the dime…"

"Sure…"

"And I'm not jealous!'

"Uh-huh…"

"But this time you're going to help me."

"What do I get in return?"

"Whatever you want."

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Well, this time I'm not. When I get dime, I will do anything for you, on account of me being so happy!"

"And if you don't get the dime…?"

"There is no if. We will get dime."

"Ok. So what's the plan?"

Magica paused. "Plan? Well, I was hoping that you'd come up with the plan, since I always come up with the plan."

"And always fail…" he added.

"It is difficult stealing dime!"

"Stealing a dime? It's like stealing candy from a baby! It's easy. He'll cry a little, but he'll get over it."

"Have you ever tried stealing Scrooge's most prized possession?"

"No, but I bet I could do it with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Go. Show me."

"Well, let me formulate a plan first…"

"I'm so happy that you're here, Wendy," Webby said. "Now I have someone to play with, because the boys never want to play with me….Do you like play tea party?"

"I've never had a tea party. I didn't have anyone my age back home."

"I usually play with my dollies and stuffed animals, but now that you're here, it'll be loads more fun!"

After they had tea, Webby said, "Now wasn't that _fun_?"

"Yeah…Do you have any video games?"

"No, but I'm sure the boys do. Why?"

"Because that's what I did back home, was play video games and ride my bike, basically."

"Sounds like you'd fit right in with the boys…"

"So do you want to play some video games with me?"

"I'm not sure if they'd let us…And plus, I've never played video games before…"

Wendy looked flabbergasted. "Never played video games? Well, there's a first time for everything! Come on!" She took Webby's hand and pulled her to the boys' room.

(knock knock knock)

"Who is it?"

"Wendy and Webby," said Wendy confidentially.  
"What do _you_ want?"

"To play video games."

(pause) (Door opens) "Do my ears deceive me?" Huey asked. "Did you just say you wanted to play _video games_?"

"Yes."

"But you're a _girl_!"

"So? I play video games."

"Webby doesn't."

"So? She can watch. What do you got?"

"Stuff you probably wouldn't like…" Dewey said.

"Try me."

"Come in, I guess…" Huey said.

They looked through the games and Wendy informed them that she loved them all.

"Really? Are you any good?" Huey said casually.

"Am I good? HA! I'm great!"

"Well…we'll see about that. We are the masters of this game here." Huey pulled out a game called _Top Shooter_.

"Alright. Let's go. Show me your worst."

About an hour later…"We just got beat by a girl, guys…" Louie said.

"I demand a rematch!" shouted Huey.

"We were just getting warmed up…" said Dewey.

"So was I," said Wendy.

After another beating, Huey sighed. "Could you give us a few pointers?"

"I guess," Wendy shrugged.

Webby went to talk to her Grammy, because she was bored. Mrs. Beakley marched right into the boys' room and said, "Children! What on earth are you playing?"

"A video game," said Huey, stating the obvious.

"That looks terrible! Wendy, your mind does not need to be exposed to such things!"

"I played this all the time back home…"

"Well, you're not 'back home.' You are at a new home with a nanny that is telling you that game is not for little girls! Why don't you play with your sister? She's lonely. She's been watching you play this game for hours…"

"But she's boring! All she does is play tea party and dolls!" she said disgustedly.

Webby, who was just outside the door, heard this and her lip trembled and she started to cry.

"That's not very nice, Wendy!" Beakley scolded. "You barely know her. You just met the girl and you leave her to play video games with the boys!"

"I'm sorry, Grammy…"

"Don't apologize to me." Webby appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry, Webby…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I should've asked you what _you_ liked to do instead of forcing you to do stuff you don't like to do…"

Later…(ding dong) Duckworth answered it. "Yes…?"

"Is this the McDuck residence?" the man dressed in a green suit. By his side was a tall skinny blonde woman in a short red mini dress.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Charlie Parker and this here is Tabitha Jones. We'd like to have a word with Mr. McDuck."

"I'm afraid Mr. McDuck doesn't know anyone by those names, and he doesn't like salesmen."

"Oh, but I know he'll listen, because it involves _his money_," he emphasized on the words 'his money,' saying them a bit louder.

"Me money?" Scrooge hurried to the door. He grabbed Charlie and Tabitha and pulled them inside.

"So…" he said after they all sat down in the living room. "What about me money?"

"Well…" Charlie said. "It could be in danger…"

Scrooge gasped.

"Tell me, Scrooge. Have you ever had anyone break into your vault?"

"Aye…" he admitted.

"So you see, it's not exactly the most secure vault, is it?"

"I suppose not."

"You need a combination lock…"

"But I've already got one."

"It obviously isn't very good if it's been broken into…"

"True…"

"You need a top notch security system for your vault."

"How much will this cost me?"

"Today, a dime."

"A dime? That's not so bad."

"Not just _a_ dime. _The_ dime. We have to know that you really want this product. And if you give us the dime, you won't have to pay a penny more…"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Come on…" Tabitha said, coming closer to Scrooge, walking her fingers up his chest. "Think about it. You wouldn't want all your money to just disappear, would you?"

"N-no…"

"What will it be?" Charlie said. "The dime, or _your money_? The dime or _your money_?"

"Oh, alright! I'll give you the dime!" he sighed. He handed them the dime, grimacing.

"Scrooge…" Goldie said. "You didn't just do what I think you did, did you?"

"What?"

"You just gave away your #1 dime, you dope!"

"No I didn't. It was phony. Do you think I would give up me _real_ dime?" He glanced over to where the dime usually was. It wasn't there. "Blow me bagpipes! It really _was_ me dime!"

"Told you…And _who_ is always after your dime?"

"Magica de Spell. I knew it! Ok, I didn't, but now I know that it was Magica and her brother in disguise!"

"Wow…you're slow," Goldie said, amazed at how dumb her husband was being.

"I'm getting old. Be quiet."

"You aren't getting old, because if _you_ were getting old, that'd mean _I _was getting old."

"Well…"

On their way back to Mt. Vesuvius, Magico said, "Now how hard was that?"

"You don't know Scrooge. He doesn't give up dime that easily…"

"It looks like he just did."

"No. This is phony. I just know it. He wouldn't just _give_ us his lucky dime."

"Well, we'll just hope for the best…."

….

"Well, he's an idiot," Magica said a while later. She laughed maniacally.

"Magica has lucky dime! Evermore!" squawked Poe. "Now you can change me back! You promised!"

"Alright, Poe…_This dime is Scrooge's, is very lucky turn Mr. Poe back into ducky!"_

"Squaw-Quack! I'm a duck again! Thank you, Magica! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Now for more important things. Taking over world…"

"Ah-ah-ah," Magico interrupted.

"Are you still here?" Magica said irritated.

"Yes. I'm waiting for my reward for getting the dime!"

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Well for starters, you could change back to your normal self. I can't stand to see you like that."

"Why? Is the beauty blinding you?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh…no." With a (POOF!) she turned back into her usually self. "Now, I want half the world."

"Huh?"

"You're taking over the world, so I want half."

"But…"

"You said I could have _anything_…"

"Ok, fine, but I get to choose what half."

"Deal."

(POOF!) Mama de Spell appeared. "I'm so _proud_ of you two!" She hugged her children with tears in her eyes. "My little babies…Taking over the world…And Poe! You're a duck again!"

"Yep," Poe said simply.

"Come and give Mama a hug…" She embraced her son so hard he was choking.

"Um…Mom, let go…I'm…choking!"

"Sorry, it's just that my baby's back!"

"Now, I've got to get me dime back before that witch takes over the world!"  
"Um…Uncle Scrooge!" called Huey from his room upstairs. "Turn the TV to channel 475!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He didn't like the idea of taking an order from his nephew, but he was curious, so he turned on the TV. He saw a woman in a black dress and black heels laughing maniacally. She had an amulet on a necklace around her neck with…

"Me #1 dime!"

"What is she doing?" asked Goldie.

"I don't know, but we've got to stop her! It looks like she's in the town square!" he said, pointing at the TV.

"How are we going to stop her?"

"Well, I _would_ say we could ask her brother, but he was obviously in on the whole thing, so…do you know any witches or wizards?"

"Um…Cinderella's Fairy Godmother? Uh… The Wicked Witch of the West?"

"This is _serious_, Goldie!"

"Sorry. Um…Mervin the Magician?"

"Good idea. I'll call him."

(ring….)

_You've reached Mervin the Magician. I've gone on a long vacation. Leave a message._

"I'm starting to think that guy went on vacation and _died_!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll try his cell phone…"

_Yo, this is Mervin. I told you, I'm on a long vacation. Leave a message after the annoyed Mervin's scream. AHHH!..._

"Mervin! This is Scrooge McDuck! We've got a witch trying to take over the world here. If you could take a minute out of your vacation and get your…"

"Alright, alright! Pushy…Pushy…" Mervin answered. "But there's nothing I can do. Take it up with the witches' council."

"Where's the witches' council?" Scrooge asked.

"In the other realm. I'll tell them about her. You just stay put."

"Thanks, Mervin."

"Yep."

"Well?" Goldie asked.

"He's going to take it up with the witches' council. They'll take care of her."

"Good."

"I just hope her lives up to his word. I swear, that guy doesn't need to be a magician if he isn't going to help people. Vacation my foot! He's been on vacation for over a year now!"

"Maybe he was stressed from all the people calling that he needed a break…"

"Maybe…but a year?"

(Ding Dong)

"Yes?"

"Hey Duckworth! It's me Donald! Boys! Uncle Donald's here!"

"And Aunt Daisy…" Daisy added.

"Uncle Donald!" they ran down the stairs to greet him. He gave his nephews a big hug.

"Did you come to take us with you?" Huey asked.

"No… Do you not like it here, boys?"

"Yes, but Uncle Scrooge keeps bringing in more family to live here. His wife, his sister and her adopted grandniece, his dad…"

"His _wife?_ Ha…Ha ha…Ha ha ha ha!" he started doubling over with laughter. "Scrooge? A Wife?"

"Hello, Donald," Scrooge entered the room.

"Oh, hello Uncle Scrooge."

"Come here, Goldie, and meet Donald, my nephew."

"Hello. And you must be his wife…"

"Daisy."

"This is so unexpected, Donald," Scrooge said. "What brings you here? Come to take the boys? He he…Just kidding."

"I'd be happy to take them."

"Really? The three boys exclaimed.

Scrooge actually looked hopeful for a second, but then he said, "Lads, do you not like it here? Or do you not like _me? _Am I too old for you?"

"No, Uncle Scrooge. We love it here…"

"And besides," Donald said. "I wouldn't be able to take care of them as well as you, Uncle Scrooge. Being as I'm not exactly rich…"

Meanwhile, at the witches' council meeting…"You are not allowed to take over the world. It's against the law!" the judge yelled.

"But!" Magica protested. "I've come this far…"

"Over ruled! Ms. De Spell, you can't take over the world!"

"This isn't fair!"

"If you don't shut up, we'll take your powers away! Permanently! Or turn you into a cat for 200 years. You know what happened to Mr. Saberhagen…"

Magica opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"Now that that's settled. Court adjourned!" the judge hit his hammer on the podium

"Maybe I should just go back to Scrooge…" Magica said to her mother hopelessly.

"Stop being such a baby! You'll do no such thing. Just because you can't rule the world doesn't mean you can't do other things with your powers."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want, Magica!"

The whole family was in the living room. "Donald," Fergus said. "It's so nice to see you. How was the Navy?"

"It was great, Grandpa! The admiral loved me! He even let me off early!"

"What?" Fergus said. "I could never understand that boy…"

"I said…" Donald started, but Daisy interrupted.

"He said that he loved it, but he was such a goofball that the Admiral kicked him out."

"I did not!" Donald protested.

"Well, it's true."

"Hmph!" Donald exclaimed and crossed his arms. Daisy rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Magico, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Magica…For gosh sakes; you can do anything you want! What do you want most in the world?"

"To foget about it and go back to Scrooge…" she said miserably.

"ERRH! Wrong answer."

"I could go make his life miserable because he stupid dime didn't help me any…"

"Now that's more like it! Evil ness. Yes…Methinks I like it…"  
Magica said, "Me too." And laughed maniacally and shouted, "Scrooge! Here I come!...Now I need to wait till that _Miss Glitter_ is not home. Preferably when they're all gone except Scrooge."

"You don't have to wait," Magico said. "Meddle. It's what I'd do."

"Yes…I will put a spell on Scrooge." She rushed over to a big whirlpool thing in the middle of the room and cast her arms over it and shouted something that made Scrooge appear in the reflection. She said an incantation and soon Scrooge felt funny. He suddenly had the urge to tell his family to go to the zoo. "Goldie!" he yelled.

"Yes, dear?" she came to him.

"Take everyone to the zoo. My treat. Just get everyone out of the house including the servants. I have a lot of work to do. It's tax season, you know, and I have a horrible headache."

"Uh, alright. When should we be back?"

"Be gone as long as possible! Make it a whole day outing. Have fun. Enjoy yourselves. You deserve it. Take my credit card."

"Ok," Goldie said happily and scampered off.

After they were all gone, Scrooge thought to himself, "Why on earth did I say that? I don't have a lot of work to do. Hm…Oh well, at least it's quiet…" He spoke too soon, because as soon as he went into the living room, he saw a brunette lady in a red dress lying on his couch. Scrooge's eyes bugged out. "Charlotte?" he said, forgetting it was Magica for the moment. "Is that you?"

"Why, yes, it is."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not…" Scrooge had been put under a spell.

"Come over here, Scrooge…" she said in a sweet voice. "Sit beside me." She sat up so he could sit beside her.

"Okay," and he sat beside the girl.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes…I did…" he said in a trance.

"I certainly missed _you_…"

"Did you now?"

"Uh-huh. Very much. Do you know what would be fun, Scrooge?"

"What?"

"A candle lit dinner…"

"Um…"

She pulled out a dollar bill and waved it front of his face slowly. "Yes…That sounds wonderful…"

"That's more like it." She put the dollar up.

Later after the candlelit dinner, they were on the couch talking. The front door opened and they heard voices.

"Back so soon?" Magica thought. "Is perfect!" Before they knew it, Goldie was walking into the living room to see Scrooge and "Charlotte" on the couch.

"So this is the work you had to do? Nice." She picked up a glass of ice water off the coffee table and dumped it on Scrooge and stormed out of the room.

"Buh-bye…" Magica said, laughing maniacally, waved and vanished.

"Magica de Spell!" Scrooge thought. "I can't believe it! What am I going to do?"

Scrooge hurried to find Goldie. He didn't exactly know what he was going to say but he had to say something. He found Goldie upstairs in their room packing a suitcase.

"Goldie…Don't go…Please…" he pleaded.

She said nothing, but continued packing.

"Goldie," he said again and put his hand on her shoulder. But she just shook it off angrily and said nothing.

"Goldie…" he said for a third time.

"Yep, that's my name. Stop wearing it out!"

Scrooge sighed. "Look, Goldie. Just let me explain…"

"Oh? Explain why you tricked us out of the house so you could be with some girl!"

"That girl was me ex wife!"

"Even worse!" Goldie looked appalled.

"It was Magica de Spell. Didn't you recognize her? She had me under a spell…"

"Oh, likely story…" She continued packing, chunking things in her suitcase angrily.

"It's true!"

"Look at him pleading!" Magica gloated.

"Look at him plead! Evermore!" Poe practically squawked.

"Stop doing that! You're not a raven anymore!"

"I can't help it. Force of habit. I was a raven for too long…"

"Shut up Poe! Why don't you go find a job or something and get out of here!"

"Why don't _you_ go jump off a cliff!"

"Watch it or I'll call Mother."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"I'll call _Granny_…"

"Please don't. I'll be a good little bird…I mean duck!"

"Good, because that woman gives me the creeps…"

"Goldie. You've got to believe me!" Scrooge was on his knees.

"Give me a few days to think about it."

"But where will you go?"

"Back to the Klondike. I can think better there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped.

"I've lost her…Because of Magica de Spell!" Scrooge thought bitterly, yet miserably. "_She'll be back_," said a voice in his head. "Are you sure?" he thought back. _"Positive_."

"Uncle Scrooge…"

"What is it, Donald?"

"I'm taking the boys to the park to play baseball."

"But they just went to the zoo!"

"Well now we're going to the park."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Liar," accused Donald.

"Watch your mouth, lad!" Scrooge warned.

"Sorry, but something's wrong. I know it."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it, so there."

"Ok, Uncle Scrooge…"

A little later… "Son, what's wrong?" Fergus asked.

"Nothing."

"Now don't give me such nonsense. You can't hide from your father."

"Oh, all right…" He told his dad everything.

"Hm…that's tough, lad. I ought to go give that Magica character a piece of my mind!"

"I wouldn't, Papa. She's a witch. Seriously."

"Oh, hogwash. Where does she live?"

"Mt. Vesuvius, in Italy," he said unwillingly.

"Well, I'm going to go give Ms. De Spell a piece of my mind."

"Papa, no! There' s no telling what she'll do! And she's got two brothers, a mother, and a grandmother…"

"Don't we all?"

"No, you don't understand! They're all magical!"

"Hogwash, Scrooge."

Later… "Oh, look who dropped by…" Magica jeered. "An old geezer! Who are you?"

"I am Fergus McDuck! And you, Miss, are a horrible witch! You've made my son angry for the last time!"

"Your son? You mean to tell me that you're Scrooge's _father?"_

"Aye…"

"Are you a ghost? Or an angel? I wouldn't think Scrooge's father would still be alive!"

"Oh, I'm real, alright, and I'm about to kick your—"  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Magica's mother appeared out of thin air, along with her brothers, and Granny.

"This Granny's about to whoop your feathery butt!" Granny de Spell exclaimed, doing some karate moves in the air. Just then, there was a poof and Magica's dad appeared.

"Where's the trouble?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Magica asked.

"I just figured if the whole family was here, it must mean trouble."

"No, not really. Just an old geezer threatening to kick my butt."

"Oh, pish, in that case, back to England. Goodbye children, and, er, Mother."

He disappeared and Ms. De Spell exclaimed, "Well! The man doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here!"

"And he's still scared of his own mother!" Granny smirked.

"Oh, never mind that"! Magica said. "Old geezer—" She pointed at Fergus.

A while later… "I _told_ you, Papa!"

"And they didn't even use magic! They just…beat me up."

"I'll go get Mrs. Beakley…"

"No need, Mr. McDuck, I'm here…Wow, sir, you look horrible," she said to Fergus.

It'd been a week and Goldie hadn't turned back up.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Scrooge thought miserably. "I've not only lost me wife, but me secretary, too…I hope Magica de Spell is happy!"

"Oh, poor Scrooge…" Magica said sarcastically. "His little wife hasn't come back from the Klondike…" She laughed maniacally.

Scrooge put an ad in the paper for a temporary secretary, but nobody seemed to want the job. But finally on the 3rd day, the phone rang. "Sir," said Duckworth. "There is a lady on the phone wishing to fill the position for your temporary secretary."

"Thank you, Duckworth." He took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. McDuck. I'm calling about the secretary ad; how long will I be filling this position?"

_She talks as though she's already got the job…_Scrooge thought, but answered her.

"I'm not sure. It depends on when my regular secretary will get back. Hopefully not too long."

"Alright, sir…"

"What's your name?"

"Ms. Emmeline Featherby," she chuckled slightly.

"Ms. Featherby! What on earth?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Mr. McDuck, I haven't been able to find a job that suits me since you dismissed me. I guess I was just born to type and such!"

"Well of course I'll hire you for the position and when me wife gets back I can try to get you a similar job that'd be permanent if you'd like!"

"Oh, I'd like that very much, sir! But, excuse me for asking, but where _is_ your wife, exactly?"

"She went away for a while to think…"

"Oh…"

"It's been over a week…"

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry to hear that Mr. McDuc. When would you like me to start work?"

"Tomorrow."

Scrooge called all of his family into the living room for a meeting. He paced the floor as he spoke.

"Ok everyone. I've got a temporary secretary."

"Who, sir?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Ms. Featherby," he said shortly.

"Oh, very good, sir," Duckworth spoke up.

"What are so happy about, Duckworth?" Scrooge pointed his cane at him.

"Oh," he said, looking slightly embarrassed, "I was just simply saying that because she is quite a good secretary, isn't she? Sir?" he added timidly.

"Quite," he drew his cane back, still looking curiously at Duckworth, and then carried on. "And she's offered to come back for this temporary position. So, now that that's settled, I can get some sleep. In my big empty bed…Or try to, anyway…" he sighed.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck…" Mrs. Beakley said sympathetically.

"Don't bother getting mushy; it'll only make it worse."

"Sorry, sir. But shall I go try to arouse Ms. Goldie? She's been gone for quite some time…"

"No, Mrs. Beakley. If anyone will go try and 'arouse her,' it'll be me. But I'm going to give her some more time."

"Maybe she's _expecting_ you to come after her," Beakley suggested.

Scrooge never thought of it that way, but still, he said, "Well, I'm still going to give her a little more time."

"Alright. Try to get some sleep, sir."

"Aye. I'll try. But it won't be easy."

Just then, someone came running down the stairs quacking in near gibberish.

"Is he still here?" Scrooge muttered annoyingly. "What is it, Donald?"

"Do you want to go to a late night movie with me and the boys?"

"No, and I don't want you to take the boys either. They need to get into bed, as am I, and you should too."

"But it's so early!"

"Well I'm going to bed and I don't want the boys out at this hour."

"They're going to be so disappointed…" Donald's shoulders slumped.

"Oh well. They know very well that I wouldn't let them out this late. Move along, lad."

He sulked up the stairs and Scrooge went on to bed.

The next day was the day the temporary secretary was supposed to come. When it was about time for her to be there, Duckworth seemed to be anxiously waiting. He would peek out the window every so often to see if she'd arrived yet.

"You know, Duckworth, I'm quite sure she will ring the doorbell when she gets here," Scrooge said, slightly amused at his butler's strange behavior.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "Sorry, sir."

When the doorbell rang, Duckworth ran eagerly to the door to answer it.

"Hello, Ms. Featherby. So good to see you. I daresay it's been a long time."

"Um…not too long…" Ms. Featherby was a little stumped by the way the butler was acting. There was a pause. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." He stepped back and let her in the house. As she walked by he got a whiff of the perfume she was wearing. "Oh, Miss Featherby, you do smell nice."

"Thanks…" she said hastily, trying to get away from the butler.

"Oh, is that skirt new?" he said eyeing it from behind very intently.

"Ah…no. Had it for years." She turned and walked backwards out of the room, but her followed her and said, "That's a lovely blouse…" he said, eyeing her chest. She turned and ran out of the room, screaming.

"Ms. Featherby?" Scrooge asked.

"Your butler…I'm almost positive he fancies me!" she said, panting.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry about that. Let's go to my office and get away from him before he tries to make a move on you…"

She chuckled.

"You think I'm kidding…"

She stopped, horrified.

Duckworth was following them, thought, watching Emmeline Featherby all the while. Scrooge noticed after a while, and said, "Duckworth, I did not hire you to come onto young ladies."

Emily blushed at being called young and Duckworth's face grew red with embarrassment for obvious reasons, turned in silence, and walked away.

When they were set up in Scrooge's office and they had been working for a while, Ms. Featherby said, "Mr. McDuck, you seem troubled. Are you worried about your wife?"

"Aye…" he sighed.

"Maybe she wants you to come after her, if she's been gone a week…"

"That's what Mrs. Beakley said."

"Well, it's probably so. Give her a few more days, and then if you want her back, go after her. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright…"

"Your butler really scares me."

"Yes… I forgot he fancied you."

"_You knew?_"

"He would always eye you when you weren't looking. I guess he just went all gaga this time, though."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…It's ok…"

"I could fire him."

"Ah…No! Don't do that!"

"I'd do it for you, Miss…"

"Um…Sir?"

"Huh?"

"Um…If I didn't know better, I'd say _you_ fancied me too…"

"But you know better. Right?"

"Er….right."

"Ok. Now that that's settled, I need you…"

"You need me, sir?"

"I wasn't finished!" Scrooge snapped.

"Same attitude I see…" Emily muttered but Scrooge heard and said, "Same smartness I see…" There was a pause and then Scrooge laughed and Ms. Featherby chuckled. Things were relaxed again.

"Now," Scrooge said, "as I was saying. I need you to send a letter to Sam's Sporting Goods in regards to their new product."

"What about it, sir?"

"It stinks; it'll never sell. They need to get it off the shelves immediately. It's embarrassing. Got that?"

"Yes sir. Would you like me to mail it, email it, or fax it, sir?"

"All of the above. I want to make sure they get the message."

"Yes, sir."

After a pause, Scrooge said, "I like that about you."

"What, sir?"

"You always ask questions and get the full picture before you start anything. I like that. Efficiency and it shows you know who's boss. My wife always did things _her_ way, which, sadly enough, is usually the wrong way. But you are an efficient, good, top notch secretary. I like that."

"Thank you, sir. But you shouldn't speak ill of you wife, Mr. McDuck. It seems you've already upset her enough for her to leave," she pointed out.

"But it wasn't entirely my fault!" he almost whined.

Ms. Featherby sighed. "What happened?"

"Well…" he told her the story.

"Oh, dear…Oh my. It seems Goldie has over reacted as any girl would have done, but it's not your fault. It's that horrible witch's fault!"

"Exactly."

"But don't get down in the dumps about it, sir. Like I said, give her a few days. If she doesn't turn up, go talk to her."

"Alright…That's another thing I like about you. You will not only do the work you are required to do, but you'll also listen to me, comfort me, and try to help me. You don't have to by any means, but you do. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, sir."

"I've missed having you as my secretary. How would like to have the full time job?"

"Shouldn't you consult your wife first?"

"Nah. She never wanted the job in the first place."

"But I bet she enjoyed the time she spent with you…"

"Aye, I know. I'll figure out something, but I'd be delighted if you stayed full time, if you want to that is."

"Well, Mr. McDuck, I don't know what to say…"

"I'll even let you stay in my mansion!" Scrooge said happily, going a little overboard.

"Um…I'll take the job, but not live in your place. I have a place of my own, and plus…the butler."

"Oh, he wouldn't bother you, trust me…or I'd make him sleep in the garden shed."

"Sir!"  
"Just kidding…"

That evening…

"Alright everyone, Ms. Featherby is going to be my full time secretary."

"Oh, very good, sir." Scrooge ignored Duckworth.

"Did you hear from Goldie, sir?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"No," he said simply.

"Then why are you _replacing_ her?" she asked, astonished.

"Because Ms. Emily Featherby is a much more efficient secretary than my wife."

"Oh…I see." After Beakley went to go make dinner, Scrooge pointed to Duckworth and said, "If _you_ so much as make any comments perverted or not, about or to Ms. Featherby, you will never hear the end of it. Understand?"

"Completely, sir," he answered stiffly.

"Very good. You can go back to cleaning or whatever it was you were doing."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Scrooge decided he better send a letter to Goldie persuading her to come back and apologize. At the end, he added, _I know how much you hate being my secretary, so you'll be happy to know I've replaced you, so don't bother showing up for work. Love, Scrooge._

Magica was watching through Magico's crystal ball and said, "No, that won't do…" She intercepted the letter and bewitched it to sayonly _I've replaced you. Don't bother showing up, Scrooge._

"That'll certainly make a mess of things…More so than is already."

Goldie was surprised to see that she had gotten mail. "The only people that know I'm here is Scrooge and his family…So it must be from Scrooge! He must can't stand it any longer," she smirked. "Of course he misses me. Who wouldn't? I, Glittering Goldie, The Star of the North, The Cold Flame of the Yukon, The Ice Queen of Dawson…I had guys crawling back to me…" She hastily opened the letter, but as she read, the smile faded from her face. "Oh, dear…Maybe I shouldn't have left. Why did I leave? And I stayed too long…He probably thinks I'm not coming back….But all the same, _he replaced me? _I can't believe this…This is all that witch's fault…No, it's mine, because I didn't believe Scrooge. Why didn't I believe him? Oh…but he _replaced me! _Oh, the nerve of him! No one replaces Goldie O' Gilt-McDuck like that! Not _that_ soon! Oh, no!" Goldie was angry. She hastily wrote back, _Oh, you replaced me, huh? You've messed with the WRONG girl! I'm gone for a week and you replace me, just like that? Just couldn't help yourself, could you? What's she like? I'd really like to meet her so I can punch her in the face, that is after I KICK YOU IN THE BALLS! –Goldie_

Scrooge couldn't believe it. "I thought she didn't like the job that much…I didn't think she'd mind. I thought she'd be thrilled!'

"Why'd you tell her that after persuading her to come back? Now you're worse off than you started!"

"She _did_ indicate that she's coming back, but it's to punch you and kick me."

"Oh, dear…"

(DING DONG)

"I might be wrong," Scrooge said, "But I bet that's Goldie."

She came storming in his office. "SO?" she boomed. "THIS is who replaced me?" she pointed at Ms. Featherby. "Your old _secretary?_!"

"Aye…She does such a nice job; I thought I'd have her full time."

"Oh, what a way with words you have, Scrooge. _Nice job. Full time._"

"Well, that is words I would use in this situation…She's a good worker, so I thought she should just come back full time. She liked the idea…"

"Oh, she _did_, did she?" she shot a glance at the secretary.

"Ms. Featherby piped up. "Yes, I thought it was excellent and I don't understand why you're so upset. You've been gone a week and you didn't even like the job…"

"Oh, it's a _job,_ is it? Is _that_ what you call it? I spent my whole life dreaming and wishing for that _job,_ and I finally got it and then you just take it away from me! How heartless!"  
"Goldie," Scrooge said. "I didn't know you cared about it that much…"

"Of _course_ I do!"

"Then why did you complain all the time?"

"I never complained! What was there to complain about? I had a brilliant roof over my head, wonderful grand nephews and nieces, and of course a wonderful husband…"

"Wa-wait…_had? _You still have those things…"

"Scrooge, you can't have _two_ women. No matter how much you'd like to. It's not legal."

"What are you talking about, Goldie?"

"You can't be married to me _and_ her!"

"What! I'm not married to Ms. Featherby! What do you think I am?"

"Oh, so you're just going to have her as a side dish, but not marry her?"  
"What on _earth_, Goldie?"

"You said you replaced me with her!"

"Yes, as a _secretary_!"

"Well, you need to be more specific!" She was on the verge of tears now. You can imagine how she felt.

"It was as plain as day!"

"It said 'I've replaced you. Don't bother showing up.'"

"Huh?...Magica de Spell must've intercepted the letter and bewitched it…It really said how much I love you, want you back, and that I know how much you hate being my secretary, so I replaced you. Don't bother showing up for work. Love, Scrooge."

"Oh, likely story. Always blame it on Magica…your ex wife!"

"It's true!"

"I'm kidding, Scrooge. I believe you. Oh, I'm so relieved…"

"Me too. I really wasn't looking forward to getting my balls kicked."

"Or my face punched either…" Ms. Featherby said.

They all laughed.

"No, no, no!" cried Magica. "They're together again! NO!"

Magico burst out laughing as did Poe.

"Oh, shut up you two! Why don't you go home, Magico? And take Poe with you!"

"Fine. Come, Poe. I'm sure you'll find my place more enjoyable than our sister's. I've got a flat screen with cable!"

"Cool!" his inner kid shining through.

"You've really been a bird for too long!" Magico shook his head, amused.

"Tell me about it…"

After they left, Magica realized she still had Scrooge's #1 dime. "And funny thing is, he's forgotten I have it. I better enjoy it while it lasts, because soon enough he'll remember and come retrieve it. But for now, I can have anything I want! But what _do_ I want? What would make me happy? I was happy when I had a husband…But no, there's got to be something better than that. I can't take over the world…Hm…" Magica finally decided that having a lot of money would be nice. But not long after she was celebrating this, Scrooge realized she still had his dime, so he called Mervin.

"Yo, Mervin here."

"It's Scrooge McDuck. That witch has still got me dime!"

"Oh, yeah. I suppose you want me to help you get it back."

"Yes."

"That'll be…let's see…$30 for traveling, $50 for the job, and $10 tax…so $90."

"Fine! It's worth me dime!"

So the next day, Scrooge's life was quite peaceful for the moment. He had his dime back, his wife and secretary back, and Donald and his family had finally gone home.


	3. Chapter 3

** This chapter shows a side of Duckworth and Ms. Featherby that you've never seen. (and I'm not too familiar with ms. Featherby, so her personality was made up completely. She was only on maybe 1 episode and the movie for like a minute)**

Magica's life was crappy now because as soon as Scrooge got his dime back, all her riches disappeared.

"Well, this stinks," she thought.

"It was fun while it lasted, darlink," Mrs. De Spell said.

"How? I didn't get anything out of it!"

"The thrill of almost taking over the world?"

Magica just looked at her mother.

"Well, you can always get it again."

"Oh, no! I'm though with his dime! It's getting old…I _am_ old! I've been after that piece of metal for years now! No. I'm going to have to find a new hobby…"

"Magica not trying to steal Scrooge's dime…Something's not right about that one. You'll end up trying again someday. But in the meantime, you could go to the beach with me and look for hot guys."

"Mother!"

"What? Your father's obviously not coming back!"

Magica still looked appalled. "No. I can find a better hobby than lying around on the beach looking for guys."

"Suit yourself. If you need me, I'll be in Southeast Florida! Chao!"

"Chao," Magica said, but her mother had already vanished into thin air.

Scrooge was feeling very high spirited and told everyone he wanted to treat them to the movies. And when I say everyone, I mean Goldie, his three nephews, two nieces, his father, his sister, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, and even Ms. Featherby, who agreed to come as long as she didn't have to sit next to Duckworth. They all went to see Mrs. Duckfire. Somehow Duckworth managed to scoot over and ended up sitting beside Ms. Featherby. She tried to scoot away, but he said quietly, "Ms. Featherby, I'm sorry if your first few encounters with me have been intimidating. I can't seem to help myself. I'll try to stop, honest, but it's so hard when a woman's so beautiful."

"I'm flattered, I'm sure…" she tried to focus on the movie.

"And well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime…alone…just the two of us?"

"Really now? She said absently. Then she said, "What? Oh, we're watching a movie right now. Could this wait?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

Later, when they got back, Duckworth said, "Well, the movies over."

"Yep…"

"Can we talk?"

"I daresay we can."

"The broom cupboard. Come on."

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"We can talk privately in there."

"Oh, alright." But when they got in there, Emily said, "Oh, the broom cupboard. Nice. Do you know what they would think if they caught us in here?"  
"I wouldn't mind being caught in the broom cupboard with you…"

"I'm not even going to comment."

"So…"

"Oh. Right. I suppose I could give you a chance. You seem like a decent guy. A little stiff, but…"

"I assure you that my stiffness is strictly for my butler duties."

"Oh. Right. So, um…"

"I suppose…um…"

"What about….Do you like Mexican food?"

"I prefer Chinese."

"Me too. How about the Chang Lang Café?"

"Alright. Say, Friday at 7?"

"Terrific. You can pick me up at 7110 Millicent Drive."

"Excellent."

Just then, the cupboard door opened. Mrs. Beakley was just about to grab a broom, but grabbed Ms. Featherby instead.

"EEK!"

"Ms. Featherby! You almost gave me a heart attack! What _are_ you doing in the cupboard?"

"Um…well…"

"And Duckworth! Whatever are you doing?" She looked from the dog to the duck.

"It's not what it may look like…." Duckworth insisted.

"I don't even want to know," she said, grabbed a broom and shut the door again.

Duckworth and Ms. Featherby chuckled. They both reached for the door handle at the same time; their hands touched. They chuckled again. Emily drew her hand back, allowing Duckworth to open the door.

"After you, Ms. Featherby."

"Call me Emily, please."

"Oh, I suppose you can call me James, then."

"James, is it?"

"Yes, but no one calls me that anymore. I'm just a last name. But you're special. You can call me by my first name."

That Friday….Scrooge walked into the room where Duckworth happened to be cleaning.

"Duckworth? What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing."  
"Oh _nothing,_ is it? You don't normally go through the house humming 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' while you dust…the arm chair? What has gotten into you, Duckworth?"

"Oh, but I _love_ 'The Lion King,' sir," he insisted. "Hakuna Matata…It means no worries," he added.

"I know what it means! So I shouldn't worry that my butler is prancing through the house, dusting things that don't need to be dusted, and humming songs from a children's cartoon?"

"Precisely, sir." He continued humming and moved on to dust the couch absently.

"Something's going on and I'm going to find out what it is!" he marched out of the room, bewildered with his servants peculiar behavior.

At lunchtime, Ms. Featherby came through Scrooge's office door carrying his lunch on a tray, humming, which is something she didn't normally do. After she sat his lunch down, she drifted back to her desk and sat down.

"What are you so happy about, Ms. Featherby?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That's funny. That's exactly what Duckworth said when I asked him the same question earlier. Wait a minute…He was humming, too. And being careless in his work, he was in a dreamlike state…kind of like you are now only he was more so…Ms. Featherby!"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Don't tell you what, sir?"

"That there's something going on between you and Duckworth."

"Well, there isn't technically…yet."

"_Yet?_ What do you mean _yet?_"

"Well, he asked me on a date and I wasn't just going to say no."

"So you accept a date from any old coot that asks you, then?"

"It's not every day that you get asked out when you get this age you know. And he seems all right…"

"He's been basically stalking you…"

"I know, but he seems sweet enough. And it's just one date. Anything could happen."

"I shudder to think about what _will_ happen…"

She gave him a weird look.

"And I don't want my employees not doing their jobs right because they're in la la land all the time."

"Don't worry. He'll get better."

"I'm talking about _you_, too!"

"I'm doing my job! Sir!"

"Have you sent that email to Mallard's Shoes yet?"

"Oh," she grew red in the face. "No, sir."

"I thought not," he said with a –I told you so—kind of look on his face. "Tell them the workers need to shape up or I'm going to fire them all and sell the ruddy store. It's the lowest rated store on the map as it is and they aren't selling anything worth a hoot. And they need to stop giving away free peppermints; they cannot afford to do that."

"Free _peppermints_, sir? At a _shoe store_?"

"Aye. They're a little strange."

"I'll say…"

Featherby and Duckworth decided it would be easier if Emily just drove up to Scrooge's place and they go to their date from there.

After their date, they came back to the McDuck mansion. As they walked up to the door, Duckworth was chuckling and Emily was giggling. As they walked in the door, they were talking and laughing. They hadn't noticed Scrooge was in the living room in his favorite armchair. Duckworth suggested she stay awhile and he gestured toward the living room. So they made their way to the living room, Emily giggling a bit more than Duckworth was laughing.

"You two sure have been gone long," Scrooge said, making them nearly jump out of their skin.

Emily screamed and Duckworth said, "Oh! You're still up, sir?"

"Aye. I just thought I'd stay up to see if you got home safely. Or more like, if you got home at all. You've been gone quite a while."

"Well, we decided we'd drive around for a bit after dinner, sir."

"That gas is coming out of your pay!"

"But your gas if free, sir. It's your gas station."

"True…But still, you've been riding around _all this time_?"

"Yes."

"Hm…"

"I think I'll go now," said Ms. Featherby, feeling a little awkward.

"I'll show you to the door," Duckworth said, wanting more than anything to get away from Scrooge at the moment and avoid any further questioning. "It really is none of his business," he thought. "Sorry about him," he said to Emily.

"It's alright. I'm used to him. I work for him, too, remember?"

"Oh, yes."

"And he is a bit nosy sometimes. But I suppose he's only looking out for us. He's alright, he is."

"I suppose."

"Well, I had a great time."

"Oh, me too. Most definetly."

"We'll have to go out again sometime."

"Yes, well will. Maybe next time to the movies."

"Splendid. I'll see you," and to Duckworth's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, James," she said as Duckworth turned a shade of pink.

"Goodbye, Emily."

After she left, Scrooge said, "I saw that," coming around the corner.

"Saw what sir?" he asked, dazed.

"Oh, you sly dog, you…" he said.

"Huh?"

"She kissed you."

"Oh, that. Yes, sir, she did."

"You must have done something right."

"I must have… Well I'm off to bed, sir."

"Me too, _James_…" he chuckled.

"Yes, very well," he said almost resentfully.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you, Duckworth."

But he just ignored Scrooge and went up the stairs.

As he was heading up the stairs, he was pulled into a room by Mrs. Beakley.

"So, how'd it go?" she demanded.

"It went great."

"I should hope so. You've been gone for hours! Are you going to go out again?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Anything _special_?"

"Oh…She kissed me on the cheek."

"Awe…And to think, just the other day she hated you!"

"She didn't _hate_ me. She was just annoyed and scared by me. You'd be frightened too if a butler was giving you compliments, staring in places that makes you uncomfortable, and following you around."

"Yes, I have to say, I would be most frightened."

"Well, I'm off to bed. You should get into bed, too. You needn't have waited up for me, Madam."

"Oh, but I did. Goodnight, Duckworth."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Beakley."

"Why did they have to wait up for me?" he thought as he got into bed. "They're so nosy. I wonder what they would think if next time I didn't come back. I might go to Emmeline's house. I might stay there for the night. Hmph. See what they'll think of that…"

So on their next date, Duckworth offered to pick her up to go to the movies. They went and watched _When a Stranger Calls_ and during the movie, Emily was so scared that she was holding on to Duckworth practically the whole time. After the movie was over, he took her home. He walked her to the door, and she said, "Why don't you stay a while?"

He accepted her offer, although he intended to anyway. And somehow, he was going to stay the night. When they walked in the door, she said, "I suppose I could give you the grand tour."

"Alright."

So she gave him a tour of her house which took a rather long time, because her house was so large. When it was finally over, Duckworth said, "Your house is simply diving, and I do believe that it might be larger than Mr. McDuck's."

"Oh, I daresay it is. But don't tell him that. It'll only make him depressed or something. He would probably have a heart attack if he knew someone _under_ him, or anyone for that matter, had a house larger than he."

"True, but pardon me for asking, but how _do_ you have such a house if you are only a secretary?"

"I inherited it from my uncle."

"Oh, how wonderful…not that he's dead…but…oh. I'm sorry. That probably sounded mean."

"No, it's alright. I know what you meant. It _is_ wonderful, and plus, I didn't even really know the man."

"Oh."

The two went in her living room and sat on her couch. They talked for hours. And as it was their second date, they found it appropriate and that they've waited long enough, and at the right moment they kissed. Later, Duckworth put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder and after a while, fell asleep.

"Yes," Duckworth thought. "This is perfect!" He slipped his arm from behind her and got comfortable and went to sleep himself.

The next morning, pretty late, Duckworth saw Emily stirring and said, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

"Good morning…" she said sleepily. Then coming to her senses, said, "Oh my goodness! Did we fall asleep like this?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness!" she repeated. "What time is it?"

"11:00."

"We should be at work!"

"Oh, let's eat lunch first."

"Won't Mr. McDuck be mad enough?"

"Let him be mad. He'll get over it."

"Easy for _you_ to say! You don't have to be in an office with him!"

"Well, Mr. McDuck is a very understanding man…when he wants to be…"

"Which is never unless it's with his _wife!"_

"True, but still, I'm hungry."

"I'll make some sandwiches."

"Ok, I'm going to go out the car and get my butler suit. Luckily, I have an extra in the car." Luck didn't have anything to do it; Duckworth put it there purposely, knowing he would not be going home that night.

When they arrived at the Mansion, Mrs. Beakley was in the living room dusting. When she saw Duckworth, she exclaimed, "Where have you been? Mr. McDuck was getting pretty angry and I was getting worried!"

"I'm sorry, madam…"

"Well?"

"Oh. Um, I was at Emily's house."

"You _stayed the night_?"

"Well, we went to the movies, and then went to her place and we fell asleep on the couch. Mr. McDuck will understand…right?"

"Um…"

"He won't fire me, will he?"

"No, he won't fire his trusty butler. You've been with him for years, but he'll be pretty angry."

Ms. Featherby walked in the door. "You are very late! Where have you been?" Scrooge yelled.

"My house," she answered simply.

"'_Why _are you so late?' should be a better question."

"I overslept."

"Ever heard of an alarm?"

"I forgot to set it."

"How could you forget to set it? What were you doing last night? And where was Duckworth? I told you I don't want your dating interfering with work!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck. It won't happen again. I'll work overtime. I'll do anything to make up for this."

"Ditch Duckworth?" he said hopefully.

"Well, anything but that…"

"Well, you are going to work extra to make up for this morning. And for no pay! And better yet, you won't be getting paid for this afternoon's work either!"

"Very well, sir…"

"There's a lass. Now I want you to send an email to my oil company and ask why gas prices are going down. If they don't know, take it up with the government!"

"Yes, sir…" she sighed.

"And no gloomy, sulky faces. You're getting punished for a reason!"

"Yes, sir."

Later…"Duckworth!" Scrooge called. "Come here!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where were you last night? And this morning? What time did you get home this morning?"

"Oh…12:00?"

"Aha! The same time _Ms. Featherby _got in!"

Duckworth said nothing.

"Well?" Scrooge demanded.

"I fell asleep at her place," he said shortly.

"You fell asleep at her place," he echoed Duckworth's words.

"That's what I said."

"_Why_ were you at her place?"

"She invited me in after our date last night. We talked and fell asleep. The end."

"Yes…very well…You will not be getting paid today!"

"It's not like I'll be missing out on much…" he muttered.

"What was that? Should I cut your salary? There wouldn't be much _to_ cut, but…"

"Exactly. I wouldn't hurt yourself trying…"

"That's it! You won't be getting paid for tomorrow either! And I won't have any more of this tomfoolery, you hear?"

"No, sir. Of course not."

"Very good. You may go now."  
"Thank you sir…" but as soon as he turned and started toward the kitchen, he was swearing under his breath and muttering very mean things about his boss to himself. He ran into Mrs. Beakley, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Madam."

"It's alright. So, did you get it bad?"

"Oh, not too terribly. Just a lecture and a couple of days without pay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I suppose you've learned your lesson now?"

"Well, there wasn't much to learn. Don't accidentally fall asleep at your girlfriend's house? I couldn't help that."

"I'm sure it could have been prevented."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go…clean…something."

"Alright…Oh dear. I forgot Louie was sick. I better go check on him!" she ran off.

Mrs. Beakley ran up the stairs to go check on the boy. She found him in bed looking terrible while his brothers played a video game.

"Oh, boys, why don't you go play outside and leave your brother in peace."

"Oh, they're not bothering me, Mrs. Beakley…" Louise said weakly with a nasty cough at the end.

"Well, not matter. You need your rest. Boys, go. I'll call you when supper's ready."

"Ok…" the two boys turned off the video game and went out of the room.

"Now, Louie, how do you feel?"

"Not very good…"

"What are your symptoms?"

"My stomach hurts and my head hurts…"

She felt his head. "You have a fever. You poor dear…I'll go get you some medicine."

"Aw…" he groaned.

"Louie, do you want to get better?"

"Yes…"

She came back shortly with a bottle of some pink medicine and a spoon. She poured some of the thick goo into the spoon and made Louie take it.

"Ew…" he said afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I know it's terrible, but it'll help you get better."

"When _will_ I get better?"

"I don't know, Louie. I'm not even sure what you have. Who knows what kind of disease you could've picked up from that Genie kid. That boy's got fleas."

"Genie does not have fleas!" Louie protested.

"He lives in the wild, basically, dear."

"He would've lived here, but Uncle Scrooge kicked him out!"

"Because he was a little hoodlum! Now, hush. Calm down; you need rest. I just hope this is a common stomach virus. If you don't get better in a couple of days, I'm going to take you to the doctor."

"Oh…Mr. McDuck makes me so mad…" Duckworth thought as he vacuumed the library. "He is so nosy. Just because I work for him, it doesn't mean he can nose around in my personal life. I clean his house, answer the door, drive him places…What more does he want?"

Ms. Featherby was having similar thoughts. "Mr. McDuck is so nosy…I'm his secretary, not his child. He doesn't have the right to pry in my personal life! I bet James is thinking the same thing right now. We should just quit and go run off together somewhere far away from that man…I wonder what he'd think of that? No, he'd only be happy. Two people off the payroll…"

Scrooge was getting annoyed. He was already annoyed enough that his butler and secretary were dating. It was just weird, but then he sleeps over at her house and so they're late for work. "I can't have that," he thought. "No siree. If that happens again, they are going to regret it. Oh yes…"

After Duckworth and Ms. Featherby's next date, they decided to go back to the McDuck place. It was only 8:00, but there seemed to be no one in sight. "I bet Mr. McDuck went to bed earlier and Mrs. Beakley either followed suit or took the chance to do her own thing…" he thought. He led Emily over to the couch and they sat down and talked, but Emily kept throwing paranoid glances over her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What if someone walks in and sees and we get in trouble?"

"Why would we get in trouble? We're just talking."

"Don't you think we'd be safer if we went to your room?"

This took him aback. "Emmeline, I think that's a little too soon for that. That's moving too fast."

"Calm down. I didn't mean _that_….Jeez."

"Oh, but still. It'll be fine."

"Alright…"

Meanwhile, Webby was in her room and Genie was in there too. He had been in the boys' room, but he slipped out as Wendy went in there to play video games with the triplets. Just as Wendy found the boys cute, Genie found Webby cute.

"Would you like to have some tea with me, Genie?" Webby asked.

"Sure," he responded.

They sat down and Webby poured them some "tea."

"Webby, that is a very pretty dress you're wearing." It wasn't anything special. It was just her favorite pink dress she wore frequently.

"Why, thank you Genie."

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but I think you are really cute."

This surprised Webby, and if there had been actual tea in her tea cup, she probably would have spilled it. "I think you're cute too, Genie…" she said shyly.

"I like you."

This startled her so much, she dropped her cup.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Really."

"Really!"

"Really!"

"I like you too, Genie. I've always liked you."

"I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. And that first tea party we had…When you granted that wish to make all your stuffed animals come to life? Remember?"

"Yes, but I thought you hated it…"

"No, I enjoyed it, but I had to act tough for the guys, you know…"

"Why? Why couldn't you have been yourself?"

"It's a guy thing…"

"Oh. So…um…" There was a silence.

"Aw-kward…" Genie said. There was another silence. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Yet another silence. "Sorry…I just…have been wanting to for a long time now…"

"Oh, well, I suppose since we both like each other, we should kiss, right? Isn't that what people do when they like each other?"

"Um…yeah." And of course people don't just immediately start kissing in their situation and Genie knew that, but Webby didn't.

"Wait. When Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Goldie kiss they're usually on the couch. Sometimes they go to their room, but I don't think we're ready for that yet…"

"Ok…" he sounded kind of disappointed. You see, Genie had been around for centuries (having been a Genie and all), so he had seen it all, so to speak. "Well, to the couch," he said.

Somehow on the way, he managed to get them to hold hands. But when they got to the couch, they saw it was occupied. "I can blast them away!" whispered Genie, raising his hands.

"No!" she whispered back.

"Oh, well. I forgot, I can't anyway, because I'm not a genie anymore, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Can't someone find another lamp and wish you to be a genie again?"

"Hm…that might work, but I'd be running from Merlock all over again."

"Oh yea. But remember the movie _Aladdin_ and how he freed Genie. Maybe I could wish you to be a free genie."

"Hm…not a bad idea. But what do you mean _I_?"

"_I_ would find the lamp."

"Oh, no. Too risky."

"Oh, but Mr. Mad Dog had your brother's lamp not too long ago. I can figure out where it is. And just think, you'll be a Genie again! Except you won't have to grant any wishes!"

"I'll grant yours."

"Awe…"

"So…About that kiss."

"Oh, right. Um…we'll go back to my room I suppose."

They went back there and shortly after, Mrs. Beakley noticed Webby's light still on and she went to check on her and get her to go to bed. But what she walked in on made her scream. Her scream was so loud and deafening that it woke Scrooge and Goldie.

"What was that?" Goldie asked.

"I'll go see. You stay here and go back to sleep."

"I think that's my cue to go…" Genie muttered.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Mrs. Beakley blocked his way.

"What's going on in here?" demanded Scrooge. Then he saw Genie and roared, "What are you doing in me house boy!"

"I was invited by your nephews, sir."

"Then why are you in my _niece's_ room?"

"Go on, tell Mr. McDuck just what you were doing…" Mrs. Beakley ordered.

"I…I…"

"Spit it out, boy!" Scrooge yelled.

"I was kissing Webby!"

Mrs. Beakley looked as though she might faint even more so than when she actually saw it happening.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF ME HOUSE!"

"But Uncle Scrooge…" Webby whined as Genie slumped sadly and exited the room.

"No buts! Mrs. Beakley, you can go on to bed. I'll handle this."

"But sir, she's _my_ granddaughter!"

"I don't care!"

When she had left and shut the door behind her, Scrooge and Webby were quite alone.

For a while they just stood in silence, Scrooge angry and Webby angry, sad, and a little frightened.

Then Scrooge spoke. "Webbygail, I don't really know what to say. I was going to shout at you, but somehow I have a feeling it wasn't really your fault. You are young, too young for that sort of thing, and you didn't know better. Genie, on the other hand, has been alive for hundreds of years, maybe you forgot, and he has seen, heard, and probably _done_ many more things than you have and don't need to do for a while. You are very young, Webbygail…"

"But what's going to happen to Genie?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know. You won't be seeing him for a while, though."

"But he's _my friend_…" she whined.

"Seems more than a _friend_ to me…"

"Um…It was me Uncle Scrooge! I told Genie to kiss me. It's my fault. I'm sorry. He tried to talk me out of it, because he didn't want to get me into trouble."

"_Really_ now?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Well, I think you're going to have to be punished to teach you a lesson."

"Ok, Uncle Scrooge…"

"You're grounded for two days."

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge."

He bade her goodnight and left the room. After she knew her uncle was gone, she was about to jump out of the window and run after Genie when Wendy walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Long story short, I'm going after Genie. Don't tell anyone."

"Ok. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. But I've got to hurry. Promise you won't tell where I've gone?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Bye Wendy."

"Bye Webby. Be careful!"

And with that, Webby jumped out the window and ran to look for Genie.

She found him shortly, because he walked rather slowly out of the house. He barely had gotten out of the house actually.

"Webby!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you, Genie."

"Won't you be in trouble?"

"I'm already in enough trouble and I don't care."

"Webby, don't do this. I don't want you in any more trouble."

"It'll be fine. Now let's go find your brother's lamp."

"Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Not really, but let's go talk to Mad Dog."

"_Mad_ _Dog?_ Is he some mad dog?"

"No, silly, he's really nice. He lives not too far from here. Let's go."

On their way there, Genie said, "But won't this mad dog tell your uncle that you came by?"

"He never _was_ very bright…"

"Webbygail!" Mad Dog, in a nightgown and cap, opened the door. "What a surprise! What are you doing out at this hour? And who's your friend? He looks familiar….Like a genie I've seen…"

"That's why I came here Mr. Mad Dog," Webby said as he let them inside. "You see…This is that genie's brother…"

"Oh, so it is!"

"And we need to find his brother so he can change him back into a genie…But a free one."

Mad Dog scratched his head, thoroughly confused.

"And," Genie said, "Do you think we can wish my brother into a free genie too? I'm sure he'd be very grateful…"

"Of course," said Webby. "But, Mr. Mad Dog, do you know where that lamp is, the one that you found?"

"Well, after I used all my three wishes, some big ol' guy with a funny mustache and a big coat came and took the lamp from me. He said something about he's been waiting for a long time…"

"Merlock…" Genie said with a shudder. "Oh, no. He's probably an all powerful sorcerer again by now…with his amulet back so he can have as many wishes as he wants…and my brother as his slave….oh…"

"That's not fair," said Mad Dog.

"I know. Webby, what are we to do now?"

"Hold on…I think I have a plan that might work…" she said slowly. "Do you know where Merlock might be?"

"Probably at his palace…why?" Genie asked curiously.

"We're going to Merlock's palace. Come on, Genie."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You're not in danger. You're not a genie anymore."

"_Not in danger_? Webby, this is _Merlock_ we are talking about! An all powerful nasty mean sorcerer!"

"Oh, come on, Genie!"

"Can I come too?" Mad Dog asked eagerly.

"You better not…You wouldn't want to leave you mother…"

"Oh, yeah, me mudder…I wouldn't ever leave her…"

As they left, Webby explained, "He really loves his mother. It's his only relative he's got left."

"So how are we supposed to get to Merlock's castle? By foot it'll take ages!"

"By plane."

"You can fly a plane?" he asked astonished.

"No, but Launchpad can."

"Oh no! Not that klutz!"

"It'll be fine. Do you want to be a genie again or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Webby!" Launchpad said, rubbing his eyes. He was in his footie pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to fly me and Genie to Merlock's castle!"

"Merlock's castle! Are you c-c-razy?" he yawned.

"No."

"And I only fly on orders from people like Mr. McD…people that _pay_ me."

"Genie can give you whatever you want once he's a genie again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, ok, but it's kind of late. Can't this wait till the morning?"

"No," Webby said.

"Oh, alright…" he yawned. "Come on little buddy. We're going on a trip."

"But big buddy…" Doofus complained sleepily. "It's late…"

"I know, but come on."

"Ok," Doofus shot up and looked excited. "Where are we going?"

"Merlock's palace."

Doofus looked scared, but trying to look brave, said, "Cool…Hi Webby, hi Genie."

"Hi, Doofus."

They had a rough flight partly because Launchpad kept falling asleep. When they got there, Webby and Genie got up and walked over to the entrance. "You better have a good plan."

"I do… I think."

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice boomed.

"Aah…" Genie was getting nervous. He always did around his old master because he was such a horrible man.

"Webby and Genie," said Webby confidently.

"Shh…don't say me," Genie panicked.

"Genie, eh?" Merlock said thoughtfully, "My old little buddy…Come forth, come forth…" the voice boomed.

The doors opened and they found themselves in a huge room with Merlock on a throne with Genie's brother fanning him with a huge leaf and the lamp was beside him and sure enough, hi talisman was on it yet again.

"Genie!" exclaimed his brother.

"Shut up, you!" Merlock snapped. "Now…Genie…What brings you here?"

He merely pointed to Webby. Merlock's eyes turned to Webby. "Haven't I seen you before? Weren't you one of the reasons I fell and lost power?"

"Yes. I was."

"Hmm…Well, little girl, what do you want? I have a mind to zap you."

"Oh, please sir, listen to what I have to tell you."

"Alright, but if I don't like what you have to say, then I'm going to zap you."

"Webby, let's go…" Genie muttered. "It's not worth it…"

Merlock zapped Genie, but he dodged it. Merlock laughed. "The little powerless Genie is scared, is he?"

"No," he said, surprised at his self for standing up to Merlock. "I'm not scared of you."

"No matter. What do you want, little girl?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself," he joked.

"That you know that an all powerful sorcerer is _not_ the most powerful thing in the world…"

"It isn't?"

"No. An all powerful genie is, and don't you want to be the most powerful thing in the world?"

"Yes…yes I do," he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Webby…What are you doing?" Genie muttered and his brother looked horrified.

"Geno," he said to his 'slave,' "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"You never asked…" he shrugged.

"You just wanted to feel you were better than me, didn't you?"

"No, Merlock…"

"No matter. Geno, I wish to be an powerful genie."

"You wish is my command," he sighed. "Sha-booey!"

Merlock exclaimed with glee until gold bands went around his wrists and he was sucked into a lamp. "No!" he cried.

"Webby!" Genie exclaimed. "How did you ever think to do _that_?"

"Aladdin," she smiled.

"Well," Geno said. "You are my new master, Miss. What will your first wish be?"

"I wish for Merlock's lamp to be buried somewhere far away where no will find it for hundreds of years.."

"SHA-BOOEY!" and with that, the lamp was gone.

"For my second wish, I wish that Genie was a genie again, but a _free_ one."

"SHA-BOOEY!"

"And last, I wish that you, Geno, were free."

"Oh, at last!" he exclaimed as his bands were removed. "Ah…Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"Come to Duckburg with us and keep Genie company?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Oh, goodie! Let's go. Launchpad's waiting."

Webby got back and safely in her bed before anyone noticed.

The next morning, Scrooge came in her room and said, "Webby, I was too hard on you yesterday. I apologize. You didn't know better. And that's no reason for you not to be able to see your friend. To make it up to you, I invited Genie and his brother over for the weekend!"

"Oh, thank you Uncle Scrooge!" she hugged him.

"You welcome, lass…" he patted her back.

He left and Genie came in with a smile on his face.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Webby asked.

"Who, me?" he asked innocently, and then admitted, "Yes."

"Thank you!"

"I noticed you haven't been late to work since that one time, Miss Featherby."

"I told you it wouldn't happen again, sir."

"And you lived up to your word. Good job. I'm happy."

"Ok, sir."

"So how _are_ things with you and Duckworth?"

"Fine…"

"Where'd you go for your last date?'

Silence.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm being nosy. I'll stop."

"Finally he noticed…" she thought

"Genie…" Genie started.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to just…um…"

"Yes?"

"…be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yes. I think we, or I, am too you for that sort of thing. We need to just be friends. But good friends. Best friends."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I just keep forgetting you are younger than me. I forgot I've been a Genie for hundreds of years…Wait!" he snapped his fingers. "I got it! I can make you like me! You can be a genie!"

"Oh,Genie…"

"You don't have to thank me…" he said proudly.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

"Oh, you're right. What was I thinking?"

"It's ok. It was a sweet thought. So…What's it like to have lived hundreds of years?"

"It would've been boring if it weren't for all the different kinds of masters I've had. I've been all around the world! I've been to China, Paris, England, Italy, Mexico, Arabia, America…I can speak so many different languages it's not even funny! I've seen and heard so many things…And oh the sights I saw…"

"What's your favorite place?"

"My favorite place of all is Duckburg, but I'd love to be able to go back to Italy. It's so beautiful and wonderful and they've got the best pizza in the world!"

"Oh, but can't you go? You're a genie!"

"That's right! I can do whatever I want! But I would never leave you…"

"Take me with you!" Webby suggested, excitedly.

"Won't your uncle mind?"

"We can take the whole family!"

"Say…that's not a bad idea! Do you think they'd want to go?"

"Of course! You go tell the boys and Wendy. I'll go tell Grammy!"

"Grammy!"

Mrs. Beakley was making dinner. "What is it dear?"

"How would you like to be able to go to Italy?"

"Oh, I'd love to be able to go, dear, but whenever do you think your Uncle Scrooge would take us to Italy?"

"When it wouldn't cost him a dime."

"How is that possible?"

"Genie."

"Oh, dear, you know he doesn't really like that boy and I don't really, either."

"Oh, but Grammy, wouldn't it be lovely if the whole family could go to Italy?"

"Yes, dear, but I think you need to talk to your Uncle Scrooge about this. But is suspect he's busy at the moment."

"Alright, Grammy."

As she started back to her room, she thought of her Aunt Goldie. She ran to her aunt and told her what she told her grandma.

"Well dear, I think it's a grand idea, but I don't know if Scrooge will buy it. I'll run it by him, though."

"Thanks, Aunt Goldie!"

"Any time, child…"

Later that evening, Goldie and Scrooge were sitting in bed.

"I don't know if I like this idea…" Scrooge started.

"I don't know why you wouldn't Scrooge, it wouldn't cost you a dime."

"I know, but by a Genie? And I thought he didn't have any powers. I wished him back into a real boy."

"Well somehow he has them back, apparently. Come on, honey, it'd be fun. Just think…ITALY. It's wonderful…romantic…and it's got the best pizza in the world!"

"I know...but is that genie going to be coming too?"

"Well don't you think he deserves to come?"

"I suppose, but I don't think we should go then."

"Oh, come on Scrooge. What are you worried about?"

"Genie and Webby."

"You _invited_ the kid over for the weekend. What does that say?"

"It says I'm insane!"

"No, it says you trust them."

"I trust Webby, yes. I don't trust Genie, though."

"Then you can trust that she'll set him right and it'll all be ok, so can we go?"

"Oh, alright…On one condition: Webby and Genie will not be in the same hotel room."

"Oh, Scrooge…" she chuckled.

"And if Duckworth invites Ms. Featherby, which I'm sure he will, I'd rather them be in separate rooms too."

"Scrooge, they are _adults._"

"But it gives me the shudders…Ok, but make it twin beds then."

"Oh…Can't all this wait till later? We don't even know when we are going."

"Emily…" Duckworth started. They were sitting in her living room.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be able to go to Italy?"

"I'd love to. Why the question?'"

"Because Mr. McDuck is taking his family there for a little vacation and I'm inviting you."

"Mr. McDuck is taking his whole family to ITALY? I don't believe it!"

"Well, the funny thing is, it's not going to cost him a penny."

"How so?"

"A genie," he said simply.

"A _genie_? What on earth?"

"I'm serious!"

Ms. Featherby looked at him doubtfully.

"I am! I can show him to you. He's staying at our house for the weekend with his brother."

"Really now? And is Tinkerbell with them? James, are you quite alright? Have you been drinking?"

"No! And I'm fine. When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never…" she admitted. "So…a genie."

"He's offered to let us all go to Italy."

"He can do that?"

"Yes. He can do anything. He's a genie."

"What's this genie's name?" she pressed on.

"Genie."

"Hm…" This was such a genius name for a genie.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm just worried you've been drinking or something…"

"I haven't. I swear."

"Alright. I'll believe this genie when I see it."

"Ok." He picked up the phone and called home. Mrs. Beakly answered. "Hello? McDuck residence."

"Hello, Madam. It's Duckworth. Would you send that Genie fellow over to Emily's place? There's a non-believer here."

"Um…" Beakley was confused.

"Please, Madam! She thinks I've been _drinking_!"

Mrs. Beakley laughed.

"Bettina! This isn't funny!"

"Alright. I'll get him to pop over there."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Genie popped in front of them. Emily gave a little scream. "Nice place you got here…" Genie said admiringly as he looked around, floating in the air. When he snapped out of it, he said, "So…We've got a non-believer here, huh? Well, what would you like to see me do?"

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked.

"What would make you believe I'm a genie?"

"Well, you are already floating in the air, and that's kind of creeping me out…But, so, genie's grant wishes…"

"Whoa. Slow down. #1: you have to rub my lamp. #2, I'm a free genie. I don't grant no wishes for anybody! But I'll do whatever it takes to get you to believe that I am what I am."

"Alright…Clean this room."

"Alright," he shrugged and raise his arms shouting, "SHA-BOOEY!"

"Alright…" she said wide eyed with shock. "Get me a glass of wine."

He snapped his fingers and a glass appeared in her hand. She drank it fast as if he was going to disappear or something.

"Ok, so _now_ do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh thank heavens!" said Duckworth.

"Bye now," Genie said. "Oh, and Scrooge wants you to know if you two are planning on keeping your jobs, because your break ended 10 minutes ago."

"Oh dear! Could you…."

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and they appeared at their posts: Duckworth vacuuming and Featherby at her desk.

Later that week Scrooge had everyone that was going to Italy in the living room.

"Now, of course, Goldie and I will be sharing a suite at the hotel…"

"Scrooge, darling," said Goldie. "Why are you worrying about who's sharing rooms with who right now? Can't it wait? It's a minor detail!"

"Minor? It's major! It's important and best be dealt with now."

"Alright, you're the boss."

"Aye, that I am. Now, the triplets will share a room, the girls will share a room, and the two genies will share one…Mrs. Beakley, Matilda, and Ms. Featherby, and then Dad and Duckworth."

"But sir," Duckworth said. "I barely know your father."

"Well now's your chance to get to know him. He's a very nice man."

"But…"

"Oh, for goodness sake! You can share a room with Mrs. Beakley! Matilda, Father, you don't mind sharing a suite?"

"Not at all," they chimed.

"And Ms. Featherby, you can have a room to yourself."

"But sir…"

"Something wrong, Ms. Featherby?"

"I have a hunch that you are doing all you can so me and James aren't in the same room!"

"I'm doing what I can to keep the same sex in rooms. I don't want any handy pandy going on."

"You were going to put James and Bettina in the same room!"

"Well…I know they won't…you know…"

"You don't know that…" Featherby insisted.

And with that, Duckworth and Beakley looked at each other and gagged.

"Oh, you are right. Beakley, you and Featherby can share. Duckworth gets a room to himself."

"SIR!" Featherby and Duckworth both exclaimed.

"Oh, Alright! Fine! Share a room! But if one_ duck dog _comes out of this, then I'll…I'll…well I'll throw up for one thing."

Ms. Featherby hid her mouth with her hand and chuckled and Duckworth just made a face like _duck dog?_ What the heck?

"Well, Mrs. Beakley. It looks like you have a room to yourself."

"Thank god." She was relieved not to have to share with Duckworth.

"Um…" Webby started, timidly.

"Yes, Webby?" Scrooge asked.

"Could I be in the same room as Genie?"

Genie looked up hopefully.

Scrooge chuckled, patted her head and said "No."

"But Mr. Duckworth and Miss Featherby got _their_ way."

"They are grownups…." He said bitterly. "And besides, you would leave Wendy alone."

"She could go to Grammy," suggested Webby.  
"Or the boys," Wendy said casually.

"No," he said firmly. "You and Webby will be together. This room list is final unless any other _grownup_ has a problem." Silence. "Ok, good. I suppose everyone should go start packing."

"Oh, allow me, Mr. McDuck," said Genie. "SHA-BOOEY!" and all of their luggage appeared piled in the living room.

"Thank you, Genie."

"No, problem, Mr. McDuck. So…do you want me to just pop us over there, or…?"

"Actually," Scrooge pondered thoughtfully, "I think it would be neat to see the sites. How about a nice big boat to get us overseas, and a big RV to go the rest."

"Uh…negative," Genie said. "I'll get seasick. How about I pop us over to Europe and we'll RV from there?"

"Ok, deal."

"SHA-BOOEY!"

They were all sitting in a great big RV.

"Cool!" exclaimed the triplets.

"My dollies!" Webby squealed happily.

"Video games!" Wendy said, "Far out!"

"Thanks, Genie!" the kids chimed.

"You're welcome."

After they were driving a ways, Scrooge noticed all of his family and the genies were in view, so he wondered who was driving.

"Um…Genie?" he asked. "Who is driving this thing?"

"Hey Mr. McD," came a familiar voice.

"Bless me bagpipes, you cannot be _serious_? _Launchpad?_!"

"You _do_ know I can hear you, right, Mr. McD?" Launchpad called from the driver's seat.

"Oh, sorry, lad."

"And don't worry about a thing!"

"Oh…that's a comfort coming from know I can hear you, right, Mr. McD?" Launchpad called from the driver's seat.

"Oh, sorry, lad."

"And don't worry about a thing!"

"Oh…that's a comfort coming from _you_, Launchpad," Scrooge said sarcastically.

"Oh, Mr. McD, lighten up. This is Italy we're talking about! It'll be worth a crash or two, don't you think? Heh heh!"

"Not really."

"Don't worry, Mr. McD. I read all our horoscopes this morning. Nobody's going to get hurt. Yours said it was a great day for traveling. Mine said there'll be some bumps along the way, but no one will get seriously injured!"

"Oh, that's a comfort by jiminy…And since when do _you_ read horoscopes? That stuff is nonsense!"

"My girlfriend got me into it. It's fascinating!"

"Your _girlfriend_?" Scrooge stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, her name is Marina."

"The klutz from the supermarket?"

"She's not a klutz, but yes," Launchpad was getting slightly annoyed.

"Only you would say that. You are the biggest klutz there is!"

"Am not!"

"Look out, lad!"

He almost ran off the road into a tree.

"Oops…heh heh. Well, if you weren't _distracting _me…"

"Ok. If you think that'll help, I'll be quiet."

"Thank you."

About 20 seconds later, he ran into a big billboard on the side of the road that said _Mallard's Driving School. Call 543-2132. _

"Hey, Launchpad," said Scrooge. "Maybe you should call that number, take some driving lessons, and then come back when you're prepared not to _kill us all_!"

"Oh, keep your shirt—uh—kilt on, Mr. McD. My contact was messing up!"

"You don't wear contacts!"

"How do Oh, keep your shirt—uh—kilt on, Mr. McD. My contact was messing up!"

"You don't wear contacts!"

"How do _you_ know?"

"Launchpad, you've been my pilot ever since you could fly, unfortunately. I think I'd know if you wore contact lenses!"

"Well, I do. Ask anyone."

"He _does_ wear contacts, sir," Mrs. Beakley said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beakley," said Launchpad. "She helped me put them in sometimes when I first got them, Mr. McD."

"Yes, I remember," said Beakley. "You whined a whole lot."

"Did _not_."

"Oh, yes you did."

"Mrs. Beakley," Scrooge said, "how could _you_ be of any help to him putting in contacts lenses?"

"I wore contacts myself once upon a time."

"They had contacts back then?"

She looked appalled but said, "Yes."

"Huh, I didn't know they had contacts back in the Stone Age!"

"Scrooge!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Well! _You_ should know, Mr. McDuck. Weren't you friends with the Flintstones? I could have _sworn_ I saw a picture of Fred and Wilma on your desk in your office!"

"Whoa, calm down lass, I was only joking!"

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"I'm sorry…"

"HMPH!" she went and sat down.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge!" Huey said.

"Yes, Huey?"

"Remember when we went to the lost city of Cartopolis in Scotland?"

"Aye…"

"And we met the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Aye…"

"Well, we told her we'd visit her again someday! And we're traveling now, so can't we stop by…I mean, we _did_ promise her…"

"Um…well, lad…"

"Unless you were _lying_, Uncle Scrooge…"

"No, I don't lie. And I keep my promises! Genie, take us to Loch Lake in Scotland really quick."

"Sure thing…SHA-BOOEY!"

"Look, Uncle Scrooge! There she is!" Dewey pointed.

They were all in a boat just big enough to hold them all.

"AAH!" Genie shouted. "A monster!"

"We're all going to die!" Geno yelled.

"No we're not, silly," Huey said. "This is Nessie, and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, look!" Webby exclaimed. "There's a little one! It's so cute!"

"Nessie must've had a baby!" Louie said.

"They look happy to see us," Dewey noted.

"Or happy to _eat_ us," Launchpad added.

Just then, Nessie picked up the boat and put it in her hand.

"Uh…hello, Nessie!" Scrooge said. "Remember me? Scrooge McDuck? And me nephews? I brought my family; we've come to say hello."

"Awe…" she seemed to say. She kissed Scrooge on the head.

"I see you have a little daughter now."

She nodded her head happily.

"Where's the lucky daddy?"

She made a gesture as if to say, "Oh, he's around here somewhere."

"Well, Nessie, we really can't stay. Just wanted to say hi. Are you doing alright?"

She nodded.

"That's good. Well, we must be off. Goodbye Nessie, and um, Little NEssie."

He waved and Nessie waved back and Genie popped them out of there and into Italy.

"Oh, Scrooge!" Goldie exclaimed. "We're here! Italy! Isn't it romantic?" she gushed.

"Just what I was thinking…" Ms. Featherby said dreamily.

"Oh, no…" Scrooge said. "Italy is _not_ romantic!"

"Yes, it is, Uncle Scrooge," Webby said. "It's lovely!"

"Yeah, Mr. McDuck," Emmeline said. "Very romantic."

"No…no romantic. I don't want this family going all gaga and getting all mushy."

Ms. Featherby beamed at being included as "family."

"Oh, please, Mr. McDuck, lighten up!" she smiled.

"Ms. Featherby, I am saying this because I care for you and your health: No romantic. You_ will_ get Chlamydia and die."

Emily laughed and said, "Oh, whatever. You are just jealous because your employees and maybe even your _nieces and nephews_," he grimaced at this, "have a better love life than you! I mean, _how_ many years did it take you? And I bet you still haven't got much loving because all you care about it your money! Now, if you will excuse us, James and I are going to the hotel, getting a grand suite with one king sized bed I which we will spend hours on if you catch my drift! HMPH!" She took Duckworth by the arm and said, "Come James." Although she could not believe she said that to her boss, it certainly felt good.

"Good show!" Duckworth said once they were out of ear shot. "Although I can't believe you said that. What if you get fired?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. He had it coming, though. He was acting like…like…like he's our _father _instead of our _employer."_

"Yes, I know, but I am very happy that I don't have to share a room with Mr. McDuck's father or…Mrs. Beakley," he shuddered.

"Yes, that would be a bit odd."

He shuddered again and Ms. Featherby laughed and James joined in.

"You know," Emily said after they got their suite and were sitting on the bed. "It's funny that Mr. McDuck would even think that I was young enough to have kids!" she laughed.

"I could see why…" Duckworth said.

"Oh, James…I only wish we would've gotten together sooner. A lot sooner. When we were young I mean. I would love to have kids. I've always wanted kids, but I've never found the right man…until now."

Duckworth smiled, then Emily looked embarrassed.

"Oh dear," she said, turning red. "I can't believe I just said that. I've spilled my feelings and thoughts to you without thinking. I'm so embarrassed. I mean, you probably don't even feel the same way, and…" she babbled on.

"Shh…" he put a finger to her lips. "It's okay. I feel exactly the same way. I love you, Emmeline."

"I love you too, James…And I think there just might be some 'handy pandy' going on later tonight," she whispered.

"Yes, I do believe there might. And, if god forbid, a 'duck dog' comes out of it, we can rub it in old money bag's face!"

"Oh, James…" she laughed. "No chance. But we can pretend. What would we name it?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, I think."

"Sure it's not a boy?"

"Wait. I believe it's twins! A girl _and_ a boy!"

"Alright, I say the boy's name will be Timothy."

"Okay, well I say the girls name is…oh…let's say Tabitha."

"Timothy and Tabitha the duck-dog twins…" they laughed.

"How adorable!" Emily exclaimed, and then after a moment, she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Duckworth asked.

"Oh…It's just, I wish we _really_ had two little duck-dog twins named Timothy and Tabitha."

"Me too, but we can adopt," he suggested.

"What are the chances of finding duck-dog twins? Or a duck-dog at all?"

"We could look. Or do the next best thing and hope for some faulty wiring in your body or something so that we can have kids."

Emily smirked."Oh James…Come here."

(Knock knock)

"Who is it?" Emily said.

"Huey."

"What do you want?"

"We're all going for pizza. Coming?"

"I think this can wait," she told Duckworth. "Can't pass up the best pizza in the world, can we?"

"I think not."

"We're coming!" she called to Huey.

When they got to the restaurant, Scrooge sat as far away as possible from his butler and secretary and didn't say a word to them. He looked pretty angry. In the middle of dinner, Ms. Featherby said, "Mr. McDuck," loud and clear.

He ignored her and chose to strike up a conversation with his father.

"Papa, are you enjoying the pizza?"

"Yes, I am, son. It's the best pizza I've ever had, but I believe your secretary is trying to get your attention."

"What else is new?" he shrugged.

"Mr. McDuck…" she tried again.

He ignored her and pretended he didn't hear her.

"Son, are you deaf?"

"Wha-huh?"

"Your secretary is trying to get your attention!"

"Don't all the ladies?" Scrooge said nonchalantly.

"Scrooge!"

"Oh, alright. What _is_ it, Ms. Featherby?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"For what? For smarting off to me, for storming off, or for going against my wishes and getting a room with _him_?" he jerked his head toward Duckworth.

"The first two."

"Oh, but not the third, eh?"

"No. You are not our father. And we are not children. We can do as we please…Sir," she added.

"But I'm the head of the house and I say what goes in this family."

"But I and Duckworth aren't _in_ your family."

"Well, I see you as family."

"That's nice of you…"

"But I am you boss and I have the authority to fire you…"

"You'd fire us over something as silly as this?"

"No," he said after a pause. There was another pause, and he said, "I'm sorry, I'm acting a fool…It just gives me the shudders, though…"

"Well, I'm sure if I imagined you and the Mrs. I'd get shudders too, but I don't imagine such things. My mind isn't like that."

The next day, Scrooge and Goldie went strolling around the park in Italy; James and Emily did the same; Launchpad took the boys exploring; Mrs. Beakley took the girls to the shops; the genies went to get ice cream and Matilda and Fergus went walking around.

Later, after the girls had been looking in the shops a while, they wanted some ice cream, so their grandmother took them to the ice cream parlor. Webby looked out the window when they were at the counter, and saw Genie kissing a pretty Italian girl outside the shop.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Here's your ice cream, dear…Webbigail, what' wrong? I thought Rocky Road was your favorite…"

"It _is_, but…"

Mrs. Beakley followed her gaze out the window.

"Oh, come here, sweetie," she gave her granddaughter a hug. "Let's sit down, you two."

They all sat at a table in the parlor.

"I didn't think I'd be giving you this speech for several more years, but you might as well hear it now…" She gave her granddaughters the "guys are jerks" speech and added "and Webby, you knew nothing would happen anyway; you're too young."

"Oh, I know, Grammy, but…oh…"

"There, there, sweetie…Let's go back to the hotel."

"O…ok," She sniffed.

Matilda and Fergus were sitting by a great fountain in the square. Just then…

"Matilda?" came a voice. "Matilda?" it repeated. "Is that you?" Then a man appeared that she was sure she recognized.

"Johnny?" she asked amazed.

"Yep! It's me!"

"Curse me kilts! I thought you were dead!"

"Nope. Some idiot was spreading rumors that I'd committed suicide. How lame; I'd never do that!"

Matilda was just staring, amazed.

"Well, don't I get a hug, or something?" he asked with a grin.

Matilda got up and hugged him, then said, "Papa, could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Aye, I was just about to go back to the hotel room anyway. Me bones are getting weary."

After he left, Johnny and Matilda sat on the bench she and her father were sitting on moments ago.

"…So, I was trying really hard to quit the drugs because I loved you so much, and by the time I quit, I found out you moved to Chicago."

"Oh…Johnny. I can't believe it. All this time I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah…so what brings you to Italy?"

"A little vacation with the family. What about you?"

"Same thing. Me and my wife are here on vacation. To get away from the kids, you know…"

"Wife? Kids?"

"Yeah, after I found out you'd moved so far away I assumed you hated me at that point. I thought there was no hope, so I moved on. So what about you? Any kids?"

"I've got an adopted daughter. I never found anyone else…"

"Ok…I didn't either," he admitted. "I'm here with my brother. I just didn't want you to think I was lame and didn't move on."

"Well, sometimes you can't find anyone else…"

"You're telling me. Do you want to go get ice cream or something?"

"Sure…"

Scrooge and Goldie were in an ice cream parlor sitting and talking. Goldie got up to go use the restroom. Just then, Magica de Spell walked up to Scrooge and sat down beside him.

"Magica! What are you doing here?"

"What does one usually do in an ice cream shop?"

"Don't get smart with me! I mean, why are you in Italy?"

"I live here, fool. Where did you think Mt. Vesuvius was? Australia?"

"No…but…"

"Look Scrooge. We need to talk…"

"About…?"

"Do you have this feeling inside you, like an empty space. Do you still have feeling for me? Even a tiny bit?"

"Uh…"

"Me too. And well, I think we need to talk…"

"I'm here with Goldie, Magica…"

"Here." She pointed to the table a piece of paper appeared saying _I've gone to meet a friend. I'll meet you in the suite this evening. Love, Scrooge._ "Now." She snapped her fingers and they appeared in the park.

"Magica? What is this all about?" Scrooge asked. "Is something troubling you?"

"No…yes…sort of."

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm lonely. I miss you. I still love you, apparently. Even my magic can't stop me from feeling this feeling. It's too strong a feeling."

"Well, I…I…don't know what to say."

"Say you love me."

"I love you," he said hurriedly, "but I'm married to Goldie and I love her."

Magica's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, don't cry…You know we would still be together if you hadn't tried to steal me dime."

"I know. And now I don't even care about the dime. The witches' council won't let me take over the world. They threatened to turn me into a cat for 200 years, the dimes stupid…I love you…" she babbled in sobs.

"I know…I know…" he put his arm around her. They just sat there for a while like that. Then he said, "Magica, I've got to get back to Goldie or she'll be getting worried."

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm sorry, Magica…" he gave her a squeeze before taking his arm away. "Just because you came here and confessed your love to me, doesn't mean that I'm going to break up with my wife whom I love so I can be with you. It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry."

"I know…" she said with her head down. Then her head rose up. "Could you call me sometime?"

"Sure…Now can you pop me back over to the hotel?"

"Yeah…"

He tried to open the door to the suite. It was locked. He didn't have his key to get in. "Goldie?" He knocked.

"What?" she said coldly.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?"

"Could you let me in?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…Is something wrong, honey?"

Silence.

"What do YOU think?"

"I don't know. Can I come in? Please?"

"Fine." She opened the door, then sat back on the bed with her arms and legs crossed.

"What's wrong?" he sat beside her.

She turned away angrily and said, "Oh, honestly Scrooge!"

"What?"

"Are you dumb?"

"Huh?"

"I _saw_ you in the park! Gone to meet a friend? Gone to cuddle with your EX WIFE more like it! What's with that? I can't _believe_ you!"

"Let me explain…"

"I don't want to listen. I'm going home. Have a great vacation. Go ahead and invite the witch to stay in the suite with you! I don't give a hoot! Cuddle with her! Do whatever you like! Then, in the end, we'll see if you have your dime! I won't be surprised if she robs you of your whole fortune this time! Goodbye Scrooge!" she grabbed her suitcase and slammed the door behind her.

"Aye…" Scrooge sighed sadly. "I wish I could get rid of Magica for goo. She keeps tempting me to go back to her. And she always messes it up for me and Goldie. And she always ends up taking me dime in the end…but she _did_ say that she can't take over the world anyway…but she lies sometimes…but she's so convincing…and a cat for _200_ years? What on earth? She wouldn't live that long…or would she? Oh…Goldie…" he thought sadly.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked miserably.

"Mrs. Beakley. Could Webby stay in your room for a while? Wendy wants to go to a video game arcade and Webby doesn't."

"Sure." He opened the door and let Webby in. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"You look sad, darlin'…Aren't you having fun?"

She only shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it…You look sad, too, Uncle Scrooge. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I want to take a nap."

"Me too."

So they did.

"…So, are you still living in Chicago?" Johnny asked.

"No, I moved in with my brother in Duckburg."

"You live in the McDuck mansion? Wow! How is _that_?"

"Crowded. There's me, Scrooge, his wife, our father, my daughter, Scrooge's three nephews, his servants Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter, and Duckworth all living in that house."

"Wow. That is pretty crowded. You could come move in with me…"

"Oh…" she chuckled. "I couldn't possibly…As tempting as it sounds…"

"Why not?"

"Wendy, my daughter. What would she think?"

"I'll just say 'call me Daddy!'"

"Oh…I don't know. We'll think about it."

"Great." He smiled.

Later…

"I'm not living with some _stranger!" _Wendy exclaimed. "I'm staying with Grammy and Webby and everyone!"

"Well…if that's what you want. And if Scroogie doesn't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Ok, well…I'll miss you Wendy."

"It's not like we'll never see each other again Mom, jeez…"

The next day, Scrooge was sitting in the same ice cream parlor, alone. Magica appeared next to him.  
"Hey, Scrooge, your wife is gone…sorry by the way…So how's about you and me…"

"No, Magica. Please just GO AWAY!"

"Ooh…harsh."

"You keep on messin' things up with me and Goldie. If you _really loved me, you wouldn't do that! _Go away. Go home, please."

"Ok, fine." She disappeared.

When Magica appeared back at home, Magico and Poe were waiting for her. Most likely to torment her or something. What are brothers for, after all?

"Well, well, well…" Magico said. "Look who's back from her Scrooge-capade…I thought you were through with him because his dime was worthless to you."

"Well, I don't have to be taking over the world…it's not _totally_ worthless to me….and I was getting lonely!"

Magico started to crack up. "You're telling me that you are actually _in love_ with Scrooge McDuck?"

"Well, when you live with someone for a while, married to them, you grow to love them."

"Not always. You were only marrying him to get his dime!"

"When Mother took my powers away, it did things to me!"

"Uh-huh…"

"It's true!"

"Ok, but you have your powers back now, so what's up with the whole 'chasing after Scrooge' now?"

"Um…I…"

"You love him?"

"Yes. And I miss him. I miss having a man…."

"Why don't you go after one that's _not_ married? You are messing up things for Scrooge and the girl he really loves!"

"He loves me two…deep down…and hey, since when are you on Scrooge's side?"

"It's not that it's Scrooge, it's that it's not fair to him. If it was _anybody_…Think if you were in his shoes. Or in Goldie's shoes."

There was a pause. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"What?"

"You have to let Goldie know that it was all your fault and she should go back to Scrooge."

"WHAT? I didn't tell him to _put his arm around me_!"

"Magica…"

"Alright…How do I let her know?"

"Call her, stupid!" Poe said.

"I don't know her number, you little weirdo."

"That's a laugh," Magico said. "That's a laugh, you used to live there."

"Oh, she didn't go back the mansion. She went back to the Klondike. I'll have to poof myself over there."

So she poofed herself over to the Klondike. She landed in a bush. "Brilliant," she said, standing up and brushing herself off. Goldie was in the cabin ahead. Magica started walking toward the cabin, but then her foot caught in something and she was pulled up into the air in a net. She screamed. Goldie came running out of the cabin with her shotgun. Then she saw it was Magica. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I figured you'd be Scrooge…Wait. You're that witch."

"Sure am, _Miss Glitter._"

"What are you doing here? Did Scrooge send you?"

"No, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Tell it."

"Could you let me down, first?"

"Fine…" She pulled a rope and let Magica down. The net dumped her out and she fell to the ground with a THUD!

"Ow! You could have let me down more gently!"

"You're the one with the magic, not me. Tell what you got to tell and go away."

"Ok." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Look, Goldie. This was all my fault. I went to Scrooge in the ice cream shop and took us to the park to talk because I still love him, but I shouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry."

"You should be… But it's ok you still love him. I'm sure that deep down, really deep down, he has some feelings for you too. After all he _did_ put his arm around you…" she muttered under her breath. "But he's married now and you need to try to move on."

"I know, but it's hard….Would you like me to pop you back over to the hotel?"

"I don't know. I'm still not too happy with Scrooge."

"Don't be angry with him. The whole time he was trying to console me and tell me that he loves you and are married to you now…"

"Well…I suppose I'll go back. After all, we were all supposed to be enjoying our vacation in Italy. By the way, what were you doing in Italy?" Goldie asked suspiciously.

"I live there," Magica said simply.

"Oh…Ok."

"Goldie!" Scrooge cried when she appeared in his suite. "You came back!"

"Yes. Magica came and apologized to me. Maybe there is some good in her after all."

"I told you she's changed."

"I still think it was just another scheme to get your dime, though…"

"I think it's because she loves me too…After all, we did live together, married for a while. She has to have _some_ feelings for me."

"Because of your good charms, right?" she laughed.

"Hey! Why do _you_ love me then? My money?"  
"Well, I _do_ like money, you know."

"Aye, he he. That's why we're so compatible….But is that the only reason?"

"No…of course not, Scrooge."

"Ok…I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too."

"And I think we're not the only ones that had bad luck in Italy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think Webby found that some boys aren't all that they seem."

Goldie still looked puzzled.

"She saw Genie kissing Italian girl outside of the ice cream shop."

"Oh…I see. Should I have a woman to woman talk with her?"

"I think Mrs. Beakley has already taken care of that. And also I don't think she wants to be bothered now."

"Do you think maybe we should go home?"

"Do you want to?"

"Kind of…But what about the others? Do you think they are ready?"

"Well, I bet the boys are out with Launchpad right now. You can call his cell phone while I go to Dad' room and talk to him. His number is 523-4591."

"Ok, got it."

So Scrooge went next door to his dad's suite. He knocked.

"Come in."

Scrooge went in and saw his dad lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You look bored. Where's Matilda?"

"Out with Johnny."

"I hear she's moving in with him."

"Aye. That she is. What brings you in here, Scroogie?"

"Well, Goldie and I were thinking that Italy's just not working for us."

"Tell me about it. It sucks. If your mother was here, it might be more fun. She loved Italy…"

"So you wouldn't mind going home early?"

"Not at all."

"Now, if I can just get Duckworth and Miss Featherby…" he shuddered.

Scrooge made his way to their suite. He hesitated, but knocked on the door.  
"Come on," Miss Featherby called.

They were just sitting there on the bed talking. He was slightly relieved. Scrooge stated the situation.

"Wait a minute," Emily said. "You're not just doing this because you can't stand us being in a suite together?"

"No! Not at all, Ms. Featherby. And if you want to stay a few more days…" he drew in a breath. "Then you may."

"Really?"

"Really. As long as you're back for work 8:00 sharp on Monday morning. Both of you."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok. I'll let the genies know you're staying a while longer. I'll see you Monday."

"Alright, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

In a few days, Matilda was already moved in with Johnny, but she asked Wendy one more time if she was sure she didn't want to live with him.

"Mom, I told you. Total stranger, I don't know him, he's probably weird and…"

"WENDY!"

"What?"

"Meet Johnny." Johnny peeked from behind Matilda.

"Oh, hi…" Wendy said with a little laugh. "So you're Johnny."

"Yes, I am. Are you sure you don't want to come live with me and your mother? I won't bite, I promise."

"I'm sure."

"Alright…Suit yourself."

Just then, Huey walked by and Wendy said, "Hey Huey! What are you doing?"

"Going to the park. You want to come?"

"Sure!"

So Wendy went with the boys to the park and they played some catch. After a while, Huey went to sit on the bench because he was tired. Wendy followed suit.

After a moment, she said casually, "Nice day, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"…I really like your shirt. Is it new?"

"No."

"Well I like the shade of red."

"Are you sure you don't like green at all?"

Wendy was confused by this, but before she could question it, Huey jumped up and said, "Alright, Louie! I'm back in, so why don't you sit out for a while and sit by _Wendy_?" he emphasized her name.

Louie shyly went and sat on the very edge of the bench as far away from Wendy as possible. Wendy glanced sideways at him. "Green," she thought. "Hm…Is that what Huey was implying?" she edged closer to Louie, who glanced nervously at her with sweat pouring down his face. She edged so close to him that Louie felt like he was about to faint. "Are you alright?" she asked. Louie let out a little yelp. "Yep, that's what Huey was implying…Hm…"

Later. (DING DONG!)

"Boys! Genie's here to see you!"

"Actually, ma'am. I'm here to see Webby."

"Oh…Never mind!...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Just let me talk to her."

"Alright. Webby! Visitor!"

"Mrs. Beakley," Scrooge said, walking by. "Stop shouting."

"Sorry, sir."

"Yes, Grammy?" Webby said, coming in the room. Then she saw Genie and said, "Oh."

"Hi Webby." He waved shyly.

"What do you want?"

Mrs. Beakley left them in peace, because she sensed an argument.

"What do you mean? I came to see you."

"Well, you're wasting your time. Why don't you go back to that Italian girl?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, just, never mind…" and she hurried into the empty living room in tears.

Genie followed, sat beside her on the couch and then said, "What's wrong?"

"You know _very well._"

"Well…I have a hunch. And for one thing, I don't love that girl like I do you."

"Then why-?"

"Let me finish. Yes, I kissed her. Guys are um…we…we'll, we're selfish and greedy. And another thing, I thought we decided that friends was best for us. For now, anyway."

"I know, but it still hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm selfish and greedy and I should rot in hell."

"Um…" she said since he said a "bad word."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a _bad_ boy."

"No…" she sobbed. "It's ok. I over-reacted…I just…oh…" she sobbed.  
"Webby…" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Genie, you're only making it worse…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No…"

"Mr. McDuck let us stay in Italy longer and still no luck," Emily said.

"Well, we can keep trying…" Duckworth was hopeful.

"No…we just have to face the facts. I'm too old to get pregnant, James."

"Doesn't mean we should stop trying…" he said sheepishly.

"Oh James…" she smiled. "Well…are we sure we want a kid?"

"I thought we wanted twins…"

"Let's adopt."

"Jolly good. Let's go now."

"Ok."

At the orphanage… "What do you have in mind?" asked a tall skinny red headed duck lady, the owner of the orphanage.

"Well," Emily started. "We were hoping we'd be able to name the child."

"Once the kid's yours, you can name it whatever you like."

"Well, we wouldn't want to confuse it."

"Are you saying you want a baby?"

"If there's any available…"

"Well…let's see…boy or girl?"

"Both," Duckworth piped up.

The lady looked at him funny. "Are you trying to say you want twins?"

"Well, yes," Emily said.

"Well…umm….let's see here…twin girls…twin boys…Oh, here's one. Twin boy and girl…oh, this is the one no one will adopt…" she said more to herself than them.

"How come?"

"Well, you see, their mother was a duck, and she went off and banged with a dog….producing a, well…duck-dog and they didn't want the baby, so they left it here."

"It's perfect! We'll take it!" Emily exclaimed, delighted.

The lady looked bewildered, but happily said, "Ok, then. Let's hop to it!"

About an hour later, they were taking Timothy and Tabitha, the duck-dog twins to Emmeline's house. Emily was smiling with tears in her eyes.

The next day…

"What are you so happy about, Duckworth?" Scrooge asked, for Duckworth was humming and prancing around as he dusted.

"Oh, Emily and I adopted twins!"

"You _what?" _he practically exploded.

"Don't worry. They'll live at Emily's house."

"That' not the point."

"Then what _is_?"

"I…I…I don't…Twins, huh? Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Nice…"

"Timothy and Tabitha…the duck-dog twins."

"Duck…dog…? Are you serious? How is that possible?"

"…Well, sir, I would suppose you would take a duck…and a dog…"

"Alright! Alright! But I just thought, well most _normal_ people stay with their own species!"

"I say, sir! There is no shame in a dog loving a duck! It can't be helped for one thing!"

"There's no need to shout, Duckworth!"

"Then lower _your_ voice!"

"Now listen here! I'm the head of this house! I can shout whenever I please! I can also deduct money from your paycheck, too!" Duckworth was silent.

"Now, why don't you go vacuum or something, if you know what's good for you."

"Gladly, sir," he muttered as he turned around to leave.

"Hey, Huey…" Wendy walked in the boys' bedroom.

"Oh, hi Wendy. I just remembered I have a…dentist appointment! Got to go!" he winked at Louie and he fled. Wendy looked disappointed.

"Want to play a video game?" Louie asked.

"Um…I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Wait…I think I know…" she said sadly.

"Oh, don't be sad. It's not your fault."

"I know…I'm really sorry. But Huey just sees you as one of the guys, but I on the other hand…" it popped out before he could think. He turned red.

"Yes?" she gestured for him to go on.

"Um…well…."

"Yes?"

"I think you're really cute and nice," he blurted out quickly.

Wendy turned pink. "Well, thank you, Louie…and you're cute and nice too."

Louie turned a little pink also and then said, "Well, me and Huey _are _triplets, so we are alike in some ways…"

"True. You are both very cute and fun. And I was spending so much time with Huey, that I barely know you at all."

"We can change that…"

"Yes, we can…and to think, I was after the wrong boy the whole time…and he even hinted that you like me plenty of times…"

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. And I didn't listen."

"Well, listen to _me_ now, when I say I like you Wendy Vanderquack. A lot."

"Awe…." She reached out for a hug. Just then Webby walked in.

"Hey guys, what are you-? Ooh…What's going on here?"

They quickly broke apart from their hug. "Oh, hey Webby," Wendy said.

"Awe….how cute."  
Louie turned slightly pink and Wendy said, "Oh, shut up, Webby."

"Ok, ok…Where'd Huey go? And Dewey?"

"Huey had a dentist appointment and Dewey…"

"He went to play with Genie," Louie said.

"Genie's with me," Webby said.

"Oh…" Wendy said. "I get it. They were making excuses to get us two alone together…"

Louie smiled sheepishly.

"You knew?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Louie admitted.

"You bad boy!" she smiled and pushed him playfully.

Duckworth was on his break as was Emily and they were over at her house having lunch. Duckworth excused himself to go to the restroom. But on his way back from the bathroom, he passed a room he hadn't noticed before. Curiously, he walked inside. It was a nice little study. It had a desk, chair, books and papers everywhere. Just an ordinary messy study. On the desk, he noticed an old Christmas card addressed to the Quackfasters. He picked it up and read a bit of it. "Dear Emily and Michael, have a Merry Christmas…" he put it down. He then saw a picture in a frame of a young couple. The woman was obviously a much younger Miss Featherby.

Emily called to Duckworth and he didn't answer, so she went upstairs to tell him his sandwich was ready. When she got up stairs, she saw him holding the picture of her and her late husband.

"Oh," she said. "I see you've found…"

Duckworth couldn't speak.

"Come downstairs and we'll talk…" she started.

Then Duckworth got his voice back. "You never told me…" he trailed off. "You said…it seemed like...you said you wanted kids for the first time…"

"Michael and I never got around to having kids…"

"What happened?"

"He died in the war…"

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't think it was necessary. It's all in my past…"

"I thought we told each other everything…"

"We do…And oh, come on, don't act like there wasn't someone else…"

"Oh, sure I had my fill of girls, but they were just flings. I never _married._ I've never met anyone quite right. Until now."

"I feel the same way. Michael and I were young. Too young to know what love is. Back then people got hitched for money and class, not love."

"Yes, I know…Cheers to the present times."

"Yes, times are so much better now..."

Duckworth was still looking at the picture. Emily took it from him and put it face down on the desk.

"Oh, come now, James. It's nothing. I love _you_, most definitely."

"I love you two, Emmeline." He took a deep breath. "And while we're on the subject of love and such…" Duckworth knelt down on one knee and popped open a tiny box with a gorgeous ring. "Will you be mine? Or rather, will you marry me Miss Emmeline Annabelle Featherby?" Emily looked as though she might cry. Tears came and took a minute or so before she could say, "James Martin Duckworth…Yes," she managed to get out a little squeak. She threw her arms around him. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Oh, I was most certainly going to ask, Emily. How could I not? I couldn't go the rest of my life _not_ married to this beautiful woman who I love terribly…"

"Awe…I feel the same way…"

"Shall we go eat now? Our break's about to be over. Mr. McDuck will be angry if we're late."

"Yes. Let's." She linked arms with him and they went downstairs together.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Beakley was watching the twins. She had offered to be the babysitter. She starting to regret it though, because they were driving her up the wall!

"Good gracious. I haven't done this in years! Oh…honestly, Timothy, I _just_ fed you….Tabitha, did you use the bathroom _again?"_

"Mrs. Beakley," Goldie walked in.

"I'm kind of busy here, dear…"

"I was wondering if you need any help."

Mrs. Beakley looked up, amazed. "You want to help me?"

"Yes."

On the way to her desk, Ms. Featherby dropped an envelope on Scrooge's desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it and find out, sir."

So he did.

"It's an invitation…to a wedding. Who's getting married?"

"Me…"

"to a wedding. Who's getting married?"

"Me…"

"_You Ms_. Featherby? To whom?"

She just looked at him.

"Great Scott! My butler proposed to you?"

"Yes."

"When?"  
"Yesterday on our break."

"Wow, I can't believe he did it. But congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"So does this mean you'll be moving in?"

"Oh I'm not sure yet. We'll worry about that later…"

At Mt. Vesuvius… "This is ridiculous…A duck and a dog getting married? And Scrooge and Goldie and too happy…I think a little tension is in order…I need a good laugh. Hm…I'll make Duckworth and Goldie think Scrooge and his secretary are fooling. Goldie jumps to conclusions and that butler is so gullible. This will be far too easy. First, I need Scrooge and his secretary to have a heart to heart conversation…Say…Featherby's cousin dies…Harsh, but oh well…"

"Ms. Featherby, you look sad. What's wrong lass?" Scrooge asked.

"Well…" tears streamed down her face. "My cousin Marcia…passed away yesterday. We were very close…"

"Oh, Ms. Featherby…I'm sorry…" he rolled his office chair over to sit beside her.

"It's alright…It's just that we had just talked yesterday and she was fine. Now…she's gone…" she bawled.

"Oh, there, there, lass…" he put his arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Just then, Duckworth was about to come vacuum Scrooge's office and Goldie was coming to ask Scrooge a question, but they both sopped dead in the doorway. Jumping to conclusions and broken hearted, they slumped and walked back. Scrooge let go of his secretary, patted her on the back and rolled back to his desk.

"Duckworth?" Goldie said.

"Yes, Madam?"

"Could I have a word?"

"Certainly."

They went to the kitchen, sat down at the table, and Goldie said, "Did you just see…?"

"I'm afraid so, Madam…"

"Have you noticed any strange behavior of either of them lately?"

"Now that you mention it, Mr. McDuck seems to have been sort of, well, almost upset that we're getting married….Perhaps jealous…"

"I sure hope not…But this is the second time I've caught my husband with his arm around another woman since we've been married."

"Yes. Quite unusual matter, Madam. And if my fiancée is going to be a part of this foolery, then maybe I should call off the wedding."

"I have a mind to get my shotgun out and teach someone a lesson…"

"Maybe we should let it go for now. And if it happens again, we'll pounce."

"Good idea. This could've just been a misunderstanding."

But that didn't stop either one of them from jumping to conclusions. First, Duckworth grabbed the vacuum and started into Scrooge's office, making it rather difficult for Emily and Scrooge to communicate. After a few minutes, Scrooge exclaimed, "DUCKWORTH! There are 46 rooms in the mansion! Go vacuum one of _those_! I'm working in here…"

"Yes, sir," he said smugly and walked out.

A few minutes later Goldie came in with a lunch tray.

"Goldie! What are you doing?" Scrooge asked. "I could've sent Ms. Featherby to do that. You needn't have…"

"Oh, but I did…I missed you."

"Well," he chuckled.

"I made it myself just for you, out of love from the bottom of my heart…" she gushed and then gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you darling," Scrooge said, thoroughly confused.

Emily rolled her eyes at Goldie's strange behavior.

When she left, Featherby said, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not too sure, Ms. Featherby…I'm not too sure…" he shook his head slowly.

"I saw her roll her eyes at me," Goldie said.

"Mr. McDuck snapped my head off and told me to get out."

The two sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"Have I been doing something wrong?" Goldie asked.

"Not at all, Madam…And I ask Emmeline to marry me and this is what I get in return?"

"Oh, Duckworth…it's not fair."

"That's putting it lightly madam."

"Well, this _sucks._"

"Yes, I agree."

"If something else happens, _anything_, I'm getting my shotgun."

Duckworth got up.

"Where are you going?" Goldie asked.

"To make sure nothing happens, of course."

"You mean _spy_ on them?"

"Precisely."

"Excellent idea, Duckworth."

"Thank you, Madam."

So that's just what they did. They listened outside of Scrooge's office door.

"I don't understand what's gotten into her," Scrooge was saying.

"Yes, she was acting very strangely."

"I mean, she _hates_ cooking!" Scrooge went on.

"Not only that, she looked like she was trying to prove something…like how much she loved you…but we both know she loves you…no doubt about that."

"Yes, no doubt…"

And James... He _never_ vacuums when we're working…"

"Yes, I'm going to have to talk to him about that…"

"And I could talk to Goldie…See what's up, you know?" she offered.

"Great idea. Woman to woman talk. That'll straighten things out."

"_Straighten things out? _What does he mean by that?" Goldie was outraged. "OOH! I'm going to teach them a lesson or two! I'm getting my shotgun…"

"Madam…please!"

"Oh, alright…I'm going back to the Klondike."

"Oh, dear…I wish _I _had some place to go. But I know what I am doing. I'm calling off our wedding."

"Oh…what a shame."

"Well…"

"I see what you mean."

Duckworth wrote Featherby a quick note. _This can't work. It's over. I'm sorry, Duckworth._

Emily and Scrooge both slumped into work the next day.

"What's wrong, Mr. McDuck?"

"Goldie left…again. I didn't do anything this time! What's wrong with _you?_"

"James called off our wedding."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"He didn't say. He wrote a message saying 'this can't work, it's over, I'm sorry, Duckworth.'"

"Ouch. I can't imagine-…."

"Neither can I."

"I'm sorry lass."

"I'm sorry about Goldie, sir. She'll come back. She did before."

"I sure hope she does this time. And with a good explanation too. And I'm sure Duckworth will take you back."

"I hope so…I can't live without him, sir."

"Well, you'll have to work things out."

"But what 'things'? I don't know why he did what he did!"

"I don't know either, lass, I don't know either…"

Half a week passed and Scrooge and Miss Featherby were both very depressed. And Scrooge noticed something horrible was happening. He was losing money.

"I don't understand it, Miss Featherby. Ever since Goldie left, everything's been going down! The stock market crashes! Taxes went down! Gas prices—down!" Everything's gone down! People aren't buying! Things aren't selling! I'm spending more money than I'm making! This is an outrage! I can't take it! I'm going to have to take some people off the payroll…"

Emily winced.

"And lower some salaries. And cut back on unnecessary expenses." He picked up the phone and called home.

"Mrs. Beakley, don't let the boys, or the girls go out to the movies or anything. Not anyone. No spending money. I can't afford it!"

"Really? What happened?"

"Don't ask questions unless you want your paycheck taken away."

"I don't get a paycheck, sir."

"Oh, well…goodbye, Mrs. Beakley." (CLICK)

"Miss Featherby."

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Go home."

"What, sir?"

"For a bit. Go spend time with your twins. And maybe work things out with Duckworth…"

"Ok…"

"You and Duckworth are two of my most expensive and best employees. I can't afford you at the moment…I'll get you back soon. Think of it as a vacation…"

"Yes, sir." She left.

"And tell Crackshell to leave on your way out."

Fenton heard, apparently and came running in saying, "Oh, Mr. McDuck! I'll work for free! Please! I'm a somebody! I'm—Gizmo Duck, remember?"

"Did you say free?"

"Um…yeah."

"You may stay."

"Thank you. I will work out of pure honor, dignity, pride, and love…I will…"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't you not tell I'm going through a crisis!"

"Duckworth…" Scrooge explained later to his butler the situation. "And I also think there was a little misunderstanding about Miss Featherby. Go talk to her please. She's miserable."

And over the next week, the house got so messy and it was noisy too because the kids were always home and there was no butler. Well, there was a nanny, but she can't do everything. She's not super nanny.

Scrooge missed Goldie so much. His whole life and career went downhill since she left. He was so miserable.

So, Duckworth, curious as to what the heck was going on, went to Miss Featherby's house. He rapped on the door, but there was no answer. He opened the door quietly and stepped in. A few moments later, Ms. Featherby came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, hair down for once, and headed for her bedroom. When she saw Duckworth, she tried to sound angry. "What are you doing here?" but she was too happy to see him. She tried not to show it though.

"We need to talk."

"Well, could I get some clothes on first?"

"If you must." He said this a little sternly, but couldn't help but smile a little. She smirked and continued to her bedroom. Shortly, she came back out and they went to the living room to talk.

"It seems, Mr. McDuck told me, that there has been some kind of misunderstanding…"

"You're telling me. What urged you to call off our wedding?"

"Well, I didn't _want_ to by any means, but I saw you and Mr. McDuck …"

"And…?"

"Emily, are you two timing me?"

"WHAT? No! Explain, please."

"Well, Miss Goldie and I saw you and Mr. McDuck hugging a while back…"

Emily just looked at him. "James, he was comforting me. My cousin Marcia recently passed away and I was upset."

At this moment, Duckworth turned very red.

"Is that the reason you broke it off?" Emily asked.

"Well…yes," he said sheepishly.

"You jumped to conclusions without consult me first?" She sounded hurt.

"Well, it was more Goldie. She jumps to conclusions often…"

"And you're so gullible…" she added.

There was an awkward silence shortly broken by Duckworth.

"Your hair…" he said.

"I didn't have time to put it up…" she tried to hide it quickly.

"I like it like that. It's nice."

"Um…thank you."

"How are the twins?"

"They're fine. They're asleep now."

"Um…Emmeline? Do you think you would still…marry me?"

"Of course, James. As long as you promise never to jump to conclusions or believe things about me without consulting me first."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"This rots…" Huey said. "We haven't been to the movies in weeks. 'Where No Duck Has Gone Before' came out last Tuesday and I really want to see it."

"Yeah…" agreed Dewey. "And I've been wanting that new Guitar Hero 4 game. It's supposed to have the new Crazy Duck song on it!"

"And I miss Duckworth…" said Louie. "Don't you guys?"

"Yeah…" they agreed.

Webby and Wendy had been trying to help Mrs. Beakley clean house, but there was far too much to be done to keep it clean.

"I can't cook, clean, _and_ watch after the children all by myself! I miss Duckworth!"

Scrooge couldn't get much work done without a secretary.

"This is hopeless!" he exclaimed. "I can't make money this way! And it's too gosh darn quiet! And my office is a mess! The house is a mess! This is terrible! TERRIBLE!"

(RING…)

"Hey Scroogie, I heard you're in the dumps! HAHAHA!"

"What do you want, Glomgold?"

"I was just letting you know that I'm catching up to you! HAHAHA!"

"I don't care!" (CLICK)

But he _did_ care. What was happening? If someone was playing a trick on him, it was a dirty one. A very dirty one indeed!

"HAHAHA!" Magica de Spell laughed. "This is great…All I did was mess up things for two couples and now _this_ happens! Yeah, the duck and dog are back together, but Scrooge is screwed! He lost his wife _and_ his money!" she continued to laugh maniacally until she saw something.

Just then, Scrooge's office door burst open and in strode Goldie. She sat on top of Scrooge's desk and said, "Scrooge, darling, I'm so sorry! I jumped to conclusions…"

"Huh?"

"I thought you and your secretary were foolin'!"

"Ah, not _that_ again! Darlin, I'm not…we're not…oh, never mind. I love you, Goldie."

"I love you, too, Scroogie Poo…" Scrooge blushed.

"What made you come back?"

"Duckworth called me and explained."

"Oh. Are he and Miss Featherby…?"

"Yes. Soon she will be Mrs. Duckworth."

"That's nice." Scrooge glanced at his computer and noticed the stock market zoomed just recently, taxes went up, and gas prices went up a whole dollar.

"Could you do me a favor, Goldie? Call the people I let go and hire them back?"

"Oh, lord…"

And soon everything was back to normal

"NO!" Magica exclaimed. "So much for that…"

"You're pathetic," said Poe.

"Go home, Poe."

"Technically I don't have a home."

"Go to Magico's then before I turn you back into a raven!"

"Quack!" Poe scurried off.

So soon there was a wedding right in Scrooge's mansion. Wendy and Webby were flower girls, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were ring bearers, Scrooge was best man and Mrs. Beakley, Matilda, and Emily's cousin Betty were bridesmaids. Emily wore her hair down for the ceremony, making Duckworth very happy.

Scrooge couldn't call her Mrs. Duckworth, so he asked if he could just continue to call her Miss Featherby. She said it would be all right.

"Aye…" Scrooge sighed, later that night. "I cannot believe you thought Ms. Featherby and I had a thing going on!"

"Well, from what I could see, it looked like you were in your office cuddling!"

"She was upset and I was comforting her!"

"Well…still…"

"Why didn't you come talk to me first before leaving? I don't like it when you leave!"

"I don't like it either, Scrooge."

"You _are_ cute when you're jealous, though."

"Huh?"

"The way you _made_ my lunch, brought it to me, hopped on my desk, sweet talked me, kissed me…It was rather funny."

"Oh…Yeah, well I know how to work it."

"Um…yes, well." Scrooge was slightly amused.

"So, it's strange not having Duckworth living here, isn't it?"

"Yes, he's lived here for many years, but now he's married…"

"It's like he has two homes. He spends most of his time here, but he sleeps at their house…"

(Ring…)

It was 7:30 P.m. Duckworth had already gone home for the night, so Mrs. Beakley answered the phone.

"Hello? McDuck residence."

"Is Scrooge there? It's Danny Thomas."

"Yes. One moment please….Mr. McDuck. There is a Mr. Thomas on the phone for you."

"Mr. Thomas?" Scrooge was confused.

"Danny, sir…"

"Oh! Danny! I haven't heard from him in a while!"

He grabbed the phone from Mrs. Beakley.

"Hello?"

"Scrooge!"

"Danny! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Scrooge. And you?"

"Just fine. What prompted you to call?"

"Well, me and Johnny and Pete and Charlie was gonna go out and have a little fun like old times. It's Pete's birthday and I thought we'd all go to the diner and then go bowl or shoot some pool and whatnot. And Pete told me, he says, 'Invite Scrooge. Haven't seen him in years. I'd love to have Scrooge at my birthday.' So whadda ya say?"

"I say…Sure. It'll be nice to hang out with the guys again."

"Great. See ya in a few."

"Alright." (click) "Hanging with the guys again. This is going to be great. Just like old times! Heh heh."

Goldie was at the grocery store and didn't get back until Scrooge was gone. Goldie wondered where Scrooge was. She asked Mrs. Beakley as she put up the groceries.

"He went out with some friends, dear."

"_What_ friends?"

"Oh, some Danny Thomas fellow called and invited him to go out with some men like old times or something."

"Danny Thomas? Old times? Oh, dear…."

"What?"

"I would get the children out of the house…"

"What are you talking about, Miss?"

"This isn't going to be pretty. Not at all."

"What on earth?"

"Scrooge has crossed the line. He'll be coming home drunk tonight, you can bet on it. And I'll be waiting for him. You can stay, Mrs., but don't be surprised if you hear the sound of a gunshot tonight." Goldie's eyes were filled with anger.

"Um…" Mrs. Beakley said, almost frightened. "I'll take the boys to Donald's, and the girls and I will go to my friend Bertha's house."

"Alright. And I'd hurry. You don't want to be around me when I'm RAGED."

"I don't imagine…" Beakley went and grabbed the kids without another word and took the spare car and rushed off.

Goldie thought, "The only person Scrooge can get drunk with is _me_. I know what happens when the boys go out. He gets wasted and has rowdy romance with women. I should know. _I_ was the 'women.' But this time it won't be me…He's crossed the line!" She then drove angrily to the quick stop and bought a six pack and some cigarettes. She came home, loaded her shot gun and went and sat on the porch and waited for Scrooge. She waited and she waited. She drank and she smoke and she drank and she smoked, pissed as hell.

Scrooge didn't get home until midnight that night. He walked up the driveway to see Goldie standing, arms crossed, cigarette in mouth, beer cans and gun laying on the swing.

"Goldie! Since when do you smoke…and _drink_?"

"I only do it when I'm pissed off!"

"What's wrong?"

She only glared at him; she threw her cigarette down and stomped on it with her boots. She picked up her shotgun and threw him a wild angry look.

"Goldie! What's going on?"

She breathed deeply and wildly. She cocked her gun and held it up.

"Goldie! Stop it! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Why are you doing it? What's wrong?"

"Scrooge, you've hurt me. Who knows exactly what you were doing tonight…"

"I thought Mrs. Beakley would've told you…"

"You were out with the boys…Yeah, I got it. _Just like old times._"

"Yes…So what's wrong?"

"What were you doing, huh, Scrooge?"

"Pizza, bowling, pool…"

"Likely story…"

"It's true!"

"I know very well what you were doing." She still hadn't lowered her gun. "You were out, getting drunk with you old pals, and having rowdy romance with pretty girls!"

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

"Just like old times, right! Well that'll be your last time for _anything!_ 'Cause—"

"Goldie! Put you gun down and listen to me! You're thinking of the wrong old times! We're too old for that sort of thing. And I'd never cheat on me beautiful wife…Who's trying to kill me at the moment…"

"Scrooge, I _know_ those men…"

"You _knew_ them. They've changed….PUT YOUR GUN DOWN, LASS!"

She lowered it slowly.

"If I was wasted, would I be able to tell you this right now?"

"Well…"

"Please, Goldie. Believe me. I love you. I'd never do that to you. Keep in mind _you_ were the girl I always romanced back in the day. Wasted or not."

"True…" she said slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Scrooge…I think _I'm _ the one who had a little bit too much to drink tonight…If I hadn't I would've realized you aren't the least bit drunk. And you get tipsy easily."

"Let's clean up your mess than go to bed. Where are the kids?'

"Everyone's gone." She winked.

"Thank goodness…" Then he got her hint. "Oh…"

Danny called again the next day. "Hey, Scrooge! We had so much fun last night that we wanted to go out again! Wanna come?"

"Why not?" Scrooge said.

As Scrooge was heading out the door, Goldie said, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With the boys again?"

"Aye."

"Ok, but don't make a habit out of this. I want you at home, too. I'll miss you."

"Okay. See you."

"Don't be out too late."

"I won't…"

"Where are we going, boys?" Scrooge asked.

"Madam Rosemerta's Joint!"

Scrooge gulped. "Um..heh heh…" he chuckled nervously. "Well…"

"Don't tell me Scrooge McDuck is chicken!" Danny said.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK!" Pete teased.

"I am not. Let's go!"

"Oh, come on Scrooge…Just kick back and let loose. What's the worst that could happen? Oh, you might not get a girl that quite so pretty, but who cares what she looks like, really?" Danny said.

"Well…maybe one _tiny_ drink. Very tiny…"

"It doesn't take more'n a tiny drink to make Scrooge tipsy…" Charlie muttered.

"Great Scrooge!" Danny exclaimed. "I'll get you one!"

At about midnight, Goldie was getting worried. "Where is he?" She called all of the places she could think of and they weren't there. Until she thought of one place. "No…they couldn't…He wouldn't…Would he?" She called Madam Rosemerta's Joint and the lady yelled to see if there was a Danny Thomas there. Sure enough, there was.

"Yo, Danny here…Glittering Goldie! Oh man! How are you? You should see the entertainment at these joints nowadays…They're wonderful…" he gazed at the strippers admirably. "Oh, Scrooge? Yeah, he's here. He's having a great time! He's basically out cold, actually! Gotta run. Strippers at 5:00!" (CLICK)

Steam practically poured out of Goldie's ears. Scrooge had went to a BAR. WITH STRIPPERS! She was starting to hate this Danny guy. She couldn't believe it. She could believe it of Danny and the boys, but surely Scrooge would've said no…apparently she was wrong.

"I'm not even waiting for him this time. I'm going to that stupid little bar and if he's with another woman, I'm gonna rup them apart. I'm bringin my shotgun and my hand to slap Scrooge silly!"

So Goldie burst in that bar with her shotgun in her hand. A couple of looneys threw their hands in the air and said, "Uh oh, guys, it's a stick up!"

Another said, "Awe, that little girl wouldn't hurt a fly…"

She proved them wrong by firing her gun at the ceiling. She spotted Scrooge on a stool talking to a woman who looked strangely familiar.

"ALRIGHT!" Goldie exclaimed. "Scrooge, I'm appalled! It's bad enough you are here at all, but you are flirting…with _Magica de Spell_! Your ex-wife!"

"He can't help it," Magica butted in. "I'm beautiful!"

"It's the alcohol talking, _trust me_."

Magica looked appalled. "Well, he must drink a lot of alcohol is he's still with _you!"_

"Ooh, you're such a witch!"

"Duh."

Goldie started for her. She'd dropped her gun and was going at her barehanded. They fought for a while, Goldie forgetting why she'd came for a moment. Then, remembering, she turned to Scrooge to see he was hitting on a 20 year old blonde.

"Alright. That's it! SCROOGE!" she went and slapped the young girl, then slapped Scrooge, picked up her gun, and dragged him out of the bar.

On the way home, Scrooge tried to apologize.

Goldie held her hand up and said, "I don't wanna hear it. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, stupidly.

"Oh…ho ho! Are you ever!"

The next morning. "Good morning, Goldie…"

"You are so dead."

"Wha-? Oh. Goldie look, I'm really sorry. They drug me out there and made me have a tiny drink."

"It doesn't take more than a tiny drink to make you tipsy, Scrooge."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"And I walk in that joint to see you hittin' on Magica de Spell!"

"At least it was only that. It could've been worse."

"I don't want to picture that one…Why did you go? Why didn't you just ask them to drive you back home?"

"Because I would've looked like a wimp!"

"Scrooge! Do you love me at all?"

"Yes, Goldie, You are the world to me…"

"Then start actin' like it!"

"Goldie, I love you. What do I have to do? I gave you my claim with all the gold, I visited you some, then I married you. I love you. What more do you want?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have went to that bar!"

"That's not true!"

"And why didn't you marry me sooner? You almost married that idiot Millionaira Vanderbucks and then you DO marry Magica de Spell! You went through TWO women before you finally came to me! Am I just chopped liver? Am I only second, or THIRD choice?"

"Goldie, calm down. Both of those times backfired because you came into the picture and intervened."

"Oh, so you're blaming me?"

"No, I'm saying you kept reminding me how much I loved you. You were, and are, my true love. I can't live without you. And I know I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. I know I'm not perfect; not at all. I make mistakes, I let you down, I screw up…but I love you, Goldie. Very much. Don't forget it."

Goldie was speechless and teary eyed. "Oh, Scrooge. You know just what to say to make an old girl's heart melt….You've done it. You've made me forget I was mad at you. Let's forget it. Just don't do it again."

"Ok…"

"Promise?"

"I promise, darlin'…"

The next morning… "Uncle Scrooge!" the triplets exclaimed, running toward their uncle.

"What is it, lads?"

"You're alive!"

"Yes…You're point?"

"Well, we're just glad Aunt Goldie didn't shoot you! Mrs. Beakley told us Aunt Goldie was real angry. And we figured…well…" Huey said.

"We're just happy you're still here," Dewey concluded.

"Yeah," Louie agreed.

"Well I don't think she would've actually done away with me, lads…"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Uncle Scrooge…" Huey said. "Aunt Goldie's one tough lady."

"Aye, I know. But she's got a heart of gold, and she would never do such a thing."

"Think of all the times she's attempted too, though…" Dewey pointed out.

"It was all out of love boys. Now let's eat breakfast."

"Great way to say I love you, huh?" Huey muttered.

"Yeah," Dewey snickered. "I love you so much…BANG!"

"I can hear you boys," their uncle said.

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge."

Just then, Goldie came in for breakfast, and the boys got really quiet and almost scared.

As they ate their pancakes, Goldie said, "You boys sure are quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing," Huey said quietly.

"Well it must be _something_. You are never this quiet."

They didn't say anything.

"Oh, come now, boys. You're starting to scare. What's going on?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Louie asked.

"Well, yes…"

"Well…" he said slowly. "We just find it a little frightening that despite the fact you love Uncle Scrooge so much, you would shoot him."

Scrooge dropped his fork, Goldie turned a shade of green, and an eerie silence filled the room. Louie was started to regret he said what he did.

"Great going, genius," Dewey muttered.

Goldie got up silently and left the room. Scrooge gave the boys a look with narrowed eyebrows and got up and went after Goldie. She was in the study, standing, looking out the window.

"Goldie…" Scrooge started. "I'm sorry. That was rude of the boys…"

"No…it's not the boys…." Scrooge could tell that she was crying. Scrooge waited, then Goldie said, "I'm a monster…"

"What?"

"I'm a monster. Look at me. Look at what I've done, what I was about to, what I have done before. I'm a horrible person, Scrooge. How can I even think about harming the person I love the most?" she sobbed.

"There, there…" Scrooge patted her back. "It's ok, Goldie. I still love you…"

"How _can_ you?" she shook him off. "I'm so darn mean, Scrooge."

"No you are not. You're the nicest gal I know. The sweetest, kindest, prettiest, greatest gal ever. And you've got a heart of gold."

"Oh, Scrooge…You're making my heart melt again…stop it. I don't deserve to be sweet talked; I don't deserve to be loved…"

"Goldie…Yes you do. And you know, I don't think you really would've ever shot me, because you love me too much."

"Maybe…And I guess," she sniffed, "that I just love you so much and I would hate if another girl got in the way. I'm a jealous person. And I love you too much…It just makes me so angry if I think there might be someone else…"

"Goldie. There has never been anyone else. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not Millionaira, not Magica, not anyone…No one but you. It's always been about you. I was devastated when we had to part at the Klondike every time. I had pictures of you, a Glittering Goldie statue…I thought about you all of the time. I wish we would've married years ago so I wouldn't have had to have gone through all that stuff. I love you, Goldie. I always have and always will. And you are and will be forever, my only love…"

Goldie burst into tears and hugged him. "Oh,Scrooge! My heart has melted. I love you so much! But Louie's right. I'm a horrible frightening person. I come, marry his uncle, and then threaten to shoot him. I mean…that's horrible!"

"Darlin'…I know you well enough to understand a wee bit. You are a jealous person. You jump to conclusions sometimes, but you are strong willed, bold, beautiful, and tough and I love every bit of you. Yes, it's frightening, but I'm used to it. You've done it before, and you'll probably do it again."

That just made Goldie sob more. "I really think I shouldn't be here, Scrooge…"

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you, because I love you."

"Then don't go. If you go, that'll be what hurts me the most."

"Scrooge…" she began, but he put his hand up, signaling for her to stop.

"Goldie, look. We both know that you can't leave, so we're just going to have to live with this. It'll be fine. I deserve a bit of a scare every now and then."

Goldie gave him a look.

"Really. It keeps me on my toes. When I do wrong, you let me know. I'm trying my best to be good…"

"Scrooge. You _are_ good. I'm the bad guy, here."

"Goldie, enough." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, you are terrific. My favorite person in the world and I love you. Now let's go finish breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I've got to go to work, so I'll see you later, darlin'." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye…" He turned to leave. And Goldie, thinking it might be the last time she sees him, she grabs him and holds him tight.

"I love you Scrooge. Always remember that."

"Goldie, I love you too, but I'll be back…"

But later that evening, Scrooge came home to find Goldie wasn't there.

"Mrs. Beakley, do you know where Goldie is?"

"Not a clue, sir."

Panicking, he raced upstairs, checked the dressers, closets, bathroom, under the bed…And found all of her belongings gone. He ran back down the stairs screaming, "NO!"

"What is it, Mr. McDuck?"

"I told her to stay…I told her not to go…But she went anyway!"

"What did you do _this_ time, sir?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"I didn't do anything…oh…this is not good. I'm going to get her….First thing in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the Klondike…

Goldie walked into the little deserted town with a plan and hopefulness. He just had to still be there. He just had to be…She looked everywhere, even in the jail. Wait. She snapped her fingers. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She walked into the Dan's old Honky Tonk in her Glittering Goldie dress to find him playing cards with a couple of old cowboys. They stopped and looked up at Goldie when she came in, though.

"Glittering Goldie! Nice to see you!" Dan exclaimed. What brings you here?"

"Well…"

"And um…Where's that no good varmint, I mean Scrooge McDuck?"

"No good varmint is right!" that was hard for her to say, but had a plan.

"Huh?"

"I've pulled my gun on him for the last time!"

"Is he dead now?"

"No, he's not dead!" she snapped.

"Oh, is he giving you trouble, then?"

"Yes, but it's ok, 'cause I'm not going back!" It hurt her even more to say that.

"Well, sit down! Play some cards. Have a drink!"

"I don't really want to play cards…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you, Dan…" _Ugh_, she thought. _Do I really want to do this?_

"I knew it! You still love me!"

"Um…Sure…I mean, of course Dan. I've missed you so…"

"What are we waitin' for? Let's get married!"

"Uh…We don't have to get _married…_"

"Ok…Let's go to your cabin."

"Alright. Let's go."

"If you won't marry me," Dan said as they walked to the cabin at White Agony Creek, "at least let me 'carry you over the threshold.'"

"Fine," she sighed.

So he picked her up and carried her to the house.

"Man, Goldie, you're heavier than last time…"

"UH! Well, it's been more than 50 years ago, so I'm probably a bit heavier…"

"A _bit?_"

She slapped Dan. "I think you're just not as strong as you used to be!"

"Whoa now…I was only kidding…"

"It was a rotten joke, Dan!"

"I'm sorry Goldie. I'm new at this. I haven't had a woman since…since…well, since we tried this years and years ago. I hope it works out better this time…"

"If you don't be a complete jerk, we'll be fine."

"_Me?_ You only wanted me for my money!"

"What money?"

"I had _some_ money. Not as much as McDuck, which by the way, I know for a fact that you married _him_ for _his_ money."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"  
"DID NOT!"

"Did too, and why does it matter? He's a no good varmint, remember?"

"Did not," she said quickly, wanting the last word in that.

"Whatever. Let's go in and make this home, homey."

They walked in her cabin to see quite a few pictures of Scrooge on the wall. Dan looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, these will have to go…" Dan said.

"NO!...I mean, take them down, but keep them in storage."

"Why?"

"We might need a good laugh some day," was all she could think of.

Dan just shrugged and then said, "I'm very happy you came back, Goldie. You know how many years I tried to win you back?"

"53," Goldie said immediately and bitterly.

"I tried to show you that Scrooge was no good...He ran off with your gold, for cryin' out loud!"

"Dan, I know that was you. Just one of your tricks to get me to like you instead. And to get some gold for yourself."

"Aw, come on! Desperate times call for desperate measures and I really wanted you…but I don't got to worry no more, cause I got you now…"

Goldie missed Scrooge already, but she couldn't go back. She'd end up killing him in the end. She was a jealous person that jumps to conclusions and she didn't want to hurt Scrooge. So she came to someone who she would never have to worry about hurting. She didn't love Dan, so she'd never care if someone got in the way. Nothing to be jealous of. Dumb reasoning, but she didn't want to hurt the one she loved and she needed someone to keep her mind off him.

"So…Goldie, you're real purdy in that dress…"

"Uh, thanks Dan."

"I've really missed you."

"I bet…"

Scrooge, Scrooge, Scrooge was all she could think about, so desperately to get her mind off him before she started to cry, she threw herself at Dan and kissed him.

"Even better the second time," Dan said thoughtfully.

"You're not bad yourself, Dan…" But then she realized she was picturing Scrooge the whole time.

"But don't you think we ought to slow down? We haven't seen each other in years…."

"Dan…That's exactly what I was hoping you would say. You've really changed you know?"

"Well, I try. I don't want to screw up this time…"

Goldie felt sorry for him, because she was just using him to keep her mind off Scrooge. And Dan really loved her…

"Say, Goldie, what's that song you would always sing? Something about gold…"

"_Gold Nuggets are my Truest Friend," _she said automatically.

"Sing for me baby."

"Alright…fine." It only made her think more of Scrooge. It brought back many memories, and she ended up crying.

"What is it, Goldie?" he asked, concerned.

"That song…Brings back memories of me and Scrooge…"

"Oh, you should've said something. You didn't have to sing it."

"It's fine… So what've you been doing all these years?"

"Well, while you were living it up in Scrooge's money, I mean mansion…" He went into some boring stuff about almost becoming sheriff, but then realized there wasn't much of a town left to be sheriff _of_ anyway, so he just plays cards with the guys.

"Interesting…" Goldie yawned.

"You don't sound interested…" Dan sounded a bit sad.

"Oh, no, I'm totally interested. I'm just a bit tired."

"Ok. So how was it in a mansion with the richest duck in the world?"

"Um…it was nice. He has the cutest little grand nephews and adopted grand nieces, big house with 46 rooms, cable TV, a stupid witch coming after his dime….No joke. And it was his ex-wife too…Arch enemy Glomgold-2nd richest duck in the world, and beagle boys always trying to steal his money. He's got servants Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley, and he let his father and sister move in…Then his sister got married and left…He's got the cutest accent in the world…and…"

"Wow, Goldie," Dan interrupted. "I ask you how it was living in a mansion and you tell me about Scrooge…What does that say?"

"It says…He's a no good varmint and I need to forget him so kiss me now!"

"Um…Ok." Confused, but not minding at all, kissed her.

"So, let's not talk about your life in Duckburg. Let's talk about your life here."

"Ok…So is Petey and Willy still 'round here?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I just remembered having shootin' contests with them."

"Oh yeah…and you won every time."

"Yep."

"Remember that time that Pete and Willy got in that big fight in the Honky-tonk?"

"How could I forget? Willy had a black eye for weeks! Poor little guy…"

"His eye was never the same…It's still a mite smaller than the other; it's all squinty."

Goldie laughed. "Remember that time Tommy got that tattoo?"

"Yeah, Miranda never let him live it down."

"Are they still together?"

"Heck no! I knew they'd never last…No, Miranda threw such a hissy fit over the tattoo amongst other things, she just left Tommy and ran off to DuckVille."

"Wow…"

"And Renée married Charlie. And Kasey kicked Tommy out of the house. And Kellie won that Canadian Idol thing and Johnny quit smoking, but Jimmy became a pothead and got locked up in some slammer eventually."

"Wow, I've sure missed a lot."

"Yes, Ma'am, you sure have…I've dang sure missed you. I've just got to make sure you don't go again. I want this to work out this time, little darlin'…"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?"

"Yes, yes we will…I really miss the good ol' days."

"The good ol' days, Dan?"

"Yeah, back when you was singing up on that stage for the entertainment in the honky-tonk back when this town was, well, a town…"

"Oh, back when I barely scraped by for a living?"

"What do you mean? I thought you got good pay!"

"It was only tips, Dan! I had to steal the rest of my way through life…"

"Well, we gave you good tips."

"The most you ever gave was a _dollar_, Dan!"

"That's all I had!"

"And you think I married you for your money!"

"Well, why did you?"

"Because you were nice to me and you were funny…I thought I loved you at the time."

"Then what happened?"

"You started being a jerk. You really took advantage of me. You never wanted to just talk or anything. You just wanted to have your fun with me. I'm not saying I never enjoyed any of it, but we just really didn't have much of a relationship. You can't base a relationship on that. See, Scrooge and I—" she stopped herself.

"You know, Goldie, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm getting the feeling that you don't really think Scrooge is a no good varmint…"

"Please keep my mind off Scrooge."

"You're the one that keeps bringing him up," Dan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Dan. It's hard when you've lived with someone for so long."

"Ok, let's change the subject. Let's talk about the future."

"Oh lord…" she thought.

"_Our_ future, I mean…"

"Um…ok…" she said unsurely and slowly.

"So, are we gonna live here forever or what?"

"Here's fine with me."

"Good, perfect. And maybe we could fix up the town a bit. Would you like that?"

"Sure…"

"You're not putting much input on this…"

"I'm sorry…"

"This is _our_ future, you know. If we're going to be together the rest of our lives…"

Goldie was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with this man? He seemed sweet and all, and he really had changed, but he just wasn't Scrooge. But there was no one like Scrooge. The only way to get Scrooge back was to go back to Duckburg…But she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. She wanted to cry.

"Are you alright, Goldie?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Come here…" he gestured for her to come closer. She buried her head in his chest while he comforted her. "Goldie, what's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No…You're doing everything right. You've really changed, Dan. You've really impressed me. But I don't deserve to be treated so good. You really don't need _me_…" She couldn't get around to saying it, to confess to him. She couldn't bare it.

"Yes I do. And you're wonderful. You deserve to be loved. And I'm doing my best to be a great guy…"

"And you're doin' good, Dan…but…but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind…" she buried herself more in his chest. He put his arm around her tighter and kissed the top of her head. As he did this, Scrooge burst in the door. "Goldie, I—" he froze. He couldn't think of what to say. This was not at all like he expected. He expected to see Goldie there in the cabin, yes, but ALONE! "What in the bells of Scotland is going on here?"

"Why, Scrooge!" Dan exclaimed. "What brings you here?"  
"My _wife_, thank you!" he grabbed Goldie and pulled her from his clutches, but Dan pulled her back. "I don't think she wants you here, McDuck."

"Of course she wants me here."

"Then why did she leave?"

"She…"

"Wanted to get away from you, apparently."

"No, that's not how it is, Dangerous Dan."

"She came to me. I love Goldie and she loves me. And I'm gonna make sure she stays this time."

"_This time?_" Scrooge was confused.

"Yeah, many years ago, me and Miss O 'Gilt got hitched, but it didn't work out as planned. But heck, we were young. Now we know how to work things out. I know what I want…"

"And you _aren't_ getting it!" Scrooge said angrily, grabbing Goldie again.

"Oh, _ain't_ _I_?" Dan pulled her back.

"No, you ain't! _Aren't!_ Come on, Goldie!" he tried to tug at her, but she pulled back.

"No, Scrooge."

"What? Are you telling me you really love this lug?" he nodded toward Dan.

"I'm telling you that I left Duckburg for a reason. I have problems; I would have end up hurting you and I don't want to do that, so I'm staying here. I won't hurt anyone here. Ain't no one to be jealous of. Ain't no one I care about as much 'round these parts…"

"Goldie, please…" Scrooge pleaded.

"You heard the lady!" Dan said.

"Yes, I heard her. She said she only came here to get away from the one she loved in order to keep him safe. She came to someone she felt the total opposite about so there wouldn't be anyone getting hurt!" Scrooge was getting annoyed with this charade, but folded his arms with a smile of satisfaction.

"Oh, Scrooge…" he forced a laugh. "You're so full of it!" then he glanced at Goldie, who quickly looked down at the ground. "You don't…really love me?"

Goldie felt horrible. She wanted to kick Scrooge in the shin but at the same time, kick herself.

"Look Dan, you're really great. You've really changed. You're doing your best, but it can't change my feelings I have for Scrooge. I'm sorry I played you, but my life is all crazy right now and I'm trying to right it, but I only made it worse. I'm really sorry, Dan. I was being selfish…"

Dan was speechless. "Well…" he said slowly. "As crazy as that is and as hurt as it makes me feel, I forgive you Goldie."

"Really? Thanks, Dan. You're a real friend."

"Can we go now, Goldie?" Scrooge asked impatiently.

"Scrooge…I…Give me a few more days."

Dan looked up hopefully.

"With him around? No."

"Scrooge, nothing bad will happen. Trust me," Goldie assured him.

"Fine…When you feel you're ready, please come back. I'll try my best to do good. No funny stuff. Nothing unpredictable."

"I like unpredictable, though. Makes life an adventure…I'll try not to jump to conclusions, I promise."

"Alright, darlin.' I'll be seeing you."

"Okay, Scrooge."

So Goldie stayed a few days and straightened things out with Dan and kept apologizing.

"Well, some things just weren't meant to be…I guess…" Dan said.

"_Now_ you come to that reasoning…"

They chuckled. "Well, can't hurt trying…"

"I think after 53 years, it's time to call it quits."

"I know…well, back to poker with the guys…" he sighed.

"Hey, _you_ could still try to fix up the town without me and maybe it'd actually be a town again and more people might come. Then there'd be a reason for a sheriff…and who better for the job?"  
"Awe, shucks…But how would I manage all that?"

"I have an idea…"

Goldie got Scrooge to hire people to fix up the town for Dan. Scrooge agreed despite the fact he never really liked Dan. He did it for Goldie. The town actually looked like a cute little town again when all was said and done. Dan was happy; he thanked Scrooge and Goldie.

"I don't think we'll get anyone as cute to entertain in the honky-tonk, though…"

"I think you'll manage," Scrooge said.

Later… "Goldie, I think you went a little too far on this charade…"

"Scrooge, I know. I was desperate and confused and messed up."

"So you were a blonde whore that was high?" he joked.

"Scrooge! Honestly! You _know_ what I mean."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry…I shouldn't have ever left, but I didn't want to hurt you. But the whole time I was gone, I thought of you, so I knew I wouldn't have lasted a week."

"And you were _married_ to Dangerous Dan? Whatever happened to 'you no good varmint! You two timer!'" Scrooge mimicked in his best, but pretty bad impersonation of Goldie's southern accent, making Goldie appalled, but he continued. "And _I_ get in trouble if I nearly marry one and marry another, but it's not supposed to matter if _you_ do? Do the rules not apply to you?"

"Yes, they apply to me!" she did her best to imitate Scrooge's accent, not doing any better than he did hers.

"Then explain please," he was appalled too at her making fun.

"Well, Scrooge, I married Dan _before_ I met you. I thought I loved him, but I didn't really. He only took advantage of me so it didn't work out at all."

"But you thought you could live with him again?"

"I…I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try. I couldn't hurt you and I needed someone to keep my mind off you. But I found you were all I could think of anyway. I wouldn't have lasted one day, Scrooge…" she was on the verge of tears. "Oh Scrooge…I'm so sorry…."

"No, Goldie. I'm sorry. I'm the one that jumped to conclusions this time…And I'm sorry for making fun of your accent. I actually love your southern accent. It's cute."

"Awe…And I'm sorry for poking fun of yours, too I love your Scottish accent. It's really neat."

"Well, thank you, darlin'…"

….

"Scrooge?"

"Yes, Goldie?"

"Do you think I've gotten heavier?"

"What?" He was startled by the question.

"Do you think I've gotten heavier?" She repeated.

"Now where did that question come from?"

"Well, Dan said…."

"Oh boy…"

"No, listen." She told him about Dan's rude comment.

"Goldie, you look great."

"But have I gotten heavier?"

"Why does it matter? I love you just the same…" he saw the look on her face and said, "Goldie, can you still fit in your 'Glittering' dress?"

"Yes…"

"Well, okay then. There you go."

"But just barely. It's a tight squeeze, Scrooge."

"Oh my goodness, Goldie. That dress is over 50 years old. I think if you can still fit into it, you're in pretty good shape."

"Well that's just the thing. I'm not in as much shape as I used to be. I need to work out. Can I swim in your money?"

"Uh, no…"

"What!"

"Well, it's a personal thing. I don't let _anyone_ else do it. But if I were to let anyone, it'd be you…Well, let me see…I've got it!" he snapped his fingers. "I have all the gold we mined back in the day stored away. We can put it in a separate room for you to swim in."

Her eyes popped out. "GOLD?...I mean, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you!" Gold…

"Anything for you Darlin'…"

Later…"Why don't you try it out?" She jumps off the diving board and plunges into the gold.

"Wow, this is relaxing."

"Aye, it is. And not everyone can do it. You have to have the gift."

"What gift?"

"You have to love money as much as we do, I suppose…hehe."

After a while…"Darlin'…" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" she asked as she swam.

"Have you ever had gold fever?"

"What's that?"

"It's where you want gold really bad and you'll do anything to get your hands on it."

"Well in that case, I have it every day…" she joked. "What are the symptoms?"  
"Well, you basically lose your mind, if I'm remembering correctly….You'd have to ask Mrs. Beakley. Or the boys or Webby…"

"Have _you_ ever had it?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, that I have. Back when we were searching for the treasure of the golden suns."

"Did you ever find it?"

"No…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…But you see, if I ever told you that there was a treasure of a ton of gold hidden, what would you say?"

"I'd say, 'let's go get it' and pack my bags and get ready eagerly to find the…gold…" he eyes sparkled.

"Whoa, calm down lass…you're starting to scare me."

"Why? I just like GOLD is all…"

"Me too, me too…"

"You _are_ aware that you married the greediest gal in the Klondike…"

"Aye…I am…So?"

"You shouldn't have gotten me so riled up about gold, Scrooge. It sets me off…" her eyes were wide and bright.

"Well, you're swimming in it now, so…"

"But I want more, _featherface." _ Then she started to sing, "Just give me the one thing that's easy to spend. Gold nuggets are my own best friend…"

"Um…I don't have any more and I don't know where any is. We mined _all_ of the gold at White Agony Creek, darlin'."

Her eyes were flashing with what looked like gold nuggets.

"Well, we'll look for some more someday, but not now…Oh, ay…We need to get your mind off gold."

She shook her head, as if clearing it.

"You're right, Scrooge." She stood up and rubbed her stomach saying, "I sure am hungry. I'm going to go get a large piece of Mrs. Beakley's triple chocolate cake…"

"Goldie! Who was just talking about their figure only moments ago?"

"Oh, please! I used to eat junk all the time and I always stayed fit as a fiddle!"

"You worked a lot back then, too."

"Oh, well I've already let myself go a little. Why not let a little more go and go eat some cake. What's a few more pounds, anyway?"

"A button or zipper popping off your 'glittering' dress…"

"Oh, honey, when I get through, I won't even be able to fit into that dress anymore."

"Darlin', what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, keep your kilt on. I'll be swimming a lot more now, so I'll work it off."

"I sure hope so…"

_What's gotten into her? _He thought. He went to talk to Mrs. Beakley about it.

"That's the first sign of depression, Mr. McDuck. Miss Goldie must be depressed about something…"

_Gold?_ He thought. It was silly, but he figured that's what it was. Heck, he got depressed over money before.

A couple of days later, Scrooge had had enough. He went to find Goldie to talk to her and see what was up. He found her in their bedroom sitting on the bed eating ice cream out of the tub.

"Goldie!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to see she had gotten a ways into the tub. He grabbed it from her and set it aside. He sat next to her. "What's gotten into you, lass?"

"Nothing…"

"Darlin', it's got to be something! Does it have something to do with me? Am I treating you poorly?"

"No, Scrooge. You are treating me excellent."

"Then what on earth is it?"

"Well, this'll sound silly, I'm sure…But I guess it's just seeing all that gold made me realize how much I miss gold."

"Well, we have plenty of gold around here…"

"But it's not new. I like the thrill of finding gold, getting gold, seeing gold…Knowing it will soon be mine! You see what I mean?"

"Aye…But that's nothing to be depressed about…Oh, I guess I understand. But I promise we will go mining like old times sometime, okay?"

"Ok…" she reached for the ice cream, but Scrooge snatched it before she could reach it.

"Hey!"

"I think you've had enough…You're eating like a…pregnant woman. And if you don't stop, you'll look like one, too."

"Watch it, featherface."

"And stop calling me featherface!" he strolled out of the room with the ice cream and Goldie chuckled, opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a stick of cookie dough and started eating it.

Scrooge came back shortly. "Now are you okay darlin'?" She quickly hid the dough.

"Um…Yes…"

"Wait. What are you…Cookie dough!" he grabbed it and said, "What else have you got stocked in here?"

"Nothing…That was it."

"Good…"  
"Cause I ate it already…"

"Good…what?"

"It was just a couple of sticks of cookie…and half a tub of ice cream…" she added sheepishly.

"Ay…You're going to have such a stomachache!"

"I already do, actually. I'm going to lie down."

"I'll lie down with you. I haven't had a good nap in a while."

"I'll be right back though." She went to the bathroom. She stopped as she passed the mirror. She examined herself. _Wow,_ she thought. _I really have let myself go…_ Curiously she stepped on the scale. _Oh God…_ After she used the restroom, she went back in their room with wide eyes in shock still.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing…Just a stomachache. And a headache…I feel nauseous…Tired…"

"Well, get some rest, darlin'…"

Scrooge turned over. "Have you always taken up this much room?"

She slapped him.

"I was only joking…"

"Not a time to joke," she snapped.

"Aw, Goldie. Don't be so hard on yourself…I promise we'll go mining soon."

"It's not that…You didn't see what I saw."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Goodnight."

"It's not bedtime."

"Well, good afternoon, or evening, or WHATEVER the heck it is! I'm going to bed."  
"…What did you see?"

"You really want to know?"

"Aye…"

"A fat lady and a large number."

"Was Mrs. Beakley making your birthday cake?" he inquired.

"Scrooge!" she slapped him again, a little harder than last time.

"Ow! I was just joking…"

"You've been cracking some nasty jokes here lately."

"Sorry….Well?"  
"I saw me and the scale…"

"Oh, Goldie…You are _not_ fat."

"Tell that to the mirror and the scales."

"Goldie…"

"Stop, we both know that I've let myself go."

"Well…maybe_ a bit._ But I'm sure you can fix it easily…But no matter what, I'll love you either way, darlin'."

"You're sweet."

The next day, when Scrooge went to his office, Goldie didn't do much of anything. She just sat around, lounging around the house all day. She never once went swimming in her gold. Mrs. Beakley often walked past the living room, where Goldie was sitting on the couch, and just shook her head. Once her and Duckworth crossed paths.

"Still on the couch?" he asked. She nodded.

A little while later, she walked by to see her lounging on the couch, watching TV, and…drinking wine? Mrs. Beakley rushed into the living room.

"Miss Goldie!"

"What?"

"You can't just drink wine out in the open!" she whispered loudly.

"Why not?"

"There are children here!"

"They wouldn't know if it was wine or not."

"Shh! They're children, not stupid. Now get up to your room if you insist on doing this!" she pointed upstairs. "But I daresay Mr. McDuck will be very disappointed in what you're becoming."

Goldie simply took her glass and bottle of wine and off she went.

After she was upstairs, Mrs. Beakley sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into the Mrs…"

"I don't know either, Madam," Duckworth said, "but I have a feeling that Mr. McDuck will not be happy when he gets home…"

"I don't know which is worse: her getting her shotgun out or getting the wine…"

"At least when she's got her gun, she's a little livelier."

"This is true. I'm worried about her. She's never acted like this before. She's really let herself go."

"I agree, Madam. This is most unlike her. Maybe you should go try and talk to her. Have a woman to woman chat and see what's wrong with her."

"Good idea. I'll go now."

So the nanny went upstairs to talk to Goldie. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Mrs. Beakley. May I come in?"

"Sure…"

So she did and sat on the bed beside her.

"Is there something you want t talk about, dearie?" Beakley asked. "Something on your mind? Any problems? You can talk to me woman to woman…"

"Um…"

"Sweetie, nothing will leave this room, I promise you. You can tell me anything. I really care about you, Ms. Goldie, and right now I'm worried about you."

"Well…" She took a deep breath. "It all started with the whole 'me leaving thing,' you remember? The most recent one…"

"Yes…"

"Well, see, you know I left because little Huey knocked sense into me that I'm a horrible person…"

"You are not a horrible person…"

"Not the point," she held her hand up. "I realized that I was going to end up killing Scrooge. It sounds silly, but I will most likely. I jump to conclusions. Then Dan let me know I've gotten heavier and I really had, if not more so now. Then Scrooge made me a special place for me to swim and that wasn't such a good idea. Me around all that gold…Not good. I get crazy….And all this has happened in the last couple of days…" she sobbed.

"Oh my….come here, dearie…" She let Goldie cry into her shoulder. "Do you feel better that you let all of that out?"

"A little bit."

"You know what would make you feel even better?"

"What?"

"Tell Mr. McDuck all this."

"What?"

"You know he's worrying about you and if he walked home to _this_," she gestured toward Goldie, implying the wine and her state at the moment, "he'll be really worried. Don't you think he deserves an explanation?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "I just feel so…"

"Depressed?"

"Yes."

"I've been there, honey, don't worry." As she got up to leave Goldie alone, she noticed how much wine Goldie had actually drunk. "Land's sake! How can you drink so much?"

"Oh, honey, this body's been trained to hold a lot of liquor. I used to work in a honky-tonk, you know."

"Yes, yes…Well, I'm going to start supper."

A little while later, Scrooge came home to find his wife in bed drinking wine.

"Darlin', you've sure been in bed a lot lately. You're being really lazy and it's not like you at all…And what's this? Where did you get the _wine_ from?"

"Kitchen cupboard," she said simply.

"We don't have any…"

"Yes we do. Do you think Mrs. Beakley never gets stressed out working around here? I think there's even some cigarettes up there, but those might be Duckworth's…"

Scrooge took the wine and set it on the bed side table. "Come now, Goldie. You're better than this. This isn't the woman I married. I married a hardworking, energetic, fun, wonderful woman. Not a lazy, boring, pathetic, depressed, let themselves go kind. You're really starting to scare me, Goldie. What's wrong with you?"

Remembering what Beakley had said, she sighed and told Scrooge everything.

"You really _do_ have a lot on your mind, darlin'. You must be really stressed." He put his arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. "You know, stress can make you gain weight…" he joked lightly.

She groaned.

"Stop stressing darlin'. And being depressed. You're beautiful, you're wonderful, I love you…"

"I love you too, Scrooge, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know..."

"Please stop stressing, lass. I miss the old Goldie. The old Goldie could control herself. She was tough, strong-willed, bold…Come on. Snap out of it. For me."

"You're right. What am I doing? Take this," she gave him the wine glass. He set it aside. "I'm going to get dressed and go outside and enjoy the nice sunshine!" she said brightly.

"That's the ticket, lass! Only…it's raining out."

"Aw, shucks…"

"But you get still get dressed…"

"You're right." She kicked the covers back, hopped out of bed and got dressed. Or tried to anyway. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh?" Scrooge asked.

"I can't button my pants," she said sheepishly.

Scrooge chuckled.

"It's not funny, Scrooge!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, darlin'…But I am just happy you're back to your old self again…Safety pin them."

"I guess I'll have to…Oh well. It's what I get. I've got to learn my lesson somehow…Now let's get downstairs and…Well the first step is to go downstairs…"

"Aunt Goldie!" Huey exclaimed, running toward her. "We haven't seen you in forever! You've been up in your room for a long time…"

"Yeah, we only see you at dinner..." Dewey said.

"If then," added Louie.

"Well, boy, you'll be seeing a lot more of me, cause I ain't staying up in my room no more."

"That's good. We were getting worried."

"Awe, that's sweet, Louie…"

"Miss Goldie!" Mrs. Beakley exclaimed. "Look Duckworth! She's out of her room!"

"Oh lord…" Goldie muttered.

"Splendid, Madam," Duckworth said.

"Emmeline will be happy to hear this. She was getting worried as much as we all were."

"SHABOOEY!" Genie popped in. "So…she's out of the nuthouse? Haha, I mean, she's fine now? Finally! Ha! I won the bet with Geno; he said she'd stay depressed for the next month! Loser!"

"Does _everyone_ know about this?" Goldie asked.

"Well, this is sort of a big thing," said Genie. "I mean, _Goldie O' Gilt_ becoming depressed? That's a mouthful. "

"But only the people in this _house knew…"_ Goldie said.

"Well…we were all very worried about you…It's hard not to tell about something when it's all you think about…"

"That's _all_ you thought about?"

"Goldie, we all care about you and we were worried sick!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Awe…y'all are all sweet."

"I'm so glad I stopped being depressed…" Goldie thought to herself as she sat on the couch the next afternoon….Man I feel fat."

"Is 'cause you are darlink." Came a voice. She looked over to see Magica de Spell beside her.

Surprised, Goldie said, "You ain't one to talk!"

"Hey, my figure is not the one slipping!" Magica said rudely.

"At least I've _had_ a figure…"

Magica opened her mouth as if to say she'd had a figure, but Goldie stopped her by saying,

"Recently…" And Magica shut her mouth back, then opened it to say, "Oh go shoot yourself in head!"

"Oh, go swallow a dime!"

"Oh, speaking of dime…I need to be talking to Scrooge."

"What for?"

"Is none of your business!"

"Oh, but it is! He's _my_ husband and I don't trust you!"

"Well, Miss Glitter, you're just going to have to be trusting me!" She started out the door, but Goldie blocked her way. "Move it prissy_!_"

"_Prissy? _Let me introduce you to my shotgun!"

"Shotgun is no match for magic!"

"We'll just see about that!" Goldie grabbed her gun and shot it at Magica, but she used her magic to escape, then tie Goldie up.

"Sorry, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right?"

"If you do anything…Like take his dime!"

"Oh, keep your dress on…Oh wait. It doesn't fit! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't be able to fit in that dress if you had a girdle on!"

"HMPH!" she started to walk away.

"If you bewitch him to fall for you again…"

"That is natural talent. And I don't have to scare him with shotgun or stick gold nugget in his face…I'm already magnifico!"

"Are not! You are a rude nasty greedy old witch!"

"Thank you. You are too kind. And you are a stupid southern girl who can't fit in her own clothes! HAHAHA….Now where is Scrooge?"

"I ain't telling you!"

"Never mind. It is 3:00. He is in money bin. I know this because I was once married to him too. He _loved_ me."

"He didn't love you! He loved Charlotte!"

"Oh…I was almost forgetting…Luckily, I have little potion left for Charlotte's body and voice. This will be piece of cake…Say goodbye to the life of luxury, 'cause this mansion…and the rest of the world will soon be mine! AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hello darlink," Magica walked in Scrooge's office.

Scrooge said, without looking up, "I'm busy."

"Too busy for _me_?"

Scrooge looked up. His eyes popped out of his sockets. "Charlotte! What are you doing here?" Stupid witch _did_ bewitch him. He'd totally gone bonkers for her. He should know it is Magica.

"Just dropping by…to see you," she ran her fingers under his chin.

"Well, hehe…I'm glad you did…Ms. Featherby, I'm quitting early today…So you can go home."

"Pardon sir?" Had she heard correctly?

"Go home…And, uh, shut the door behind you."

"Ok, sir…" she was thoroughly confused, but obeyed.

By the time Goldie had got the boys to untie her and run to the money bin, all she found was Ms. Featherby walking out the door.

"Emily, where'd Scrooge go?"

"Oh, some woman came in here and they were in there for a bit with the door shut…Then they left."

"Are you serious?" Smoke might've poured out of her ears.

"Yes…I'm sorry, Miss…"

"That was flippin' Magica de Spell!"

"Oh dear…"

"Oh dear is right! I've got to find them! But where to look? Oh…I hate that meddlin' witch! Why does she even bother? The witches' council wouldn't let her take over the world…"

"I guess she doesn't care what they say…"

"Of course not. Why would someone like her play by the rules? Well, two can play that game! First I'm going to go home and take his dime with me so he doesn't give it to her foolishly. Then I'm going to teach Scrooge a lesson!"

"But Miss Goldie—"

"Shh, I'm thinking…Who would want me?"

"Pardon?"

"Who would want me?"

"Oh, anyone I imagine. You're Glittering Goldie. And you're still as good looking as ever."

"Well, thanks, doll, you're not too shabby lookin' yourself, but I've got to skedaddle!"

She went and took the dime and hid it somewhere safe and then rode into town. She stood on a sidewalk and whistled loudly. Then, after she caught some guys' attention, she walked shaking her hips as she went into the market. Some guys followed her. She ended up tricking one to go home with her.

"Wow," she thought. "I must still look pretty good. Wow, this girdle does _wonders!_ But it's killing me! Scrooge better get home soon!"

She had that guy wrapped around her finger, but she was bored. She would much rather be with Scrooge. She was starting to regret she'd done that. Would this really teach Scrooge a lesson? Was it really _his_ fault anyway? He'd been bewitched most likely…" But she had no more time to think on this subject, because Scrooge walked in the door right then. But Scrooge didn't even notice his wife was on the couch with a stranger. He was too angry. He stormed all the way up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Uh oh. Did he see me?" Goldie thought.

"What's wrong?" the stranger called Tom asked.

"Nothing! Shut up! Get out! Go home!" she panicked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's me, now leave, you varmint!" He ran out the door scared.

Goldie quietly crept upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Scrooge snapped.

"Goldie…" she said a little hesitantly and timidly.

"Oh. Come in."

She slowly and a little scared walked toward him. "Are you okay, Scrooge?"

"Not really…"

"Um…what's wrong?" she said as casually as possible.

"I'm starting to really despise Magica. I really thought she'd changed…"

Goldie, relieved that the conversation started in a different direction, said, "I told you all she ever wanted was your dime."

"Aye…I know. I should've listened to you, darlin'…I just hate that I'm such a fool for believing her. And I was tricked today. She came up as 'Charlotte' and bewitched me to, well…let's not get into that…"

"What do you mean?" Goldie pressed.

"It's just that she made me go all gaga for her again and well…it's not a pretty story to tell, darlin'. I'm terribly ashamed of meself."

"It really hurt me to find out you were in there with Magica, Scrooge. And for _quite some time._"

"I know, darlin'…I'm sorry. It wasn't me fault…Wait. How did—?"

She told him about Magica appearing and everything.

"That was rude of her to make fun of you and insult you like that."

"It's ok. I got her right back."

"That isn't very nice either."

"She was rude to me first!"

"But _she's_ a witch. That's expected."

"I know…But it is true. She'd never be able to fit in my dress."

"That's probably true…But neither can you at the moment, darlin'…"

"Thanks, Scrooge."

"It's true," he said simply.

"I know that. I'm workin' on it."

"Really? _How_ may I ask?"

"Ok, alright. I'm not. I'm going to go run right now."

"Goldie, you haven't ran in years—" But she had already gone. "She's going to be sore tomorrow…" Scrooge sniffed the air. "Do I smell chocolate cake? Oh, heavens, she probably didn't make it past the kitchen." He snuck downstairs to, sure enough, see Goldie eating some cake at the table. "Run like the wind, Goldie!" he joked.

"I _did_ run…a little," she defended.

"Oh, come on, you didn't have time to…"

"I ran all the way downstairs to the kitchen."

Mrs. Beakley said, "She _did_ run, sir, as fast as lightening, as soon as I told her I had baked a cake…"

"Goldie! I thought you were going to change your eating habits…"

"Scrooge. #1: I'm recovering from depression. #2: It's cake, for tar nation's sake!"

"True. Can I have a slice?"

"Oh, are _you _going to start working out with me?" Goldie taunted.

"No. I swim in me money and lift money bags! It does wonders…" he said proudly.

"Uh-huh…"

"Would you like to wrestle?"

"WHAT?"

"Arm wrestle. I'll show you."

"Alright! You're on!" she rolled up her sleeves. "And no 'taking it easy.'"

"Of course not. 1…2…3…GO!...Bless me bagpipes! You still beat me!"

"Naturally. I'm still as strong as I've always been!" she smiled.

"I'm strong too…"

"Oh, Scrooge, you're silly!"

Just then the news came on the little TV on the counter. Webra the reporter was saying, "The government of Washington wants to go against the constitution and the 2nd amendment, which is the right to bear arms…"

"WHAT?" Goldie exploded.

"Yes, it is true," said Webra. "We don't know what is going to happen, but Washington has its mind set and we'll be able to vote on it soon…This is Webra signing off…" Goldie flicked off the TV. "Oh, heck! They are crazy! If they think I can go without owning my shotgun, then they are off their nut!" she started cussing at the TV…but then the front door opened and in came the children and she shut up.

"It's alright, darlin'," said Scrooge. "We don't know what's going to happen for sure. So calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? This is my _baby_ we're talking about!" Mrs. Beakley rolled her eyes behind her back.

"Come now, Goldie," Scrooge said. "Let's go watch some TV…"

As they sat on the couch, Scrooge felt something under him. He pulled it up and saw it was a tie.

"What's this?" Scrooge asked curiously, holding it up.

"Oh, shite…" Goldie muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, um, I said it _might_ be the boys'…You know how they're always playing pretend…"

"Um…Goldie, you're really red in the face…I have a feeling that something's going on here…"

"Well…"

"You might as well spit it out…" he was getting a wee bit made.

"Can we go _upstairs_ and talk?"

"Oh fine…fine."

So they went upstairs and immediately Scrooge asked, "Who's tie did that belong to?"

"Well…we-well…"

"GOLDIE…"

"Some Tom guy…" she said quickly.

"Tom _who_?"

"I don't know his last name…"

"What was this _Tom_ doing in me house? On me couch?"

"Well…"

"GOLDIE!"

She wanted to cry.

"Are you two timing me?"

She started to cry.

"GOLDIE!"

"NO!"

"Then what in the world is going on?"

She told him everything.

"Goldie! You know very well whatever I did with Magica was not my fault! She's a witch!"

"I know…I'm sorry…I got carried away."

"You're darn right you did…"

"I'm sorry Scrooge."

Scrooge sighed. "I know…"

Later…(POOF!)

"What are you doing here?" Goldie exclaimed.

"Just dropping by for a good cause…for me…" Magica said.

"Huh? You better not be here to meddle with Scrooge again. We're both still ticked at you about the last time."

"Oh shut up you silly girl! And get some bigger pants! HAHAHA! I see you're still wearing safety pin instead of the buttoning! HAHA…"

"You wouldn't be able to fir in these pants if your life depended on it! What are you, a…" she looked at the tag in Magica's dress. "An 8? Wow…"

"8 is good size."

"For an elephant! Maybe! I have been a 4 and can fit into some 3's ever since I was Glitterin' Goldie! After all, I can still fit in that dress!"

"Until now…"

"Shut up size 8."

'I'm not one with big caboose…"

"I'm darn proud of my caboose."

"Why? What's it good for? Stopping traffic?"

"Attractin' mates, for one thing! That's one reason why Scrooge picked me out is my _caboose_. It caught his eye…"

"How could it _not_?"

"I have something for show while you got nothing on you…"

"Oh…I'm going to get you! And I really can 'cause I have lucky dime!"

"NO!"

"Yes! HAHAHA….Now no one, not even witches' council…well, maybe them, but what's being a cat for 200 years? I'll get to see you and Scrooge suffer and it'll be worth it! HAHAHA!..." Then she realized something. "It's phony! Curse you Scrooge! After all that work! After all that banging with him (Yes, you heard right), he still no give me lucky dime!"

"He might go gaga for you…I mean _Charlotte_. But he ain't stupid. You're the fool. Now go home you stupid greedy old size 8 varmint!"

"I will get you one day, Miss Glitter, if it's last thing I do! ERR!" (POOF!)

"What's that all about?" Scrooge walked in. "We're you and Magica fighting _again_?"

"Yes. She was still cracking jokes about me…She's one to talk! I'm still at least 2 or 3 sizes smaller than her…maybe…"

Scrooge chuckled. "Oh…Women…" he shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The triplets had just gotten into bed. "So…" Huey asked Louie. "How are you and Wendy?"

"Shut up, Huey…"

"I'm serious…"

"Well…we're fine. She's really nice and fun. I really wish I could take her to the movies or something…"

"Why don't you?"

"Wouldn't I get in trouble?"

"Louie…#1: No grown-up in this house has caught on that' y'all are an item. #2: No one has to know you're going alone."

"So, lie?"

"No, just say you're going to the movies to the movies. And go."

"That easy, huh?"

"Yes. Just don't get caught."

"Oh…"

"Ask Wendy tomorrow if she'd like to go."

"Ok…What if she says no?"

"I don't know why she would, but if she does, just be like, 'oh, bummer. Maybe another time."

"Hey, how are you and Louie?" Webby asked Wendy after they crawled into bed.

"Good. I really like him. You know, I always thought he was more of the quiet type…"

"Louie?" Webby scoffed.

"Yes, but now he's really come out of his shell…He's got a cute personality. How are you and Genie?"

"Oh…We're just friends…" Webby trailed off.

"You sound sad. Do you wish it were something more?"

"Sometimes…" she sighed.

"Awe…Webby. Well, step up and tell him how you feel. Weren't you the one that said you'd rather be friends?"

"Yes, because Uncle Scrooge said—"

"Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Prooge, who cares? Don't let him stop you. He doesn't have to know anything."

"So, lie to him?"

"Not exactly…Just act natural and don't get caught."

"Oh…"

Next day…

"Hey, um, Wendy?" Louie asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Sure!"

So the plan was all the kids would go to the movies, but leave Louie and Wendy alone…And little did Webby know that Huey had invited Genie to come.

"Genie! What are you doing here?" she asked when they got to the movies.  
"To see the picture show."

"Before we go see the movie, can we talk?"

"Sure…"

"Alone…" she pulled him aside.

"What is it, Webby?"

"Genie…I…"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to be a little more than friends…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"SHABOOEY! Thank goodness…."

"But we can't let the grown-ups know…I'll get in trouble. Then Uncle Scrooge might never let me see you again!"

"We'll keep it a secret, then…Got it."

"Good, now let's go watch this movie." She smiled.

"Or…go have a picnic on top of a hill somewhere quiet," Genie suggested.

"Sounds lovely…"

"Good thing about having a Genie for a boyfriend, huh? SHABOOEY!" (POOF!)

"But we can't let the grown-ups know…I'll get in trouble and Uncle Scrooge might not ever let me see you again!"

"We'll keep it a secret then."

"Good. Now let's go watch the movie." She smiled.

"Or…We could go have a picnic on top of a hill somewhere quiet…" Genie suggested.

"Sounds lovely…" Webby said dreamily.

"Good thing about having a Genie for a boyfriend, huh? SHABOOEY!" (POOF!)

They appeared on a nice green grassy hill.

"Oh!" Webby giggled. "What a pretty meadow…"

"I picked out the prettiest, quietest spot I could think of…for you."

"Oh, Genie! Thank you!" she hugged him.

Back at the theater…After the movie…

"That was a great movie," Wendy said.  
"Sure was…" Louie agreed. "Do you want to go get an ice cream?"

"Sure! But I don't have any money…"

"Oh, Wendy, it is on me."

"Oh, well, thank you, Louie."

"You're very welcome. What kind would you like?"  
"Rocky road. It's my favorite."

"Mine too!" Louie exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Genie. This is wonderful…"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

"Me too. You know what's the best part?"

"What?"

"These sandwiches…" Genie took a big bite. He saw the look on Webby's face and said, "I was only kidding Webby. It's being here with you and knowing that you still like me."

"Awe…."

Louie and Wendy didn't get home till about near dinnertime. The others had been home for a while.

"Uh-oh. This isn't going to look good…Let's sneak in through our windows," Wendy said.

So they didn't get caught.

"What took you so long? Were y'all making love?" Huey joked.

"No! We had ice cream and went to the park…"

"And made love…" Huey said playfully.

"Did not!"

Back at Emmeline and Duckworth's…

"We really need to hire a baby sitter or take the kids to a nursery…"

"They're already…"

"We can't keep on asking Mrs. Beakley to watch them. She has enough on her hands as it is…What with housekeeping, cooking, and the 5 kids…"

"Goldie helps. She isn't doing anything else otherwise…I'm not joking. The woman does NOTHING."

"I know, but we can't keep on putting the burden on them."

"We don't really have the money to…"

"I know, but…I could quit my job, I guess, and stay home."

"No, we need the money, Emily. We have four people in this family and an old butler's wages isn't going to cut it."

She sighed and he did also.

The next day, it was just about time for Scrooge to come home. Wendy and Louie were out in the backyard and sitting under a tree together, holding hands and talking. Goldie happened to glance out the window and see them.

"Awe…" she thought. "How cute…"

They were still there when Scrooge got home and he saw them. He rushed into the house and to Goldie he said, "Have you noticed what's going on under the tree outside?"

"Huh?"  
"Louie and Wendy!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, they're so cute…"

"Cute? I don't think…I mean they're too…"

"Scrooge. Are they doing it? Or even kissing? No. They are holding hands and talking. It's cute. They're young…"

"Exactly…"

"They're not going to do anything…"

"Genie and Webby did…And I'm not going to be surprised…"

"Genie is more experienced. He's older…" she saw the look on Scrooge's face and said, "But he's a kid really. He's different, but he's sweet. And so are Louie and Wendy…They ain't doing nothing wrong, Scrooge. Let them be. I think it's cute."

He still looked doubtful.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Scrooge…" He still didn't look convinced,though. He glanced back outside and saw them still just sitting there, except Wendy was giggling and blushing.

"What'd I miss? What just happened?" Scrooge panicked.

"Scrooge, calm down. Let's go watch television or something…"

"Last time we went to watch television, I found a random tie on the couch. What will I find this time? A condom?"

"SCROOGE! You aren't going to find anything! Maybe you need to take a swim in your money…Cool down a little!"  
"Maybe you're right…" he sighed.

"Good. I'm going to take a jog."

"To the kitchen?"

"NO. Around the block."

"Alright, I'm proud of you, darlin'."

"Thanks. I just hope I can work this off. I miss my figure…"

"All in good time darlin'…Not that your figure isn't just fine the way it is…"

Goldie sighed, then went to change into some more comfy clothes and set off to jog. As she was setting off, she glanced back at Louie and Wendy and saw Wendy kiss Louie on the cheek and Louie blushed.

"How cute…Young love…" she sighed. "I better not tell Scrooge about that one. He'd go biserk."

"Uh-oh," Louie whispered. "There's Aunt Goldie."

She heard this and walked over to them and said, "It's ok, kids. I'm not going to do anything. As long as it doesn't get out of hand…"

"Ok…" Louie said, embarrassed.

"Y'all have fun now, but not _too_ much fun," she chuckled and jogged off.

"Your aunt is _so_ cool!" Wendy exclaimed.

"She is, isn't she? I just hope she doesn't tell Uncle Scrooge…"

"Yeah. There's no telling what _he'd_ do…"

"We'd better go back inside before _he_ catches us. Let's go play some video games…"

"Okay, good idea…"

Back at Mt. Vesuvius…

Magico was laughing his butt off.

"Let me get this straight…You went and screwed Scrooge just to get his dime…Then you don't even end up getting it?" Poe joined in on the cackling.

"Shut up you two! It's not funny!" Magica snapped.

"Oh yes it is…"

(POOF!) Mama de Spell appeared. "Stop it boys. You should be proud of your sister."

"For going and screwing McDuck?" Magico joked.

"No. For her determination and continuation of trying to get dime! After all these years and despite the risk of being turned into a cat, my little darlink still tries to be getting dime! Some day she will be taking over the world! I'm proud of you, darlink…"

"Thanks, Mother."

"And you boys should be too!"

"Oh, we're proud of her, Mother…" Magico said sarcastically.

"Good."

"Madam," Duckworth said. "May I have a word?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Beakley said. "What is it?"

"Well…Let's sit down." They sat at the kitchen table. "You see…Emily and I have been talking and we've decided we need to find a baby sitter…"

"What?"

"Yes…We can't keep putting the burden on you and Miss Goldie."

"Duckworth. We are happy to help always…"

"Bless you, Madam…but we can't keep doing this…"

"Yes, you can. Goldie would be heartbroken. She loves helping me…sometimes. I think she likes having babies around the house, because obviously she'll never have any of her own…unless she adopts. But you know Mr. McDuck would never want to."

"I see, Madam….If you're quite sure…"

"I'm positive. It is fine and we enjoy it. They are well behaved babies. And they're cute too."

"Alright, thank you so much, Bettina."

"You're welcome."

"Ay…" Scrooge thought as he swam. "The kids are growing up so fast. They've already started to like the opposite gender. This is crazy! What's an old duck to do or think when his nephews and nieces start to grow up…And what'll happen next? First it's holding hands, next it will be kissing…and then…Hold it there, Scrooge old boy. It won't go that far…or will it? I sure hope not…"

Goldie sighed as she jogged. "The kids are growing up so fast. They're already starting to like the opposite sex. They're so cute…Wait a minute. Someone who didn't know better might think Louie and Wendy were related. After all, they live under the same roof…and call Scrooge 'Uncle'…"

Scrooge was thinking the same thing about then, too…

(RING RING)

"McDuck residence."

"Hey Duckworth! It's Donald!"

"Do you wish to speak to Mr. McDuck?"

"Yeah! Tell him it's important!"

"As you wish…Sir, your nephew Donald is on the phone. He says it's important."

"What could possibly be important coming from _that_ boy?" he chuckled as he took the phone. "What is it Donald?"

"Hi Uncle Scrooge."

"Hello Donald. What do you want?"

"Actually I really need to talk to the boys."

"Why?"

"Because…well…You know the reason you got the boys in the first place is because I was in the Navy…"

"Aye…"

"And you know I've recently been…um…through with the Navy…"

"Aye…Where are you going with this, lad?"

"Well, I want the boys back."

"What?" Scrooge asked amazedly and heartbroken. He had really grown fond of his nephews. They were his only family basically.

"If they want to, that is…" Donald went on.

Scrooge was silent.

"Uncle Scrooge, are you still there?"

"Aye, lad," he said finally. "I'm here."

"Ok, well, let me talk to the boys."

"Donald…Do you even have room for the boys…or the money?"

"Now Uncle Scrooge, I know I'm not rich like you, but I can take care of the boys. Let me speak to them…"

"Alright…" he sighed. "Huey! Dewey! Louie! Your Uncle Donald is on the phone!"

"Uncle Donald!" They came running down the stairs. Huey grabbed the phone from his uncle and said, "Hey Uncle Donald!"

"Hey boys! I've got great news!"

"What is it?" Huey asked excitedly.

Scrooge looked at them sadly, then turned to leave the room.

"How would you like to move back in with me?"

"Really?"  
This made Scrooge slump sadly out of the room. To hear how excited they were about leaving cut Scrooge's heart like a knife. He loved the lads and didn't want them to go. They had been through so much.

"Yes! I'm not in the navy anymore, so why don't you come back? I miss you boys!"

"We miss you too!"

"When can I pick you up?"

There had been a silence.

There was a silence. It had just hit the boys. They would be moving out. After all the time they had spent in their great uncle's mansion…all the adventures they had with their Uncle Scrooge…how they met Duckworth, Beakley and Webby….and later Wendy…_Oh Wendy,_ Louie thought. The 46 room mansion…their terrific uncle… the girl who'd grown to feel like a sister…and the other girl who was more than that to Louie…They would be leaving all of that…

"Boys?" There was a sniff. "Are you boys crying? What's wrong?"

"It's just that we'll miss Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth and Webby and Wendy… And the mansion…and our room…"

"Oh, boys…Do you not want to move back?"

"Yes, but…"

"Boys, we don't live too far away. You can visit Uncle Scrooge whenever you like…"

"Really?"

"Yes. We all live in Duckburg."

"Great! We'll start packing!"

They raced upstairs. Wendy and Webby stopped them in the hall and said, "What's going on, boys?"

"Oh," their faces fell, but none fell as much as Louie's…

"You tell Wendy and we'll tell Webby."

Louie took Wendy into the boys' room.

"Sit down…" Wendy sat and he sat beside her. "How do I say this?"

"What is it?"

"I—Well , me and my brothers…"

"Yes?"

"Are moving back in with our Uncle Donald…"

Wendy was silent for a moment, then said, "Why?"

"Because he wants us to come back. He was our guardian before he had to dump us on Uncle Scrooge…"

"But…Won't you miss it here?"

"Of course. I'll miss it terribly…But I also miss my Uncle Donald…And we can't be a burden for our great uncle any longer…"

"Oh, but Uncle Scrooge loves you. You know he's going to miss you…"

"I know, but…"

"Don't go…I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too. But think about it. Uncle Donald doesn't live that far away from here at all. He told us we can visit here as much as we like. We can come here every day if we wish."

"Will you?"

"I'll try."

There was a pause. Then Wendy threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Wendy."

"I love you."

This startled Louie, but he responded with a smile and an "I love you too…Well, I better start packing. Who knows when our uncle will be here." He saw a tear roll down Wendy's cheek. "Wendy, don't cry." He put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't going to change anything. Cheer up."

"It's not that. It's that I've never heard you say that you love me before."

"Is that a bad thing that I said it?"

"No. It's wonderful…but do you really?"

"Yes…do you?"

"With all my heart. I know people say kids like us can't be in love, but I don't think that's true because I love _you_, Louie…"

"I love you, too, Wendy."

"I can't believe I thought it was Huey that was the one for me, but all along it was you." She was a little teary eyed still. "I'll help you pack…"

The next day…

"I can't believe the boys are gone…" Scrooge said. "I miss them already."

"Awe, Scrooge," Goldie said. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You know they'll come to visit. I wouldn't doubt it if they're over here every day. After all, who could resist coming back to a place like this?"

Scrooge chuckled. "That is true…It's going to be a lot quieter around here…"

"Sure is…"

Scrooge was at work and Goldie was watching TV. The news came on and this is what Webra the reporter said:

_ On account of the 2nd amendment of the constitution…America has cast its votes in, and the majority agreed that we go against the constitution. So as of April 07, 1946, this coming Monday, you will no longer have the right to bear arms…_

"WHAT!" Goldie shouted. "NO! WTF! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE UP MY SHOTGUN! WTF! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She groaned loudly and slumped onto the couch. Mrs. Beakley poked her head in and asked, "Miss Goldie, what are you shouting about?" But then she saw on the TV a gun with a no sign over it. "Oh…well, keep it down, please. They're still _two_ children in this house, plus two babies…"

Soon the girls walked in the living room to see Goldie lying on the couch looking really upset.

"Aunt Goldie?" Webby asked.

"Yes, Webby?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"No you aren't…"

"Then why'd you ask?" she shot back irritably.

"I'm sorry…" Webby backed up a step, a little scared.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"The government's banning gun ownership."

"Oh…"

"But gun's _are_ bad, Aunt Goldie…" Webby pointed out.

"It's a protector!"

"I guess it could be…"

"Think about all the people out in the world who are bad that could come here at any time. Wouldn't you feel safer if we had some sort of protection…?"

"I guess, but killing's bad."

"I wasn't planning on killing…Just threatening…"

"Like you did Uncle Scrooge.  
"Ye—Don't bring that up, please."

"Sorry."

"Why don't you girls go run along and play?"

"Alright, but don't feel so down, Aunt Goldie."

"Yeah, cheer up," Wendy hugged her.

Goldie patted her back and said, "Okay, thank you girls…"

At Donald's house…

"This room sure isn't as big as the one back at the mansion…" Huey noted.

"Sure isn't," Dewey agreed. "This whole house barely seems like a corner in Uncle Scrooge's place."

"And it's kind of cramped for 8 people…" Louie added.

"Hey boys!" their uncle came in. "How do you like your room?"

"It's…" Huey started.

"Really…" Dewey tried.

"Just the way we left it," Louie said.

"You don't like it, do you?" Donald asked sadly.

"It'll just take some getting used to…" Huey said.

"Yeah, because it's…" Dewey started.

"Smaller than our old one…" Louie finished.

"Yeah, well not everyone is as rich as Uncle Scrooge!" Donald, a little angry, turned and left.

"I think we made Uncle Donald upset…" Huey said. "We better go apologize."

So they went to their uncle, who was sitting on the couch in the living room by himself.

"Uncle Donald?"

"Yes, Huey?"

"We just wanted to apologize. We were being…"

"Kind of…" Dewey said.

"Greedy," Louie concluded.

"Oh, boys, it's ok. You can't help it…"

"But it made you upset…"

"I'm just upset because I know that you'd be better off with Uncle Scrooge. I can't care for you as good as he can."

"Yes you can, Uncle Donald. Money isn't everything…"

"Space neither…" Dewey added.

"It's about family!" Louie said.

"Hello! I'm home!" Scrooge called as he walked in the door.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked.

"Yes, darlin'?" he said as he hung his hat.

"You better go check on Aunt Goldie. I've never seen her so upset…"

"She was actually crying," Wendy added.

"What?" Scrooge said, astonished. "Where is she?"

"I think she went up to her room."

So Scrooge went to check on his wife. He found her lying on the bed on her stomach.

"Goldie, girl, what's wrong?"

"The news…the world…the constitution…the people…"

"Oh…I think I know what this is all about…When were we supposed to vote?"

"They didn't say…" she said miserably. "This isn't fair…"

Scrooge thought for a moment, and then said, "I'm going to go have a word with the government."

"What?"

"Aye. I'm Scrooge McDuck. I matter. I'm going to go have a talk with the president or the congress or whatever!"

"Scrooge, you can't change the law…" She was slightly amused.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck! I can do anything! Or try to anyway, for you darlin', even if I end up in jail."

"Scrooge, No! Don't!"

"I'm going, no buts about it. First thing in the morning. I better call Launchpad and tell him to be over here tomorrow. And Ms. Featherby to tell her I won't be coming to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"Well…thanks. You want me to come with you? Give them a piece of my mind?"

"Uh…No…You stay here, darlin'."

"Okay…"

So the next day, bright and early, Launchpad came to pick up Scrooge.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. McD? This is kind of crazy, don't you think? I mean, going to complain to the president?"

"Aye, I know it's a bit crazy, but I'm going to do it. Otherwise I'd have to hear Goldie whine for the rest of me life!"

"You have a point there, sir. She's sure attached to that gun of hers, isn't she?"

"Aye…She's had if so long she'd feel naked without it." Launchpad grimaced. "That's an expression, lad."

"Oh."

Some how Scrooge managed to get past the guards at the White House and made it to the receptionist.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck and I'm here to see the president!"

She realized who he was and knew he was very rich. "Hello, Mr. McDuck. How are you?"

"Impatient! Let me in to see the president!"

"Um…I don't know if…"

"Listen here, lady! This is important!"

"Well…"

"Oh, blow me bagpipes! Move out of me way!" he shoved past her and burst through the doors to the president's office.

"What is the meaning of—? Oh, hello, Mr. McDuck. What brings you here?"

_Wow, _he thought. _I even get respect from the president…_ "I'm here about the new law that congress just passed not too long ago. The one going against the constitution…"

_ "_Oh…yes. The right to own firearms or something or another…What about it?"

_ "_When were we supposed to vote on that?"

"Oh, last week, last month, I don't remember…"

"I never heard…"

"It was on the news…"

"My wife has been watching the news like a hawk. There has been no such warning as to when we would vote on this action."

"Well, I…I…"

"I think you should backtrack and let America vote on this like you promised before you go and dump some new ridiculous law on us!"

"It's not ridiculous, Mr. McDuck. Guns are dangerous!"

"They are for protection!"

"They kill people!"

"Guns don't kill people. People kill people."

"But people with _guns_ kill people."

"Yeah, morons!"

"There are plenty of morons in this world!"

"You'd have to be a pretty big moron to dump a law on a country without consulting them first! That isn't fair!"

"_Life's _not fair, McDuck."

"Said the moron…"

"Scrooge McDuck, take that back!"

"Only if you let America vote on this."

"A law's a law, McDuck. Think about it. This might actually lead to peace on earth."

"Give me a break! Peace on earth? You think this is going to stop people from killing? People are still going to own guns and the world is still going to this crazy hell pit it's turning out to be!"

The president sighed. "Fine, McDuck. You got your wish. If you'll shut up and take back calling me a moron, then I'll see to it that America gets a say on this."

"Thank you Mr. President…And you're not a moron."

"Thank you. And you're welcome."

"Goodbye Mr. President."

"Oh, you can call me Harry."

"Um…Okay."

"How'd it go?" Launchpad asked, as Scrooge climbed back in the plane.

"After a bunch of name calling and yelling, he finally saw things my way…"

"He called you names?"

"No, I called _him_ names."

"You called the president names without getting in trouble?"

"Aye…I'm Scrooge McDuck!"

"So?" Goldie asked when he got back. "How did it go?"

"Well, I started out calmly stating my business, then slowly it grew to a fuss, then I shouted at him, called him a moron…"

"Scrooge!"

"Let me finish…And in the end, he said he's going to let America vote on the situation."

"Oh, Scrooge…I sure do love you."

"I know…I love you too, Darlin'…and it seems we never even got a chance to vote."

"Duh."

"No, I mean NO ONE did."

"That isn't fair!"

"But now they are…we are…thanks to me."

"Thank you, Scrooge!"

"You're welcome…"

"Hey Uncle Scrooge!"

"Oh, look, they boys are here. Lads! How are you?" he outstretched his arms.

"We're fine…" they all hugged.

"How's Donald treating you?"

"Not as good as you…"

"Oh, come now, lads. Your Uncle Donald probably has more time for you than I did."

"Yeah, but we still miss you and everyone."

"We've missed you too, lads. Are you staying for supper?"

"No…Aunt Daisy wants us back 'cause she's making something called chicken surprise…"

"What's _the surprise_?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Louie!" Wendy exclaimed and ran toward him.

"Oh dear…" Scrooge thought. "Well, at least they don't live under the same roof anymore. They don't get mistaken for sibling that are dating…" he shuddered. "Speaking of siblings, I haven't spoken to Matilda in a while. Not since Dad died. I really hate that we finally get to see our dad after all those years, then he dis. But I guess it was his time to go. He was pretty old…_I'm_ pretty old…I think I'll call Matilda…"

Later… "Uncle Scrooge?" Webby said timidly.

"Yes, Webbigail?"

"May I please invite Genie over?"

"Well…um…"

Goldie butted in. "Wait a minute, Webby. Let me have a talk with your uncle." She winked at her, and Webby smiled, nodded and left the room.

"Scrooge…"

"Goldie, there is no reason for that boy to be over here when the lads aren't here."

"Webby misses Genie…"

"I'm sorry." Although he didn't sound sorry at all.

"If Louie and Wendy get to see each other, then why can't Webby and Genie?"

"That's different. It can't be helped!"

"Scrooge…" she gave him a look.

"Oh…" he sighed. "Alright. I see what you mean…But Webby's so young…"

"So is Wendy," she chuckled.

"But Genie is so much older."

"Genie is a kid..."

He gave her a look.

"At heart…"

"Aye, I know…I just…"

"They're all growing up so fast?" Goldie suggested.

"Aye…It seems like yesterday Donald dropped off the lads at the dock…Now he's taking them away from me…I should've known this day would come. I just didn't know it'd be so soon…"

"He wasn't going to stay in the Navy forever, darlin'…"

"Aye, I know…"

"You've still got the girls… They're not real family, but they're _like _family….and they boys come over here a lot…"

"Aye…but back on the Genie subject…I guess she can invite him over, but I'd like you to kind of keep an eye on them…and it'll only be for a couple of hours…"

"Ok, Scrooge…Go to work."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I better…"

"Webby, dear."

"Yes, Aunt Goldie?"

"You may invite Genie over."

"Oh, good!"

"But only for a couple of hours…"

"What?"

"Hey, don't fuss. I tried. He was about to say no. We'll shoot for longer next time, ok?"

"Ok…thank you."

"You're welcome…"

"How are you supposed to reach the kid?"

"He's a genie. He's magic. He has this phone that he can take with him. It's amazing!"

"Hm…Interesting."

(RING RING)

"Hello?"

"Hello, Genie."

"Hi, Webby. How are you?"

"Great."

"How about coming over?"

"Sounds great. I'll be right over."

"But you can only stay for a couple of hours."

"Why?"

"Uncle Scrooge…"

"Oh, old money bags hating on me, huh?"

"Hey! Don't call my Uncle Scrooge that!"

"Sorry…"

"You're forgiven."

Goldie was "keeping an eye on them" while they were sitting in Webby's room on her bed talking.

"I don't understand why Scrooge gets so antsy about those two," she thought. "They're so cute." Genie reached and held Webby's hand. "Awe…" Then he went in for a kiss. "Still cute…Just a quick one though…Ok, been more than 3 seconds…" Then she yelled, "Alright! That's enough!" This startled them. "Thank you," she said.

"Scrooge?"

"Yes, Goldie?"

"I've been running and stuff, but I don't think it's working…"

"Well, let's look at your eating habits…Um…"

"I know…You don't have to say it. But if I run, shouldn't I work it off?" she smiled.

"Oh boy…"

Goldie sighed. "This is hard…"

"I know. I'll tell Mrs. Beakley to stop making pies"

"NO!"

"Goldie." He just looked at her. "I know, you could go on a diet."

"A diet?"

"Aye…I could go on it with you…Not that I need to…"

"Oh that makes me feel better…" she said sarcastically.

"The whole family can!"

"Mrs. Beakley…" Goldie wandered into the kitchen.

"There's no pie left, Miss…"

Goldie chuckled. "No…That's not what I came down here for. I came down here to tell you to stop making pies."

"Stop making pies, Miss?"

"Yes, and start making healthy food around here…And I'm going to start on a diet."

"Miss…You don't need to go on a diet."

"Yes I do. And Scrooge is going to do it with me so I won't be alone. He said he wanted the whole family to…"

"We can't force the girls to…"

"I know, but just make them try it for Scrooge, and if they don't like it, you can cook them something else."

"Alright, Miss…Are you quite sure you want to do this?"

"Quite."

"Good luck…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been on hundreds of diets, and they make me insane!"

(RING RING)

"Mr. McDuck's office…" Ms. Featherby answered.

"Can I talk to Scrooge?"

"Matilda?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll tell him right away….Mr. McDuck, your sister's on line 1."

"Thank you, Ms. Featherby…Hello?"

"Scrooge, Papa's funeral is tomorrow at 2:00."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it'll be at the church. Will you want to say a little something?"

"Yes…Yes…of course."

"Ok, well, be there a little early…and I'll see you then…"

"Ok…and lass, don't be so hard on yourself. It was his time to go and he's gone to a better place…I know it's hard, but…yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok…" her voice broke slightly.

"My father's funeral is tomorrow…"

"When and where, sir?"

"Two o'clock at the church."

"Ok, I'll be there, sir."

"Thank you, lass."

The next day…Matilda made a long speech about their father. Bringing back memories and holding back tears all the while. Scrooge said a few words also. They sang a few songs and then they opened the coffin and allowed the family to view his body. This is when Matilda really started bawling and when it really hit Scrooge and he started crying also. And Scrooge McDuck never cries. Johnny tried to console Matilda and Scrooge. Donald and his family were there also; he had been Donald's grandpa after all. He hadn't known him that well, though.

Scrooge was really torn up those next few days. He refused to eat his salads that Mrs. Beakley served for dinner. He didn't feel like working…What he felt like doing was laying in his money in his money bin and crying.

"Scrooge…Are you gonna be alright?" Goldie asked that evening. "You haven't been eating or swimming in your money or anything…"

"I'll be fine…"

After a good long silence, Goldie broke it. "Gosh dang, I'm fat."

"Goldie! Just freaking shut up about that! I don't care! If you weren't so god damn stupid then maybe you wouldn't be in this state! You wouldn't have ever became a fat ass! Hell, maybe you should've just stayed in the Klondike!"

Tears came flooding out of Goldie's eyes. She'd never heard Scrooge talk so vulgar. And she never would have thought he'd talk that way to her…

"Well…if that's how you feel…" She got up.

"Wait…Goldie, I…"

She slammed the door behind her.

"Was just irritated because of my father's death…I thought you might understand…But apparently not…Oh, what have I done?"

As Goldie came rushing down the stairs, Mrs. Beakley asked, "Miss Goldie, what's wrong?"

Goldie didn't answer Bettina. She just kept walking until was out the door.

Scrooge came running down the stairs.

"Too late; she's gone."

"Oh, you're still up, Beakley?"

"Yes. I was just cleaning up the kitchen. What did you _do_?"

"Made a mistake…"

"Obviously…"

"Well, you know how Papa's funeral was today and I've been rather upset…"

"Yes…"

"Well, Goldie comes in and does her usual whining about her figure and it irritated me and I went off on her. I didn't intend to. And I was horribly rude to her. I don't believe I've ever talked so vulgar in my life. Not to _her_ anyway…"

"Oh dear…Surely she would've understood your situation…"

"You'd think so…"

"And she's such a tough lady. I would've thought she'd yell right back…or get out her shotgun…Not cry and leave."

"Well, I was pretty harsh…"

"What on earth did you say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure…"

"Well…it was something like 'shut up, I don't care; if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't be a fat ass, and maybe you should've just stayed in the Klondike…'"

Beakley's mouth was wide open.

"And with a few more vulgar words sprinkled in there…"

"Mr. McDuck, that's horrible. I can't believe that…"

"I know…"

"You better go after her…"

"Aye. Don't want her to end up with Dangerous Dan again…"

Scrooge immediately called Launchpad…But there was no answer.

"You've reached Launchpad McQuack. I'm in the sky right now…ha ha. So leave a message."

"Where could that boy be? Oh, I bet Goldie called him. He's probably taking her to White Agony right now…Who else has a plane? Glomgold does...Um…no. Magica does…Uh, well, it's worth a try." He dialed Magica's number.

"Hello? De Spell residence?" came a deep voice, Magica's butler, Grog.

"Is Magica home?"

"Yes…"

"Can I speak with her?"

"Who is this?" he grunted.

"Scrooge McDuck."

"Hm…" he groaned. "I'll tell Mistress…"

"Thank you."

He merely grunted.

"Hello Scrooge darlink…What is it you call for?"

"I need a favor…"

"Yes?"

"I need to borrow a plane."

"Where is oaf of pilot?"

"Busy."

"Well…what is for?"

"To go fetch my wife from the Klondike."

"Oh? Big fight? Is marriage not working?"

"Now don't get any ideas, Magica. We'll be fine. I need to borrow your plane, though."

"For what price?"

"How much do you want?"

"It's not so much the amount, is more _what_ I want."

"Oh! No…Anything else?"

"Um…Nope! Ha ha! Take it or leave it, Scrooge!"

"I'll leave it!" he hung up.

"Oh what am I to do…I wonder how fast Gyro can _build_ a plane…" he thought helplessly. He looked in the phonebook and found a couple of pilots. One of them sounded familiar…Launchpad's sister Loopy! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?" He quickly dialed the number.

"Like, hello? Loopy McQuack here!"

"Hello, this is Scrooge McDuck."

"Oh, hi, sir!"

"Hi, but I need a plane…"

"Like, isn't my brother your pilot?"

"Normally, but he's busy. Funny thing, actually. He's taking my wife to the Klondike, and I'm going to fetch her and bring her back."

"Did y'all like have a fight? I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But can you take me there?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"I'll totally be over there as soon as possible, sir!"

"Great!"

Scrooge had never had such a smooth plane ride in his life. He was so used to Launchpad's flying. When they landed, Scrooge said, "You are an excellent flyer!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Here's a tip." He handed her a five dollar bill.

"Wow! Thanks, sir!"

"Did you and Launchpad go to the same flying school?"

"We learned from the best: our parents!" she said proudly.

"How did you get to be so much better than him?"

"My big brother is an _excellent_ flyer, sir! He just needs to work on his landings…

Goldie had let Launchpad stay for lunch, so he was just getting in his plane when Scrooge and Loopy landed.

"Loopy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, big brother!"

While that little family reunion went on, Scrooge had a little something to straighten out. He knocked on the cabin door. Goldie opened it, but then slammed it right in his face. "Go away. This is my home. I should've never left it in the first place, remember? And also apparently I'm a stupid fat ass that needs to keep her mouth shut because you don't care! I was right the day I called you a no good varmint! 'Cause that's just what "Go away. This is my home. I should've never left it in the first place, remember? And also apparently I'm a stupid fat ass that needs to keep her mouth shut because you don't care! I was right the day I called you a no good varmint! 'Cause that's just what you are!"

"Goldie, wait. Listen to reason."

"What reason? You stated your case; I understand. No point in apologizing. Why'd you come here?"

"Because I love you, darlin'."

"Oh puh-lease."

"Could you let me in so we can talk, please? You know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"Please just hear me out."

"Oh, fine, you varmint…Get in."

She sat at the table with her arms crossed while Scrooge explained. "Goldie, you know very well I've been a wee bit distracted with my father…and I just got irritated and I said some things I shouldn't have…"

"You're telling me!"

"Let me finish…And just to let you know, you have lost of bit of weight darlin'…but that doesn't matter. I love you no matter what. And you've always had a rather large butt. It's not 'cause you're stupid."

"Uh!"

"But I like it…I've always like it…And I truly am sorry for the things I said a while back…It's just been so hard lately…" Scrooge noticed silent tears coming down Goldie's face. "What's wrong, lass?"

"I'm a wicked person. You have been in a time of need and I've just been whining like a baby. Only caring about myself…"

"Oh, Goldie. It's alright. As long as you come home to Duckburg and you can stop carrying on about your figure, but I love you just the way you are…I always will."

"Awe, Scrooge…You're making my heart melt like gold into metal bars…'cept it's melting into a puddle…"

"Oh, Goldie…" Scrooge sighed, then chuckled.

"Ms. Goldie! You're back!"

"Yes, Mrs. Beakley."

"I'm glad. I was getting worried you might not come back this time, because Mr. McDuck had really said some nasty things."

"Yes, but I know he didn't mean them. And I should've realized this and been more considerate at his time of need…"

"Well, I'm just glad everything's ok now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beakley."

Scrooge noticed Genie walking through the hall.

"Beakley, you let Genie in the house?"

"Yes, he isn't hurting anything…"

"Have you been watching them?"

"I've checked on them a bit. They're just kids. They'll be fine."

"Do you not remember what you walked in on?"

"Yes, but she didn't know better then…"

"One time's all it takes to want more."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Goldie said, remembering the scene she saw the other day.

If Beakley or Scrooge saw something like that, then Webby would probably be banned from seeing Genie and she didn't want Webby to go through that. She knew what it was like to be away from a guy for a long time. They end up getting with some other girl. She didn't want Webby to feel that pain so young…or ever for that matter. Because the pain stinks, especially when it's a witch he gets with or someone who only loves them for their money, or in Genie's case, their powers…It's very depressing, actually to think about it…

"Ok. Enough thinking about that. I'm with Scrooge; I'm happy…" she thought, then said, "Webby, dear."

"Yes, Aunt Goldie?"

"Come here for a moment."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, sweetie."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you love Genie?"

"Yes…Well, I think so…"

"Well, you may be too young…but sweetie, if you really like him, or love him, don't ever let him get away. Just some woman to woman advice." She winked. "Cause you'll regret it and well, it would be a horrible feeling…He might go marry a witch or someone who only wants him for his money…" she said bitterly. "Or powers," she added.

"Oh…that'd be horrible…"

"Yes…Well, just felt I should tell you that." She patted Webby on the back.

"Thanks for the advice."

As she left, Scrooge walked back in the room. "What advice?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"What'd you tell her, darlin'?"

"Um…"

"Come on, I want to know what kind of advice you'd give her…To always carry a shotgun?" he joked.

"No, Scrooge…But that is good advice. I'll have to remember to tell her that one day."

"So, what _did_ you tell her?"

"Oh…I…um…Told her that if you love someone, you don't need to ever let him get away, because he might go marry a witch…or…" she trailed off.

"Oh, darlin'…" he patted her shoulder.

"I just wouldn't want her to go through something like that…"

"Aye…I really can't imagine how horrible she'd feel…"

"I can…"

"Oh, Goldie…"

"You don't how sick I felt when I came over that day. I come to tell you happy birthday. As soon as the door opens, I hear that STUPID witch's voice, 'who's at the door darlink?' I came thinking you still loved me. I thought we had some sort of relationship. It was long distance, but it was a relationship. Last I had heard, you really loved me. But what, oh, you had went and married someone else. And the last person I'd expected. A witch that had been trying to get your lucky dime for years…I felt…angry, sad, sick…all these feelings just mixed together…"

"Goldie, we've been through this before. I always loved you more than anyone else…I tried to get you to come to Duckburg with me plenty of times! And you always said no!"

"I was playing hard to get!"

"Yes, you were…And I'm not going through the whole Magica thing again with you, but I'm sorry. I've said it before and I'll say it again. But we're together now and forever we will be…and yes I understand there was hard times for you, but there was for me too."

"_I_ wasn't cheating on _you_!"

"Darlin', that's putting it rather harshly, but the hard part for me was being away from you and missing you every day of me life."

"Even when you were with Magica?"

"Even then. How could I forget you when I had that statue in my office?" He chuckled. "And it's impossible to forget someone you love so much."

Goldie blushed.

"But you never realized that?"

"Realized what?"

"That you were cheating on me…"

"Oh…um…"

"No. Listen. Last you said to me back at White Agony was 'I love you, Goldie.' And that was right after you gave me the claim to White Agony Creek and we had spent a while gazing at the moon together kissing and whatnot! Then, you come back to Duckburg and were about to marry Millionaira Vanderbucks! I'd call that cheating! From what I take it, you had a long distance girlfriend, and you cheated on her!"

"I'm sorry, Goldie…"

"Don't be apologizing. I'm just telling you that you were two timing me. And when you married Magica, that wasn't fair, neither!"

"I couldn't help that thought…She forced me to with magic."

"But you did nothing about it. You didn't divorce her till I came and talked sense into you!"

"And I'm glad you did, 'cause that witch would probably have got me dime!"

Goldie gave him a look.

"And we wouldn't be together…" he added.

"I just wish I would've come sooner."

"You could've came years ago…But you said no."

"_You_ could've dragged me by my feet…"

"I didn't want to upset you. You said you wanted to stay there and I wanted you to be happy."

"Awe…You're such a sweetheart. At first I didn't think you had room in your heart for me, because money was your first priority and your first love…" she laughed.

"Actually _you_ were my first love. I was poor when I met you. And I thought _you_ loved gold so much, that that was the only reason you were talking to me."

"It was…at first."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Have you noticed the lads behaving strangely lately?" Scrooge asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they came in the other day cursing like sailors!"

"Oh my goodness…"

"Hm…Cursing like a sailor…Sailor…Navy…Donald. Maybe it isn't just an old saying…"

"No…You really think that boy's teaching them foul language?"

"He probably isn't doing it intentionally…"

"Now, Scrooge. That boy probably doesn't even have such words in his vocabulary."

"The navy could do a lot to you…"

"Scrooge…"

"Oh, come on, who else could it be? They never would've heard such words around here…well not from me." He looked at Goldie.

"I never curse in front of children," she defended.

"Aye, and then they go back to their Uncle Donald and come back here cursing within a couple of weeks…"

"Maybe they're just growing up. Kids go through stages…Try out new things…I remember when I was young…I liked to experiment. Don't tell me you didn't…"

"Um…My friends and I drilled a hole in the wall leading to the girls' dressing room…"

"You bad boy!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me _you've _never done anything bad…Of course you have, look who I'm talking to…"

"Hey! Well, my stories are far worse than your drilling a hole in the wall, so you're going to have to try again."

"Ladies first."

"Ok, well…my freshman year in high school…I invited a senior boy over to my house."

Scrooge gasped. "Did you…?"

"No, I was already scared enough as it was…"

"So was I number 1?"

"Honey, I worked in a honky-tonk as entertainer. Back in those days, it was like a hooker in bar. Enough said."

"Oh…"

"Your turn."

"Ok…Um…People paid you to…?"

"Yes Scrooge. Stop stalling. You got in for free so shut up. Ahem…"

"Goldie…I was really a good kid…"

"Scrooge, come on. Now I'm starting to think there's something you're hiding from me…"

"Um…heh heh….Why would you think that?"

"Scrooge. First it was a request. Now it's a demand. TELL ME."

"Alright…So you weren't my first either…"

"Ok…So?"

"Senior year…I got it on with…Freshman Magica de Spell."

Goldie's jaw dropped open. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!"

"On Halloween night, you did the dirty with a witch? That's freaking scary!"

"I didn't know she was a witch! I didn't find out that until she came and tried to steal me dime years later…" Scrooge shuddered. "Now that I got _that_ off my chest…Ah…" he sighed. "And we were at a Halloween party and ironically enough, she was dressed up as a witch and I was dressed as a rich person."

Goldie laughed. "How do you dress like a rich person?"

"Eye piece, top hat, fake money, fancy looking suit…"

"Wow…Even in high school you aimed high."

"Always…McPapa always said, 'don't work harder, work smarter.'" Then they smile faded and he frowned.

"Oh, Scrooge…don't be upset. Your father is in a better place…"

"Aye…" he sniffed.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Aye…sorry."

"It's ok…but so, you had a thing for Magica in high school…"

"Aye…"

"And she was a fish…you bad boy!"

"Shut up!"

"I was just kidding, I just find it humorous that you had a thing for her then…well more than a thing obviously…then you hate her for years…then you _marry her_ later…it's quite funny."

"And what's even funnier, is I don't even think Magica remembers that night. She was probably too loopy.

"But _you_ remember?"

"I hadn't drunk much at all. Actually, I probably hadn't drunk any at all, because I was a clean cut kid."

"You nerd…But not _so_ clean, obviously. Look what you did that night…Tricked a girl into…"

"I didn't trick her."

"She probably didn't even like you…"

"Who _wouldn't_ like me?"

"I want to find out if she remembers…"

"I seriously doubt it…"

"I'm calling her."

"She hates you."

"So? Oh, _you _call her."

"Fine. I will."

(RING RING)

"This is ridiculous…" Scrooge muttered.

"Hello?" Grog answered.

"Is Magica home?"

"Yes…Who is this?"

"Scrooge McDuck."

"Hmm…" he grumbled. "Mistress….McDuck."

"Hello Darlink."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine and how are _you_ darlink?"

"Fine…I have a question."

"Shoot."

"This is random, but do you remember back in high school, your freshman year and my senior year, a Halloween party…"

"Yes. You were dressed up like a rich man and I was dressed like a witch….ha ha."

"Ok…Well, do you remember what happened that night?"

"Yes, I remember it perfectly."

"You do?"

"Yes…I put a spell on you and then we did it all night."

"You what?"

"Put a spell on you…What? You did not know this?"

"No…I thought...Oh, wow…But you still wanted me, right?"

"Um…you were cute, but I was just testing a spell on random people."

"Good grief! Thank you, goodbye."

"Well?" Goldie asked eagerly.

"She put a spell on a random guy so she could get some!"

Goldie burst out laughing. "That's hysterical!"

"She thought I was cute, though!"

This made Goldie laugh more.

Just then, they heard Huey in the hall.

"Oh, the boys must've just walked in," Scrooge said.

"Louie, what the hell? Aren't you gonna go talk to Wendy?"

"Just a freaking moment. I'm hungry!"

"We just ate, Louie," Dewey said. "Holy Shit!"

"That's it!" Scrooge said. "I'm going to go talk to them!"

"Don't be too hard on them," Goldie said.

"They are far too young to be using such foul language…" He walked into the hall. "Lad! How are you?"

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge. We're doing fine. You?"

"I was fine until I heard the horrible things coming out of me nephew's mouths!"

"What?"

"You know very well what I mean, lads! I'm very disappointed in you. Where did you learn such language? Not Donald, I hope…"

"Nah…"

"Then _where_, lads?"

"Oh, places…television…"

"I'm going to have to speak with Donald about this…"

"Oh, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey pleaded. "Everybody's doing it!"

"Tell me, Huey, if everybody was jumping off cliffs, or starting fires, or doing drugs, would you do it?"

"No, Uncle Scrooge. Those are all bad things…"

"Cursing is bad too."

"Aunt Goldie does it…"

"Only when she gets really angry…Not in her everyday sentences…" he fumbled around, trying to take up for his wife. "It just slips out…And she's a grown woman…I can't tell _her_ what to do…but you are young lads and me nephews and I won't have you saying such words!"

Scrooge hurried and called his nephew Donald.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge!"

"Hi. Are you aware that the lads are cursing?"

"What! The boys? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. They even admitted to it. They insist that it's ok because everyone is doing it."

"I'll talk to them, Uncle Scrooge."

"Thanks, lad!"

"Anytime…"

"Oh boys…" Donald approached his nephews.

"Yes, Uncle Donald?"

"Come here for a moment."

"Ok…"

"Uncle Scrooge has told me something disturbing about you boys…"

"And…um…what would that be?" Huey asked nervously.

"That you have been using bad language."

"Oh…um…well…" The boys shuffled their feet.

"Well, is this true?"

"Um…no…" Huey said slowly.

"Ok, I'm glad. I don't know what made Uncle Scrooge say that…"

"Um…maybe he'd been drinking or something…" Louie tried to cover up foolishly.

"Uncle Scrooge doesn't do that…"

"Aunt Goldie's changed him a lot…" Dewey lied.

"Oh…that's too bad. I always thought that gal was a little…frisky…a bad influence…I mean I love her, but…anyway, I'm glad it wasn't true boys. I knew you wouldn't do anything wrong like that…I really trust you boys."

"Um…Thanks Uncle Donald."

The boys felt a little bad. They'd never lied like that before.

"I kind of feel bad for lying…" Louie said.

"Think of what he would've done if we said yes…He'd be so disappointed…"

"And angry…" Dewey added.

"And sad…" Huey said. "Why'd you say Uncle Scrooge must've been drinking, Louie?"

"I don't know…"

"Now he's gonna think his uncle is a different person…"

"He'll probably tell Uncle Scrooge…" Dewey said.

"We're gonna be in such a mess…" Louie said.

"We're gonna be in deep shit," Dewey agreed.

"Hey," said Louie. "Let's not talk like that anymore…I feel bad."

"Hey Wendy…" Louie walked into her room.

"Hi Louie. How are you?"

"Fine…What about you?"

"Fine…"

"What've you done today?"

"Oh, nothing really…Me and Webby helped Grammy make lunch. Then we watched _Duck to the Future_."

"Cool."

"What'd you do?"

"Eh…me and the boys played baseball in the park and then we all watched some television."

"Sounds like fun."

"But I'm glad to see you." He shut the door and locked it. Yeah, locked it.

Louie stepped closer to Wendy. She followed suit. They kissed, but after a couple of seconds, Louie reached his arms around Wendy and attempted to take her shirt off! Wendy drew back immediately.

"What the heck?"

"What? I thought girls liked that…Stupid magazine…"

Tears were flowing down Wendy's cheeks.

"Don't cry…"

"Ok, #1: What the heck, #2: We're too young, #3: Not ready for that, #4 Are you STUPID?"

"Um…I just thought…" Louie was red. Just then the doorknob jiggled.

"Why is this door locked?" Scrooge demanded.

Neither Louie nor Wendy answered.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Why is this door locked? Is Louie in there?"

"Um…"

"Yes…" Louie confessed. He was already in a deep enough hole as it was. There was no point in trying to hide.

"Open this door and explain please."

Louie opened it and Scrooge saw Wendy had obviously been crying and said, "Come with me lad."

He took Louie into an empty room and told him to sit. He shut the door.

"Why was that door locked?"

Louie said nothing.

"Louie, I don't know what's gotten into you boys, but you're trying to grow up too fast. Were you trying to," he made a pelvis thrust motion, "with Wendy?" Louie snickered. "This isn't funny, Louie."

Louie looked down.

"It's obvious what you were doing…and you obviously upset Wendy."

"It scared her…"

"Of course it did!" Scrooge was very angry by this point. "There's going to be none of that around here, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge…"

"I know you're hearing new things on TV and at school and such and you want to try them out, but you're too young…"

"Yes, sir…"

"That's a lad."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Why don't you go and find out? And _no locking doors_."

"Yes, sir."

(RING RING)

"Hello?"

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes, Donald?"

"I talked to the boys yesterday…"

"Good…"

"And they said they haven't been doing any such thing…"

"What?" Scrooge was surprised at this.

"And they said _you_ must've been drinking when you told me that…Said Goldie's changed you a lot…"

"What has gotten into those boys to lie like this?" Scrooge wondered aloud.

"The boys don't lie."

Scrooge sighed. "And just a moment ago, Louie was in Wendy's room with the door locked trying to get it on with her…"

"I don't believe you. Call me when you're sober, Uncle Scrooge…"

"But, Lad…"

But he'd already hung up. "LADS!" Uncle Scrooge yelled.

The boys crept quietly and slowly to their uncle. "Yes?"

"Go home and tell your Uncle Donald the truth all the way up to Louie trying to get into Wendy's pants."

"You almost got into Wendy's pant?" Huey asked amazed.

"Almost…" Louie said.

"GO!" Scrooge roared.

They could tell their uncle was mad. And well he should be. Now they had to confess to their other uncle. He was going to be so disappointed in them but they had to tell the truth.

"We're in big trouble…" Louie said.

"You almost got in her _pants?_" Huey was so interested in this, and kind of jealous that his brother experienced something before he did.

"Yes, Huey, shut up. We're in huge trouble and now Uncle Donald's gonna hate us…" Louie said.

"Unless we don't tell him…" Huey said slowly.

"Hm…" Dewey pondered on this.

"We have to though…" Louie insisted. "We'll only get deeper."

"Come on," Huey said. "Do you want Uncle Donald to trust us?"

"Yes…" Louie said slowly. But he didn't see how lying more was to make someone trust you.

Next day…

"Guys, I don't know if Wendy's ever going to forgive me. I didn't get a chance to ask her yesterday…"

"Why don't you call her and invite her over? And Webby too…"

"I still can't believe he did that, Webby. It scared me to death!"

"I think the boys have been watching too much television."  
"Maybe…"

(RING RING)

"Hello, McDuck residence…"

"Hey Duckworth! Can I talk to Wendy?"

"Of course, Master Louie…"

"Hello?" Wendy answered.

"Hey Wendy. Why don't you and Webby come over? Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy took April, May, and June places and won't be back for a couple of hours…"

"Hm…ok."

"Great!"

"What are you thinking, Wendy?" Webby asked her sister curiously.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to scare the heck out of Louie so he knows what it feels like."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes."

Wendy found her most skankiest outfit, which wasn't really skanky at all of course, and put on a jacket. As they headed out the door, Beakley stopped them. "Where are you girls going?"

"Donald's…"

"Were you invited?"

"Yes, Grammy."

"Alright, have fun."

"We will."

When they got to Donald's place, Huey answered the door.

"Hey guys. Louie's in our bedroom, Wendy."

"Okay, thanks."

She went up to his room.

"Hey Wendy…"

"Hi Louie…" She came in and shut the door behind her. She walked towards him, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it aside. Then she went for him, pushing him backwards onto the bed. So there they were. Louie on his back, scared to death, on the bed, with Wendy on top of him. Louie was freaking out, making Wendy satisfied.

"What?" Wendy said. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"No! I told you I was sorry! Get off me!"

"Gladly. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine!"

"Well, _don't do that_!"

"Now you know how _I_ felt!"

She stormed out of the room, grabbing her jacket as she went.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming, Wendy?"

"Well, if I don't, they'll wonder at home."

"Let's go."

"Are you and Louie…?"

"I don't know. I'm still appalled at him, but I gave him what he deserved, though."

Just as they were walking out the door, Donald, Daisy, and the girls were coming back in.

"Uh…Hey Uncle Donald," Huey said. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, April started to feel sick, so we came back home."

"Oh…too bad…" Huey sympathized for his step cousin.

"And I thought I told you boys you couldn't have anyone over while we were gone? I thought I could trust you boys. And you, Louie. I thought better of you…" He shook his head. "Inviting your girlfriend over like that…I thought you'd have more sense…And from what Uncle Scrooge tells me, who knows what y'all did while she was over…Do you boys have anything you want to fess up to?" He tapped his foot like he was waiting.

"Can we get in the house first, Donald?" Daisy asked. "I need to get April to bed…"

So they walked in the house and Daisy took her niece to her room and Donald steered the boys into the living room and sat them on the couch.

"Now boys. Get to talking."

"Um…Ok…" Huey said. "So we were using bad language the other day…"

"Boys! And you told me you didn't!"

Louie spoke up. "We're not gonna do it anymore though…"

"I'm glad to hear that, but is there anything else you want to tell me Louie?"

"Well…" he sighed. "I was trying to get more intimate with Wendy…she got scared though."

"I imagine so. You boys have been watching too much adult oriented television. I am very disappointed in you three. Go to your room. No TV, no video games, and no seeing Wendy for a while, Louie. It's not so much you boys misbehaved; it's more that you_ lied_ to me. You've never lied before…At least I don't think so…" he shook his head sadly. "I'm disappointed…"

The boys slumped sadly to their room.

(RING RING)

"Hello?" Donald answered.

"Can I speak to Louie?"

"No, he's grounded."

"Oh, well, tell him I'm sorry."

"That he's grounded?"

"No…well, that too, but just tell him. He'll understand."

"Ok…" Donald was a bit confused.

"Louie…" Donald poked his head in the boys' room. "Wendy said she's sorry. What'd she do?"

"Got back at me for scaring her with my unnecessary and inappropriate behavior."

"Oh…Well, I'm sorry, but you deserved it…"

"I know…"

At Mt. Vesuvius…

"OH NO!" Magica screamed. "This can't be! I was just joking when I told Scrooge…"

"What?" Poe asked. Magica had forgotten her brothers were visiting, or more like hanging around unwanted.

"Uh…nothing."

"It's obviously something and we want to know."

"So you can tell Mother…"

"Well…yes…but still."

"No."

Magico gave Poe a look, Poe nodded, then they both lunged and started to tickle their sister.

"HEY QUIT IT! OK! FINE! I will tell! STOP!"

They stopped tickling; Magica took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! Who have you been jacking with?"

"No one…recently."

"Then…Scrooge McDuck?"

Magica nodded and her brothers burst out laughing.

"Is not funny!"

"Yes it is!" When they recovered, Magico asked, "Why are you just now finding out?"

"Witches don't start showing as quickly as mortals…You know that. And I thought I was just getting fat…A little relief there, but still, this is horrible!"

"It's about time we have another witch in the world…"

"But it'll only be ½ witch, though…"

"So?"

"If I get child, I want it to be whole witch!"

"Can't always get what you want," Magico shrugged.

"Go home guys; I feel sick…"

"Ok. Won't Mother be surprised? Come on, Poe."

Magica sighed as they left. "GROG!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Dial Scrooge for me."

"Yes, Mistress…" He obeyed and dialed the number.

"Hello, McDuck residence."

"Give phone to Scrooge, darlink…"

"Yes, Ms. De Spell…" Duckworth said, then got Scrooge.

"Hello?" Scrooge answered.

"Uh…Hello, Darlink."

"You sound nervous…or sad. Are you ok, Magica?"

"I'm sad _and_ nervous…I'm…uh…I found out recently I'm pregnant…"

"You're telling me this because…"

"You are the father, dummy!"

"How do you know?"

"You're the only one I've been with!...Uh, in the past year…"

"Oh…Great…"

"You think _I'm _happy? It'll only be ½ witch because stupid mortal which is you!"

Scrooge simply slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Goldie asked.

"It seems that I'm going to be a father…"

"What? Impossible!"

"No. Not impossible…Stupid witch!"

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."

"Why…?"

"Witches don't start showing as early as _mortals_ apparently."

"Oh dear…"

"This is horrible…It isn't fair."

"Yes…why do witches get to have kids despite their age?"

Scrooge just looked at her.

"What? What kind of woman wouldn't want kids?"

"But you've got kids living in this house."

"But they're not mine….That WITCH! That's not fair!"

"Goldie, calm down. I don't make the rules…God does."

"Wait a minute…You don't even have to worry about this. Just wait until one day the kid asks where her father is, then you can worry."

"That is true, but I need to at least be there when she's having the baby. It's only fair."

"For all we know, withes might not even go into labor…They might just poof out or something…"

"Oh…that's silly…But then again…Oh this is crazy…"

"Scrooge! Guess what!"  
"What, Goldie?"

"I got a job!"

"What? Why? If my _wife_ gets a job, it'll look like I need money!"

"How could anyone possibly think _you_ need money?"

"If you get a job!"

"Oh, come on, Scrooge! I'm bored around here."

"How could you possibly be bored with 46 rooms and over gazillions of things to do…Ok, not that much…"

"Scrooge. I miss doing stuff. Working, entertaining… So I got a job as entertainer at the soda shop on the other side of town."

"I don't think it's a soda shop anymore…Not in this day and age…"

"I start first thing tomorrow."

Scrooge sighed. "Alright, I suppose you'll have fun. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, sing, dance, whatever."

The next morning, Goldie came down the stairs in a short black skirt and a tight red top, tall black heels and a blonde wig.

"Goldie! Put some clothes on!" Scrooge exclaimed, running toward her.

"I _do_ have clothes on!"

"You look like a…_skank_," he whispered the word "skank."

"_THANKS_. It's my uniform for work."

"Oh no. You aren't going out in public looking like that! You don't even wear stuff that revealing to bed!"

"I'm sorry, Scrooge. I have to wear this."

"You look like a hooker! Is this going to be White Agony all over again? Guys are going to see you!"

"Yes…your point?"

"My point…is you are married to me! I won't have you strutting around for guys to gawk at you!"

"They can gawk all they want, but they ain't getting in!"

"I know…but still…"

"Awe…Scrooge is jealous…"

"Am not!"

"It's ok to be jealous. But seriously, do you think I'm going to let those guys get to me?"

"For money, maybe…"

"Scrooge! I would not. I'm not as young as I once was and I'm a married woman now! If I want some, I'll come to you. I wouldn't want it any other way…"

"But you_ do_ love money…"

"So do you. If a woman, a beautiful blonde bombshell offered you a million dollars, would you get with her?"

"Am I married?"

"Scrooge! Yes!"

"Just kidding…he he. Of course not…"

The next day, pretty dang early, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Scrooge answered groggily.

"This is Magico de Spell, McDuck."

"Magico! What do you want at this hour?"

"Magica's about to pop!"

"What? You don't mean…"

"Yes. Dr. Kazam said…"

"Dr. Kazam?"

"Yes. Ali Kaza, the doctor. He said she was due, well today, and she could have it at any minute."

"Oh dear…"

"Do you want me to summon you over here?"

"Aye…Just let me tell Goldie…"

"Ok."

"Goldie. I'm going to the hospital. Magica will have her baby soon. You coming?"

She yawned. "No, sweetie. One thing, it's not my place, and 2, I've got to go to work at noon."

"Alright…Ok, Magico, I'm ready."

When he got there, he realized Magico wasn't kidding when he said "about to pop."

"Blow me bagpipes, Magica! You are…are…"

"About to have baby! Really soon!"

"I can see that…"

"Stop cracking jokes, Scrooge!"

"Sorry, Magica…Wait…Don't ducks lay eggs?"

Hours had went by and Magico still hadn't had her baby. Back in Duckburg, Goldie went on to work at the "soda shop," but little did she know it wasn't a soda shop, it was really a bar. But that wouldn't bother Goldie. For one thing, what people thought was a "soda shop" back at White Agony, sold a little more than soda, so she would be used to it.

Goldie really liked her work. It was like the old days, except more modern. She sang her "Gold Nuggets" song, except a more upbeat version. She made some new friends (her co-workers) and they invited her to go to a party after work. She'd never been to a party quite like that one. She rather enjoyed herself. She came home at nearly 3 in the morning to find Scrooge waiting up for her in bed.

"Goldie! Where have you _been_?"

"Did Magica have her baby?"

"At 7:30 pm, yes, now where have you been?"

"What was its name?"

"Sabrina, now WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
"Awe…how cute…That's the cutest name I've heard in my life….it's so…"

"Goldie, are you drunk?"

"Oh yeah, baby!"

"And do I smell cigarette smoke? I thought you only smoked when you're angry!"

"Everyone else was doing it, Scrooge Poo!"  
"Goldie, get some sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning. I was with Magica from 7:00 in the morning, to 7:30 in the evening and I do say her mother does not like me at all, and I come home to find you don't come home until THREE O'CLOCK, drunk and smoking! Goodnight!"

"But I'm not sleepy…" (Snore)

"Oh boy…" Scrooge said.

Next morning… "Now, why were you out so late last night?"

"Me and the gals went to a party. It was great fun. You should have been there!"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this job of yours…"

"Oh, come on, Scrooge! Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Aye…" he sighed.

The next few days, Scrooge didn't see much of Goldie at all; she didn't get home till very late at night and incapable of holding an intelligent conversation. One night she came home a little earlier and not drunk for once.

"You're home early!"

"There was no party tonight."

"Well, it's nice to see you home a little earlier. I haven't been seeing much of you lately…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"But I love my job. And I've made new friends."

"Friends that take you away from me to get wasted! I never see you anymore!"

"You're just jealous, and besides…I get off next week!"

"A whole week?"

"That's how our shifts work…"

"And I'm not jealous!"

"Oh Magico! This isn't fair!" exclaimed Magica. "I can't take care of this child on my own! And she needs her father!"

"Well, #1: Scrooge is the dad and #2: he lives far away, and #3: You can get through this…We're going to help you."

"Cindy…" Goldie said to one of her new friends.

"Yeah, Goldie?"

"Do you work out?"

"Heck no! Why?"

"Then how are you so skinny?"

"Diet pills. They work wonders! And smoking helps too…"

"Do you know where I can get some?"

"Yeah, but here, take these. I have plenty more."

"Thanks, doll!" She took the bottle from Cindy.

They sure did work. In less than a week, she was back to her old size again, if not smaller. Only thing was, she was kind of addicted to them.

"Goldie, are you ill?" Scrooge asked one night. "You've lost a lot of weight here lately. I'm worried about you. Maybe you should quit smoking. It's bad for your health."

"I'm not ill. I feel fine."

"You don't _look_ fine. You look anorexic!"

"Nonsense! I look fine. I'm just finally skinny!"

"Too skinny! It isn't healthy. If this keeps up, I'm taking you to the doctor.

One morning, Webby asked her uncle, "Why are Aunt Goldie's eyes so big and red?"

He hesitated, glanced sadly at his wife and said, "She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Eat your breakfast, darlin'."

Scrooge knew very well why and he knew that smoking wasn't helping her either and who knows what she did at those parties. He really should put his foot down and say come straight home after work, but he didn't want to upset her. If it was anyone else, he would. He didn't want to anger her…He learned his lesson on that one.

That answer didn't suffice Webby, but she went back to her oatmeal.

After Scrooge went to work, Webby went up timidly to her aunt, who was on the couch.

"Yes, Webby?"

"Um…Aunt Goldie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you don't look so well. Your eyes are really puffy and red."

"Oh, I just stayed up a little too late last night."

"And it looks like you've lost a lot of weight."

"Good. I've been needing to lose some."

"But you've lost too much. You need to eat. I'll tell Grammy to make you some pancakes."

"No."

"You need to eat. You're going to get sick."

"I'll eat later. Now go run along."

"But…"

"Enough," she put her hand up signaling her to stop. "I've heard enough from your uncle…"

"Because we care about you…"

When Scrooge got back from work…

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes, Webby?"

"Aunt Goldie hasn't been eating."

"I'm sure she ate something at work."

"I doubt it. She looks sick or something."

"She'll be fine…" But he wasn't really sure…

"Mr. McDuck," said Beakley. "Come with me."

She led him upstairs to the bathroom next to his and Goldie's bedroom.

"I was cleaning earlier, and I found these pills in Miss Goldie's medicine chest."

"Let me see…" he took the bottle and examined it.

"They're diet pills, sir."

"That explains a lot. I knew smoking couldn't make her lose _that_ much weight…"

"Miss Goldie has been smoking?" Beakley asked astonished.

"Here lately, yes, and who knows what else she's keeping from me. I'm going to have a talk with her. It's time I put my foot down."

Mrs. Beakley looked puzzled, but said, "I do hope you can straighten her out, because she's looks horrible!...If you don't mind me saying so," she added.

"Oh, I know…Smoking, a hunger strike, _and_ diet pills? This can't be good…"

"Peer pressure I imagine."

"Well, she's hanging out with the wrong kind of peers, then. I think these little parties are going to have to be cut off. She may even have to quit her job. I don't like the thought of her gallivanting around singing and whatnot in such a horrific outfit."

"But she loves to sing…"

"I know, but…Well, we'll start with no parties…"

Thankfully there was no party that night, so Scrooge asked, "So…What have you eaten today?"

"What?"

"I would like to know what you've eaten today. Webbigail tells me you refused to eat breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry…"

"Well, what did you eat for lunch?"

"Um…"

"And supper?"

"Uh…a hamburger? And fries…and ice cream…"

"Oh my. You must've gotten full, then, huh? As small as your stomach is now a day's…"

"Um…yeah." Then her stomach let out the biggest growl.

"Ah ha! You've been going on a hunger strike! And…You've been taking these!" he presented the pill bottle.

"What were you doing in my stuff?" she shouted, offended.

"Mrs. Beakley found them cleaning. Goldie, smoking is bad enough, add a hunger strike and diet pills and you're going to end up killing yourself! I don't want you to go to anymore of these parties of yours."

"Ok, they're moving them to the next town anyway, to get away from the cops."

"The police? This is getting out of hand!"

"Well, I'll be home right after work tomorrow."

"Good…"

So the next day, he waited up for her and a little after 12:00, she came in the bedroom.

"Hey, how was your day?" Scrooge asked.

"Oh fine…Yours?" she asked as she got into her PJS.

"Oh, fine…"

When she got into bed, she said, "Since I can't go to parties, let's have a little party of our own! Just us two!"

"Uh…"

"Come on, Scrooge!" she opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"Have you always kept stuff like that in here?"

"Um…yep. Now come on!"

"No."

"Come on! Just this once! For me…" She started pouring. She handed him a glass.

Scrooge knew better than to make Goldie mad, so he gave in. He sighed.

"So, what did you eat _today_?"

"Oh, I ate a sandwich earlier."

"And did you smoke at all?"

"Only on my breaks."

"How many breaks did you have?"

"5…"

"Goldie!" he held his glass out for more. Scrooge soon got tipsy while Goldie stayed steady.

Their party soon got a little hotter.

The next morning, Scrooge asked, "Did we do what I think we did last night?"

"Get drunk and have hot, dirty sex? Yep."

"Are you serious? Well, you didn't have to get me drunk, Goldie girl. If loving is what you wanted, I would've given it to you…if I felt like it."

"You hardly ever feel like it!"

"I'm a very busy man!"

"It makes me think you don't really love me as much as you say you do…"

"I do!"

"Then…"

"Goldie, I shouldn't have to make love to you to show I love you. You should already know that I do."

"Well, I know you love me, but whenever I want some loving, you never want to give it…"

"Because I'm tired usually! I'm getting old, darlin'…I _am_ old."

"So am I!"

"Then start acting like it!"

"Why would I do that? Maybe _you_ need to act _young!_"

"I can't be something I'm not!"  
"Oh lord! Honestly Scrooge!"

Magico was looking in his crystal ball and seeing a glimpse of Sabrina's future.  
"Uh-oh…" he said.

"What do you mean, _uh-oh?_" Magica asked, concerned.

"Your daughter, in a very short time, is going to be asking a lot of questions."

"Like what?"

"Like: Where's my Daddy? Why aren't you married to him?"

"Your crystal ball is never right!"

"Yes it is! But think about it, the child is going to wonder where her daddy is and why her parents aren't together…you know?"

"Oh…I will worry about it later. I have crying baby to attend to."

"It's probably trying to say, 'Mommy! Where's Daddy?'"

"Shut up!"

"Goldie, you really need to eat and gain some weight. Are you still taking those diet pills?"

"How could I? You took them away from me!"

"Well…You need to eat. You're too skinny!"

"You want me to eat? You want me to get fat?"

"Sweetheart, you're a long way from fat…"

"I'll be right back."

"What are you…?"

Goldie went downstairs and then came back shortly.

"What…?"

"You'll see. In about an hour."

About an hour later, Mrs. Beakley came in holding a cake and looked thoroughly confused. "Here's your cake, Miss Goldie…"

"It's not anyone's birthday!" Scrooge exclaimed, even more confused than the nanny.

"I'm only doing what Miss Goldie asked, Mr. McDuck…" She left the cake and walked out of the room.

"Goldie, what on earth!"

"You want me to gain weight? Well here I go!" she picked up a fork and started eating the cake right off the platter.

Scrooge's mouth dropped open like he couldn't believe what his wife was doing. Then he said, "Can I have some?"

"Nope…And when I get fat, I hope you're satisfied! First I'm too fat, so I lose weight for you! Now I'm too skinny, so I have to get fat for you?"

"I never said you were fat…And I said I'd love you no matter what."

"Then why…?"

"I also care about you and your health…and this certainly isn't healthy." He gestured toward the cake.

Goldie kept on though. "For lunch I think I'll go to the burger joint…and for dessert: ice cream! Or maybe cookie dough…"

"Goldie, this is not what I meant. Eat normally."

"That won't get me fat!"

"It'll get you back to your normal size. I don't want you fat…"

"I thought you said you'd love me no matter what!"

"I do! Darlin', look, put down the cake, please, or you're going to get sick! You're adorable, really." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go down and eat some real breakfast."

"Ok…Good idea."

As they were heading downstairs, Scrooge asked if she was feeling okay.

"Yes…why?"

"You're starting to scare me…"

"When have I NOT scared you, honestly, Scrooge?"

"Good point."

They laughed.

Later that evening…

"I bought some new PJ's…Do you like them?"

Scrooge looked up and saw his wife about to crawl into bed in some really skimpy PJS. It was a really short and low night dress. His jaw dropped. "It's…nice…" he said in almost a trance. Then, once Goldie got near enough, he said, "You smell like smoke. I thought you quit."

"The only thing I quit was taking diet pills."

"Oh…Those new friends of yours are bad influences…You're acting different. I mean, the partying, the smoking, the hunger strikes and diet pills…And this is something you would never wear normally. It's really skimpy."

"But you like it…"

"It's not a matter of what _I_ like. It's that it's not _you_. It's not Goldie O'Gilt…The only thing close to skimpy she'll wear is her Glittering dress. And that's not skimpy at all, because it's from the 90's!"

"You're right, Scrooge. I've just been caught up in the whole new age stuff…Trying to fit in…Why would I stoop this low? I'm ashamed of myself. Let me take this outrageous thing off!" She ripped it off as she went to go change into something more like her and a little less revealing.

"That's more like it!" Scrooge said. "And you know, it's not really like you to smoke either."

"Don't push it…But I am going to quit my job."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Scrooge, I never see you anymore…"

"Sure you do."

"Besides breakfast and in bed…"

"You get days off…"

"Scrooge! If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to spend time with me!"

"Goldie, of course I do! I just want you to be happy!"

"Well, spending time with you makes me happy. And being home with the kids…"

"I thought you got bored…"

"How could someone get bored in a house like this?"

"You tell me." He chuckled.

"I just thought I missed my work…and I do, but it's not the 90's anymore…Life is so different now. I miss the good old days…"

"Ah…the good old days…back when shows were on the radio and you didn't have television to turn on and see horrible sights…"

"Yeah…and the old honky-tonk…"

"That's where we met…" Scrooge said.

"Yep…"

"You were a dazzling little lady…and still are. But I couldn't keep my eyes off you…and still can't."

Goldie chuckled. "Want to know a secret?"

"Yeah?"  
"I couldn't keep my eyes off you neither. Sometimes I couldn't concentrate…you were distracting me…"

"Sorry…I couldn't help my dashing good looks…"

"You _were_ pretty cute…"

"Am I not still?"

"Yes, Scrooge…Land's sake…"

"How's Goldie liking her job?" Miss Featherby asked the next day.

"She quit."

"Huh?"

"It's not what she expected I think…It's not the 90's anymore."

"I daresay it isn't…Sometimes I wish it were though."

"Aye…me too. But anyway, and she was never home until after midnight every night and she missed me."

"Of course…"

"Really!"

"I know…I guess you're sorry to be losing the extra income?"

"I never saw a penny of it. She spent it on herself. Cigarettes and skanky clothes mainly." Featherby raised her eyebrows. "She was trying to fit in."

"Ah, I see."

"So how are the twins?"

"Oh, fine…They're starting to talk, sort of…"

"What were their first words?"

"Well, Tabitha's was duck and Timothy's was…dog," she said the word almost resentfully.

"Maybe a hint as to who's going to be a mama's girl and daddy's boy, I suppose?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Hey boys! Are you ungrounded?" Webby asked as the boys walked into the hall.

"Webby, would we _be_ here if we weren't?"

"Oh, sorry…Wendy's in our room, Louie."

"Oh…ok…" He was kind of scared to approach her. He creaked the door open slowly. "Um…hi, Wendy,"

"Oh…hi."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Louie."

"Yep…So how've you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine…Ok, this is weird. Can we just erase the incident?"

"It's hard to erase that, Louie! You scared the heck out of me! You kind of scarred me for life!"

"I know…And I'm sorry. I've been watching too much TV, I guess…"

"You _guess_…"

"Do you want to split up? Is that what you want?"

"No, but if it'll make you happy."

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we need a break…"

"You were grounded for a week. Is that not break enough?" Tears came to her e…"

"Do you want to split up? Is that what you want?"

"No, but if it'll make you happy."

"I don't know…"

"Maybe we need a break…"

"You were grounded for a week. Is that not break enough?" Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Wendy…Come here." He hugged her.

"Goldie, I'm so glad you're back to your old self again."

"And we get to see each other more now…"

"Aye…I like that….And you're back in your regular night clothes…"

"You don't miss the skimpy night dresses?"

"Not a bit. When you're in your old PJ's, everything feels right and you…you look hot."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Would you like me to say that more often?" he asked.

"It does sound nice…" She smiled.

"You're beautiful darlin', in every single way. And now more than ever."

"Awe…You know, there was a time that I thought you were really hot… I mean _really_."

"When would that be?"

"You know how when we first met…You had nothing 'cept that gold nugget…"

"And me lucky dime…"

"Yes, but when you came back a wealthy duck…Ooh, it just sent shivers up my spine. I thought that was _so_ sexy! I don't know why…"

"Because you love me like I do…Is that why you married me?"

"We've been through this before…I loved you before you were rich and I would've married you then, but in the end, yes, partly. I can't help being attracted to wealth and power…And a very handsome, hardworking man," she added.

At Donald's house…

"Do you think Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy _do it_?" Louie asked.

"I don't know…" Huey said.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It would be so mean!"

"But _so_ funny!"

"What, guys? What?" Dewey, feeling left out, asked.

Huey explained that they were going to hide a video camera in their aunt and uncle's bedroom to try to catch them doing it. Weird, but they were curious little tikes….

But no such luck at all. All they got was them in bed reading.

"Hm…I wonder maybe Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Goldie…?" Louie suggested.

"They're old, though!" Huey said.

"So? It's worth a try!"

"Let's do it…"

They asked their uncle Donald if they could spend the night at their great uncle's house.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Scrooge, boys…"

(RING RING)

"McDuck residence…"

"Hey Duckworth!"

"Hello Master Huey. Your uncle is at work…Do you wish to speak to your aunt instead?"

"Sure."

"One moment…" 10 seconds later, Goldie answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Goldie! Can me and Dewey and Louie spend the night?"

"Sure boys! You don't have to ask!"

But as soon as they got into bed, Goldie noticed the camera and went and turned it off.

"Your nephews were trying to catch us!" she exclaimed.

"Catch us doing what?"

"It!"

"Oh…he he. Those lads are curious little tikes…"

"Perverted more like it! It would not pleasure them to see their aunt and uncle doing it! It'd sicken them! They think it'd be funny, I'm sure…Wait a minute." She turned the camera back on and climbed back into bed. She whipped the covers over them and exclaimed, "Oh Scrooge!"

"Oh, Goldie, what are you doing?"

"You!"

"What?" Scrooge was so confused.

"Oh, bless it!" She went and stopped the camera again, rewound it and cut that bit out. "Now. We are going to _pretend_ to do it to freak them out!"

"But isn't that what they want?"

"Oh, yes, but they're not going to like it. Now play along." She got back into bed, pulled covers over them and exclaimed, "Oh Scrooge!"

"Oh Goldie!" She banged on the bed post and they shook the bed hard purposely. There was a little "oohs" and "ohs" and "I love you darlins" and "Do it again." Then after that little episode, Goldie said, "Well, I guess I better _put my clothes back on_…" She slowly came out from under the covers, fully clothed, and said, "Scared you didn't I boys? And shame on you for trying to pull this stunt! I'm appalled!"

When they boys got hold of that tape, they were mortified.

"Uh-oh," Dewey said.

"It's all Louie's fault," Huey accused.

"My fault?"

"You're the one that brought up the disgusting matter!"

"You went with it!"

"I thought it'd be funny!"

"So did I! But now Goldie's ticked off. And when she's in a bad mood…"

"Everyone is…"

"And when she's mad at a certain person or persons…"

"She'll do everything she can to make their lives miserable."

"Let's go home…"

"Yeah…"

"The lads sure went home soon…" Scrooge said.

"Yep…"

"I wonder why…"

"They watched the tape and are under the impression I'm pissed."

"Oh…Are you?"

"I wasn't too happy about it. But kids will be kids."  
"That's right…Now about that little tizzy we had the other day…"

"Which _tizzy?_ We have a lot, you know…"

"The one about love."

"Oh, what about it?"

"I'm sorry…And I want to make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Aye…"

"What are you going to do?"

"This…" He put his arms around her and pulled her backwards.

"I love you Scroogie Poo!"

"I love you too, Goldie girl!"

(RING…)

"Mr. McDuck! It's Ms. De Spell!" Duckworth called.

"What could she want?" Scrooge said.

"Great way to end a great time…Magica," Goldie said bitterly.

"Don't be mean…Hello?"

"Hello darlink, I've got some news…"

"Well it depends on how you look at it."

"Out with it, then."

"Sabrina's first word was…Dada."

"What! How could this be?"

"I don't know…I was just letting you know."

"Why?"

"Because this child is going to be without a father…"

"Don't start that now Magica! We'd still be married if you hadn't tried to steal me dime!" He slammed the phone down. "Sorry darlin'," he told Goldie, "but it's true."

"It is not!"

"What?"

"You know very well that is not true. Let me ask you…What happened when you were going to marry Billionaira Moneycents?"

"I found out she was only marrying me for me money…"

"But…?"

"Yes, you came the night before and told me this…"

"Uh-huh…" she said approvingly. "And what about Millionaira Vanderbucks?"

"You popped out of the cake (which wasted a good cake and me money) with your shotgun…But this was _after_ I had realized she only wanted me for me money…"

"Oh…well…And Magica?"

"You came on my birthday, realized I was married and insisted Magica only wanted me dime."

"Uh-huh…" she said again.

"So 2/3 times you were the reason I either didn't marry or got a divorce. So? Your point?"

"My point…is if Magica hadn't wanted your dime, you still wouldn't have continued to be with her long…"

"How so?"

"Because I would have come and bewitched you with _my magic_ like I always do. And because of your love for me, you would have ditched her."

"This is probably true…"

"So now, what did she want? To whine about how she misses you?"

"Sabrina's first word, apparently, was Dada."

"Oh lord…Well, that's her own fault. She made you marry her, she made herself have a baby."

"Yes…" he sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

"Suppose my foot!" Goldie shouted, then she said, "Sorry about the cake."

"What?"

"The cake at yours and _Millie's_ wedding."

"Oh…yes…Don't worry about it. T'was so long ago…"

"Not _so_."

"Peace my little duckling, all is well. We are together and everything 'tis swell."

There was a silence, and then Goldie said, "Have you been reading Drakespeare again?"

"Aye that I have. You should read it sometime."

"I read enough of that in high school to last me a life time…_Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"_

_ "Shall I hear more, or speak at this?_"

"Neither," Goldie laughed. "But I'm seriously sorry about the cake, and the window, and Billionaira's arm, and the chandelier…"

"Chandelier?" Scrooge questioned.

"Uh…did I say _chandelier?_ I meant _Chandra's ear_."

"You broke Chandra's ear?"

Goldie nodded.

"I know no one by the name of Chandra."

"Ok, it was the chandelier. I called for someone to fix it…and put it under your name. It was just a couple of hundred dollars." She smiled widely.

"A couple of hundred dollars! How'd you manage to break a chandelier?"

"You don't want to know…"

"You're right. I probably don't…"

At Mt. Vesuvius…

"Dada…Dada…" Sarbina kept cooing.

"Oh…make her stop saying that!" Magica moaned, with her hands over her ears.

"Listen kid," Magico said. "Your _dada_ is a bastard, so shut up!"

Sabrina silenced, looked at Magico, then burst into giggles.

"Magico! Stop!" Magica shouted.

"What? The baby thought it was funny! Oh, I forget, you still have some kind of feelings for Scrooge…"

"It's not _that_…I don't want Sabrina learning such words!"

"Uh-huh…Ok, well, your dada's a bad man…"

"Magico!"

"That your mother loves and they would be together if she hadn't tried to steal his dime…Why is she not trying to steal the dime _now_? I don't know kid…Why, _Mommy_?"

"Because I have baby to attend to!"

"Uh…hello? Baby-sitter!"

"Who?"

"Granny would love to…"

"No!"

"Ha ha…Me and Poe will watch her…Or Mom probably would…"

"Hm…"

"Why didn't we ever have kids?" Goldie asked one evening.

"That's a dumb question."

"No it isn't…We've known each other for over 50 years."

"But we got married _years_ later…"

"So? You don't have to be married to have kids!"

"I know…but…if we would've married sooner, we probably…might've…possibly had kids."

"But if we would've got pregnant years ago…Maybe we would've been together sooner…You know, maybe we would've had to…Because of the baby…Oh, I hate Dan!"

"Me too, darlin'…"

"If it wasn't for him, then we would've been married and we'd have little kids running around…Well, they'd be grown by now.."

"Yeah, probably…if we had them…"

"You wouldn't have wanted to have kids, would you? 'Cause you hate kids!"

"I do not!...Well, I get used to them…But if it was ours, it'd be different…"

"Um…What would you have said…if back then…you know…way back then, I told you I was pregnant with your kid?"

"Um…I would have said, 'ok.'"

"Really, Scrooge…Would it have changed things? Even if the whole mess with Dan and the gold happened?"

"Yes…I think it would have changed things, because I would not leave you alone with a child…"

By now, Goldie was starting to cry.

"What? What? What'd I say?" Scrooge panicked.

"…Scrooge…"

"Yes?"

"…We…we…have a…child!" she sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What?"

"We…have a…child!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since you got me pregnant!"

"When was that?"

"I found out the day before we were going to leave for Duckburg, Scrooge."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was going to wait…But then you left without me…I thought you hated me…and I don't know! I just…" she blubbered.

Scrooge patted her on the back. "It's ok, darlin'…You raised a kid all by yourself?"

"Yes," she sniffed.

"Well, where is he or she now?"

"Well, when _she_ was 18, she set off for the train station to go to Duck Ridge Hall to be a governess for some rich guy. She was going to take care of a little girl named Margaret."

"What is our daughter's name?"

"Anna Lee."

"Awe…Well do you think she's still at Duck Ridge Hall?"

"I doubt it…The girl she took care of would be grown, and Anna is probably over 50 years old by now… There's no telling where she is now…" Goldie said almost hopelessly.

"Well, we need to go try to find her."

"Alright…"

"…Why didn't you tell me this years ago?"

"Because I knew you didn't favor kids much and also…YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH NO EXPLANATION! I didn't see any point, Scrooge…"

"Goldie, you should've told me anyway."

"Sorry," she shrugged.

"GOLDRIANA LEIGHA O'GILT! This is a serious matter. You should've told me the instant you found out."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, and then added, "And I'm sorry! You don't know how hard it was for me. Raising a child all by myself and telling her that her daddy was…"

"Was _what_?"

"Nothing…"

"GOLDRIANA!"

"STOP IT! I told her you were dead!" She blurted out.

"DEAD? Goldie! How could you?"

"For all I knew, you could've been! And I despised you for leaving me and I thought you a dirty liar and a cheater! But on the inside, deep down, I still loved you to death!"

"Me too, darlin'…I just thought it typical really, because you already cheated at _cards_ to get me gold…"

"Sorry…"

"I can't believe you told her that, though…Poor kid…"

"I know…it was a horrid thing to say, but what else could I do?"

"Said I was a crook, a thief, a drunkard! Anything but dead!"

"I know…it's all in the past, though, and we have to go inform her now that you're alive."

"That's going to take a lot of explaining…"

"I know, but we have to tell her. We have to go see her. We have to find her, Scrooge!"

So they set off for Duck Ridge Hall, which didn't take long, with the help of Launchpad. They crash landed, but they got there. Scrooge marched up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes?" a white haired maid answered the door.

"Does a Anna O'Gilt live here?" Scrooge asked.

"Anna Lee, you mean?"

"Aye…"

"Oh, no, she left years ago. Once little Margaret grew up, she was no longer needed here."

"Do you know which way she went?"

"Yes. She went to govern a young mistress by the name of Katy Lockhart."

"Where do the Lockharts reside?"

"They live at the Lockhart estate in Mallard Burg."

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome, sir."

"I guess she didn't like her last name, huh?" Scrooge said.

"I don't know why. I'm proud of it…"

At Miss Featherby's, I mean Mrs. Duckworth's house…

"Timothy won't stop saying _dog_…" Emily said, almost disgustedly.

"Well Tabitha won't stop saying _duck_…" nearly resentfully.

"He's going to be a daddy's boy…"

"And she's going to be a mama's girl…"

"Listen to us," Emily said. "This is silly!" They laughed.

"You know what I heard? Or overheard, rather?"

"What?"

"It seems Scrooge and Miss Goldie have a child."

"What? They're too old!"

"No…I mean, they had it when they were younger, but Goldie is just now telling him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But they're going to find her."

"Crazy…"

In Webby and Wendy's room…

"Did you work out things with Louie?"

"I think so. We're still a little shaky, but not so much as before…"

"That's good. Me and Genie are going to the movies later. You and Louie should come."

"I think they boys are having some friends over tonight…"

"Oh…"

When Scrooge and Goldie got to the Lockhart estate, Scrooge rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" came a man's voice.

"Does Anna, um, _Lee_ live here?"

"No," he tried to shut the door, but Scrooge wouldn't let him.

"Then do you know where she _does_ live?"

"No," once again, he attempts to shut the door.

"I think you do," Scrooge said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in the world…also Anna's father."

"Anna's father is dead."

"No he's not. He's standing right in front of you and here is her mother beside me! We need to find our daughter. Please tell us where she lives."

The man sighed. "Last I heard she was headed toward Duck Ridge to be a teacher at the Duck Ride Academy."

"Would she be living there?" Scrooge inquired.

"I imagine so."

"Thank you."

The man merely grunted and slammed the door.

"Back to Duck Ridge then…" Scrooge said.

This time Goldie knocked. An elderly lady, about their age, maybe older, opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Does a woman by the name of Anna Lee reside here?"

"Miss Lee is our arithmetic teacher here. Why do you ask? Who are you?"

"We ask because we wish to speak with her. Who are we? Well, we are her parents."

The lady looked like she might faint. "She told us her father was deceased…"

"My fault," Goldie sort of laughed. "Long story. Can we see our daughter?"

"Yes, of course."

"Don't tell her who wishes to see her though. Let it be a surprise."

"Yes, ma'am. And sit down while you're waiting, please…"

A couple of minutes later, a blonde (with some gray too) haired, blue eyed woman was walking into the parlor, where the lady had led them.

"She has your hair," Scrooge whispered.

"And your eyes," Goldie whispered back.

"You wished to see me?" Anna looked slightly confused.

"Yes, child…" Goldie smiled and stood up, as did Scrooge. "Come here," she reached for a hug.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am?"

"You've learned some nice manners, Anna…"

"Thank you…Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize me darlin'?" Goldie looked a little disappointed that her daughter didn't recognize her.

Anna studied Goldie for a moment, and then said, "…Mama?"

"Yes!"

She ran and hugged her mother. "Who's that?" she indicated to Scrooge. "You finally got married?"

"Yes…I finally got married…to your father." She smiled a little smile.

"My _father_?" she gasped.

"Yes. Long story."

"I like stories…"

"Well, sit down. This'll take a while."

"…And you have your daddy's eyes."

"That explains why you cried nearly every time you looked into my eyes…"

"Yes. I still loved your father very much."

"And you were split up over a sack of gold?"

"Yep. Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"A bit…But continue."

"Alright…"

After she was finished with the story of her and Scrooge, Anna said, "That's a crazy story, Mama. But I'm glad you're finally together. And I'm glad you are here right now. It's nice to be able to see you. I can't believe we haven't kept up. I tried to write to you, but…"

"Mail almost never arrives at the Klondike…Still uses the pony express…So, do we have any grandkids?"

Anna's expression changed to somber. "Not even a son-in-law, Mama."

"Oh…Well, it's never to late to marry…" she chuckled. "Say, honey, why don't you come back with us to Duckburg?"

"Oh, Mama, as much as I would like to…I'm a teacher here. I can't just leave."

Tears came to Goldie's eyes.

"Mama, don't cry…"

"It's just that…I haven't seen you in over 30 years and now we have to depart again…I'm not gonna live forever, you know…"

"I know, Mom. But I have a life and so do you. I don't want to intrude on it."

"You wouldn't be intruding…"

"I'll visit, Mom, I swear. Where do you live?"

"The McDuck estate in Duckburg. Huge house; you can't miss it."

"Alright, I'll visit as soon as I can. I'll come for the holidays."

"Ok, I can't wait."

"I love you Mom…and Dad, too." She smiled.

"We love you too, darlin'…" Scrooge said. "This feels so weird, though, because it wasn't until last night I found out I had a daughter!"

"Well, I'm glad we got to meet. We'll get to know each other over the holidays and me and Mama can catch up."

"She seemed nice…"

"Yes, she turned out rather nicely," Goldie agreed. "I haven't heard from her since she was 18…so…1917-ish…?"

"White Agony still uses the Pony Express?"

"Yep, last time I checked."

"Wow…"

"Well, no one lived there 'cept me, Dan, and a couple of other cowboys and cowgirls…That was it."

"I can't believe they still live there. Why didn't Dan ever find anyone?"

"Because he was still stuck on me."

"He never gave up, huh?"

"He's still waiting, probably."

"That little escapade a while back didn't help, I'm sure…"

"Don't bring that up please…Now I can't wait till the holidays!"

"Me either…I still can't believe this. For 50 years, I had no idea I had a child!"

"I'm sorry…"

"And the child didn't even know she had a dad…" he continued.

"Don't start that again, please…"

"No, I'm just saying…I bet she was surprised."

"Of course she was. And that we were together finally, too…"

"That really is a crazy story, isn't it?"

"Our story?"

"Aye…We should publish it," he joked.

"No, it's our story. Our own personal story. It's ours. Everyone has a story…but ours is better."

"Aye, it sure is…You know, I've been thinking…The day that I came back to the Klondike to mine for more gold…You could've told me about Anna then…And all the other times I visited…And we've been married for a little while, now…"

"I know Scrooge. But I was scared."

"Goldie O' Gilt? Scared? Nah!"

"I've been scared before."

"When else have you been scared?"

"When I got pregnant, when you left me all alone, when you wanted me to come back with you years later…"

"Why did _that_ scare you?"

"Because I was scared of commitment, I suppose…"

"But you weren't scared the first time?"

"No, because I was young, in love, and had no sense."

"Oh…I see. When you got older, you got sense, and realized that you didn't need to be with me?"

"No, Scrooge. I just had to think what I was getting myself into. I'd be leaving my home…"

"What was there, really? Besides a pervert trying to get in your pants?" he chuckled.

"It's where I grew up, Scrooge."

"I grew up in Scotland, but _I_ moved."

"But you didn't have a girl come and try to take you away from your homeland. I didn't know what your place was like. I was scared. But after a while, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to be with you."

"After 50 years?"

"I kind of hated you for most of those years, so…"

"You said you always loved me!"

"But I hated you too! I thought you cheated on me! But I couldn't help love you too!"

"Oh, come here…It's alright." He hugged her.

(RING RING)

"Hello? McDuck residence."

"Hello darlink, I need to be talking to Scrooge."

"What's your state of business?"

"Our child."

"Oh…Mr. McDuck…Ms. De Spell."

"Hello?"

"Scrooge, darlink…"

"Aye?"

"Our child keeps asking me where you are."

"It can already talk?"

"She's a witch, Scrooge. She'll be walking before you know it. But it keeps saying, 'Where's Daddy? Where's Scrooge McDuck?'"

"Scary…How does it know me name?"

"Well, Magico keeps saying your name in front of trying to convince the baby you are bastard…haha…Before you know it, kid'll be cursing like a sailor…No good…"

"What do you expect _me_ to do?"

"I don't know…"

"You got yourself into this. You're on your own." (CLICK)

Scrooge noticed his butler wasn't doing his work. He was leaning against the arm chair.

"Duckworth! What are you doing?"

"Catching my breath, sir."

"No time! You should be cleaning. Anna is coming, you know…"

"So I've heard."

"And I want this house to be tip top, ship shape, squeaky clean."

"Sir, there's plenty of time."

"And you don't need to waste a second of it."

"But sir, you've been working me to a frazzle with no extra pay!"

"Extra pay! Why should you get extra pay? You get paid by the hour, not how hard you work."

"Well, I've been working like a dog…" he muttered.

"You are a dog…hehe."

Duckworth was about to explode. And he did. He said something he regretted afterwards.

"Emmeline has a bigger house than you."

"What?"

"Emmeline Featherby-Duckworth has a bigger house than you," Duckworth repeated.

"She does not. I've been there before."

Duckworth was shocked at this. "I'll question that in a moment, but _yes_ she does."

"She lives in a cottage!"

"Not anymore. She inherited a mansion from her uncle."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes, now why were you at Emily's?"

"It was so long ago…"

"WHY?" Duckworth demanded, getting red.

"You've got work to do…"

"I deserve to know," he pressed, bitterly.

"It was before you were dating…so…Oh, ALRIGHT, Duckworth. So, long ago…Back when me sisters first hired Ms. Featherby…At first everything was going smooth. She was a great secretary and a life saver really because I needed some help around the office. I always thought she was a pretty woman, but after a while, something inside me made me ask her on a date. She was shocked at first, but accepted. I think she was fond of me too…At the time, mind you. We went out a couple of times. She let me in her house after a date once and it was that night she told me we couldn't see each other anymore. She was dating her employer and that was weird. I told her to disregard it but she said she couldn't…Anyway, back to work."

Duckworth was frozen, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Well, don't just stand there…Clean!"

"I can't believe you…she…never told me that."

"It was unimportant."

"I say it _is _important. She never mentioned dating our _boss!_ Oh…I've got to speak to her about this…"

"Don't be angry with her…"

"I won't. I just can't…UGH! I'm going to clean."

"Good idea…I can't believe you never knew that. You were my butler at the time…"

"I don't care much to nose into my boss's personal life."

"Good."

That night, at the Duckworth house…

"Emily…"

"Yes, James?"

"Let's play a game. Let's name people we've dated. I'll go first. Marcia Evans, freshman year."

"Danny Charles, 6th grade."

"_6__th__ Grade?_"

"Yes…"

"Alright…Barbara Macintosh, 10th grade."

"Jeremy Todd, 8th grade."

"Summer Bates, 11th grade."

"Sam White, senior year."

"Josie Rite, college."

"Jim Morrow, college."

"Martha Whittle, age 25."

"Fred Jones, age 9."

"_Nine?_ Were you like some kind of…?"

"Next, James."

"I'm running out of people."

"You poor thing!"

"Sophie Mason, senior year. That's my last one."

"Well I'll just rattle off the rest if you wish."

"Please do."

"Scott Thomas, Fredrick Thompson, Mason Truman, um…Tony Foster and uh…Lloyd Evans…and…uh…"

"You are sure beating around the bush, Emily."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you are not mentioning one more recent…"

"Huh?"

"It's someone we both know very well…In fact, WE WORK FOR HIM."

"Oh! Oh God…How do you know about that?"

"He told me."

"Why?"

"Long story…"

"TELL ME."

So he did and Emily exclaimed, "You told him that? Now he's going to be out to get me or something!"

"Nah…But…that is so weird!"

"I know, James. It was horrible."

"Horrible? Was it that bad dating your employer?"

"It was more than that…Oh, he probably didn't tell the story right…Let me tell you the _real_ story. So, he asks me out one day and it freaked me out completely. I accepted because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, he's nice and everything, but…Yeah. Anyway, first date, he's trying to hold my hand. Too soon, but I let him. Next thing I know, he's trying to put his arm around me, but I pushed his arm away. By the next date, I kind of grew to like him…KINDA! So I let him put his arm around me. I even let him kiss me. I like kisses. No harm in kissing. That night, he takes me home and comes in for a bit. He tries to get in pants, and I don't let him. I tell him it couldn't work out. It's too weird because he was my employer….Then I met you and lived happily ever after, the end. And how could you have not known about this?"

"I don't nose in his personal life."

"Apparently you don't look at all. You _do_ know that he and Goldie are married, right?" she joked.

"Yes, Emmeline…" he sighed.

"So…" Mr. McDuck says as Emily walks into work.

"Oh, goodness…" she thought.

"Exactly how big _is_ your house?" She gave him a look and he said, "Joking. It doesn't bother me that it's bigger than mine…because I know I _worked _for mine." Emily said nothing. Scrooge continued, "You just inherited yours. You couldn't help it…"

"It's obviously bothering you sir, and I'm sorry."

"No…no…"

"And you didn't tell James the story correctly."

"What?"

"You made it look like _I_ was the culprit!"

"Huh?"

"You forgot the part where you tried to get in my pants!"

"Well…I didn't want to damage him too much…What'd _you_ tell him? I bet you didn't tell him the part where I _did_ get in your pants!"

"That would've crushed him!"

"Exactly why I kept the story short."

"So, Scrooge…" Goldie said later that evening.

"Yes, Goldie?"

"You have dated your secretary?"

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Duckworth telling Mrs. Beakley."

"Oh…"

"That's horrible. Dating your secretary. Not to mention trying to get rowdy with her."

"Actually I _did_ get rowdy with her…"

"Even worse! Scrooge! That's horrible!"

"At the time I didn't care. I just couldn't help myself. She was just so…"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!"

"Sorry…"

"And that just makes another that you were cheating on me with!"

"Uh…"

"Billionaira, Millionaira, Magica, _now Featherby?_ Anybody else I should know about?"

"No…"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Goldie huffed and turned the other way.

"Darlin', it was so long ago…"

"It was also even longer that you told me that you loved me. You never once broke up with me!"

"Oh, come now, surely you would've realized that when, well, Dan stole the gold and I left, that it was over…."

"Hmph," she pouted. "But that's still disgusting! And to think, she's _still _your secretary! Should y'all be trusted alone?"

"Yes, Goldie! We are both married now."

"So? Apparently she was some kind of slut in high school, so…and you might not _be able to help yourself_…"

"Goldie, we've went this far without…"

"How should I know!"

"Goldie…"

"Goodnight, Scrooge…" she lay down facing away from him.

"Well," he muttered. "Goodnight's better than goodbye…"

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Goodnight, darlin'."

She merely grunted.

Scrooge felt really weird around Featherby then. He kept glancing nervously at her. And he was starting to notice how pretty she was. He had forgotten…. "She sure is a pretty lass…Oh, this isn't good."

Featherby was having similar thoughts. "Hm…Scrooge is actually still a pretty good looking guy…Oh, stop it Emily…This is no good…"

Just then, Goldie strode in bringing Scrooge's lunch. She did this because she wanted to make sure nothing was going on. "Hello Scrooge. Here's your lunch."

"Aah!" both he and Featherby exclaimed, having been in some sort of trance.

"Well!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Oh, darlin'…Miss Featherby could've done this."

"I'm sure she could have." She eyed Emily and left.

"What's her problem?"

"I think she fears that there might be some handy pandy going on in here…with us."

"Oh…heh heh," she laughed nervously. "That certainly would not be happening…" she gulped, "between you and me."

"Of course not…heh heh," he laughed nervously as well and then said, "Is it just hot in here, or is it just me?"

"Oh, it's just you…" _Oh God. Did I just say that?_ She thought, disgusted with herself.

"Well in that case, it'd have to be you…" _Why on earth did I say that? _Scrooge thought.

_Oh dear…_ she thought. "Oh, stop it!" she said playfully, in spite of herself.

"No, really… I mean it. I had forgotten how pretty you are."

"Thank you sir…"

Just then, the phone rang, making them jump right out of their feathers.

"Hello?" Scrooge answered.

"Hello darlink…What are you doing in there…Making out with secretary?"

"No! Magica! How did you…?"

"Magico's crystal ball."

"Then if you have a crystal ball, then why did you call me and ask that?"

"To make you mad! HAHAHAHA!"

(CLICK)

(RING RING)

"Hello?" Featherby answered.

"Hello Emmeline. Is he trying to molest you?"

"No, James. He hasn't in years, and he isn't now."

"Ok, just checking. I care about you, you know."

"I know, sweetheart. Thank you. I have work to do and so do you."

(click)

"Oh dear. We better get to work before we get in trouble," she told Scrooge.

"Aye. I suppose you're right."

They kind of just sat there. Then after a moment, Scrooge said, "Look at us. We're being silly…"

"Yes, we are being rather ridiculous."

"I think Goldie was right when she said we probably couldn't be left alone…"

"Not after what happened. We being forced to reminisce on an old date…"

They sighed and then Scrooge said, "We have to get to work."

"Did you and Emily do anything I would disapprove of Scrooge?"

"Almost."

"WHAT?"

"Recently Featherby and I were forced to reminisce on something we used to have, so we felt awkward being there alone…and she _is_ a pretty woman…"

Goldie just looked at Scrooge.

"Well, she is…"

"I know Scrooge."

"Anyway…but we didn't do anything."

"Nah! You just _thought_ about it!"

"I didn't even go that far. _She_ probably did though…hehe."

Goldie slapped Scrooge.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah…A married man thinking dirty thoughts about his secretary is not wrong at all!" she said sarcastically.

"All I did was think she was pretty and I stopped myself before I went much further."

"_Much_? That did you think about Scrooge? Tell me, or I'm going to the Klondike!"

He gulped and said, "I thought it might be nice to be able to hold her hand like old times…or, uh…kiss her."

"Hmm…That's real great, Scrooge. What are you going to think next time…or DO?"

"Nothing darlin'. Nothing. I promise you."

Goldie took a deep breath and then said, "You know, I think we need a break."

"What? No, Goldie, don't leave."

"No, I mean _we_ need a break from _here._ We need to get away for a while. And you know where we should go? To the Klondike."

"No, darlin'. That place is the devil!"

"It's where we met!"

"It's also where you go every time you leave!"

"Oh, Scrooge…It'll be different this time because we'll both be going! And you promised we'd go mining again!"

"True…"

"And we can go to Dan's Honky-Tonk like old times."

"Where we met…"

"Yep. It shouldbe nice since he fixed up the place. Maybe there's more people in town. Maybe there's more honky in the tonk." She chuckled.

"Maybe so…"

So the next day, Duckworth drove them to the train station and later that day, they were there. The town actually didn't look like a ghost town anymore. They walked in the honky-tonk to find the piano playing and there were actually a few people there. Dan: bartender/sheriff was behind the counter. "Goldie!" he exclaimed when he saw them. "And Sc-ROUNGE McDuck. Heh heh. Just kidding…How are you? And what brings you here?"

"Just reminiscing," Goldie said.

"Didn't come to see me?" he looked a little disappointed.

"Not particularly, but you sure have fixed the place up nice…"

"Thanks…Say, Goldie, why don't you entertain us, for old times' sake?"

"Uh…Well…"

"Come on! Who wants to hear Goldie sing?" Dan shouted.

There came a few cheers of "Yeah!"

"Oh, alright…" she smiled. She ran backstage, found one of her spare glittering dresses from years ago and started on to the stage.

Dan announced, "And now—you may have heard of Glittering Goldie—and if you haven't, then you're in for a treat—she may have gotten a bit old, but her voice is just as sweet! Give it up for Goldie! Hit it Willy…" Willy started playing the piano at Dan's command.

After she was through, there was applause, whistles, and "You've still got it baby," and money thrown on to the stage. "Ooh, I love that sound," she said.

Then Scrooge and she went to mine. They didn't find much at all, but they had fun looking together like old times.

"Now aren't you glad we came?" Goldie asked.

"Aye. It's nice to be here again…"

"Let's go stay at my cabin for the night…"

"You've sure got a lot of pictures of me in here…" Scrooge noticed.

"Not a lot…Only like four or five," she said sheepishly.

Scrooge laughed. "You miss me when you leave!"

"Of course I do, Scrooge…Ooh! I'm going to go check on Flapjack!"

"No…not him! That bear nearly killed me!"

"He only gets after people that are bad news and at the time, you were bad news." She stepped outside, whistled loudly and called, "Flapjack! Mama's home! Come on, boy! Hm…Where is he? Come on Scrooge. We're going to look for him."

"I think I'll stay and make dinner…"

"Oh, fine." She ran all through the forest shouting, "Flapjack! Flapjack! Where are you? Mama's home! Where are…" She stopped dead in her tracks, for she saw Flapjack on the ground before her, dead. "No! It can't be!" she knelt down beside him and examined him. She found he had been shot. "Who would murder an innocent bear? And why? Obviously not for food because they left you here. Why would they shoot Mama's baby?" She began to cry.

Scrooge was getting worried and came looking for Goldie with a lantern for it was getting dark. He found them and knelt beside Goldie and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come now, Goldie. It's getting dark and cold…"

"Who would…do…such a thing?" She said in broken sobs.

"It was probably an accident, darlin'…"

"My baby…My poor baby…I wasn't here…to protect him."

"There, there…" he patted her back.

"We have to bury him."

"A bear?"

"No, a chicken—yes a bear!" she sobbed.

They dug well into the night and then somehow managed to heave the bear into the hole. They covered it up and Goldie put a sign there that said: _Here lies Flapjack, the best bear a gal could be acquainted wit. About 1937-1948. _She said a few words, "Flapjack, you were the best bear ever. I'll always remember you. You were my best friend. You were with me through thick and thin. I love you, boy…" she went on, then gestured for Scrooge to say something.

"Oh…Um…Flapjack, I'll never forget when I first met you. You chased me around the woods for the longest time. I thought you were going to eat me. But no. You are a very sweet bear. I'll miss you."

Goldie sobbed and started back toward the cabin. Scrooge went after her.

Goldie cried all night. Scrooge had never seen Goldie cry so much. Scrooge felt really sorry for her. He knew she loved that bear. It was her best friend. He couldn't imagine what it would be like losing a best friend. For one thing, he didn't have a best friend, but he knew what it was like to lose family and well, that bear was like family to her.

In the morning, it was quiet. Scrooge didn't know what to say, but Goldie said it for him.

"Let's go home. Anna's coming tomorrow. It'll be Thanksgiving and we have a lot to be thankful for…"

"Aye, that we do."

"Could you remind me what they are!" she sobbed.

"Well, we've got wonderful family, lots of money, a good roof over our heads, a _daughter_, and we've got each other, love. Isn't that something to be thankful for?"

"Yes, it certainly is…But now I can't be thankful for Flapjack!" she whined.

"Oh, darlin'. You can still be thankful that he was such a good, um, friend and that he was here for you…"

"But now I have that darn poacher to thank for killing him!"

"Darlin'…"

"If I could get my hands on him…or her...I'd…"

"Goldie, I'm you sure you would…I _know_ you would…"

They went to the train station to go back to Duckburg with the little gold they had found. Goldie ended up crying again and cried herself to sleep on Scrooge's shoulder. The few people that were on the train looked at Goldie curiously and sympathetically.

"What'd you _do_ to her?" one man asked.

"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively. He then sighed and said, "Her best friend passed away." He didn't see any point in saying it was a bear.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" the man said.

"Aye…" Scrooge nodded.

When they got home, they found Anna already sitting on the couch talking with Webby and Wendy.

"Anna!" Scrooge said. "You're already here!"

"The school let out for the holidays yesterday."

"Oh, well, this is wonderful darlin'!"

Wendy and Webby left the room.

"Your nieces are lovely."

"Thank you. They're adopted."

"They told me. But they also told me that you treat them as one of your own."

"Aye, I try…"

"Oh! Mama!" Anna exclaimed when she saw Goldie walk in. "What's wrong?" Goldie's face was still red and splotchy from crying so much.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Goldie lied.

"Surely it's _something_…Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, sweetheart…" her voice cracked. Anna looked at Scrooge.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about it…" Scrooge said.

"Flapjack got shot!" Goldie blurted out, sobbing.

"Ok, I guess she _does_…I'm going to take our suitcases up to our room." Scrooge picked up their suitcases and started upstairs.

"Who's Flapjack, Mama?" Anna asked.

"My bear. I saved him from a bear trap when he was just a cub. And from then on he was my best friend when I lived in the Klondike. I hated that I had to leave him to come to Duckburg. I visited him some, and yesterday Scrooge and I both went to White Agony, but when I called for Flapjack, he didn't come. I ran through the woods calling him and found him dead. He'd been shot. My poor baby, my best friend…GONE! And for no reason…Stupid poacher…" she blubbered.

"Mama, I'm sorry…" she patted her Mom's back.

"I feel so rude sitting here whining about my problems when I should be getting to know my little girl again!"

"Oh, Mom, it's ok. I understand. Let it out."

"I've been letting it out since 6:00 yesterday evening! When will it stop?"

"You need rest. Go and take a nap, Mom. We'll talk later. I'll get to know Dad while you're resting."

"Ok."

"Here. I'll go with you upstairs."

Scrooge was sitting on the foot of the bed thinking. "Poor Goldie…I've never seen her like this before…"

"Ok, Mama," Anna was saying, "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"We have servants, sweetheart…" Goldie assured her.

"And I have two feet."

Goldie chuckled and lay down on the bed.

"Dad, Mom is going to rest. Why don't you come down and we can talk?"

"Alright…"

They went downstairs and sat in the living room.

"So has Mom really been crying since 6:00 yesterday evening?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Basically."

"Oh my goodness…I know it's good to cry some, but is too much crying bad?"

"I don't know…I've never seen her like this before…"

"She must've really loved that bear. She said she saved it from a bear trap when it was just a cub…"

"I never knew that…"

"Well, maybe after a good rest she'll be okay."

"I sure hope so…"

"Well, tell me about yourself, Dad. Start at the beginning."

"Alright…So I was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland. I had two younger sisters: Hortense and Matilda. Hortense passed away a while back, but Matilda is still alive and well…" He went through it all. How he grew up, how he earned his first dime, how he met Goldie, how he became the richest duck in the world, how he met his nephews, how he got his servants, how Glomgold, Magica, and the beagle boys continue to bother him, how he's got a kooky science advisor and an idiot pilot….

"Now, tell me about _yourself._"

"Well, my life won't be _half_ as interesting as yours, Dad."

"Oh…hehe…"

She told of her 18 years with Goldie, her governess job at Duck Ridge Hall, at the Lockhart Estate, and her teaching job at Duck Ridge Academy. She also told him of a couple of loves that didn't work out.

"Oh, darlin', you'll find someone…"

"Too late…I'm an old maid now."

"Hey now. Your mother didn't marry until she was blanket blank years old."

"I know, but that's different. Y'all loved each dearly since you were very young. I don't think I've found anyone yet I love as much as you two love each other."

"Oh, you will…"

Just then, Goldie came down the stairs.

"Mama!" Anna rushed toward her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she patted her hand. "I think so. Have you and Scrooge gotten better acquainted?"

"Oh, aye…" she said.

"I see you have," Goldie was amused.

"I have no idea why I just said that," she chuckled.

"It was probably in you all along. You just were never introduced to it. You were raised by a southern mother when you had Scottish father all along. Before I know it, my baby's going to be dressed in a kilt, playing bagpipes, and saying _aye lassie _and _the wee lads_," they both laughed.

"Well," Scrooge said, a little steamed, "with her being raised by _you_ I'm surprised she didn't show up here with a double barrel shotgun to kill us all!'

"Scrooge! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that if you can make fun of me, I can through one back at you!"

"I wasn't poking fun at you, Scrooge! And that was uncalled for you to bring that up!"

"You've tried to kill Dad before, Mom?" Anna asked.

"Oh…Sit down." Goldie told her daughter about her and her gun and how it nearly killed her father plenty of times. But she never intended to do anything but to scare the living crap out of him.

"It's my protection," Goldie concluded. "And my baby."

"That's a little scary Mama."

"Yeah, well, I'm a scary person. Ask Scrooge." Anna turned to her dad.

"Aye, she's a bit frightening, and wild, but I love her. Life with her is definitely an adventure."

Everyone was there for Thanksgiving. Scrooge, Goldie, Anna, Matilda, Johnny, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, Emily, Timothy, Tabitha, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Wendy, Donald, Daisy, April, May, June, Launchpad, his girlfriend Marina, Doofus, Genie, Geno, Gyro, and brace yourselves…Magica, Magico, and Poe. Scrooge kept his eye on them though. A whopping 29 people. That's a lot for Scrooge. Used to, it be just him, his nephews, one niece, and two servants. But he decided, it's Thanksgiving, why not be nice.

"Before we eat," Anna spoke up, "why don't we go around the table and say three things we are thankful for?"

"Good idea," Goldie said. "You start, then we'll go around clockwise."

"Alright. I'm thankful for being alive and healthy, for a good job I enjoy, and for my parents," she smiled at Goldie and Scrooge.

When it got to the triplets, they were thankful for each other, Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy, and Uncle Scrooge, because he took them in when they had nowhere else to go.

When it got to Magica, this is what she said, "I am thankful for magic, for my mother and brothers…and for Scrooge having lucky dime so I can be stealing! HAHAHA…What? Why is everyone staring? You ask me what I'm thankful for and I tell you…"

"Magica," Scrooge said. "It's Thanksgiving. Could you not be yourself for once and be thankful for more practical things?"

"Well, what are _you_ thankful for, then, you little greedy money grubbing…moron?"

"Well, first of all, me money…"

"Of course…" Magica muttered.

"And my family, especially the new installment, Anna, my daughter…But I never would have even known about her if things hadn't ever worked out for me and Goldie. I am thankful for that every day of my life."

Goldie was last. "Can I say _four_ things?" Anna nodded, chuckling, and then Goldie went on. "Ok, I'm thankful for shotguns, gold, Scrooge, and of course that leads to his family, and my daughter Anna."

"Now," Scrooge said. "We eat!"

"We should say a prayer first," Anna said.

"Oh…uhh…" Scrooge was stumped by this.

"Why don't _you_say it, Dad?"

"Um, you can say it, sweetheart…"

"I think the man of the house should do it."

"Alright…Uh…Bow your heads everyone. Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful day and for allowing all of my family and friends to join me here for Thanksgiving dinner. Thank you for letting me have such wonderful family and friends. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you for my daughter, Anna, and let her be safe as she travels back home. Please help my wife Goldie as she gets over, well, you know…Please bless everyone in this room, even Magica and her brothers, even though she has evil plans for me dime…In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen….Now, can we eat?"

"Of course, Dad. And that was a lovely prayer."

"Thank you."

Goldie said, "And you didn't even thank him once for your money."

"Well," Scrooge said. "#1: I didn't think it appropriate, and #2: He didn't do that, I earned me money meself!"

"Oh Scrooge…"

Later…

"I hate that Anna had to leave."

"Well she has a job…"

"I know, but I miss my baby already."

"I miss her too, but she'll be back for Christmas…I think someone else can pray next time."

"Why? You did a fine job."

"Well, it just feels weird."

"You know, we don't really pray as much as we should around here."

"Aye…I know. It's hard when you weren't raised that way."

"I know…You know, everyone had a lot of things to be thankful for."

"Aye…And Magica had to be…"

"Magica. But she was thankful for her family, so that's good."

"Aye…"

"And your nephews were thankful for you…That was so nice of you to take them in like that."

"I had no choice, really…"

"You could have refused."

"True, but I'm not that heartless."

"And _you_ were thankful for me…for us."

"Aye, I'm thankful for that every day of my life."

"So am I Scrooge, so am I…"

"I don't think I could've gone much longer with you being so far away…"

"Oh, I couldn't either. That's why I hightailed it up here."

"I'm glad you did, lass."

"Me too…"

"I love you, darlin'…" He put his arm around her.

"I love you too, Scrooge," She smiled and then pecked him on the cheek.

A while later, Scrooge said, "Did you know I was once addicted to nutmeg?"

"Random! How can you be addicted to nutmeg? Isn't that like a spice or something?"

"Aye…"

"When was this?"

"A while back. The lads will remember. I went crazy. Almost as crazy as I did with the gold fever."

"Oh my gosh. That's crazy..."

"Aye."

"But random."

"Aye, I know. I just thought of it…Come to think of it, it was back before I had the lads. Donald had them. It was back when the lads still called me Unca Scrooge."

"Awe…That _was_ a while back."

"Aye. They were cute back then."

"They still are."

"But they're more troublesome now."

"Scrooge…"

"Well, they are. They're growing up…"

"Of course they are. Kids do that. We were kids once."

"Aye…I was one thrifty little kid. First words were cheap, cheap, cheap!"

Goldie chuckled. "Mine were shotgun and gold."

"No kidding?"

"Well, it might've been more like _sho-ga _and _go_, but I know what I meant to say!"

"Were you a troublesome child?"

"Nah…Just a little Daddy's girl living on a farm. Course my daddy always had his shotgun close and whenever someone came near my mama, they were gonna get it!" she chuckled.

"So that's where you got your love for your shotgun from!"

"You're darn right! My daddy always said, 'Guns are for protection. Always keep one.'…Now my daddy's in a nursing home. I bet he's still got his shotgun with him." She chuckled. "I can just picture him up there threatening any old coot that even looks at Mama. I can also picture the nurses trying to take it away from him, but he wouldn't let them…"

They laughed.

"You're lucky your parents are still alive…"

"Oh, Scrooge…I'm sorry."

"It's alright…"

The next day, when Scrooge got back from work, he didn't see Goldie anywhere. She usually came to greet him when he came in the door.

"Where's Goldie, Mrs. Beakley?"

"Her bedroom last time I checked."

"Thank you."

"But be aware she is broken down."

"Huh?"

"She hasn't stopped crying and no one knows why. According to Duckworth, some nursing home called and had some news for Goldie."

"Oh dear…" he hurried upstairs. He found Goldie lying on her stomach on the bed crying. Scrooge sat beside her and patted her back.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Why is this happening to me? First Flapjack, now Dad! Who's next? My _husband? ME?_!"

"Goldie…"

"This isn't fair! Oh…Poor Dad…And poor Mama…she's probably devastated. Oh, Daddy…Why?"

"Come, darlin'…Sit up. Breathe a little."

She sat up, threw herself onto Scrooge, head buried in his chest and sobbed even more so.

"Maybe you need rest…"

"I need to go see Mama!"

"You can't go see her looking like hat. Your mother doesn't want to see you with tears in your eyes and plus visiting hours are over. You can go in the morning."

"O…K…" she hyperventilated.

"I love you darlin'…"

"I know. I love you too."

"So what was wrong with Miss Goldie?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Her father died."

"Oh…Poor dear. And right after her bear, too…"

"Aye…She's having a little strange bad luck here lately."

"I feel sorry for her. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, lass. She needs to rest. She hasn't gotten much sleep lately."

"I can tell. She's been looking a little rough lately, with bags under her eyes and I do believe she's losing weight."

"Aye…Hopefully this weird, um, late-life crisis will end soon and she'll be back to her old self again."

"I sure hope so. I love her to death but I'm worried about her."

"Aye, I know how you feel."

"I'm feeling a little de ja vu. It seems we've been worrying about her before, sir."

"Aye. A few times. She's a complicated woman. Sometimes I'm scared of her, sometimes I'm worried about her, other times I'm adoring her…She's a mysterious woman, but I love her."

"We all do, sir…Oh, I better finish making dinner…"

The next day, Goldie went to go see her mother. "Oh, Mom!" she rushed to her mother, who was sitting in a chair by a window. She had been knitting, but saw Goldie, and put down knitting needles. Goldie hugged her mom.

"Hello, dear. What brings you here?"

"…Dad…"

"Oh, he's not here."

"I know…" she sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie…" she patted her daughter's hand. "

"How can you be so…calm about this?"

"I shed a tear or two yesterday…But it was his time to go."

"How can you say that, Mom?"

"Sweetheart, everyone goes sometime. Your daddy lived a good life…It was his time to take his place in heaven…"

"There was nothing wrong with him, though! He could've held on a little more!"

"God's mind works in mysterious ways, honey. And your Daddy was nearly 100…it was his time. My time will come soon."

"How can you talk like that?"

"I've had my share of life. Life is short, but heaven is eternity."

"But that's scary, Mama!"

"No it's not…We'll all be together in the end…in heaven with all the angels…won't that be wonderful?"

"Yes…but…"

"We'll all be together someday…You, me and daddy…and that tightwad husband of yours…We'll all be together…"

And that's the last words Mrs. O'Gilt ever spoke.

Goldie just sobbed and sobbed, clinging on to her mother until a nurse came in and said, "You should probably go home now…"

When Goldie got home, she went straight upstairs.

"Miss Goldie?" Beakley tried to talk to her, but she kept on walking, unable to talk if she wanted to. Her throat was clogged up and she was still sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Oh dear…" thought Mrs. Beakley. "I'm really starting to worry about her…Should I go talk to her? No…Yes...No, Yes. I should. I am the nanny…to the adults too? Ok, here I go. Up the stairs…Woman to woman talks are always good, right?"

Knock knock knock

"Who…is…it? Goldie sobbed.

"Mrs. Beakley. Can I come in?"

"I…guess," she hyperventilated.

"Alright…" She walked in. "Hi dearie." She sat beside her on the bed. "Are you alright?" Then realizing what she just asked, said, "Don't answer that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. Well, I'm here if you want to talk woman to woman…" she started to leave, but Goldie stopped her.

"Wait, don't go…" Beakley came back. "Okay…" Goldie took a deep breath. "First it was Flapjack. My best friend…My baby…He was there through thick and thin…I go to check on him and he's not there. Well he was, but he was…dead. Then I get a call saying Daddy died…I was always Daddy's little girl. I was the apple of his eye…He was the one who got me my first shotgun…Anyway, then I go to check on Mom to see how she was taking it and she dies right before my eyes!" she sobbed, head in hands.

"Oh, dearie, come here…" she reached her arms out to hug her.

"It's just not fair!"

"I know…I know…"

"She was the only one I had left…"

"You probably need some rest," Beakley said with a sympathetic smile.

"I've been needing rest for a week now!" Goldie shouted. "Haven't gotten it yet! See the bags under my eyes?"

"Well, try all the same, all you can do is try…"

"Grammy?" Webby had appeared at the door facing.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you make me and Wendy some tea and sandwiches? We're going to have a tea party."

"Alright, In a moment, sweetie."

"GASP! Aunt Goldie! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to lie down now."

"Come on Webbigail," Mrs. Beakley bustled her granddaughter out and shut the door behind them. "Let's leave her to rest."

"But what's wrong with her?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

"Come here, Webby. And Wendy too…Sit down…You know your aunt's bear died recently."

"Yes…"  
"And that was her best friend…And then more recently, her father died…and today her mother died."

"Oh my goodness!" the girls exclaimed. "Poor Aunt Goldie!"

"Yes, she's been having a hard time, lately."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Just let her rest…"

"Is Goldie doing any better after the whole bear thing?" Emily asked Scrooge.

"Oh…Now her father has died."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah. She's having a round of bad luck."

"I'll say…"

Emily starting digging through her desk drawer.

"What are you searching for?"

"I know there are some extra sympathy cards in here somewhere…Ah ha! I wanted to give Goldie a card because I feel bad."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

At the Duck's…

"We never spend time together anymore!" Daisy was complaining. "And you need a better job! And I want kids!"

"We already have _six_…" Donald pointed out.

"They're not _ours_, though!"

"Is it the time of the month?" he asked, wearily.

"Maybe! Who cares! I still want kids and you need to get a better job!"

"Well job searching is not exactly easy, Daisy! Maybe _you_ should get a job and get off your lazy butt!"

"Excuse me? I'm cooking and cleaning and watching the kids all day!"

"And you want _more_?"

"If you'd get a better job than we'd be better off!"

Then Donald got to the point where he was gibbering away angrily where no one could understand him.

"Let's go to Uncle Scrooge's…" said Huey.

"Yeah," his brothers agreed.

"Hello Master Huey, Dewey, and Louie…" Duckworth said as they boys barged in their uncle's house.

"Hey Duckworth! Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy are fighting, so we're going to stay here."

"Just don't bother your aunt. She's really upset right now over three recent deaths."

"QUACKEROONIES! Who died?"

"Her bear, her father, and her mother."

"Holy smokes!"

"Yes, well, you can go on to your room or whatever…"

"Okay, Duckworth!"

(Ring…)

"Hello? McDuck residence."

"Hey Duckworth!" It was Donald. "Are the boys there?"

"Yes…"

"Ok. Can they stay there for a few days? Me and Daisy are having some problems…"

"That will be fine. I hope you work things out."

"Me too…" Donald said sadly.

Later that evening.

"Hello lads. What brings you here?"

"Hey Uncle Scrooge. Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy are fighting."

"Oh, what a shame. Over what?"

"Something about she wants a baby and he needs to get a better job."

"Oh…"

Scrooge went upstairs and found Goldie asleep. "Poor lass…Well at least she's sleeping. Goodness knows she needs rest…" Then he heard a sniff. Ok, maybe she wasn't asleep.

"When will it end?"

"When will what end?"

"People dying! The ones I love!"

"Who…?"

"My mama died right before my eyes, Scrooge…"

"Oh, lass…I'm sorry…." He patted her back.

"Right before my eyes…" she repeated in sobs.

"I can't imagine…"

Goldie sat up and buried her head in Scrooge's shoulder.

"There, there…" he patted her back.

"This isn't fair!"

"I know…Goldie, you look rough. You really need to get some rest. Those bags are starting to look deadly."

"Will you lay down with me? Maybe I'd be able to rest if I knew you were by my side."

"Sure, darlin'…"

In the middle of the night, Goldie shot up screaming, "NO!"

Scrooge sat up. "What is it?"

"Oh, thank god, you're still here, Scrooge!" she gave him a squeeze.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a terrible dream that you died!'

"Oh, sweetheart…You're really shook up I know, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…Try to get back to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, they woke up. Well, Goldie hadn't really been sleeping at all. Scrooge looked at Goldie and said, "Darlin'…Did you not sleep at all last night?"

"Not really…" she admitted.

"You look really pale…" He felt her forehead. "And you're feverish…I'm going to call the doctor…"

"No…" she complained. "Don't call the doctor. There's no need to…"

"Goldie, you're sick, you're tired, you're losing weight…I'm calling the doctor." He dialed the doctor's number. "Hello, Dr. Duckle? Scrooge McDuck. I've got a sick wife. Could you come and look at her?"

"I don't usually make house calls unless it's really serious…"

"I don't have time to make an appointment. I'm a busy duck!"

"I know, McDuck, but…"

"I'll pay you double!" he blurted out before he could think.

"Well…alright."

"You must really care about me to pay double," Goldie said. "Usually you're trying to knock the price _down_," she gave a weak laugh.

"Of course I care about you! Why do you think I'm demanding a doctor up here? I'm worried sick about you!" He hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed, not wanting to be in his pajamas when the doctor came.

The doctor, a short, frizzy gray haired man in a white coat, arrived shortly and rapped on their bedroom door.

"Come in," Scrooge said hastily.

"Ok, Mr. McDuck. Where's the patient?"

"Right here, Doctor." He presented Goldie.

"Scrooge…this is embarrassing…I'm in my night gown," Goldie muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor went on.

"Well…" Scrooge started.

"I can talk, Scrooge!" Goldie interjected. "It all started when my bear died…"

"Look, lady," the doctor said, a bit flustered. "I'm not a psychiatrist…Did you say your _bear_?" Dr. Duckle asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes…He was my best friend…"

"Is she alright in the head?" Dr. Duckle asked Scrooge, amazed.

"Yes, her head's fine!" Scrooge snapped.

"Oh. Continue." He gestured for Goldie to go on.

"Then my Daddy died…Then Mama died right before my eyes…"

"That's tough…"

"It's just been one thing after the other. I haven't slept in a week, I haven't eaten hardly anything, neither, and I've got fever too, apparently!"

"You _do_ look pale, Miss…"

"And on top of that, she's lost weight," Scrooge added.

"Thanks, Scrooge…" Goldie muttered, a bit embarrassed.

"How much?" the doctor asked, concerned.

"I don't know…"

"Miss, you are going to have to tell me how much weight you lost."

"Well I don't know," Goldie said simply.

"Well go see then," Dr. Duckle said a little irritated.

"Um…ok…" Goldie went into the bathroom and stopped as she was passing the mirror over the sink and examined herself. She really did look rough. She had bags under her eyes bigger than Magica de Spell's, she was nearly as skinny as a toothpick, she looked extremely pale, and her hair was completely disheveled. She found she had lost quite a bit of weight. A whopping 20 pounds.

When she walked back slowly into the room, she found the doctor tapping his foot, impatient. "Well?" he said.

"I've lost about 20 pounds…"

"Oh my…You are definitely going through some sort of depression. Have you went through any kind before?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes, she has…But usually she's _engorging_ herself with food. Not refusing to eat…"

Dr. Duckle nodded, then said, "Naturally three deaths in one week is not fun. You need to take these _with food_. And the pills should make you drowsy."

"Thank you, Doctor…" Scrooge said, just stood there for a moment, and then realized he had to pay the man, and said, "Oh…hehe…Here you go." He placed a $50 in the palm that the doctor was holding out. Dr. Duckle just stood there, hand still out. He cleared his throat. "Fine…" Scrooge grumbled as he slapped another $50 in his hand.

"Thank you. Have a nice day…and get to feeling better, Miss…"

"Thank you Doctor," Scrooge said.

"Anytime, McDuck…For the right price, that is…"

"Oh, get out of here…" He shooed the doctor out. Then he said to Goldie, "Come on. I want to make sure you eat something before I leave for work."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been eating enough at all lately. Well, losing 20 pounds will tell you that! Come on, Goldie…At least _try_ to eat something."

"Oh, alright…" she attempted to get out of bed, but it didn't really work out for her. "Oh…" she groaned. "I feel so old. I've never had trouble getting out of bed before, Scrooge…"

"Well, you're sick…and weak too, apparently… The walking will do you good, though…" he held out his hand, she took it and he helped her out of bed and downstairs. He got her to eat half a pancake, take her medicine, and then he helped her back upstairs. She then went to sleep.

The next afternoon, Duckworth knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Goldie said. She was sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"Sorry to bother you, Madam, but there are a few letters for you."

"Letters?"

"Yes, do you wish to read them?"

"Well, yes. Come in."

Duckworth stepped inside, handed her three letters, and then left.

"Hm…One's from Miss Featherby…_There's only so many times you can hear the words I'm sorry. There are no words I can say to make you feel better, but here are the dreaded words I'm SO sorry. God bless you. Love, Mrs. Duckworth (AKA Miss Featherby)…_Awe…Here's one from… Genie and Geno? _Terribly sorry about your loss. Feel better, Genie and Geno._ And one from Launchpad. _Hi Mrs. McD…Wow, never thought I'd see the day there'd be a MRS. McD…Haha. Anyway, I'm really sorry about your loss. I hope you feel better.__Love, __Sincerely,__Cordially__…From, Launchpad._ He's such a goofball…" Goldie chuckled. "They're all so sweet. It makes me feel good to know I have such good friends…No, _Scrooge_ does…But they're my friends too, right?" she sighed. "Gosh…This isn't fair. Why is all this happening to me? And what will happen next? Oh…I need some cookie dough…Can I get out of bed, though?" She scoots herself over to the edge of the bed. "Oof…I think I can, I think I can…" She said as she prepared to push herself off the bed. She then pushed and stood up. "Woo. I did it…now I feel light headed…" She put her hand on her head.

She went to the kitchen, got a tub of cookie tough and heck, went ahead and got some ice cream too. So there she stayed, in bed eating, and watching soap operas she didn't normally watch. She never had watched _All My Ducklings _or_ The Young and the Featherless _before…but she was now.

When Scrooge got back from work, he found her there.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not…" she admitted.

"Your depression has went the other direction, I'm afraid…I don't know which is worse. Goldie, get up and get dressed. We're going to the park."

"What?"

"Get dressed. You need fresh air and a nice walk."

So they went to the park and walked around a while, Goldie letting her heart out about what was on her mind. It felt nice to be able to talk about it. They ended up on a bench with Goldie crying onto his shoulder.

"Crying is good darlin'…Let it out…" he patted her back, consoling her.

After she'd cried and started breathing normally, Scrooge asked, "Now do you feel better, Goldie girl?"

"A bit…Talking helps."

"Well, you know my ears are always open and willing to listen. I may not always be home, but anyone will be willing to listen. If you need a woman to woman talk, Mrs. Beakley is always there. Or call Miss Featherby…if she's not at work that is…hehe…But we're all here for you because we care."

"I'm so fortunate to have such good family and friends…"

"And we're so fortunate to have an angel like you."

"Angel? I'm no angel Scrooge."

"You are to me."

"Awe…You're sweet, Scrooge."

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Mmm…Where we are feels nice. On this bench, alone…It's quiet…"

"It _is_ nice…"

"Let's just stay here till…whenever."

"Won't the household be worried?"

"So? Let them worry…"

"Alright…" he sighed.

So they just sat there and cuddled and eventually fell asleep. They woke up early next morning, still on the bench.

"Wow," Scrooge said. "We better get home. I've got to get to work."

"Ok…" Goldie said, kind of distantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…It's just that when we're here, we're away from all troubles and if we go back home; I'll be alone to wallow in my depression…"

"Oh, Goldie…You can't hide from reality. You have to face it. You'll get better in time, I promise."

As soon as Scrooge opened the front door to the mansion, Mrs. Beakley ran toward them shouting, "Oh, Mr. McDuck! We were _so_ worried!"

"Keep your dress on. Everything's fine. I've got to get to work." Scrooge walked off to get ready for work.

"Miss Goldie, where were you?"

"The park."

"All night?"

"We fell asleep."

"Oh…How do you feel after your walk and um…sleep?"

"A little better…"

"Um…What are you doing, Miss?" Mrs. Beakley noticed that Goldie had a good grip on her pants as if she was holding them up.

"These dang pants are about to fall off!"

"Oh, dear. Maybe you need a belt."

"Maybe…_Or_….Duckworth!"

"Yes, Madam?"

"Get the car running. I'm going to the mall."

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Beakley.

So Goldie went to the mall, taking Scrooge's credit card, of course. She bought pants to fit her, a couple of shirts, pajamas, and a dress that she'd probably never wear that cost over $100.

"Ok, Duckworth. Let's go home."

That evening, Goldie was half hoping Scrooge would notice her new clothes and half hoping that he wouldn't because he would flip when he found out how much money she'd spent.

"Hey honey," he said when he walked in the door.

"How was work?" she pecked him on the cheek.

"Fine…How was _your_ day?"

"Oh, pretty good."

"Did you keep yourself busy?"

"Yes…" _Hey, that WASN'T a lie._

"Good…Good…"

_He hasn't noticed,_ Goldie thought. _Hmm…_She let her wedding ring slide off of her finger and on to the floor. "Oops…" She bent over with her butt right in Scrooge's face so maybe he'd notice how tight her jeans were. She stood back up slowly.

"Maybe you should put that in your jewelry box for now…" Scrooge said. "You wouldn't want to lose it."

"Oh, it'll be fine," she snapped. She wasn't too happy that _that's_ what he said.

"Well, be careful with it."

"Oh, I'm careful with it. Don't worry."

She walked ahead of him up the stairs, swaying her hips as she went. But he didn't say a word.

Maybe he'd notice her new pajamas….He didn't. It was making her mad.

"Ok, what gives?" Goldie finally blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Scrooge asked, confused.

"Are you blind?"

"No…"

"Then why haven't you noticed my new clothes?"

"I have…What did they cost?"

"That doesn't matter…" She said quickly.

"Yes it does!"

"What _matters_," she went on ignoring him, "is that you didn't say anything."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

"Well, ok, how much did you spend?"

"Never mind…You don't have to say a word." She wasn't fixing to tell him how much she'd spent.

"Goldie, how much did you spend? I'm serious."

"On the pajamas?"

"Everything you bought today."

"How do you know I bought more?"

"You at least bought those pants you were waving in my face earlier also…How much did you spend in total today?"

"Um…$315….Or something…" she muttered. "Give or take another hundred or so…"

"_$315?_ Great Scot! That's ridiculous, Goldie!"

"Am I not allowed to buy clothes? Because my pants were about to fall off!"

"Well, yes, but you don't have to buy such expensive things!"

"Why not? We've got caboodles of money!"

"Goldie! How can you talk like that? I work hard to earn that money!"

"Oh, sure, you sit at your desk and tell people what to do. That's real hard!"

"Goldie! I worked hard to get to where I am today. You know that."

"Pssh, whatever."

"Goldriana!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I darn well feel like!"

"Is that so?"

"Aye, it is!"

"Really now? Maybe you've forgotten about my little friend?" She pulled out her shotgun from underneath the bed and shoved it in his face.

"ACK! All right! Please put that blasted thing away, Goldie!"

"That's more like it." She shoved the gun back under the bed, and then crossed her arms. "You should know by now who wears the pants in this relationship!"

"I beg your pardon!...Oh you're probably right. Unfortunately…"

"Of course I'm right," Goldie was happy he listened to reason. She decided to lighten the mood and added, with a giggle, "I truly _do_ wear the pants because," she giggled again, "You wear a kilt."

They laughed. Then Scrooge said, "That _was_ pretty amusing…you and your cute little way of trying to get me to notice your new clothes…_Oops…I dropped my wedding ring_…" He mimicked Goldie. "Next thing I know, your rump's in me face!" He chuckled.

"You know you liked it…" Goldie teased.

"But seriously. I noticed your jeans as soon as I walked in the door. How could I _not_? I mean, one minute your pants are about to fall off, and the next minute they fit…very nicely I might add…"

She giggled. "You should've said something earlier. Then I wouldn't have had to wave my butt in your face and such…Oh wait. You probably kept your mouth shut on purpose because you _knew_ I would wave it in your face to get your attention…"

"No…I just didn't know I was supposed to say anything."

"Scrooge! Women loved to be showered with compliments. Especially if they buy something new. They like to be noticed. You should know that by now…You've been with _how many_ girls?"

"Um…"

"Is it _that many? _ Is there _more_ that I don't know about?"

"No…Yes," he admitted. "But none of them lasted long, or resulted in marriage or near marriage."

"Well, I should hope not."

Scrooge was silent.

"Well?" Goldie prompted.

He sighed, and then started. "Brigitta MacBridge…"

"Isn't she like _half_ your age?"

"Not _half…_ It might be more…Or less…" he changed it when he saw Goldie's look on her face.

"You perve…"

"Granny de Spell…"

"Ew! What? When? Why?"

"Long story short, her attempt with cupid's arrows backfired and made me and her fall in love."

"Gross!"

"Tell me about it…Let's see…Aphroducky…."

"The _goddess of love?_" She laughed. "How did you manage _that_ one? Isn't she married to Zeus or some other god?"

"Aye…It was similar to the Granny de Spell situation…Cupid arrows mix-up…Mrs. Crackshell.."

"_Mrs. Crackshell?_ Fenton's mother?"

"Aye…"

"That couch potato? That's not really your type, Scrooge…"

"I had amnesia at the time…"

"Oh…Well that's acceptable then…"

"Lucy McQuack…"

"_Launchpad's grandmother?_"

"Aye…They set me up…They told me she was rich…"

"Oh lord…So, what did you, like, charm every woman in Duckburg?"

"Hehehe…Not _exactly_, but…"

"You always told me you were too busy to waste your time on little things like love…"

"None of that was love. And when I broke up with them and they threw the ring in me face, I'd sell it for double the price! HAHAHA!"

"Scrooge! You'd trick women to make some extra money?" Scrooge nodded. "You varmint!...That's using your head."

"Thank you."

"Much more strategic than cheating at cards and robbing trains…"

"Well, it still is cheating, but they got over it…I just hate that Billie, Millie, and Magica all kept their rings. Luckily Billie's came out of a quacker jack box. Millie's was unfortunately, real and pretty darn expensive…And Magica's was…well…we got married in a bar, so…"

"It was a piece of crap?"

"It was a piece of tin foil."

Goldie howled with laughter. "That's hysterical!"

"Aye, it is pretty funny, but she didn't care, but it was all making her one step closer to getting me number one dime!"

"That witch is amazing. In a bad way. She is tricky, cunning, sneaky, and mysterious…But at the same time, ridiculous, maniacal, stupid…ugly…"

"Compared to you, I guess she _is_ ugly. But then again, anything compared to you is ugly."

"Awe…Hey, why are your nephews still here?"

"Donald and Daisy are having a fight."

"Over what?"

"Something about her wanting kids…"

"And he doesn't? Oh boy…Tisk tisk… That argument's not gonna end until he gives in."

"But they already have 6 kids at their house!"

"It's not the same as having one of your own."

"Well I wouldn't know, because I just found out about _my_ daughter a few weeks ago. If I'd known _sooner_…Like, say, when _someone_ found out they were pregnant with her…"

"ONCE AGAIN, I was gonna wait a few days, but then _Dan_…I knew I could've said something…Should've…But I didn't…I'm sorry!"

"Oh…It's alright…Don't get upset."

"Well you got upset _first!_"

"We argue too much….Let's go to sleep."

"Good idea. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

While Scrooge thought Goldie was all better and everything, it wasn't a few days later when she asked him the strangest series of questions ever.

"Scrooge, do you think I'm pretty?"

This startled him. "Now why would you ask that? Of course I do! You are, or were, Glittering Goldie, the Star of the North, and the prettiest gal in the world, in my eyes."

"Is that why you married me?"

"What? No! Yes! No! What?"

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you love me _only_ because I'm pretty?"

"No…Why are you asking this?"

"Because you once said to me, 'If you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't listen to you…'"

"Well, that was a long time ago."

"Scrooge, no it wasn't."

"Well, I was supposed to be coming over to tell you how much you owed me…So I was trying to keep it strictly business, but every time I saw you, you distracted me."

"Because of how pretty I am. That's the only reason you love me!"

"It is not! I'm telling you…"

"And I always thought it was cute how you had to make sure no one was looking before you held my hand."

"I had to keep up my image!"

"Your image! Your business mode! Blah blah blah…"

Silence…then laughter.

"I'm not so much like that _now…_" Scrooge said. "I'm not afraid to let the world know I love you."

"Really now?" Goldie was slightly amused. "Would you kiss me in public?"

"Well…no…Think of the papers! Nosy reporters…"

"Would you hold my hand?"

"Maybe…But where did this conversation even come from? What made you ask that question?"

"Oh…I've just been thinking a lot and going down memory lane…back in the days of the Yukon Gold Rush and such and how just a few years ago you said 'if you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't listen to you.'"

"Well it's a good thing you were, and _are_ pretty because then I never would've even bothered to learn to love you for better reasons."

"True…And if you would've never gotten that nugget, I never would've given two cents…" She added with a smirk.

"And If you wouldn't have stolen me gold, we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now, because that's how it all started."

"Yep, but if Dan hadn't stolen all that other gold, we would've been sitting right her together, 50 years ago, probably."

"True…but all the same, I'm happy."

"Me too…"

The next day, Webbigail came up to her aunt and said, "Aunt Goldie?"

"Yes, Webby?"

"Can we have a woman to woman talk?"

"Of course…Come on in my bedroom and sit down on the bed…Now what is it? Did you get your period?"

"No…"

"Boy troubles?"

"Mm-hmm…You know how you told me if I love someone, never let him get away?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I still love him…But he's being a jerk."

"Oh, honey, all guys are jerks at one time or another…Your uncle is an example."

"You think Uncle Scrooge is a jerk?" Webby asked astonished.

"He can be. All guys can. Now what exactly is he doing?"

"Well, it all started when we were going to the picture show Friday, but when it comes time, he ditches me for the boys!"

"Ah…It's probably time for a break. Let him spend some time with the boys and you spend some time with Wendy. For a while…and then you can get back with him after you've had a breather. Too much of a person can make you insane."

"Ok…Thanks, Aunt Goldie!" she said brightly.

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything you've always wanted most in the world?" Scrooge asked later. "Anything at all? Because I'm going to get it for you."

"Why?"

"Your birthday's coming up!"

"Is it? Dearie me…"

"So what is the thing you want most in the world?"

"Well what I want most, I can't have…"

"What do you mean?"

"I would love to be able to see my Grandma Rosy again. She was the sweetest lady ever…"

"Well…I…uh…Can't get you that…Think big, think physical things you can get, with money…or things like being on TV…Did you ever want to be on TV?"

"No…but it _would_ be lovely to get my 'Gold Nuggets' song on the radio. Like an Oldies station or something."

"Hm…we could do that."

"Really Scrooge?"

"Of course! Or my name isn't Scrooge McDuck! By next week, your song is going to be on the radio! Where's that record?"

"Over in that drawer…" She pointed.

"Great…Because obviously they'll need it."

"I'll get it back, right?"

"Of course."

"Is my birthday _really_ coming up?"

"Aye…"

"_Again_?"

"It comes every year, darlin'."

"Unfortunately…I wish we could just go on without acknowledging it."

"Nonsense! The day of the birth of the greatest woman in the world _must_ be celebrated!"

"You're sweet…"

On her birthday, Goldie woke up to hear herself…on the radio. "What is that I hear?"

"The sweet voice of one called 'Glittering Goldie'…Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Oh…thanks, Scrooge!"

"And apparently they were so pleased to get Glittering Goldie on the radio, that they wanted a whole album!"

"Really?" Goldie was astonished, but flattered.

"Aye. Do you have your other records?"

"Of course. They're in that drawer over there…There's _After the Ball…_"

"Oh, I like that one…"

"_All That Glitters, A Miner's Daughter, In the Town of Dawson, Railroad Crossing, At the Honky Tonk, Shotgun For Show, Big Girls Don't Get Tipsy, _and_ A Lost Love."_

"I didn't know you had so many songs…"

"You think I sang _Gold Nuggets_ every night? Ha… And that last one was about you…and me."

"Really? How does it go?"

"Hm…_A love can start out going strong, but then you look up and it's gone. You have to hold on while it lasts, because you will miss it when it's passed. We had a spark, but it died as quickly as it came alive. Like a candle burning out, my hopes and dreams gone without a doubt. Love is hard and it is deep and love has left me here to weep. Oh go back to yesterday when everything was all ok. Love was good to you and I. It was there, burning in our eyes. It was something sent from above, but now all it is, is a lost love…"_

"That's beautiful darlin'…"

"Are you crying?"

"No!" he wiped his eyes quickly.

"It _is_ a sad song."

"I like it…This is going to make one amazing album."

"Is is, isn't it?" Goldie smiled.

"We'll call it _Glittering Goldie: Star of the North…_No, _Glittering Goldie: Blast from the Past…_"

"No…_Glittering Goldie: Still Glittering After All These Years."_

"Perfect!"

"Ooh! This is so exciting!" Goldie exclaimed.

"You bet it is…"

"Thank of all the happy people…"

"And their money…"

They laughed.

"I'm going to call everyone I know and post signs everywhere!"

"Good idea. Publicity, advertising…I smell money!"

"I love that _smell_!" she cackled and he joined in.

(knock knock knock)

"Come in," Scrooge said.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Beakley and the girls and a cake. "Happy Birthday Miss/Aunt Goldie!"

"Awe…Y'all are sweet…Dang that's a lot of candles! Why did we put candles on the cake?" she asked Mrs. Beakley.

"It's tradition, Ma'am…"

"You could've put the number on the cake instead of a million candles…" Goldie muttered.

"It's not a million," Webby said. "It's only…"

"Don't say it!" Goldie shouted, hands over her ears.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish!"

"Alright…" She closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles. It took her a few blows, but she did it.

"Time for presents!" Wendy exclaimed.

"This is kind of out of order, isn't it? We haven't even eaten breakfast yet," Goldie said.

"Do you want to eat now?" Beakley asked.

"Presents are good…"

Wendy and Webby didn't have much to give her except a card they hand made and a homemade gold nugget (a rock painted gold).

"Awe, thanks girls…" Goldie smiled, amused.

Then Scrooge said, "This is a video of a lot of your performances back then. Someone taped them. Dan or his mother no doubt…But we got them all on one tape for you."

"That is so neat!"

"So," Scrooge said later, "did you have a good birthday?"

"Most definitely…Let's watch that video."

"Alright…"

So they watched the video.

"I was so…pretty…and blonde…and skinny…" Goldie said after they watched it.

"Goldie, you still are pretty and skinny…You're gray headed now but that doesn't matter."

"Awe, thanks Scrooge."

"I think you're starting to gain your weight back…"

"WHAT?"

"It's a good thing…You don't belong in size two pants."

"Well I was enjoying it…"

"Trust you look better when you're in your fours…But you've certainly sized back up fast…What have you been doing? Have you been at the ice cream again?"

"No…"

"The cookie dough?"

"No…" she said slowly. "Oh wait. I've been drinking energy drinks, but…"

"What?"

"I've been drinking them every day because my energy's been really low and if I don't have my energy drink, I'll crash before 9:00."

"Goldie! Those energy drinks have double the sugar and calories of cokes…And those are bad enough. How much do you drink?" Scrooge asked curiously.

"Usually just one a day…"

"_Usually? _Goldie! Addicted to energy drinks…Not good. Those things are bad for your health!"

"I know…But they're like cigarettes…They're addictive."

"You're not smoking too are you?"

"No!"

"Good…But this is bad. You can't drink anymore of these. I won't allow it!"

"But I _have_ to…"

"No you don't. You can get energy other ways…like exercising…going to bed earlier…"

"Then I won't be able to spend time with you…"

"Well…Just exercise…You have a gold bin you know…_Swim_."

"I know…"

"If you don't, you'll lose your precious figure…You think I'm joking…All it takes is a little neglect to exercise and a lot of sugary energy drinks to ruin yourself."

"I know…But without my drink, where's my motivation?"

"Wake up and be happy you're alive, or be happy you have me…hehe…Or drink coffee. That's better than energy drinks..."

"Fine…"

"I'm really glad you had a good birthday."

"Thanks Scrooge…"

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Scrooge, I don't have the energy for _that_…" She smirked.

"Not on your _birthday_?"

"My energy drink wore off…If I could drink another…Or even _half_ of one…" She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh! You and your soft soap! Alright! _Half!_"

"Thank you!" She rushed to her closet, where she had put a mini fridge.

"Where did you get the mini fridge from?"

"Waddle-Mart."

"How much?"

"$250."

"Bless me bagpipes!"

After she had half her energy drink, she was pumped. After her sudden burst of energy that didn't last really long, she crashed.

"Aye…" Scrooge thought. "I wonder what's _in_ those energy drinks…"

Next morning…

"Good morning, darlin'…"

"Ugh…" she groaned. "I'm so tired…I need more energy…" She crawled out of bed and slunk over to the mini fridge and opened it to find no energy drinks. Just stuff to make coffee and tea.

"Scrooge!" she exclaimed.

"Goldie, those energy drinks may boost your energy for a bit, but I think they're sucking your energy away slowly. You act so lazy if you don't have your drink. You're depending on an energy drink every day and that's not good. They're bad and you're not drinking them anymore. You can groan all you want to, but I'm putting my foot down. I've told Duckworth and Beakley not to let you out of the house."

"OOH! You're good…But I'll find a way…"

Scrooge chuckled. "Ok…"

After Scrooge left for work, Goldie got to thinking. "I always drugged miners to get what I wanted back in the day…I could do the same to the servants…Yes…yes…." She thought evilly, rubbing her hands together.

Goldie went into the kitchen to make some special tea.

"Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth…Y'all look beat. Sit down and have some tea."

"How thoughtful, Miss…but Mr. McDuck wouldn't like us sitting on the job…"

"He'll never know…And y'all deserve a little break."

"Isn't that the truth?" Beakley said, and Duckworth agreed.

So in moments, the two were asleep at the kitchen table.

"Perfect!" and with that, she ran to the put stop and got herself a pack of energy drinks and hid them deep in her closet.

"That was weird…" Beakley said. "We feel asleep. I've got to do the laundry!"

"I've got to go vacuum…"

"I feel like swimming…" Goldie thought. "I think I will. Then I can tell Scrooge truthfully that I did. He'll be pleased."

"You seem perky…" Scrooge said later. "Good day?"

"Eh…I swam in my gold!" she said brightly.

"Good! I'm proud of you. It felt nice, didn't it?"

"Yes…"

The next day, Scrooge had to go into town to straighten out some business and Duckworth stopped for gas. Scrooge got out to see how things were going in the store.

"Hello Mr. McDuck!" said the owner.

"Hello Ernie."

"Your wife was just in here yesterday…"

"She was? Hm…What was she doing?"

"Buying some…energy drinks I think it was."

"Hm…Thank you." And he walked out.

"Aren't you going to check our budget!" Ernie called.

"Duckworth! I told you not to let Goldie out of the house!'

"I didn't, sir!"

"Ernie Mac says she was in the station yesterday…"

"Hm…Oh! That explains why Beakley and I fell asleep…She made us some tea, and…"

"WHAT? Oh, she's in big trouble…To think she would pull a stunt like that again!"

"Again, sir?"

"Aye, now drive!"

"So, Goldie…"

"Yes, Scrooge?"

"You sure are lively. I'm proud of you. You've got your old energetic self back without those horrible energy drinks…That's terrific Goldie. I'm proud."

"Um…thanks…"

"Now you can be energetic and such all the time. And you'll feel good about yourself, because you will know you got there the right way. How great is that?" He went on.

"Terrific…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I've got something for you…The first copy of your cassette tape." He put the tape in the tape player and Goldie smiled and sighed as she heard the voice of her young self.

"Oh, this is wonderful," She said. "Thank you Scrooge!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, sweetheart…"

"Well of course not…" she chuckled, and cuddled close to him.

He laughed as he put his arm around her and said, "Well, you're not at all modest, are you?"

"Nope," she laughed. "You know…When you came back to Dawson?"

"Which time?"

"The time the proposal efforts came too late…"

"Oh…don't remind me."

"But, when you come into my hotel and I said I'd let you have a free room, for old times sake?"

"Aye…"

"You know what I was hoping?"

"What?"

"That we would both be boarding in that room that night…"

"Were you, now?"

"But then you called for your nephews and ruined the moment. I was going to say something hinting that, but you ruined it."

Scrooge chuckled. "Hehehe. Well, we're rooming together now. Isn't that good at least?"

"Of course, feather face," she kissed him.

A while later, Scrooge said, "Alright, where's the energy drinks?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't fool with me. Ernie told me you were at the station yesterday. You weren't supposed to leave the house."

"I guess Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley didn't do a very good job, then…"

"How could they when they were out cold?"

"They weren't out cold…They were just…okay out cold."

"How could you? Never mind, don't answer that. I'm ashamed of you. I thought you'd grown out of that."'  
"I'll never grow out of something useful!"

"Goldie! I can't believe this…Am I going to have to ban you from use of the money and credit cards?"

"No…"

"Well, what do you suggest, then?"

"Oh, just take the damn energy drinks! Take them away and I won't get anymore. It's not worth the trouble anyway…"

"Good…Good…Where are they?"

"Deep in my closet. I'll get them." She went into her humongous closet and came out with a 12 pack of energy drinks (well, 11 pack now).

"I'll dispose of these later…" Scrooge said, taking them from her. "Actually I'll sell them…"

The next day, since Goldie couldn't have her energy drinks, she went for alcoholic drinks instead.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck won't be happy about _that_, Ma'am," Mrs. Beakley said.

"Well, he can get over it."

"Well, at least you don't get…Uh, loopy easily, Miss…"

"Oh, if I drink the _right stuff_…And enough of it…I can get torn up."

"Um…Are you planning on…?"

"Yep."

"How will _that_ solve anything, Ma'am?"

"Oh, it probably won't solve anything, but it will be fun…." She headed back upstairs.

"Oh, gracious me…this woman has a mind of her own…" Beakley said to herself.

During dinner, Scrooge was a little suspicious of Goldie's behavior, but said nothing. He only eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" she merely said, innocently.

By the time they were in their pajamas, and in their bed, Scrooge knew something was up.

"Goldie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, _feather face_?"

"I _mean_, you're a little off your nut this evening! What have you been drinking? Must be _really_ strong for _you_ to get like this!"

"Oh, it's strong all right. Strongest there is! You should try it!"

"Not thank you. I'd probably be knocked out cold if I did…Just like that drink I got from that Native years ago!"

"That's what it is!"

"I had that locked up! How did you…?"

"I have my ways…"

"That stuff knocks _me_ out cold!"

She giggled. "That's because you're so weak…"

"That's the only area I'm weak in!" he said defensively.

"I know…'cause you're so strong! And handsome too…and did you know…That the reason I wore such a low cut dress back then…was for _you?"_

_ "_It was not. It was so the men would gawk at you and give you bigger tips!"

_ "_That could've been it…" she slurred. "I bet _you_ gawked at me though…and _didn't_ tip me big. You naughty little tightwad…"

_ "_Aye…I might've looked once or twice…"

_ "_Oh pooh! You couldn't keep your eyes off me you sly…duck you!" she giggled. "Did you know…That Dangerous Dan wants me?"

_ "_Aye…"

_ "_How did you know that?"

_ "_Because of the way he looks and you and talks to you!"

_ "_ALL the guys do that! Because I'm so beautiful…."

_ "_Aye…It's true. You _are_ very beautiful darlin'…"

_ "_Did you know…That you're handsome?"

_ "_So I've been told…"

_ "_By who? They can't take my man!"

_ "_By _you_."

_ "_Oh! Well, in that case…Did you know…"

_ "_Can we play a different game?"

_ "_Oh? What kind of game did you have in mind?" she batted her eyelashes.

_ "_Uh…well…" Goldie cuddled closer to him. "Uh…Battleship?"

_ "_Ooh! I'll be the red board…"

_ "_Well, I'll be the blue board…"

_ "_I'll show you my _destroyer_…" She cuddled closer.

_ "_Oh…ok…hehe…I'll be right back…"

_ "_Where are you going?"

"To get the board game…I thought you wanted to play battleship…"

There was a silence. Goldie then chunked a pillow at him.

"Aye…Even at _this_ state, you've still got spunk."

All of a sudden, Goldie burst into tears.

"What? What'd I do? What's wrong?" Scrooge panicked.

"Everything's wrong!" she blubbered. "First Flapjack dies…Then Daddy…Then Mama…Then I get back into size four and you take away my energy drinks and then I try to have some fun and all you want to do is play a #$& board game!" she cried hysterically.

"Goldie…? Oh it's the drink."

"The _drink_ is the least of my problems! I miss Anna! Where did the time go? 30 years without seeing her! I got see her in diapers, potty training…her first bra…getting her period…Then turning 18 and then off she went like a little birdie till she was over 50!"

"Aye… I know…"

"And _us_! Now there's a sad story…"

"It has a happy end, though…"

"Back in the Yukon, it was meant to be. Back in your cabin in White Agony. You know we both were in love, you and me. It took you a while to see how much I loved you, so I showed you and then punched you in the face to show you were a disgrace. And what did you do in return? You threw a pillow, ooh burn. And then we fought more than you could believe and then you told me to go and leave. And so I left White Agony Creek, with tears in my eyes and running down my cheek…" she blubbered in excellent rhyme.

"Are you finished?"

"I miss your nephews! They're so cute! I remember the first time I saw them…Peeking over my roof…The cute look a likes…Awe…And I remember the first time I saw you! You were so cute…But your nugget was cuter…And why didn't you come back after reading that letter?"

"Letter?"

"The letter I sent you after the fire in Dawson…"

"Oh…That! I…uh…never read it," he admitted.

"WHAT?" She cried.

"I thought it was going to be a mean note…"

"A MEAN note!" Goldie exclaimed. "It was an apology/love note!" she blubbered.

"Really?" he said slightly embarrassed. "Oops…What'd it say?"

"If I'm remembering correctly, it said, _Dear Scrooge. I'm terribly sorry for everything. You have every right to hate me, but I wish you would give me another chance because I have feelings for you more than you can imagine…I love you…Goldie_."

Scrooge was speechless. "I'm so sorry. My young self underestimated you…I feel bad…"

"Oh it's okay…It was so long ago…But now Grandma Rosy! There was a sweet lady…She was so sweet! Sweetest lady I ever knew! She made the best rolls! She told the best stories! Her grandma knew George Washington! And oh…the kid me and Dan would've had…It would've been so cute…But he didn't want a kid! I said to him _if you can play as much as you do, I'm gonna get a kid out of it…_And he said no!" She whined.

Scrooge was flabbergasted. He didn't want to hear about this. "Um…Goldie?"

"Yes, feather face?"

"Oh, never mind…" There was no point in arguing when she was in her feather face mode.

"But don't get me wrong…" She went on. "Dan's a good man…He was good to me…I'm not gonna lie…He was good, if you know what I mean…But I had to draw the line when he started taking advantage of me…He made me feel so…Oh I don't know…"

"But you're happy now?" Scrooge asked.

"Oh, loads…" she yawned, then conked out.

"That was the weirdest episode I've ever seen…" Scrooge thought.

Next morning…

"Oh, I have a headache…" Goldie moaned.

"I imagine so…You were acting weird last night…"

"What'd I do?"

"Well, first you were just acting loopy and talking nonsense. Then you were wanting some, then you got angry, then you started crying and then going down memory lane. Really emphasizing about Dan…"

"Oh god. What'd I say?"

"Something about he didn't want a kid…And he was good, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Scrooge…"

"It's okay…but what was this about a kid?"

"Oh, I wanted to adopt a kid, because obviously I wasn't going to ever have one naturally no matter how hard I tried…"

Scrooge grimaced.

"Sorry…But there must've been something wrong with his manly parts!" She snorted. "Probably got kicked in the balls too much when he was younger…haha…"

Scrooge rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Scrooge…I couldn't help it…Last night I mean…"

"You could help drinking in the first place."

"Yeah, but I wanted to…I couldn't have my energy drink, so I went for _that_…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**There will be only one more chapter after this one. Sorry this story's so long, but I just couldn't stop. It could've ended at chapter one. That would've been a nice story, but it would've also left things hanging (Like Magica being pregnant for one :o….) So therefore I continued the story, and as I went, I thought of more and more ideas and just kept on writing. I know this story contradicts the comics/show, including characters that shouldn't be there, and adding new ones, but, like I said before, I wasn't aware of the comics until a few months ago (and I wrote most of this story a couple of years ago). I was completely guessing about Scrooge's family, etc. And for any of you that didn't want Scrooge and Goldie to end up together, I'm sorry. I just had to do it. And Magica just gives it a twist. And I know that the kids act a little more mature than they should, but if you think about it, kids now days know more than they should…What's gonna become of the world in the future? I shudder to think…Anyway, and of course Scrooge and Goldie have to act younger than they are, b/c if they didn't, the story would be boring! So I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter and last chapter will be here soon! Peace, love, and…QUACK! (Just HAD to do it…hehe)**

"Miss Webbigail!" Duckworth called. "Telephone!"

"Ok!" She hurried downstairs and took the phone from Duckworth. "Hello?"

"Hey Webby."

"Oh, Hey Genie."

"How are you?"

"Fine…"

"You don't sound fine. Is something wrong?"

"No…and yes…" she said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I _feel_ fine, but…oh…"

"Is it something I did or said?"

"Kind of…"

"What?"

"It's more what you _didn't_ do…and also what you _did _do, too…"

"You're making no sense."

"Well, every time we have a plan to hang out, you go hang out with Huey, Dewey, and Louie instead…"

"Oh…"

"I mean, I guess it's good to take breaks, but…"

"How about me and you going to the movies this afternoon…We can make it a double date with Louie and Wendy," he suggested.

"Or how about we go alone?"

"Ok, cool. I'll be there in a second. No joke…"

One second later…POOF! Genie appeared. Webby hung up the phone.

"Did you tell old money bags or the Mrs. Where we were going?" he asked.

"I didn't have time!"

"Oh yeah…heh heh heh…"

"Aunt Goldie…" Webby told her aunt. "Me and Genie are going to the movies."

"Ok, y'all have fun."

"Guess what, Goldie girl?" Scrooge said later.

"What?"

"You're tape has already made a profit of a million dollars!"

"I know…" She said nonchalantly.

"How did you know?"

"Television…Radio…That's how the thing got advertised in the first place. That's the best place to advertise, TV…Everyone watches it regularly…well, except you."

"I have a life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't fritter away me time in front of the television…"

"Yeah, you fritter it away at your desk…and money bin."

"I make _money_ and then enjoy it afterwards."

"I make money too! My music!"

"Because _I_ put it out there…"

"You couldn't have done it if I didn't sing it!"

"Bah! You still don't get it, do you? Singing for your money is nothing!"

"Oh so? It's hard work! Try singing as much as I did! It's a lot of singing! My vocal chords got strained!"

"Puh!"

"Puh yourself!"

…"How do we stay together?"

"Hm?"

"We fight so much…"

"I know…But it's fun. And we stay together because we love each other…"

"Or _you_ love me _money_…"

"Can't say that I don't, but…hehe. Just kidding. I love you!"

"I love you too…"

(RING…)

"Miss Goldie! It's for you!"

"Hello?"

"You are big wash up, darlink! I can't believe anyone is buying your tape! You stink, Miss Glitter!" Then Magica just hung up. Goldie stared at the phone for a moment in confusion, then said with a smirk, "Someone's jealous…"

"Magica?" Scrooge guessed.

"Yep."

"Hey, did you let Genie and Webby go to the movies earlier?"

"Yes…why?"

"Oh…bless me bagpipes!"

"Scrooge. Calm down. Trust me. Trust _them_. They're just two cute little…"

"You keep forgetting Genie is hundreds of years old!"

"Well, apparently so is Magica, but that didn't stop you from…"

"That's different! But Webby is a little girl…and Genie is a…genie that is hundreds, maybe thousands of years old…"

"It'll be fine. He's a kid at heart."

"Yeah…so I've heard…"

"Just let it go."

"Alright…If you're sure…"

"I am _sure_," She said firmly.

The next morning, Goldie opened her eyes to find Scrooge staring at her.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Oh…Scrooge…Do you absolutely _have_ to go to work today?"

"Well, I've got to make _money_…"

"Can't Miss Featherby take your messages?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I suppose I _could_…but what would I say to her?"

"Call in sick," Goldie suggested.

"Scrooge McDuck never calls in sick. Especially when he's not sick!"

"I could _make_ him sick…Or you could just tell her you're not coming because you want to spend time with your wife. You can say _anything_. You're Scrooge McDuck!"

"True…"

"Well…?"

"Alright…I'm going…" He picked up the phone and dialed the Duckworth house.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Miss Featherby…"

"Mr. McDuck! Did I forget to set my clock forward or something? Am I late?" she panicked.

"No…You're going to take me messages today."

"Okay…Why?"

"Because I'm not coming to work."

"Are you sick?"

"No…I'm just taking a…day off," you could hardly believe what he was saying and neither could his secretary.

"_You_? A day off?"

"Aye…it seems so. Goodbye."

"Bye, sir."

"Thank you," Goldie said as she cuddled closer.

"Uh…er…You're welcome. But why…?"

"I'll give you one guess…" she cuddled even closer still.

….

"Let's just stay in bed today…" she suggested.

"All day?" Scrooge was confused.

"Yes…"

"Why? What brought this on?"

"I just simply want to spend time with my husband. All I want to Do-oo-oo-ooh….Is love you!" She sang.

"Are you quite finished?"

"With the song yes. With loving you, no."

They laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. McDuck, you're going to be late for work."

"#1 Beakley, I'm the boss of when I arrive at work, and #2 I'm not going to work today."

"Why, sir? Are you ill?" she sounded concerned.

"I must be…"

"No," said Goldie. "His wife just wants him to stay home today…" Beakley walked away. "We don't get to spend much time together Scrooge. And I miss you all day. It's hard to go all day without the one you love…"

"Hehe…You sound like a teenager that's love struck or something…"

"Well, you know, there _is_ a big gap where we would've been young and in love…But it didn't last long enough at all. We didn't get married till much later…I _feel_ like I'm young and in love…I love you. I want you here beside me…"

"Well, I'm here."

"What a romantic statement," Goldie rolled her eyes.

Scrooge sighed. "I love you, darlin'…"

"I love you too, Scrooge…"

"I wonder what it would've been like if you hadn't have lost that sled…"

"I'd be poor."

"Oh, Scrooge…I think that's not true…"

"Well, let's see, we would have settled down in little old Dawson…"

"_We?_ How do you know I would've said yes?"

"You would have said yes…"

"I know…teehee…But I think we would've ended up moving to Calisota anyway and making lots of money. Probably more than you did alone."

"Probably…" he sighed. "Things sure would've been different…"

"Well I like how it is…We wouldn't have had all that fun surprising each other…Showing up unexpectedly, you know? We wouldn't have had all the nice surprises…Those times are special to me. Like when you gave me those roses…So sweet…"

"I only gave you those to soften you up. I wanted my money…and the other time I wanted that land…"

"And the softening me up never worked, did it?"

"Well, you got soft…But _so_ soft that you made _me_ soft and I never got me money!"

"But you enjoyed it, admit it…"

"Aye…It was definitely worth every trip I made to the Klondike…"

"Yes, it was…Hey, let's play a little game…"

"Oh boy…" Scrooge said, remembering the whole _battleship_ tiff.

She just looked at him, and then continued. "Let's go back in time and you propose to me, just like you would have if you hadn't have lost the sled!"

"What? I…Well, I don't have the letter…or the chocolate…"

"Well go get me some chocolate and write me a letter then come back! Shoo!" Scrooge sighed and went. Goldie quickly got dolled up in her glittering duds, bling and all.

When Scrooge got back, his eyes popped open.

"Hello Scrooge," she smiled. "You wanted to see me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Um…that is…"

"CUT! Take 2!"

"Well you aren't supposed to say that!"

"How do _you_ know?"

"This is supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh…ok. Well, I'll just go sit over here in my _dressing room_ in the honky-tonk." She sat on a stool in front of her dresser.

"Alright…Is Glittering Goldie here?" Scrooge responded to his own question using a girly voice, "Yes, she's in her dressing room. I'll get her for you." Then in his normal voice, "Thank you Lulu."

Goldie stifled a laugh, but said, "You say Scrooge is here, Lulu? Well, how do I look?" In Lulu's voice, "You look beautiful, as always!" In her voice, "Oh, thanks, doll! Well I better go see what he wants." In Lulu's voice, "Maybe he wants to get hitched!" In her voice, "I doubt it! He cares too much about money to get hitched!" Goldie walked over to Scrooge. "Well, hello Scrooge."

"Hello, Goldie…" Either Scrooge was a really good actor, or he was actually nervous and sweating bullets.

"What brings you here?"

"Well…I…I…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out." It was hard for her not to laugh.

"I brought you these…and this," he mumbled and handed her the chocolate and letter.

"Mmm…Chocolate. You shouldn't have. _Really_…Now Lulu's going to have to alter my dress…or make me a new one entirely. Or make me a girdle…Oh, is this letter?" She read aloud: "_Dear Goldie, I know we've had little quarrels in the past, but no one is perfect. But if anyone was perfect, it'd be you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you know all the right things to say to make me heart melt…even when you're yelling at me. I cannot possibly live without you. I love you terribly…Scrooge._" She looked at Scrooge with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes to see he was on one knee with a box open revealing her engagement ring.

"Will you marry me Goldriana Leigha O'Gilt?"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Will you marry me Goldie?"

"Hm…Yes!" She threw her arms around him. "That was _so _sweet! I love you…"

"I love you too, Goldie…"

"But you just _had_ to say my full name and ruin the moment!"

"Well, it seemed the proper thing to do…"

"I don't care what's proper!"

"I know you don't…"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Oh, sure…"

There was a silence and then Scrooge said, "We'll never quit, will we?"

"We'll be fighting on our death beds," she agreed.

The next evening, they were bickering like they do basically every day. It had gotten to the part where Goldie was saying he didn't work hard…Blah blah blah…

"All you do is sit at your desk and order people around! How hard could it be? _I_ could do _that_!"

"Really? You think so?"

"I _know_ so!"

"Ooh…Well then. You can take my spot tomorrow for a day and see how you like it. I'll be you. Now _there's_ an easy job. Just literally sit on my rear all day!"

"Hey! That's not true! I _go_ places!"

"Like where?"

"To the mall…or to the…bar…" she quickly trailed off.

"To the _where_ now?"

"The Bar…ney's Burger Joint."

"There's no such thing."

"Oh, alright. Sometimes, when I'm feeling low, I go to the bar…"

"Hm…Well, tomorrow, you're going to work and I'll go…Well I'll just stay home."

"Deal!"

They shook hands on it.

So the next day, Goldie marched into Scrooge's office and sat in his chair.

"Good morning Mr. McDuck," Featherby said absently.

"That's _Mrs._ McDuck."

"Goldie!" Miss Featherby started. "What are you…?"

"Scrooge and I have switched lives for a day. He thinks I wouldn't be able to handle this and I think it'll be easy. Sit on my rear and tell people what to do!"

"Um…"

"Go get me some coffee!"

"O-kay…" Emily was so confused.

"Just kidding!" she giggled. "But I _would_ like an energy drink! Could you run to the pit stop for me?"

"Um…sure."

"A green monster."

"Uh…yes, Ma'am…"

The phone rang shortly. "Hello?"

"Mr. McDuck?" It was Gyro.

"Nope this is Goldie."

"Oh, well, where's Mr. McDuck?"

"He's not in. _I'm_ in."

"Oh…Alright. Well, tell him I have a new invention…"

"What else is new?" Goldie said sarcastically.

Gyro took it literally though. "Nothing that I know of."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

(Ring ring)

"Hello?

"Mr. McDuck?"

"Nope. Goldie."

"Who the #%$ is Goldie?" the man roared.

"His _wife_, thank you very much!"

"Well, where's Mr. McDuck?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you need something, or not?"

"Just tell him that his slogan for Mallard's Shoes rots!"

"How rude!"

"Well, how does _Make your feet happy_, sound to _you_?"

"Ridiculous."

"Exactly."

"What about _Got Feet? You need shoes_…or something."

"Hm…Maybe. Thanks, lady!"

"No hay de que."

(RING RING)

"Hello?"

"McDuck?"

"Not the one you're expecting."

"Huh? Oh well. The stock market just crashed."

"What?"

"True, it is. McDuck'll be losing the 1.5 million that he gained."

"D #% it!" (CLICK)

(RING)

"_Hello_?" Goldie answered irritated this time.

"They don't have green monsters," said a sort of frightened Miss Featherby.

Goldie sighed. "Blue, then."

"Mm-kay."

(RING)

"Hello darlink. Is Charlotte…"

"You ain't getting his dime, so shove it!"

"Miss Glitter!"

"How often do you call here, exactly?" Goldie asked curiously.

"Oh, every so often. It's my best attempt yet to get dime! And to have some fun while I'm at it…"

"SHUT IT!" (SLAMS phone down)

Just then, people starting coming in shoving papers in Goldie's face and talking all at once about things she didn't understand. Goldie was getting so stressed and agitated. She finally yelled, "Shut up!" and then Featherby walked in. "Here's your monster…Hey, why are you all in here?" She asked, hands on hips. "You can't be in here without permission."

"There was no one there to stop us…" a man shrugged.

"Well there is now, so shoo!" She shoved them out of the room, and then turned to Goldie. "Now, are you ok?"

"No…" she had her head in her hands.

"Finding out that _sitting on your rear and telling people what to do_ is harder than you thought…?"

"Yes…" she said miserably.

"Should I call Mr. McDuck?"

"Then he'll think I'm a wimp! Never! Send in those men one at a time."

One came in holding some book. "I'm here to show you this…"

"Next!" Scrooge hates salesmen.

One came in babbling about taxes and stuff.

"Don't know what you're talking about…Next!"

After a lot of that, there was a voice saying in a sing song voice, "Oh Scrooge!" The blue eyed blonde peeked around the corner and saw Goldie.

"Uh…who are you?"

"_Scrooge's_," she sung his name like the woman did, "wife. Who are you?"

"Oh darn…"

"Oh darn, what? Who are you?"

"Miss Banks."

"Well, Miss _Banks_, do you come here often?"

"Um…n-n-no…" She stuttered.

"Uhu-huh. Sure. That's why you were _singing_ my husband's name. What are you after? Money?"

"Oh, not really, no. I already have loads of money."

"Really?...Do you have anything interesting or valuable for sale?"

"I have an ancient Titicaca painting I'm selling."

"How much is it worth?"

"About 1.5 million."

"Ah…Enough said. Leave. Shoo!" The woman scurried off. Scrooge was obviously after that painting…Or…"Featherby! Get Scrooge on the phone!"

"Yes, Miss…He's on line 1!"

"Thank you…Scrooge. What do you know about a Miss Banks?"

"She's a very wealthy woman who's got a very valuable painting for sale."

"Ah…"

"Why?"

"She just came in here singing your name."

"Oh, well, she's after _me_, and _I'm_ after her painting…"

"I thought so…Just making sure you weren't…"

"Two timing you? Please! I'm too busy to two time darlin'! Way too busy…"

"Good…So, if you _weren't_ busy?"

"It'd depend on the woman."

"Scrooge!'

"Joking…Joking…"

"So are you finding work is hard?"

"_This_ isn't work!"

"Well, getting there was. It took years to earn me fortune! Took me 20 years to start it and another 50 to finish it. And I'm _still_ building on!"

"The stock market collapsed."

"What? # %#!"

"Well it did. And Mallard's Shoes didn't like your slogan. They like mine better…And…"

"No more! You being near me money is giving me bad luck!"

"It is not! You said that when I _left_! The stock market crashed when I left for the Klondike."

"Well get out of me office! You're contaminating me money!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of _what?_"

"That I can run your office!"

"Out of me office!'

"Oh, so you can be here when random blonde #2 comes in?"

"I…What?"

"You heard me. Is there any other bozos that come in here?"

"I don't think so…Magica does sometimes."

"Well she ain't today. I took care of that one!"

"What'd you _do?_"

"Oh? You're worried?"

"No…I just am wondering what you did because I know you can get pretty rough…"

"Well…I didn't really _do_ anything. I just answered the phone when she was expecting you and it scared her…"

"Oh…ok. Now come home!"

"No!"

"Then I'm coming up there!"

Shortly Scrooge came bursting in his office.

"Scrooge! I can handle things myself!"

"No you can't. It's _my_ money! It's_ my _office! _My _business, _my_ workers…and you don't know the first thing about any of it!"

"Oh, so?"

"Yes! Now get out! I've got _money_ to make!"

"Stupid greedy money grubbing…grumble grumble…That's all you EVER cared about! It always came first, didn't it?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"You are just too much…jerk. I'm going…to the Klondike."

"Fine!"

Goldie went and slammed the door. As the door slammed, Scrooge softened his expression and looks at the door sadly. He sighed. "Why do I always get meself into these things? It all comes down to me money…Times were easier when Goldie wasn't here. I didn't have to worry about choosing because money always came first…But I love Goldie…How could I say such a thing? I must go after her before she gets too far!" Scrooge ran out of the office, confusing Miss Featherby.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"To apologize!"

Little did he know, Goldie was hiding and did not leave the money bin completely. As soon as he left, she ran back in his office and sat in his desk chair.

"What's going on?" Featherby asked.

"He thinks I'm going to give up so easily…"

Shortly, Scrooge came running in and said, "Miss Featherby, did you see which way…Goldie!" he exclaimed, seeing her in his chair.

"Hello Scrooge."

"I'm begging you, I love you darlin', but you belong at home. I belong here in me office."

"Oh, I belong at home. To sit on my butt. I wasn't made to sit on my butt…I was made to…"

"Be stubborn?" Scrooge suggested.

"No! How dare you!"

"Look, sweetheart, please just go home…Better yet. Go to the mall. Here's $50." He held out a bill.

Goldie just looked at it, like _you've got to be kidding me._ "$50? That won't buy me anything in a mall!"

"Ok…$100."

"$300 and we've got a deal."

"$200."

"$350."

"Ok…$350…Wait! Curse me kilts…"

"I know how to negotiate prices."

"More like trick people…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Go to the mall, before I take that money back."

"I'm going!" she darted out.

As Goldie drove to the mall, she thought to herself, "Scrooge forgot that I also have access to the credit card…tee hee…" she snickered. "He's going to be so angry with me tonight, but I don't care. He was making _me_ mad!"

"Hm…I don't know when or where I'd wear this dress, but it's gorgeous! I'm going to buy it! And it looks terrific on me…hm…$150…Why not?" She ended up buying 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shoes, 5 blouses, perfume, a skirt, a dress, a pair of pajamas, a necklace, 2 rings, 3 pairs of earrings…Ranking to about $1,000 in total. Scrooge would _not_ be happy about this at all…

"So…what'd you buy?" he asked his wife later. "Did you have any money left?" he said rather hopefully.

"Nope, and I bought some jeans, shoes, shirts…clothes…jewelry…etc, etc…if you catch my drift."

"You smell really good. New shampoo?"

"Perfume."

"Ah. Of course. That was about, what, $20?"

"Actually $60."

"$60? Good grief…"

"It pays to smell good."

"You smell good without the $60 perfume, darlin'…"

"Well too bad."

"How much did you spend?"

"Um…Do you _really_ want to know?" she bit her lip.

"Aye…"

"Then wait for the credit card bill. Oops…" she said quietly.

"CREDIT CARD BILL?"

"Um…yep…Surprise?"

"I'm calling the credit card company right now if you don't fess up to how much you spent!"

Goldie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out, because she was a little frightened.

So after Scrooge called the company, he said, "$600! Charged to me credit card!"

Goldie was silent.

"GOLDRIANA!" Scrooge roared. He was pretty ticked off. "What the #$ % did you buy?"

"Clothes…"

"You're in big trouble! $600! Not to mention the $350 I gave you!"

"If you hadn't been downgrading me and acting like I can't do anything! You know very well I'm a hard worker! It just all comes down to your dang money! Your precious money! You'd think your precious _wife_ would come first!"

"You _do_ come first," Scrooge said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, really now? Then how come when I said money always came first, you said 'yes' without a doubt…" She trailed off in tears.

"Oh…Goldie, I thought you'd understand. Me money is very important to me. I worked hard to make it…but I also worked hard to get _you_ too…"

"Oh really?" she pouted. "Then where were you all those years?"

"Under the impression that you hated me. Where were _you_?"

"Waiting for you…But you were too busy making _money_."  
"Let's not get into this…"

"What? Feeling guilty?" Goldie tested.

"A little…" he admitted. "Well, I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"…Alright."

Scrooge sighed. "I'm sorry darlin'." He put his arm around her.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I should have stayed home where I belonged and let you do your work…"

Later, Goldie randomly said, "I miss my blonde hair."

"That was random."

"But I do…I think I'm going to dye it."

"Don't do that. It's beautiful natural. I wish you would wear it down some. It's beautiful and you always keep it all pinned up. Take it down," Scrooge reached for her hair tie, but she pulled away.

"No. Letting my hair down would not make the gray disappear."

"Your gray hair is beautiful and natural, sweetheart. Stop worrying."

She sighed.

The next day, Scrooge came home to find Goldie in a new red top and jeans she'd bought. Her hair was down…and blonde.

"G-G-Goldie!" he sputtered out.

"Yes, Scrooge?" she smiled.

"Your hair…it's…"

"Beautiful?"

"Down…It's down…" He couldn't get himself to say it was blonde.

"Yes, but it's also…"

"Something I told you not to do…" he said sternly.

"What are you going to do?" Goldie tested.

"Be very disappointed."

"Oh, come on. You know you like it."

"I like your hair natural. We can't turn back time, as much as I would like to sometimes, but dying your hair does not serve as a time machine."

"Its close enough…"

"Goldie…" he shook his head.

"Now all I need is contacts, and maybe do something about my wrinkles…"

"You don't need…"

"And maybe…" She looked down at her chest. "Nah…"

Scrooge had to laugh at that one. Then he said, "Goldie. You don't need to look like your young self. Those days are over. Now is what's happening and you are beautiful the way you are. Without the hair color."

"You're sweet."

"I know…"

"But you are just going to have to wait until the color grows out."

"Oh…You're so stubborn!"

"You knew that when you married me! Just like I knew you're a big tightwad!"

"I'm proud to be a tightwad!"

"Where at least you know you're free?" Goldie joked, for it reminded her of a patriotic song.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to shower."

…

She came back out, wrapped in a towel. She took her hair towel off her head and stood up straight and started brushing her hair.

Scrooge walked in and stared.

"What?" she asked, amused. "Never seen a woman in a towel before?"

"Your hair…"

"What?"

"It's…beautiful."

"Thanks but it's not beautiful. It's gray."

"It is astounding. What'd you do?"

"The hair dye washed out."

"Did you…?"

"I knew it would."

"Then why…?"

"I like to see your feathers get ruffled. It's cute," she smirked.

"Oh…" he sighed. "So you knew the whole time?"

"Did you _really_ think that I'd dye my hair? Think of the damage it'd do…and plus it'd be a pain in the rear to constantly keep dying it, because the roots would show!"

"Timothy finally said _duck_!" Emelline exclaimed, happily, running to find Duckworth, holding Timothy.

"Well, Tabitha just said _dog_!" Duckworth was running down the stairs, Tabitha in hand. The couple bumped into each other and laughed. "Well, this is good news."

"It is…" agreed Emily. "But how do I know you're not bluffing?"

"You accuse me of lying? Well, I accuse you right back, then."

"Would _I_ lie to you?"

"Would _I_ lie to _you_?"

"Well, you really want your child to say _dog_, so…"

"And you want Timothy to say _duck_ pretty badly…"

"I'm not lying!" Emily protested.

"Well neither am I!"

Just then, Timothy said "Duck!"

And then his sister said, "Dog!"

"Tabby just said _dog_!" Emily said amazed.

"I told you so!" they both said, then laughed.

"Are you serious!" Goldie was watching the news.

"What is it, Miss?" Beakley asked.

"You know how the congress was trying to get rid of the right to bear arms?"

"Yes…"

"Well now the president thinks he wants to get rid of gun ownership!"

"Well…if it happens, Ma'am, they'll probably be exceptions…"

"Oh yea, like I can just say _I'm special and need my gun. Can I own one?_"

Beakley tried not to laugh, but still ended up smiling a little. "What are they going to do? Break in every house and take all the guns?"

"The people with criminal records wouldn't be allowed to own one…" Goldie said quietly.

"Oh…well. Then why are you worried. You don't…" Then Beakley saw Goldie had a funny look on her face. "You _do_?"

"Yeah! You think I didn't get in trouble for chasing Scrooge around the bank parking lot with my shotgun? Or when I wrecked his wedding with Billionaira Moneycents? I've robbed plenty of miners and trains and upset plenty of honky-tonks. I was one wild cat when I was young."

"Ah…Well, I'm sure Mr. McDuck can get around it if had be…He's the richest duck in the world. He can do anything….Or he wants us to think he can, anyway…" She muttered.

As soon as Scrooge got home, Goldie rushed to him and said, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"The president wants to get rid of guns!"

"Aye. I heard. But if it does happen, then it'll be people with criminal records that can't have one…"

Goldie gave him a look.

"Oh…yeah…" he said sheepishly.

"But _your_ record is clean…"

"No…I'm afraid it's not."

"(Gasp!) Are you serious? What have _you_ done?"

"Been falsely accused and thrown in jail because of it…And also I've tried to cheat people out of money…A long time ago! I learned me lesson…"

"Well…how is this going to work?"

"Why don't you just worry about it when and if the time comes…"

"Mrs. Beakley! _Her_ record has got to be clean! She can _own_ my gun."

"Do you really think the government's going to come barging down doors looking for guns?"

"You never know…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A reuniting and a Ducktales Christmas

**This is the final chapter of this fanfic, FINALLY! Sorry it is SOOO long, but I rather like it. I could keep going, but I'll just use my ideas to write other fanfics. I'm sorry again that this contradicted stuff, but I didn't know it was at the time. I hoped you liked the story and the new additional characters I added. Hehe. And I guess I could have pronounced Scrooge's accent, but we all know how he talks, so imagine it yourselves. And I attempted to add Ludwig von Drake's in this chapter, because it helps me imagine his voice, because I'm not as used to him. Bye for now! See you in my other fanfics that I will write eventually. I actually have two others. One is a flashback per say, that goes along with this one, and the other is a flash forward, I guess you'd say. ENJOY! ;)**

"Whatever happened to Professor von Drake, Uncle Scrooge?" asked Huey.

This question startled Scrooge for a moment, because the boys had only seen Ludwig a couple of times in their life, and they were very small at the time. He didn't bother asking what made him think of Ludwig, though. He just said, "Ludwig…The man that almost married me sister, Matilda…Aye…He, last I heard, sits at home and composes music. He used to be a music teacher/scientist, but as he got older, and a little crazier, if that's possible, he slowed down a bit."

"Does not one ever communicate with him?"

"I kept up with him for a while, but…eh…"

"He's probably lonely!" Louie protested.

"You boys can write him, if you wish…Duckworth!"

"Yes, sir?" His trusty butler appeared beside him.

"Fetch the address book."

"Yes, sir….Here you are." He handed his boss a little black book.

"Thank you…Hm…Drake….Drake…Ah! Here. 701 Mallard Drive, Ducktown, Calisota. 21206."

"Thank you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Eh…You're welcome, boys."

The letter that they wrote looked like this:

_ Dear Professor Von Drake,_

_ This is Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck's great nephews. We were just thinking about you and how you could've been our uncle. It would've been nice having a professor and musician for an uncle! Certainly different than a Navy officer and a miserly quad-zillionaire…So how are you? What have you been up to? Hope you're well. Sincerely, _

_ Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck_

A few days later, they got a reply.

_Dear boys,_

_ It is so nice to hear from you! I heard a bit about you back when your Uncle Scrooge still kept in touch with me…Yes, it would have been rather nice if things would've worked out between Matilda and I. I loved her very much, but she loved Johnny la Quack more…(Sigh). Well, I've been fine. I have not concocted an experiment in years, nor given a music lesson. I have composed many songs since, though. The Calisota Pops Orchestra will be performing my latest number, actually, titled "Symphony of the Flowers." It will be on ABC tomorrow at , salutations for now, boys,_

_ Ludwig Von Drake_

"Awe…" said Louie. "He really loved Aunt Matilda."

"Aye, lad," Scrooge agreed. "He did. And they would've been perfect for one another…But she had to go and love that…Eh…never mind. Run along and play boys."

"Okay, Uncle Scrooge…"

As the boys left, Goldie walked in. "and love that _what_?" She had been listening.

"Pothead."

"She loved a pot head?" Goldie was confused.

"She's married to him. Only he's quit…Or I hope he has…I don't see much of either of them…" he trailed off, a little sadly.

"Awe…" Goldie said sympathetically.

"And Matilda and Ludwig were made for each other."

"Hm…Let's invite Professor von Drake over for dinner…_and_ Matilda."

"…eh?" Scrooge didn't get where she was going with that.

"Yes…Without one knowing the other is invited."

"Ah…" Scrooge seemed to get it.

"Catching on?"

"Yes, but darlin'…Matilda's marrid."

"Well, if Ludwig and her are meant to be, then Johnny and her…aren't. So think of it as a test."

"Well…"

"What would it hurt? It's only dinner. Come one. If nothing, they can catch up as old chums you could say…Duckworth!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Phone and address book."

"Yes, madam."

"Hello? Von Drake answered.

"Professor von Drake?" Goldie asked.

"Vell, I vas at one time…"

"Well, hello, sir."

"Who is dis?"

"Mrs. McDuck. Scrooge's wife."

"Scrooge got _married?" _He found this hard to believe.

"Yes."

"Vell, vell, vell…'Ow interesting!"

"Yes, we're inviting you to dinner tonight at 8:00 at our place."

"Really? 'Ow thoughtful!"

"Will you come?"

"After all these years of not keeping in touch…Why not? Vat 'ave I got to lose?"

"Your state of bachelor-ity?" Goldie muttered.

"Vat?"  
"Nothing…We'll see you then?"

"Of course!"

"Great!"

(RING….)

"Hello?" Matilda answered.

"Matilda, it's Goldie."

"Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine…"

"Scrooge and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at 8:00."

"Well, Johnny's out of town, so I _am_ quite lonely…Sure."

"Perfect timing…" Goldie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…We'll see you then?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, it's settled," she told Scrooge after she'd hung up the phone.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Well, I've got a _good_ one. I smell love in the air…I think they'll make the perfect pair…All they need's a lift…If you catch my drift…?"

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yep…I'm going to alert Mrs. Beakley that we have two more plates for dinner. And that she should make a cake for the occasion."

"Alright…Oh, I don't know if this is such a good idea. My sister has moved on and married…Did she _cake_?" he wondered.

Later…"Professor von Drake!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Oh, please, call me Ludwig!"

"Well, ok, then, _Ludwig_, how have you been?"

"Fine and dandy! And you?"

"Rich and filthy…Uh…not like…Oh never mind…"

"Hello!" Matilda called as she arrived. "I'm here!"

"Vell, 'ello _there_…" Ludwig said when he saw Matilda.

Matilda didn't notice him at first, but when she did, her mouth gaped open.

"Ludwi—I mean, Professor von Drake. What are you doing here?"

"Vell, for one thing, do call me Ludwig. And another, I was invited for dinner."

"So was I…"

"Vat a small world it is!"

"Or not coincidental at all…" she muttered. "Scroogie! May I have a word with you?"

"Um…of course…" he said nervously as they stepped out of the room.

"Why have you invited us here?"

"To have dinner…"

"But why _us_ at the _same time_?"

"Well, we knew Johnny was out of town…So we thought you might want some company…and the boys brought up the professor the other day and thought it'd be nice to invite him over…"

"Okay…" she said, not thoroughly convinced.

When she walked back into the room, Ludwig said, "You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you," she said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, my liebchen...Uh! I mean, Mrs. La Quack!"

"It's nice to see you again too, Ludwig. And you may call me Matilda. After all…we are old…chums as you might say…"

"Yes…Old chums…I've missed you, Matilda. If I may say so…"

"You may, and I've missed you too…"

"It's been a while…"

"I daresay it has. Let's go into the living room and catch up, eh?"

"Sounds vonderful!"

"If I may be sentimental, do you remember why you left?"

"Um…well…"

"Oh, you don't haf to talk about it…"

"No, it's fine…It's just that I can't remember why I did. Why I would when we were so…"

"In love? Yes, vell, I didn't ever understand vhy you left either. It was all a blur."

"I can't imagine why I would leave someone I was deeply in love with…"

"…Johnny, perhaps?"

"But I never loved Johnny like I loved you. And Johnny was still…his usual self at the time…I think he kind of…pushed around in those days…Forcing me to do things I didn't want to do…Going places I didn't want to go…To go with him. He forced me into a relationship…" She left out the threatening part as she trailed off.

"Oh my…"

"Aye…Oh dear…Why am I with a man that treated me so in the past?"

"He is different now, no?"

"Well, he's still a little pushy…Oh what am I saying? That's why I hardly ever get to visit Scroogie at all or anything!" she sobbed.

"Oh my little liebchen…It's alright," he put his arm around her.

"Dinner!" Beakley called.

"You go on," Matilda said. "Let me go…freshen up."

"Okay…"

"This cake is delicious!" Ludwig said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Beakley said.

"Isn't it though?" Goldie said, shoving it down.

Scrooge looked at her bewildered and was going to say something, but instead he said, "Matilda? Are you alright?" for Matilda looked at bit sad.

"Oh, I'm fine, Scroogie…Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. Have you and Ludwig been uh…catching up?"

"Yes, we have…" She looked at Ludwig and smiled. He smiled back.

Goldie smiled to herself.

After dinner, Scrooge said, "Why don't we all…"

But Goldie elbowed him and finished the sentence for him. "Let Matilda and Ludwig finish catching up."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Scrooge asked.

"Whatever it is, it better be good," Goldie responded. "Ooh! I want some more cake!"

"Uh…" Scrooge was starting to wonder what was up with Goldie and cake.

"Do you play piano any?" Ludwig was asking Matilda.

"Oh…" she looked down. "I haven't touched a piano in years…because it reminds me of…"

"Oh…" he understood. It reminded her of him. He's the one who taught her to play, after all. "Vell, does Scrooge haf a piano?"

"Aye…"

"Come on, lead me to it."

So she led him to the room and he told her to sit. She sat on the piano stool as she was instructed. He waited and then she began playing the last thing he taught her. He joined in as a duet. As their fingers moved gracefully across the keys, producing wonderful music, it took Matilda down memory lane. All the wonderful times she had with Ludwig…When they finished, her eyes were a little watery.

"Look," he said. "We made beautiful music together."

"Aye," a tear rolled down her cheek. "I forgot how we could do that…and so wonderfully too…"

"Shall we do it again?"

"I've got a better idea…"

"Vat's better than making music?"

"Shh…" she put her finger to his beak. "Oh, we'll be making music all right…in a different way…" She kissed him, shocking him, but he kissed her back just as passionately as she was him. As their lips were locked, they both were reminiscing in their mind of all the times they'd shared years ago.

Goldie walked by, snooping, and saw them. She ran back to Scrooge.

"They're in there sucking face!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she said happily.

When they finished, they drew slowly apart and entwined fingers.

"I've missed you so…" Matilda said.

"I've missed you too, my liebchen…"

"So you live in Calisota now?" Matilda asked, for he had lived in Austria for most of his life.

"Yes…I wanted a change of scenery…"

Matilda smiled. "Let's make some more music together." She sat at the piano. Ludwig just stood there, looking confused.

"Oh, you might _dat_ kind of music!"

"What'd you think, you pervert?" she laughed.

"Vell…oh never mind." He sat beside her and they played more music together. After they finished, Ludwig sat gazing at her. "I love you, Matilda…"

Matilda paused for a moment, turned to him and said, with a hesitation, "I love you too, Ludwig."

"I hate the circumstance ve're in…"

"What do you mean?" Matilda said absently.

He nodded toward her left hand. She looked down, saw her wedding ring, and sighed.

"Well…" she said. "That can be changed…"

"Vould that be the right t'ing to do?"

"I think it's right to erase what never should've happened and fix what would've happened."

"I like dat idea."

"Me too…"

"But vat vill Johnny t'ink?"

"He won't be back for another week. I'll worry about that later…"

"Um…liebchen, have you ever heard of…adultery?"

"Aye…but…as far as I'm concerned, Johnny and I are over."

"But you're _not_…"

"I know…but…" She kissed him and Ludwig couldn't argue anymore. "Can I move in your place?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, liebchen…"

"Let's go there now."

"Okay…"

"Scroogie," Matilda told her brother. "Ludwig and I are leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she said simply, smiled at Ludwig and they left, arms linked.

"Awe…" Goldie gushed.

"Do you think…?" Scrooge wondered aloud.

"I'm sure of it…Do you feel like cake?"

"No…Don't you think you've had _enough_, darlin'?"

"What are you trying to say, Scrooge?" she asked, hands on hips.

"You've been eating cake all evening!"

"On account of me being so happy…"

"Well, I think it's best you quit before you make yourself sick!"

"Oh fine…"

Later at Ludwig's place…

"Your house is beautiful!" Matilda adored, looking around at the nice quaint cottage of Ludwig's.

"Oh, t'ank you, Matilda."

"It's so big and roomy…Not nearly as big as Scroogie's, but it's nice."

"Would you like a tour?"

"I'd love one."

So he gave her the grand tour, and when he got to his bedroom, he said, "And here's my bedroom…"

"Ooh…That's quite a large bed for one person."

"Vell, I might be wrong but I t'ink it vill soon haf _two_ people in it…"

"I think you're right…" She hopped on the bed. "Well, there's _one _person on it…"

Ludwig got the idea, and hopped on also, and said, "Now dere's two…"

"I wonder what Matilda and Ludwig are doing…" Goldie wondered.

"I don't know, Goldie. But I hope this doesn't end in too big of a mess."

"Oh, Johnny can get over it. He can go find some pothead that's _made for him._ 'Cause Matilda ain't made for him…She's made for Ludwig."

"That is true."

Ludwig and Matilda sat staring at each other when….(RING…)

"Ruin the moment…" Ludwig joked.

"Sorry…I can't imagine who would be calling…Hello?"

"Matilda! _Where are you_?"

"Johnny!" she yelped, and Ludwig's expression changed to anguish.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Johnny demanded.

"Home…" She decided to try to play it cool.

"No you're not. _I'm_ at home."

"You're not supposed to be back for another week!" she accused.

"Well I decided to come home early…Where are you?"

"I'm where I said. Home."

"No you aren't."

"Home is where the heart is and my heart is here."

"Where's _here_?"

"Where I am, which is _not_ with you!" she sputtered out.

"Where did this come from?"

"Deep inside me buried, struggling to come out. You have pushed me around long enough, Johnny. I'm with whom I belong."

"Who would _that_ be?"

"Ludwig von Drake," she said firmly.

"Von Drake? That quack?"

"He's not a quack! He's a very nice, talented man with whom I'm in love with! We're over, Johnny! I'll see you in court!"

"Who says I'll be there? It takes two to divorce."

"Johnny!"

He laughed evilly, said, "Ta ta," and hung up.

"Oh, no!" Matilda moaned.

"What is it, Matilda?"

"Johnny refuses to divorce me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Aye. He doesn't want me to be happy."

"He's jealous…"

"And rude and nasty and conniving and…a…a…jackbutt!"

"Jack_butt_?"

"Aye…"

"Ve'll figure dis out…"

"But like Johnny said…It takes two to divorce," she sobbed.

"Oh my little liebchen…It'll be okay," he patted her back.

"WTF!" Goldie shouted. "WTF! WTF? NO!"

"Calm down, Miss," Mrs. Beakley said, but Goldie kept on shouting at the TV. "There's children in the house!"

"Well they should know!"

"Know _what_?"

"That they're going to get rid of guns!"

"Oh here we go again…" Beakley sighed.

Goldie quickly called Scrooge.

"Mr. McDuck's office," Miss Featherby answered.

"Put Scrooge on."

"Yes, Ma'am…Mr. McDuck, your wife's on line one."

"Thank you, Miss Featherby…Yes?"

"President _wants guns gone…_"

"Goldie, they haven't made it official yet, so stop whining about it."

"But it they _do_, you'll do something, right? If he tries to take my gun away?"

"Aye, I'll do what I can, darlin'."

Matilda called Scrooge next. "Scroogie!" she exclaimed, sounding scared. "You've got to _do_ something! Johnny refuses to divorce me!"

"What?"

"Long story. But you've got to help me!"

"Aye…why don't you call the police, Matilda? Sounds like that hubby of yours is a psycho."

"Aye…Sadly I'm just now realizing that…"

"Well, I'm sorry, but call the police. I cannot do anything about it."

"Ok, Scroogie…"

"DuckTown Police."

"This is Matilda McDuck! You've got help me!"

"What is it, Miss?"

"My husband refuses to divorce me and I don't love him and he's always pushed me around and…" she blabbed on.

"Calm down, Miss. Deep breaths. Where is this man?"

"At 122 Quack Lane in Waddle Town."

"We'll do what we can. What is his name?"

"Johnny la Quack. He's tall…black hair…Usually wearing a leather jacket…"

"Alright, Miss…"

"Everyt'ing is going to be okay. The police vill help," Ludwig said.

"But you said yourself we're committing lechery!"

"Well, this is different. Do you want to be here or not?"

"Aye, I do…But I just wish Johnny would be more reasonable…I mean, he knows our relationship wasn't working out too well anyway…"

"Vell Johnny's not a reasonable person from vat I can tell. Ve'll get dis straightened out and ve'll live happily ever after."

"I wonder what Wendy will think about this…"

"Wendy?"

"My adopted daughter…She's Webbigail Vanderquack's twin sister."

"'Ow interesting!"

"I had no idea when I adopted her, though. I only found out when I came back down here. Back when Scrooge and I started talking again…But anyway…I wonder what she'll think…"

"Did she like Johnny?"

"Obviously not since she didn't want to come live with us..." she chuckled a bit, then said, "No…um, I think she liked him okay, but of course he was a totally different person around _her_…"

(Ring Ring…)

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Wendy?"

"Are you at Professor von Drake's house?"

"Um…"

"It's okay. I know; I'm not dumb. Are you going to marry him?"

"Well…"

"And that would mean no more Johnny…'cause Johnny is…Kind of strange, Mom…He seems kind of…"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You probably won't have to see Johnny ever again."

"Good…Is Mr. Von Drake nice?"

"He's _very_ nice, sweetie. And smart. And musically talented," she added.

"Could he teach me to play an instrument?" she asked brightly.

"We'll see, dear…We'll see…"

"Vat did she want?" Ludwig asked.

"To _check up on me_." She laughed.

"Does she, uh, approve of me?" he chuckled.

"I think so. I hope she doesn't take advantage of you."

"Vat do you mean?"

"She wants to know if you'll teach her an instrument."

"Vell, of course I vill! Any daughter of yours has got to haf _some_ talent…"

"But she's _adopted_…"

"Oh…yes…Vell, I hope she has a good ear for da music because you know how I hate wrong notes!"

"Aye…I do…" She remembered this one boy he ended up shouting at because he kept playing wrong notes.

He realized this and said, "Dat boy obviously had no ear for da music and didn't need to be playing…at least in _my_ presence…"

"Oh Ludwig…" Matilda chuckled. "You always were a perfectionist…Did _you_ ever play wrong notes? I mean, you are always getting irritated because of _others_ playing wrong notes…"

"D'ere vas dis one time…Vell, ven I vas a little boy…I vas taking lessons from Professor Von Buren Beak…Every time I played wrong notes, he cringed so much and spat angrily at me, sometimes striking me across da face!"

"Are you serious?" she sympathized.

"Yes, but don't feel sorry for me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be v'ere I am today! He made me strive for perfection…."

"I see…Well, as long as you don't strike my daughter…"

"I do not strike…girls. I yell."

"Well, try not to yell at her either. You're going to be her father figure, you know."

"I'll try to restrain myself…"

"Mr. von Drake is going to teach me an instrument!" Wendy said delightfully.

"That's nice, Wendy," Goldie said.

"Or at least I _hope_ so…"

"I'll cross my fingers for you…"

"Thanks Aunt Goldie!"

"Ooh, cake!" Goldie said randomly and darted out of the room.

As soon as Goldie came into the kitchen, though, Mrs. Beakley said, "There is no more cake."

"What?"

"Mr. McDuck instructed me to get rid of it. The guest are gone and no one around here needs cake."

"But _I_ need cake…" she complained.

"Um…no you don't."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You only _want_ cake, dearie…"

"_Exactly…_"

At the Duck's house…

"I'm glad Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy stopped fighting," said Huey.

"Me too," agreed his brothers.

"I wonder what stopped the fight though…Did he give in to Daisy or did she realize that 6 kids in the house is enough?"

"I can't see Aunt Daisy giving up so easily…" said Dewey. "If she wanted a kid of her own, I'm sure she wasn't going to back down until she got her way…"

"Well I guess we'll find out eventually…" said Louie.

Wendy and Webby were getting worried about their adoptive aunt.

"Hey Webby…"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Have you noticed Aunt Goldie's been eating a lot of cake lately?"

"Yeah…It's really strange. Uncle Scrooge told Grammy to get rid of it, though."

"That's good, but I wonder what's wrong…Do you think she's depressed?"

"She seemed kind of happy lately to me…"

"Hm…Should we investigate?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's put on our _innocent little girl_ _faces._"

"Aunt Goldie," Webby said as sweetly and innocently as she good.

"Yes, Webby?"

"Is there anything…um…troubling you? Are you depressed at all?"

"On the contrary, Webby, I'm very happy. My sister in law is finally with her true love, with _my _help. It's so wonderful…Why do you ask, sweetheart?"

"Um…" Webby started.

"Well…" Wendy tried.

"You've been eating a lot of cake," they both spurt out.

"Well…I'm not depressed. I'm happy. So there. Go run along and play, girls."

The girls, not quite satisfied, went on to their room.

Goldie thought to herself, "Hm…Why _am_ I craving cake so much? This is weird…I mean, cake is good and all, but this is ridiculous! I'm like, addicted to cake! How insane! It's like I'm under a spell…spell….Magica de Spell! She's _got_ to have something to do with this…"

Scrooge walked in their bedroom to find Goldie deep in thought.

"Hey, Goldie girl, what's on your mind?" She didn't answer. "Goldie, snap out of it!" He snapped his fingers.

"Oh, hi Scrooge!" she said, coming back to reality. "Either I'm going crazy or Magica has something to do with this…"

"With _what_?"

"Me being addicted to cake!"

"I wouldn't say you're _addicted_ to it…Okay, you're addicted to it, but what makes you think Magica has anything to do with it?"

"Can _you_ think of any other explanation?"

"Uh…no…" he said slowly.

"Exactly. Magica is trying to torture me for her pleasure."

"Or to get me dime…" he gulped.

(RING…)

"It's Magica, Mr. McDuck!" Beakley called.

"Hello?" Scrooge answered.

"Figured it out, did she? HAHAHAHA!" Magica laughed her famous maniacal laugh.

"Why are you doing this, Magica?" Scrooge demanded.

"Because is funny!"

"That's it!" Goldie sputtered. "I'm going over there right now and giving that witch a piece of my mind!"

"Goldie…"

But she was already dialing Launchpad's number.

"Hello?"

"Launchpad, it's Goldie."

"Hey Mrs. McD."

"I need a ride."

"At this hour? Where to?"

"Mt. Vesuvius."

"What for?"

"To kick some witch butt!"

"Oh, Mrs. McD, that's not such a good idea. Mr. McD's pop tried that a while back and got creamed. They're tough!"

"Do you_ know_ who you're talking to?"

"Good point."

When Goldie got there, Magica yelled, "Who is at door!" Goldie fired her shotgun. "Oh…What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"Let me _in_, Magica!"

"Fine…" She absently used her magic to open the door.

"You've messed with the _wrong_ woman!" Goldie snarled.

"No…I'm sure you're the right one, Miss Glitter. HAHAHA!"

"You're fixing to get it!" Goldie shouted.

"Shotgun no match for magic, darlink."

"What about my _fist_?" She dropped her gun and charged at Magica. They starting fighting, pulling at each other's hair and throwing punches. Just then, Magico, Poe, Mrs. De Spell, Granny, and Sabrina (who was magically an 8 year old already) poofed in.

"No one messes with my granddaughter without getting their feathery butt whooped, missy!" Granny exclaimed.

"Oh so?" Goldie shot back. "Think again, Grandma."

"That's Granny de Spell to you!"

"Whatever," she shrugged and picked up her gun.

"You're nothing without your gun, girlie!" Granny said.

"And you're nothing without your magic, you old bat!"

"Fine…" Magica butted in. "No magic, no shotgun…Bare hands. Let's go."

"Meet your worst nightmare," Goldie said, eyes narrowed.

"You _are_ pretty scary," Magica said. "And when I say scary, I mean _ugly_! HAHAHA!"

"Look who's talking!" She lunged at Magica.

When Goldie was finished with the de Spell family, well, it wasn't a pretty sight. She picked up her gun, and was fixing to turn to leave, but stopped and said, "And _that's_ what you get when you mess with Goldie O'Gilt-McDuck!" and with that, she turned and left Mt. Vesuvius and returned to Duckburg.''

When she walked back into the bedroom, she said, "Well, I suppose we won't be seeing Magica for a while…"

"Really?"

"I whooped her family's butt!"

_"Even Granny_?" Scrooge was amazed.

"Yep…Piece of cake…Uh-oh…"

"What?"

"Only one problem…I'm still under that spell…"

"Looks like Magica still got the best of you…"

(RING…)

"Miss Goldie, it's for you!" Beakley called.

"Hello?"

"You may have kicked my butt, darlink, but I still have you under spell…_and_…I am reason Flapjack died…and…_your parents_."

"…YOU WITCH!"

"Yes…your point?"

"Oh…Sorry, I got a letter wrong…BITCH!"

"Takes one to know one, Miss Glitter. Have fun with your cake! HAHAHAHA!"

(CLICK)

Goldie was a cross between shocked, heartbroken, and extremely angry.

"What's wrong?" Scrooge asked.

"Magica…killed…Flapjack…and dad…and mom…"

"What? Come off it!"

"She killed them, Scrooge!"

"…I'm starting to hate Magica…"

"_Starting _to? _STARTING _to! Scrooge! She has been a witch ever since she stepped foot on this planet!"

"I didn't know you felt quite so strongly about Magica, darlin'…"

"Do you want to know what I think about Magica? Do you _really_ want to know?" Goldie was getting really pumped up from her anger.

"Uh…Aye…?" Scrooge was getting a little scared.

"She is a #% witch that #% ruins #% lives and is obsessive and annoying and she loves you and she $% gets on my $% nerves and she's heartless and rude and an unbelievably #% 'n stupid witch!" Goldie breathed in and out deeply.

Scrooge's mouth was wide open.

"And _that's_ what I think of Miss Magica de Spell."

(Ring…)

"Miss, it's for you again!"

"Hello?"

"Well, Miss Glitter, here's what I think of _you_! You're a stupid obnoxious #% 'n prissy old hag with a #% attitude problem and you're conceited and unfair and you've got anger issues and you're too big for your britches! Sometimes _literally._ HAHAHA!"

"You will never fit in my britches," she said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't want to anyway. I wouldn't be caught dead in them."

"That could be arranged."

"Ooh, eighty year old psycho with shotgun. I'm scared," Magica said sarcastically.

"You should be!"

"Well I'm not."

"And I'm not 80!"

"No because you are older than that! HA!"

"Shut the #% up, Magica. I hate you!"

"I hate you too, Goldie. Now go eat some cake!" (CLICK)

Christmas time!

Matilda and Ludwig had just gotten married recently. They had a small quaint wedding in a little church. Johnny had been taken care of, and he was far out of the country. Ludwig had promised to teach Wendy to play guitar, making her delighted. Donald and Daisy had a little surprise of their own. Daisy was pregnant; Donald had given in to her demands. Anna was moving to Duckburg to be closer to her parents. She had quit her job at Duck Ridge Academy and gotten hired at Duckburg Elementary School. She would actually be teaching her cousins Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Everyone was at Christmas dinner…Except Scrooge didn't invite Magica this time. Although there was a knock at the door right before dinner.

"Sir?" Duckworth said. "It's Miss de Spell."

Scrooge ran to the door. "What do you want, Magica?"

"I'm freezing, hungry…and I miss you," she said pathetically, teeth chattering, knees knocking, and not really dressed appropriately for standing out in the freezing weather. Scrooge sighed. Well, it _was_ Christmas.

"Fine, Magica, come in."

"MAGICA? NO!" Goldie shouted.

"Oh, Miss Glitter, give it a rest. I lifted spell, so you are free now. And…I'm sorry," she said with some difficulty.

"For what?"

"For being a witch."

"I don't think that can be helped…" Goldie muttered.

"Merry Christmas Goldie." Magica smiled. And this seemed like a genuine smile. Not something Goldie had ever seen come from Magica.

Goldie hesitated, but said, "Merry Christmas, Magica," and smiled back.

The dinner went great and it was delicious. Everyone commented Mrs. Beakley on the terrific cooking.

"What a great way to end the year," Scrooge said. "Everything seems to have wrapped up rather nicely, don't you all think? Matilda is finally marrying her true love, Anna is moving to town, there is going to be a new addition to our family," he nodded toward Daisy, who blushed, then smiled at Donald, who smiled back. "And _also_," Scrooge continued, "Magica and me wife are on speaking terms now…Which is amazing…" he muttered.

That evening…

"She's got me dime!" he shouted, in a panic.

"Do I smell smoke?" Goldie wondered aloud.

Scrooge sniffed the air. "Aye, I smell it too. I wonder where it's coming from?"

"It's coming from upstairs!" They ran upstairs to find Goldie's wedding veil on fire. There was a note: _Never underestimate Magica de Spell! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sometimes I can be getting carried away….Next stop: Mt. Vesuvius to melt dime…Then…to Klondike to DESTORY it! HAHAHA! Say goodbye to your precious home! HAHAHAHA! PS: I am NOT jealous."_

" #% !" Scrooge and Goldie both shouted.

So once again, they went to retrieve Scrooge's old number one dime, as they had before, and as they would again…and again…

THE END.

**PS:**

**This stuff was inspired by Dawnheart2 ("duck-taped" on DeviantArt):**

"**Ooh…Eighty year old psycho with shotgun. I'm scared…"**

**And Magica being reason for Goldie's parents dying**

And when Magica wrote: "To the Klondike to destroy it!"

**Just knew that I should say that she's the reason I wrote that stuff. She gave me the idea when we were goofing around and role playing (Which is fun btw. Lol)**


End file.
